Telos
by Abstracted
Summary: The Wizarding World is in a frenzy when the Hidden Continents of Japan contacts them for the first time in 100 years, quite out of the blue. Meanwhile, Harry finds an amnesiac teenage blond in Hagrid's hut. Post 7th book!
1. Prologue

**Telos**

"**Bolded in Quotes**" – Japanese, spoken

Note: Hah, another HP/Naruto crossover? Yes! Indulge me! Please read on, give it chance and leave a review (makes me happy)! Thanks!

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry was just several feet from the familiar hut of the Hogwarts groundskeeper when the characteristic explosion from a blast-ended skrewt greeted him. He smirked, reminiscing the days when he, as a fresh faced 13 year old, first encountered the dangerous creatures Hagrid had tried so hard to seem lovable in the eyes of his doubting students. He heard another explosion as he came to the steps, and an animated voice cried out, "Hagrid-san, Hagrid-san! Couch! Fire!"

"Git the water here and put it out!" Hagrid's booming voice ordered.

Harry stopped momentarily, wondering just who that was in Hagrid's tent in the evening. The voice seemed young, slightly husky, though not entirely matured and strongly accented. Curious, Harry knocked on the door, and for several seconds the door didn't open. He knocked again, and this time the door flung open, the doorway completely overtaken by Hagrid's large form.

"Harry!" he exclaimed brightly, "Why! Didn't know yeh were comin'! Shoulda told me! Come in come in!" He ushered Harry in. "Jus' put the skrewts back into their crates. Though the living room is a bit…uh…" He looked around his living room, which, Harry noted with an airy smile, was turned upside down with a few rather large burn marks. The already cluttered room now had barely any space on the floor to tread.

"Skrewts, huh?" asked Harry with a smile, "Remember those really well."

Hagrid smiled. In the past 20 years, the only thing that changed about Hagrid was the color of his hair and beard, which now sported streaks of white and gray. He was still the sweet, loyal, lovable half giant that Harry knew since the day of his 11th birthday.

"Sit, I'll get to git somethin' ta drink. What yeh want Harry?"

"Just tea is fine, Hagrid, thanks." Harry sat down one on the couches, carefully pushing the clutter away to make a small spot for himself. He looked around, wondering where the owner of the unfamiliar voice was.

His curiosity was satisfied immediately when a blond teenager came bursting through the backdoor just seconds later, shouting, "Hagrid-san! Done with feeding the thestrals! Let's-" He stopped abruptly seeing Harry, and at first gave him a strange, confused look. Harry stared back with curiosity. The boy looked around 16 or 17, with sun-kissed blonde hair and bright blue eyes. However, what interested Harry the most were the three horizontal marks on each of the boy's cheeks. They looked like _whisker marks_. Were they tattoos? Odd choice for tattoos, and on the _face _too. _Kids were getting bolder everyday, weren't they? _

"Ah! Visitor!" the boy said suddenly, his face breaking into a sunny smile, "You are?"

"Harry Potter," he answered, which was answered with an enthusiastic, "'Boy who lived?" from the boy.

Harry cringed slightly at the name, and nodded, "Guess so."

"You hero!" he exclaimed, blue eyes shimmering with awe, "Hagrid tell me everything! You beat evil wizard and save everyone!"

Harry could never really get used to the praise, and even at this age he could still blush slightly, muttering, "It's not as heroic as it sounds. And I wasn't the only one. Anyways. You are?"

"Hmmm…" he seemed to be thinking, which surprised Harry. Who has to think about their own name? "Er…name is…er…Ugal!"

Harry couldn't help but think that he made the name up on the spot.

"What yeh changin' names again, boy?" came Hagrid's voice. The half giant came into the room carrying a tray of tea and food.

"Don't like other name," the boy whined, "Hmm…but don't like Ugal either!"

"Choose a name and stick wit' it," Hagrid said sternly, shaking his head, "Kid chooses a new name every hour. Usually I call him Nat, so you could call him that too." He set down the tray on the table (after clearing it with a sweep of an arm), and handed Harry his tea.

"Don't like Nat!" the boy shouted, and muttered something he couldn't understand. It took Harry awhile to realize that he was talking in another language. "James-kun said Nat is a _bug_. _Annoying _bug."

"That's gnat with a 'g', yeh idiot," Hagrid said with roll of his eyes, "They just _sound alike_." The boy, however, seemed confused and unconvinced.

Harry looked between the two of them, looking very lost. Hagrid picked up on this and started to explain, "The kid's got amnesia. Can't remember a thing, not even his name, and he won't settle on a new one either. I think he's gone through what…15 names…but everyone else sticks with Nat, so…there ya go."

"Amnesia?" said Harry with an arch of his , "Really?" He looked at the boy who was now biting his nails with so much concentration that made Harry want to laugh.

"Yup," said Hagrid glumly, "As you've probably figured out, he's not exactly English. Spoke only Japanese when I took him in."

"Japanese?" repeated Harry in surprise, "How did he end up here?"

"Long story actually," Hagrid replied as Nat sat on the couch next to Hagrid and grabbed a cookie from the tray, " Luna Lovegood."

Harry blinked, puzzled. "Luna?"

"Well, she was in Japan last summer and picked him up there," said Hagrid with a slight shrug, "The boy had seen a thestral an' Luna figured he was magical, but…of course, having amnesia, knew nothing about it."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, looking at the boy, who was now occupied with the rock cakes Hagrid had just brought. Another part of Harry's mind marveled at the very fact the kid was eating them without losing a tooth.

"Well…" Hagrid glanced at Nat, "No idea. A Japanese muggle family found him all bloody an' scratched up an' injured in the forest. He can see thestrals, so yeh can guess something not good happened to him. Japan has no major magical school, maybe a small private one here and there…strangely, no one had wanted to take him. Luna even offered to pay his tuition, which is amazin' of her in me opinion, but they refused. So, she brought him back here ta Hogwarts."

Nat seemed to perk up at the word Hogwarts, "Hogwarts awesome! Moving stairs, ghosts…whoosh! Talking pictures! Wands too!" He took out his own wand and waved it around proudly, "Magic awesome!"

"His English is developin'," Hagrid said, chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm, "He's not doin' all that bad in his classes either. Especially in charms…I heard from ol' Flitwick (yeah…the man's still teachin'), that Nat here's got an awful amount of magical energy in him, though that accent of his doesn't help." Nat beamed at the comment. "For now, Hogwarts pay for his books an' stuff. In return he helps me out around the grounds. Pretty good helper…idiot sometimes, air headed, but stubborn and eager."

"Wow," Harry said, astonished, "That's quite a story. Has anyone tried to find his family."

"Yup. Headmaster tried. No luck. Looked for any matching missing children from Japan an' other places. Nothin'. And uh...he's pretty noticeable, with those lines on his face and all but nothin'. Lucky he didn't end up in a muggle orphanage, though, I guess he should be thankful of that."

Harry nodded and added, "Lucky Luna found him."

Nat nodded, "Lucky. **But**…BUT, no..not lucky 'cause I remember, er, _not_ remember, my _real_name, or parents, or where I'm from! But but…Hagrid-san and Luna-san and Professor Veralong-san all nice! James-kun, Gerry-kun, Hugo-kun, Jill-chan, Lily-chan...Rose-chan…and…Al-kun, all nice too, good friends."

"James and Al?" Harry asked hearing his sons' names, "You're friends with them?"

Nat nodded, answering, "Good friends!"

"Well, considerin' yer boys like to come down here a lot they gotten along well with Nat," Hagrid explained. Harry nodded, wondering what kind of rubbish and trouble his boys would be feeding to an amnesiac person. Poor kid, thought Harry, watching Nat happily chat with Hagrid. To be found all beat up and not just alone, but not knowing his own identity. Harry could only imagine the horror and loneliness of Nat's situation. Being able to see thestrals was definitely not a good sign either.

"Hagrid-san! I go eat dinner at Hogwarts?" Nat's voice cut into Harry's thought. The boy jumped to his feet, "Better food than here!"

"Yeah yeah, yeh ungrateful brat," Hagrid said waving a hand at him. Nat smiled broadly, ran to the door, waved to them and said to Harry, "Bye Harry-san! Come eat at Hogwarts! Better than Hagrid-san!"

"Shuddup you!" Hagrid growled, but he was smiling and shaking his head, "Go on an' eat!" But Nat had already left the hut. Hagrid turned to Harry and asked, "So, what yeh here at Hogwarts for, Harry?"

"Seeing the kids," Harry answered, "And Neville. I'm leaving for Japan and I won't see them when they get out for the summer."

"Japan huh? You too?" said Hagrid with a thoughtful nod, "So it's really true?"

Harry nodded, "For the first time in 100 years, the Hidden Continents have contacted the outside world. The Ministry is excited and everyone's busy. The purebloods are predictably enthralled with the idea of finally making contact with a whole continued of purely magical folks, as we _think _they are. Some of the Japanese wizards have joined too, though most do not want to deal with them at all. What's amazing is that they are asking for _assistance._"

"Really?" Hagrid said in surprise, "_Them_?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "They just finished a major war, it seems. All the countries were involved and all of them have taken a lot of damage."

"What help do they want?" asked Hagrid, "Thought they were all powerful all self-reliant..er…what was the word…oh, yeah, xenophobes."

Harry shrugged, "We're not sure yet. We should be getting a second contact soon with one of their leaders."

"As head of the Auror Department, guess you have to be there, huh?" asked Hagrid.

"Of course," Harry smiled, "Old Shacklebot personally included me. And Hermione and Ron will also be joining me. Hermione, well, she's Hermione...giddy as a school girl about this. And Ron for old time sake, since he's retired from being an auror."

Hagrid chuckled, "Ah yes, the golden trio. Well, give them Japanese a good dose of the boy who lived, huh?"

"Hagrid, I'm way past the point of being called a 'boy'!" Harry said, laughing.

* * *

A/N: Naruto/Nat will interact with the kids extensively, but also with the original golden trio as the plot develops! Sasuke…well…he'll be here somewhere and at a certain points.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! It doesn't take that long to say what you liked, hated (with constructice advice) or were concerned about! Thanks!


	2. Pronunciation is Important

**Telos**

Note: Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts/hits everyone! Never thought people would be still up for reading more HP/Naruto crossovers. I was afraid my writing would come off weird because it's been a while since I've written anything at least half seriously. Thanks!

Sorry this is late. My computer crashed a couple of days ago, and went with it the first version of this chapter (which was much better IMO) and the later chapters that I wrote. I will try to update at least once a week! Sorry again for taking a long time!

Also, after doing some more research, I found that that Harry became the head of the Auror Department in 2007 (JK Rowling's quote, wikipedia). Also, took out McGonagall, seems that she is actually retired when Harry's kids are in Hogwarts. There's other edits I made here and there, but nothing all that important! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave some comments/critiques. I'm always open to them! Especially with canon info for both Naruto and HP, since I'm a bit rusty on the facts!

James, Al and Lily Potter – Harry's and Ginny's kids

Rose and Hugo – Ron's and Hermione's kids.

Jill, Gerry, Dune, Katsumata and Veralong – Ocs

Again, "**bolded in quotes**" – Japanese, spoken

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pronunciation is Important **

"James, stop it!" Lily Potter protested when her older brother started to tease Hugo Weasley's low score on the latest Transfiguration exam.

"James, it's not like you did any better when you were a first year!" Rose Weasley said, giving her cousin a threatening look, "Oh believe me, I know! I was helping Professor Dune help grade papers last term and I glimpsed your first year grades!"

Lily and Hugo snickered at this, drawing an irritated glare from James. "It wasn't _as_ bad," James persisted _and went back to the steak he was working on._

"Come off it, sore loser," Jill Shelser, the Gryffindor prefect, jokingly warned James, "Picking on first years is so uncool, James."

"I'm sorry I'm not as cool and smart and perfect as the favorite prefect Jill Shelser," James mumbled, earning a dangerous glare from the girl.

"Oi, look, there's Nat!" Hugo exclaimed, spotting the blond when he came prancing into the Great Hall, "Hey Nat, over here!"

Nat's blue eyes lit up and he sprinted towards the group, drawing giggles and greetings from the tables around him.

"Hugo-kun!" Nat exclaimed, taking a seat by the boy, "Hungry!"

"You look it," Lily said, smiling shyly, "Have you and Hagrid been handling the skrewts?"

"Screwts?" Nat repeated, linking the name to the monstrous lobsters, "Yeah. Burn everything!" He reached for a chicken leg and hungrily bit into it.

James snorted, "That's quite normal for Hagrid isn't it?"

"Ah!" Nat exclaimed, as if he just saw James, "Harry Potter!"

James sighed exasperatedly, "Nat, not you too! I may look somewhat like my father, but that doesn't mean I am him! Look, my eye color's different! It's Al who looks more like him!"

"No no," Nat said, shaking his head, "I…er…**see**…_see_…Harry Potter!"

"What, you saw dad?" asked Lily, surprised, "Here?"

"Talk with Hagrid-san," Nat explained, now wolfing down a piece of steak and kidney pie.

"Geez," James grumbled, "At least he could have sent us an owl if he was coming to visit!"

Nat shrugged, piling more food onto and his plate, "He beat evil wizard."

"Yeah yeah, we've heard all about that," James mumbled, "Seriously wish he told us he was going to come…"

Lily laughed and said, "Quick, James! Run back up to your room and stash away some personal things so dad doesn't see it!" Jill, Rose and Hugo laughed, and Nat look somewhat confused, but smiled anyways.

"Shut up brat," James said hotly, "And where is Al, anyways?"

"I saw him go up early," Jill answered, "Said he had a history essay to finish that was due tomorrow."

"Oh that procrastinator…" Rose said, shaking her head, "We were assigned that essay a month a go!"

"Unlike you dear Rose," said James in a sweet voice, "Most people aren't type A, bookworm, know-it-alls."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Rose retorted.

"Hey, Nat!" an energetic new voice joined them. A tall teenager with curly dark haired patted Nat on the back, "How's it going!"

Nat smiled and greeted, "Gerry-kun! Come eat!"

"Of course, I'm starving!" Gerry exclaimed, taking the empty seat on the other side of Nat, "Hey, Nat, I swear to you you'll get a place in the house team next year! Harold is leaving so a place for a beater is opened!"

"Alright! Beater is…hit flying black balls?"

"Yeah, you have to protect the other players from the bludgers!" answered Gerry, "Good beaters are essential for a good team!"

"Gerry, you can't promise a place on the team without try-outs," Jill reprimanded, "A lot of people are hoping to make the team too!"

"But did you see Nat hit that bludger last a couple of weeks ago?" asked Hugo, "It went faster than a bludger hit by Gregory of the Chudley Cannons!"

"Even I can hit a bludger faster than Gergory from the Chudley Cannons," James laughed, "You got Uncle Ron's bad taste in teams!"

"Do not!" Hugo protested.

"Chudley Cannon?" repeated Nat slowly, trying out the foreign word.

"A terrible quidditch team," said James confidently, "Haven't been to the World Cup since what…nineteen-uh…"

"James, before you go picking on the Cannons, show up to practice on time," Gerry said, grinning.

"Not my fault Professor Jollivitch decided I needed to clean extra trophies in the room," James grumbled.

"Detention is not an excuse," Rose said smartly.

"Exactly," Gerry agreed, "You're so lucky to have such a smart little cousin, James."

"Don't you start," warned James as Gerry burst out laughing.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Gerry suddenly, "Professor Kelliswath took a four day maternity leave—"

"How can a _guy_ take a maternity leave?" asked Lily confusedly.

"His wife is going to have the kid soon," Jill answered, "He's taking a couple of days off to be with her!"

"Aww," both Lily and Rose cooed, making James quirk his eyebrows at them. _Geez, girls…_

"Nat, are you going to sleep in the dorms tonight?" asked Jill.

Nat nodded enthusiastically, shoving meat into his mouth, "Screwt burned my bed."

"That's tough," said Gerry, taking a bite of a chicken leg, "I'd be pissed if a screwt burned my bed."

"I'd be pissed if anything burned my bed," James added.

"Nat, the password is 'Barkwith Tuba'," said Jill, ignoring the boys, "Remember that."

"Barrlkwit Tooba," tried Nat, nodding.

Jill smiled serenely, "Close enough."

"You know," said James pensively, "I do think we should cast a translation charm on Nat here."

"No," Rose said disapprovingly, "If you do that now, Nat'll forget all of his English and depend on the charm! Besides, Hagrid wants him to learn to speak English the normal way."

"But it'll be better for him," James pointed out, "I mean, would certainly help him be able to pronounce some spells! Really, '_Rerashio_' doesn't quite cut it!" Nat laughed as James mimed Nat's previous failed attempt at the spell. He took out his wand, exclaiming, "Can do better! Watch!"

"Don't you try that spell here," Jill warned, but it was too late—"_Relrashio_!" Because he had been pointing his wand upwards, a jet of red spark went flying into the air, drawing shouts and squeals of surprise. The jet went up pretty high up in the air, just a few feet from singeing the magical ceilings of the castle, which was sporting a clear, moonlit night.

"NAT!" Jill reprimanded while James exclaimed, "Bloody Awesome!"

"See!" Nat said, smiling triumphantly, "I—**awesome**!"

"_Sugoi_!" Gerry repeated the Japanese, laughing, "You mean 'awesome'?"

"Awesome!" Nat repeated energetically.

"Look, he just improved his pronunciation just a little bit," said James excitedly, "And see how well that spell works! Wonders from the blip he got before! Come on, a translation spell would—"

"Gryffindors!" an authoritative voice snapped, making all of them freeze momentarily. James looked around to see the very familiar face of Professor Dune, giving them a stern look, "That was the Nat boy, wasn't it?" The professor's thin face was overtaken by a pair of ridiculous shiny, square spectacles. With his rather pouty lips, longish dark hair and straight nose, he would have been quite attractive if he gained 10 pounds, and traded in his glasses for a _Geriwald's Quick Daily Eye Correction_, or at least a frame that didn't give him the look of a bug.

"Yes," Rose answered promptly, "But James encouraged him."

"Hey—" James started to protest, but the professor interrupted him, "James, stop picking on—"

"I'm not picking on anyone," James insisted, "Nat, was I picking on you?"

Nat shook his head, "Nope. But, Dune-sensei…I do 'relrashio' now! I am awesome!"

"Yes yes, but that is not a spell to try during dinner with a lot of people around!" Professor Dune said snappishly, "James, you should know this!"

"Why am I always the one who gets yelled out?" asked James irritably, "I wasn't even the one who cast the spell!"

"You suggested it," Lily pointed out, smiling.

"Thanks for the help Lily," James muttered dryly.

"Alright, I don't want any more trouble from you lot," Professor Dune sighed, "Finish dinner and—James, Jill, Gerry, don't you three have a transfiguration practical tomorrow? And Hugo Weasley, from the look of your last score, I'd say you better think about fitting in more study hours. And Nat—"

Nat looked up at his name, "Ano? Yeah? Me?"

"Yes, _you_," the professor said pointedly, "Get cleaned up. I can smell the burnt leather from you. And, you have extra tutorial tomorrow with me and Miss Katsumata, so don't be late."

"Ahhh…Katsumata-sempai…" Nat mumbled at the thought of the strict, no nonsense Ravenclaw Head Girl and her superior knowledge of everything (at least, to _him_ it was everything). He felt as if learned more Japanese from her than he did English…what's with her making him learn more complicated Kanji? Her reading assignments were ridiculous, and he was always happy to let them be toys from the many monsters of Hagrid.

With a final glare of a warning, the good professor left the group, leaving them staring at their food.

"Damn, he must not be getting any," James muttered, receiving a slap on his shoulders by the annoyed Gryffindor Prefect.

"Anyways," Rose started, clearing her throat in attempt to chase away the awkwardness, "He'll learn and adjust. His success now just tells us he doesn't need a translation charm. Right Nat?"

Nat nodded, "Right!"

"Nat, did you even understand what she said?" asked James suspiciously.

"**Yes**…er yes? She say…no need magic 'cause I am awesome!"

"Close," giggled Lily.

"Anymore broken English and I'll cast the charm myself…" grumbled James, rubbing his temples.

"That's mean, James," Jill reprimanded, "I think it's endearing and adorable! Right Nat?"

"Adorarlbe?" repeated Nat, confused.

"Um… 'kawaii'?" tried Rose, "Although it's closer to 'cute'."

"Uh…me? 'kawaii'?" asked Nat, with his sunny broad grin, "Adorarlbe?"

"Ad-or-a-ble," Jill repeated slowly.

"Adorabre," Nat tried again, drawing laughs from the others.

"Close enough," said Rose, "Besides, I was thinking, we can help him by studying the way the Japanese do magic! It'll certainly be very fascinating, I never quite thought out about learning non-Latin based verbal magic before…"

"You really sound like Aunt Hermione at times, Rose," James muttered, annoyed, "And doesn't any one think it's weird that he has blond hair and blue eyes?"

Nat blinked, puzzled, touched his hair and tried to look at it although it was too short for him to see anything. He looked at James and asked, "Weird?"

"Yeah, why would it be weird?" asked Gerry.

"Well, what kind of blond hair blue eyed person only knows how to speak Japanese?" asked James, "_I _look more Asian than he does. And the weird marks on your face!"

"Well, maybe he was born and raised there," said Rose, "It's like a Japanese person being born and raised in England who can't speak Japanese, except with Nat, it's reverse."

Jill nodded, "It's rare, but it's true. I've seen it happen. And it's _not_ weird." She gave Nat a reassuring smile, "Not weird." Nat returned the smile and nodded.

"Hmm…does that mean Nat's real name will actually be Japanese?" asked Hugo.

"There is a good chance he might have a non-Japanese name," said Rose, "Who knows?"

"It sucks having amnesia, huh?" Hugo commented sullenly.

"No kidding, genius," James muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Professor Veralong was a highly competent wizard in his mid sixties. He had a sweet, trustworthy face with sharp gray eyes and a fuzzy, graying moustache that made him look like an endearing grandpa. His smile was warm and welcoming, and his countenance was so laid back and free that some parents expressed some worry over his lax policy when dealing with students. Some more conservative parents were wary of his hippie past and his hippie attitude that he sometimes impressed on the young minds. He only insisted he was open minded and recommended better music—"Jimi Hendrix may have been a muggle, but he created music so magical he should be registered as a wizard…" and so on.

Presently, he was dozing off behind his desk when knock on the door jerked him awake. Grumbling sleepily, he answered, "Come in."

The door opened and the very familiar image of Harry Potter—the ever messy dark hair, glasses, and thunderbolt scar and all—greeted him.

"Ah Harry!" the professor said, "Come in! I was waiting for you!"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Headmaster, I was bit longer at Hagrid's than I thought I would be."

"Ah, it's not a problem," Veralong assured him, waving his hands, "I was just catching up on some reading. Do sit down, Harry."

Harry took the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Some tea?" asked Veralong. Harry shook his head, his stomach still full with Hagrid's rock cakes and tea.

"You must be excited about Japan," Veralong commented as he poured a cup of Darjeeling tea for Harry anyways.

"Who isn't?" asked Harry, "A society of purely magical people isolated from the world for so long. The research possibilities and the breadth of new knowledge is endless…Hermione's so excited she's acting like a school girl."

Veralong chuckled, "Some of the professors here are as giddy as children. Even old Binns showed some life for once. I heard there was 100% attention paid to him when he started talking about the historical relationship with the magical folks from the Japanese Hidden Countries—at least until his voice started to lull some to sleep anyways, and the students found out we really had little contact over hundreds of years…so there wasn't much to say…"

Harry grinned, "You know something is interesting if Professor Binns gets any attention besides from the usual overachievers." Teenage Hermione flashed in his mind. Veralong let out a hearty chortled, nodding in agreement.

"A lot of people have wanted to come along to this meeting," said Harry, "We are keeping things at a minimum. We don't to scare them away."

"True true," agreed the Headmaster, "Do tell me the whole story, Harry, if you don't mind? To be suddenly contacted by a xenophobic magical community…how exactly did that play out?"

"I wasn't the one to get the message, obviously," said Harry, "The Minister did, who first thought it was some sort of prank."

Veralong chuckled knowingly, "Not surprising."

"But, the _Department of International Magical Cooperation _took a closer look at it, and within two weeks it was confirmed authentic."

"I can only imagine the bubbling excitement in the ministry then…"

"Yeah, the attempt to keep it secret failed terribly. Word was out before we knew it. The minister sent a message back, using the hawk that they sent."

"Hawk? How fascinating. What exactly did they want?"

"They said they needed our assistance. Said something about having to say exactly what in person because of confidentiality issues. Said that they just finished up a war, and they need assistance."

"To recuperate, I'm expecting?"

Harry nodded, "Most likely."

"While it's still slightly odd, this is absolutely remarkable. If it is recuperation assistance, we can be involved on a more personal level and build a good relationship. This is a historical event Harry, although you are probably used to being involved in historical events."

"Well, this is amazing to me too. I don't know much about them, but from what I gather, they can use magic without wands."

"Yes, that's usually the story."

"Hermione told me they were a war torn continent. Constant battles and warfare. This particular war must have been terrible if it prompted them to ask for outside help."

"Indeed. Well Harry, I except you want to see the children?"

Harry nodded, "I won't be at home when they return for the summer, so I took some days off to see them."

"Well, Harry, if you do have some time," Veralong started with hopeful eyes, "Kelliswath, as you might know, have left to spend time with his wife, who's having the child soon. Since you're here, why don't you take over for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts for awhile? You'll even get paid."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Headmaster, I—"

"It is only four days," said Veralong, "The children will be thrilled to have a class taught by Harry Potter."

"Not sure if James will be too thrilled," mumbled Harry, smiling at the thought of a horrified James learning his father was teaching them four days. He remembered all those summers he attempted to help James on his transfiguration work, and the chaos that ensued when the boy decided it wasn't cool to be taught by his father. Even if his father was the famous Harry Potter who had fended off Voldemort repeatedly, finally defeating him at an age just two years older than James is now. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that James did not take this fame well.

Harry cleared his throat, frowning slightly at the thought of teaching. He had not done a guest lecture at Hogwarts since James had entered the school, and he wasn't sure he could hold down a class for four days.

"So, you'll do it?" asked Veralong.

"Well, I…can try…" said Harry shrugging, "I'm not too good at teaching."

"Not good at it? Wasn't it you, here at Hogwarts, who taught a group of people to defend themselves from death eaters, most of who eventually faced off against the death eaters and You-Kn—er, I mean, Voldemort? Yes, Neville told me once…what was it called…"

"Dumbledore's Army," Harry said quietly, blushing slightly at the old memory, "But…that was hardly classes. It was just me…teaching…spells…"

"Oh, don't be so modest, Harry," Veralong chuckled, "And thank you for doing this."

"I'll just have to send an owl back to the ministry," said Harry, "And to Ginny."

"Oh, that's right, how is Ginny doing these days?" asked Veralong, "I haven't seen her in a while. I do love reading her sections in the Daily Prophet."

"She's been great," answered Harry, "She's doing an interview with the Irish team next week, so she's been busy."

"Good good. Her interviews are always interesting! Well, I'll let you go now, Harry. You probably want to see your kids. You can sleep in Kelliswath's room, I'll send you the keys later."

* * *

When Nat slept in the Gryffindors dormitory (because that's where the talking hat said he should go), he was given the other bed in the Head Boy's room, as George Deer, the current Gryffindor Head Boy, did not have a roommate. George was a busy person, very rarely coming back to his room so Nat didn't see him much. Tonight was no different it seems, as George had night duty, leaving Nat alone in the room. He changed into his pajamas (the set he left in the room), and happily jumped onto the bed, letting out a satisfied sigh. He could smell the fresh soap from himself.

"Hey, Nat!" the very familiar voice of James greeted him. Nat sat up in his bed as James came in, carrying several small, colorfully decorated boxes in his hands.

"James-kun," Nat greeted him, "No sleep?"

"Will soon," answered James, sitting on the bed, "Chocolate Frogs?" He offered Nat one of the little boxes. The blond, upon hearing the word 'chocolate' said, "Yeah!" and grabbed one of the little boxes and opened it.

"Careful," said James, "Don't let it get away."

"Get away?" repeated Nat, but he got his answer when the brown chocolate frog sprung to life and jumped out of the box onto Nat's face. He let out a yelp of surprise and quickly grabbed the live candy as it tried to jump off his face.

"Nice catch," said James, snickering at his surprise, "Have you not had chocolate frogs before?"

Nat shook his head as he stared at the struggling frog, "Real frog?"

"Nah," said James, shaking his head, "Just enchanted." James opened his own box, quickly grabbed the frog and took a bite out of it, after which the enchantment seemed to disappear as it solidified into inanimate food. Nat stared at the frog for several seconds, as if something about the enchanted chocolate intrigued him. There was a flicker of familiarity associated with the frog, but it was so transient Nat didn't quite comprehend it himself, but he did feel…something that came with that familiarity—warmth, excitement, sadness and terror, all in that one flash of hazy memory.

"It's not that interesting," Jame's voice interrupted his trance, "Just chocolate with a charm. Could ask Flitwick to teach you that probably."

"Ah, no…" Nat mumbled, smiling sheepishly, "I like frogs and toads…"

James blinked, "To eat?"

Nat shook his head, "Friend."

"As pets?" asked James. Nat shrugged and bit into the struggling frog, which immediately deadened. There was something creepy about that to Nat, but he decided not to pursue the thought.

"What card did you get, Nat?" asked James. Nat looked at him confusedly and looked down in the little box, and understood when he saw a card with a picture of an old man with really long, while moustache. Nat picked it up and attempted to read the name, "Arl—er Albus Dumbrldorre."

"Oh, Albus Dumbledore," said James, "Yeah, he was the headmaster here when dad and mom attended Hogwarts."

"AH, I know him!" exclaimed Nat excitedly, "Hagrid-san say he is great! Defeat one bad wizard and help Harry Potter defeat other bad wizard."

James nodded, "That's right. Dad, mum, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Grandpa and Grandma…they all go on how great he was…Al was named after him…"

"What you get?" asked Nat, looking up at James. The other boy held up his card for Nat to read, and blond attempted, "Herm…Her-Herm-mee…" Then he gave up. James laughed and said, "Hermione Granger."

Nat's eyes lit up at the name, "Friend of Harry Potter? Hagrid-san told me. She beat bad wizard too."

"Yup, everyone was a hero back then," sighed James, "Hermione's my aunt, and Hugo's and Lily's mum. She's married to my uncle Ron who also have his own chocolate frog card. They all fought this really evil wizard Voldemort and his underlings. Professor Longbottom, dad, mom, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, Uncle Fred who died that day, and…I can keep going on…you know that memorial in front courtyard?"

Nat nodded.

"Yeah, that's in memory of all who fought Voldemort here at Hogwarts…everyone's names on it."

Nat's eyes were now wide and glittering in excitement, "Amazing. I wanna be hero too!"

"Easier said than done," James mumbled sarcastically, "There isn't an evil wizard around to get rid of…and hell, if I did something…it won't be as amazing as saving the whole wizarding world, will it?"

Nat shrugged and James flicked the Hermione Granger card at him.

"Anyways, you can have the rest of the chocolate," said James, setting the candies on the bed, "I'm gonna get to sleep. Good luck with Dune and Katsumata tomorrow, Nat."

Nat nodded, "Good luck with practical! Night!"

James smiled, "Night."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! *sequels* I have to say I'm so excited to write the parts where Naruto starts remembering things, interacting with the other shinobis and the wizarding world's reaction to the shinobis.

I do, however, apologize about the talking, especially if you were expecting more action. I just wanted to try my hand at writing the kids, since I've never written them before! Actually, having never written a Harry Potter fic before, this was an interesting experience. I originally wanted to do this a little after the seventh book, with our trio in their early to mid twenties, but I decided on the kids instead, so I can use Hogwarts more of a setting. I did want to do it during the original story line, so I can have fun with Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius and Remus, but…I didn't feel like rewriting the HP books. I decided that I've read enough good fics in that area that I didn't really need to write another one that probably would not have been as good.

Also, I never realized how difficult it was to write Naruto. I admire all those authors who could write him so well! *Have lots of learning to do!*

Anyways, thanks again for reading, and please leave a comment or a critique…or a _**review**_. I hope I provided enough to get people more interested. If not, I will try harder next time…take leaf out of Naruto's book. Speaking of that, I can't wait until I can start using Naruto again, and not Nat. Maybe I should have written in a way they figured out his name was Naruto from the beginning. Nat/Naruto however, will go by many names in the future, although I and many other people will be calling him Nat to make things less confusing.

All chapters are always opened to editing, and I will continue to edit them (mostly grammar and stuff) as I see fit. Rip things apart! CIAO!


	3. Instinctual Magic

**Telos**

Note: I have no good excuse for not updating. Being lazy is not the best excuse, but I guess not wanting to do anything else but sleep after coming home everyday at 10 from work and school might be somewhat excusable? More comments after the chapter if you are interested. Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for reading after a long time with no updates!

* * *

Chapter 2: Instinctual Magic

The clock had struck ten when Harry Potter left the headmaster's office. He wondered if the kids were asleep and if he should go see them—not that ten was exactly past bedtime for them, especially for James. He hadn't sent them an owl declaring his arrival but seeing that he would be substituting for a few days he could leave them alone for the night. Harry grinned at the thought of James's reaction; the boy was at an age it wasn't particularly cool anymore to too close their parents, even, as James once complained, if that parent was _the _Harry Potter.

With the key to Kelliswath's room in his hands, Harry headed towards the staff quarters, thinking perhaps he should have used the Room of Requirement instead. Of course, it would have been nice to have a nice, concrete non disappearing room to stay in. As Harry headed down the stairs, he expertly hopped over a vanishing step and waited as the stair swung about to connect with another stair, which led to the floor he wanted to get to. Several students were still about, most of them upperclassmen. They gave him curious looks as he passed, and he smiled courteously at them.

"Mr. Potter?" a familiar voice said a head of him. Harry saw Jill Shelser, the Gryffindor Prefect coming towards him with a welcoming grin. Harry knew of Jill from James's constant complaints about a bossy, straight-laced prefect that was his classmate and friend. He had met her for the first time in Diagon Alley trying to haggle with a saleswitch on the price of a used pewter cauldron.

"Hello Jill," Harry said, "You're on duty tonight?"

Jill nodded and asked, "You're here to see James, Al and Lily, right?"

"Yeah, are they asleep?" asked Harry, "I was thinking of actually seeing them tomorrow."

"You're staying the night?" asked Jill.

"Top secret, Jill, but I'm substituting for Kelliswath for four days," Harry said in a mock hush tone.

"Are you really?" asked Jill excitedly, "That's wonderful! My brother once had you when you came to do guest lectures years ago and he said you were brilliant!"

Harry laughed, "Thanks, I try. But, don't break the news to James yet, he might run away."

Jill laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell him. He's probably awake eating from his last candy haul from Honeydukes. Al is actually still up doing his History of Magic essay so he's on 'ignore everyone' mode. Lily was getting ready for bed when I left. You could probably still see them though. Do you want me to let you in?"

Harry shook his head, "Thanks anyways. Since I'm going to be teaching tomorrow I thought I go over Kelliswath's curriculum."

"Alright then, good night sir."

"You too Jill."

Harry walked on towards the teachers' quarter, his mind often going back to the Hogwarts years. He mentally snorted at the faint feeling of nakedness he had walking the dimly lit halls at night without the invisibility cloak, and had an urge to sneak around like he once did. Old habits die hard, as they say.

As Harry came to the staircase that led up to his destination, he noticed someone coming climbing down it. He grinned broadly when he recognized the portly figure of Horace Slughorn, huffing a bit as he came down step by step.

"Harry, m'boy, is that you?" Slughorn exclaimed when he saw Harry, "Didn't know you were coming!"

"Came on a short notice, actually," answered Harry, "How are you Professor?"

"Good, busy though. It's nearly OWL and NEWT time and I have a flood of last minute work with some students," Slughorn answered, "So, you're here to see your kids, then?"

"Not only that," Harry sighed, "I'm taking over Defense for four days."

"Really now?" said Slughorn, a large grin on his face, "I feel as though it were yesterday that you were a student! I must say, you little Lily is quite talented potion student, just like her father and namesake, I suppose. Although your boy James's interest is somewhere else—" Harry mentally sorted at the memory of James, Al and Lily complaining to Harry about their force inclusion in the Slug Club. "—But Al shows some promise, all of them are quite bright of course…however, Harry, I must ask—" he swung his ham-like arms over Harry's shoulder; "You and I must talk about this Japanese Wizard business over some tea later. I've also got something to uh…give you that you might find _interesting_."

"Interesting?" Harry repeated, looking curious. Harry, however, wondered if it wasn't just another of Slughorn's 'meetings'. "Sure, professor. Send me an owl and we can arrange something!"

Satisfied, Slughorn gave Harry a toothy grin and freed him. "Well then Harry, good night!" Harry returned a 'Good Night', and the two of them parted. Slughorn probably going back to the dungeons, and Harry up to Kelliswath's room, making a mental note to drop by Neville's room to greet him.

* * *

Harry hadn't even asked a question in his first class of 5th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaw when he saw a hand go up. It was 10 minutes into the class when a Ravenclaw girl who introduced herself as Ingrid Ackerley and requested, quite politely, "Please sir, if you can, I'd—we'd like to know more about the Japanese Magical Community."

He could just feel the level of interest in the room spike. Harry sighed, with half a mind to tell the class off, as this was Defense against the Dark Arts, not Study of International Politics of the Magical World. He saw his son James give him a bored smirk.

"You should ask Professor Binns," said Harry, knowing full well why they wouldn't be asking the ghost teacher. Ingrid bravely persisted, "Well, since you are involved with the first contact in years, I thought perhaps you will know a bit more, sir. At least—more than just 'they are the xenophobic faction of Japanese magical persons'."

"Honestly, we don't know much ourselves," said Harry, sounding more exasperated than he'd like, "We have yet to meet them!"

"But tell us how they contacted the ministry! I heard from mum that they sent several hawks but not just to the British Ministry!" a Gryffindor boy spoke up from the back.

"Yes, we weren't the only ministry to be contacted, and we won't be the only on there either in the meeting," Harry admitted, nodding his head, "That will all be in the paper soon I suppose."

"What do they want, exactly?" asked Jill Shelser who sat behind James.

"That's something I don't feel comfortable answering," Harry said with an apologetic smile, "Besides the fact it's still unclear to us, I don't want to say anything about it, really, Sorry, Jill, and Ingrid."

Jill nodded, but Ingrid looked a little disappointed, but she did the same. Harry made a final note about it, and continued the class about different defensive spells. At the end of the session, James came up to his famous father, and Harry readied himself for some teenage complaints: "Dad, not only did you not tell us you were coming, but you didn't think to tell us you were going to take over for Kelliswath?"

"See ya down at the pitch," Gerry said to James, and left after a quick salute to Harry.

"Well, the teaching thing was actually decided by the Headmaster…last night so I couldn't really tell you," said Harry, giving his son a knowing grin, "And I thought I'd surprise you with my visit. So, did you enjoy my class?"

"It was good…" James answered slowly, "You're not bad, I guess."

"Well _thanks_, James, _very _encouraging. I think I did well considering I actually learned nothing in my fifth year Defense class," Harry's eyes momentarily flashing to his hand and imagining the scar that read 'I Shall Not Tell Lies.'

"How did you get your O.W.L.s if you didn't learn anything?" asked James, sounding skeptical.

"Well, I said I didn't learn anything _in class_, not I didn't learn anything _at all_," Harry explained patiently, chuckling as James rolled his eyes. "Well, off you go James. I have to prepare the next class. I have the second year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws next."

"So you'll have Lily," said James, swinging his bag over his shoulders, "She's actually excited about your class, dad. What are you doing for them?"

"Disarming spell," Harry answered, "It's a perfect time for them to learn it. You know I learned it when I was 12."

"And you also killed a basilisk," James added wryly, "Are you teaching them a class on that too? Or dragons? I'm sure Hagrid will be de—"

"James," Harry interrupted, shaking his head, "Don't you have Quiddich Practice?"

"Right right," James mumbled, grinning, "See you later Dad."

"Have a good practice," said Harry, but James was already out the door and did not answer. He looked at the clock and let out a tired sigh. He had a little less than 10 minutes to take a breather before the next class, the time which he decided to use by taking a short nap. Short was an understatement, for he felt he barely dozed off when someone was shaking his shoulders. He couldn't believe it was time already!

The familiar voice of Lily Luna pierced his sleepiness with her exicted, "Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

Harry obeyed and looked up into the smiling face of his daughter, who seemed quite flushed with excitement. He was surprised however, to see that the classroom was empty save for Lily and the amnesiac boy Nat. The blond stood besides Lily with a sunny smile.

"Lily!" said Harry, pulling her into a hug, "Hello darling. You're here a bit early aren't you?"

"It's only 5 minutes until class," Lily explained, "The other will be coming soon! Oh oh! Nat will be here with us! He usually gets private tutor and he's basically on a second year level, sooooo I convinced him to come cause your class if going to be awesome."

Harry smiled at her. If there was one way to describe Lily, it was excitable. But most girls her age probably were the same.

When class started, the seats were filled with innocent eyed second year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Their unassuming and almost awed expressions were rather cute, but surprisingly intimidating. He began his lecture on the disarming spell, using several volunteers for demonstrations. After the oohs and ahhs, the laughs and embarrassed giggles, he asked if anyone wanted to try it on him. The first hand up was Nat (although Harry had to admit, he had the longest arms). He pulled the teenager in front of the class and the class watched, excited.

"You sure you can pronounce 'Expelliarmus'?" teased Harry, chuckling as the boy was still trying to wrap his tongue around the word.

"I try," Nat said, nodding his head resolutely. He cleared his throat, raised his wand and cried, "Experrliamus!" A great red-orange jet of light erupted from the end of his hand, hitting Harry squarely in the chest and sending him crashing through the opposite wall into the hallway. The force of the spell seemed to go both ways as Nat too was thrown backwards, his body breaking down the wall as he collided with it, and the other students could heard a terrible crunch as he did. Unlike Harry, Nat did not have a hall for him to fall into because the wall opened to the outside, hundreds of feet above the ground. Nat's body continued falling, making a perfectly arched trajectory as his blurred mass hurtled towards the lake plunged into the water like a boulder.

"Nat!" some people screamed while others cried "Professor Potter! Sir!"

Harry, who laid eagle spread on the floor of the hall with the remnants of the wall all around him felt the stinging pain where he was hit. As he gingerly felt his wound, he had but one thought: _that was _not_ a disarming spell, not that it _didn't_ disarm him. _

He pushed himself upright, looking down at his chest through cracked glasses to see a trickle of blood showing through his shirt. He was slightly dizzy (which may have more to do with the fragmented images he had of his surrounding than actual injury) but thankfully it was clearing up, which meant he hadn't taken that bad of a blow to his head. His whole body ached like he was an overused punching bag, and he carefully articulated his arms and legs to check for any fractures, and decided after a few seconds he felt quite intact. He grabbed his wand, which lay on pile of broken bricks a few feet from him (thanking his luck it hadn't broken), pointed it at his glasses and muttered '_occulus repairo_', and the world became one again.

"Dad!" Lily shrieked, rushing to his side, "Are you alright! You're bleeding!"

Before Harry could reassure his daughter that he was quite alright and that it was only a flesh wound, his daughter had already moved on: "Dad! It's Nat! He crashed through the other side and…and…he fell into the lake!"

"What?" Harry stood up quickly and jumped back into the classroom where he observed in horror that indeed there was quite an opening to the outside, and in the lake he could see the white foams and waves that suggested a recent disturbance to it. Harry, in all his years and experience with dangerous spells, could not think of any way a disarming spell could be performed so badly that the force of it could send two good sized people crashing through walls in the way he just experienced.

"Lily, get the headmaster and the other professors. Everyone, get out of the class room! Come on, everyone, out!" He herded the students out of the class, although he did not have to put much effort into it. Beside a few students were still trying to get a good look at the hole, many were rushing out of the room and down to the great hall, spreading the news to others.

"Dad, what are you going to do about Nat?" asked Lily fearfully, "He…he could be…oh it's all my fault…I brought him here…"

"Lily, just do what I told you! Come on…Lily, _go_!" He gave his daughter a slight push out the room and watched as she ran down the hall in the direction of the staircases.

"Right," he muttered to himself, letting out a short sigh. Ignoring the slight pain and the aching of his legs from the wound on his chest, he ran down several flights of stairs, down to the entrance hall, pushing through the crowd of excited students, and onto the grounds. He stopped in front of the lake, looking around fervently, all the creatures of the lake flashing through his mind.

He considered casting a bubblehead charm on himself and jumping into the lake, and wished he had some gillyweed on hand right now. He could hear the students and some teachers making a crowd behind him. Professor Dune and Neville rushed to Harry, looking confused and alarmed.

"Harry!" Neville breathed, "What happened? The students are telling me a boy fell into the lake from your classroom!"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Neville, I'm going in! He might be knocked out and I don't want him to become food for anything in there!" Before Harry could even mutter the spell for the bubblehead charm, before Neville could offer his help and Dune could stop him and tell him to wait for Veralong and the others, a hand burst out of the water. They all froze and watched as Nat's head popped out of the lake, looking irritated and complaining loudly in Japanese.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, marveling at the boy's luck as he seemed quite unharmed if his current noisiness said anything. Harry, however, could not hold onto that sense of relief for long as he watched in amazement as the blond boy climbed onto the _surface_ of the water as if it were _solid_. The next moment, through his moaning and cursing, Nat was standing on the surface of the lake, shaking his arms and leg in an attempt to dry himself.

"Potter-sensei…" Nat said, smiling sheepishly, "**S-sorry**..er…sorry…I…not know what happened."

Harry merely stared at him, as did the others. Even in the magical world, climbing onto the surface of the water immediately after a falling from hundreds of feet was odd. It was Dune who broke the silent by coming forward and asking, "How are you doing that? Did you cast a floatation charm on your shoes…?" Or your entire body, thought Harry.

The boy looked confused and asked, "Charm? Do what?"

"That!" Dune said, pointing at Nat's feet, "Walking on water!"

Nat looked down in surprise, realized that he was indeed standing on top of the body of water he had swam out of, which, he knew for sure was really really deep. Upon this realization, he let out a little yelp of surprise, then immediately fell through the water with a loud splash. The crowd gasped as he did.

"Guess not," Neville muttered as he and Harry rushed forward to help the boy out of the lake. Harry looked Nat over as they pulled him out, and, on his primary perusal, could not find a single wound or any sign of damage on him, except the fact that he was wet. Harry's eyes met Neville's, who seemed as surprised as he was when the boy jumped to his feet and tried to shake off the water like a dog, acting as though he hadn't crashed through a stone wall and fell hundreds of meters and crashed with a terrible force into the lake. Plus, Harry noted he didn't have his wand, so he couldn't have cast a flotation charm in the span of time in which he lost it, could he?

"Nat, take it easy," Neville said, "You just fell hundreds of meter, you might hurt yourself."

Nat looked at Neville, puzzled and exclaimed, "I feel…good. No hurt." He jumped up and down and waved his hand around to show how perfectly healthy he was. "See? But…Potter-sensei, you hurt. Blood." He pointed at Harry's chest, frowning as he did so. "My fault? Sorry Potter-sensei! I…very very sorry!"

"It's nothing," Harry muttered. He took hold of the boy's shoulder and looked hard at him, "You sure you're okay? That was a nasty backfire and a long fall."

"Yeah!" Nat exclaimed, "Potter-sensei is hurt, not me."

"That's true, Harry," Neville said, "Let's get the both of you up to the hospital wing." Harry nodded. He took a hold of Nat's arms and pulled him gently with him, and the boy thankfully did not protest. As they headed towards the castle, he saw the headmaster and a handful of professors approach him. Harry caught sight of Lily and Al who came running to him, James behind them, looking thoroughly flustered.

"Dad!" Lily cried, "Nat! Is he okay? Are you okay?"

Nat grinned broadly, shivering from the water, and gave Lily a thumbs up.

"What happened?" asked Al, looking flushed and worried.

Harry waved a hand at them, "I'll tell you later. And I'm fine. So is Nat."

Lily didn't seem convinced, neither did Al. James frowned and demanded, "How is he okay? Didn't he fall from your classroom into the lake? Who's okay after something like _that_?"

"James," Harry warned, "I'll speak to you three later." The finality in his tone was familiar to the three Potters, and they knew better than to press their luck. They watched with the rest of the students as Harry and Nat was ushered to the Hospital wing by the Headmaster, Dune and Longbottom.

Harry sat on a bed in the hospital wing, his wound having completely healed by the power of Madame Pomfrey, and the beating his body took relieved by a bitter but minty potion. Neville, Caleb Dune and Headmaster Veralong sat in chairs around him. They were waiting for Pomfrey.

"He's perfectly fine," Madame Pomfrey declared to Harry after her examination of the boy, "Only a few bruises—nothing serious." Despite her conviction that the boy Nat was perfectly health, the expression on her face was of bewilderment. There was no way, in her professional opinion, the boy crashed through the stone wall of Hogwarts and fell hundreds of meters into the lake. He didn't even look like he fell down a flight of stairs!

Harry, Neville, Dune and the headmaster answered her declaration with equally puzzled expressions.

"You're kidding," Dune said, shaking his head, "Did you know that he—"

"Yes I do, Caleb," Madame Pomfrey said rather snappishly, "And there really is nothing wrong with the boy. He is quite worn out, of course, but besides the bruises, there is nothing I would worry about."

"He _was_ jumping up and down after he came out of the lake," Neville said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "But, _how_?"

"Incredibly lucky?" Veralong suggested, "After all, the boy has experienced some bad luck, especially with his amnesia, perhaps good luck—"

"Headmaster, you certainly don't think good luck defied all logic and prevented the boy from even _breaking his nose_ after all of that, do you?" the Madame asked rather pointedly.

"I'm kidding, Poppy," chuckled the Headmaster, "Perhaps we should try talking to the boy, and perhaps…Harry?"

Harry, who was still going over what had happened in the classroom with the disarming spell, was not quite following the present conversation. He looked up at his name, "Uh, yes?"

"Just what spell were you teaching the children?" asked Veralong.

"Just the disarming spell," Harry muttered, " 'Expelliarmus'."

"He messed up the spell and it hit the both of you?" asked Neville. Harry nodded.

"Well, I think we should talk to Nat," Dune said, nodding, "And perhaps talk about that rather interesting feat of walking on water."

"Flotation charm?" asked Veralong.

"Unlikely," Harry said, remembering Nat's confusion when Dune had mentioned it, "He lost his wand, and someone who can't perform the disarming spell will have a harder time with a full body flotation charm. And he fell when he noticed he was standing on the water, which means it probably was involuntary, or a charm even..."

"Instinctual magic," said Veralong, with a wise nod.

"That doesn't explain everything, though," said Dune, "He was able to use the surface of the water as if it were a solid surface. It takes more precise and practiced magic to be able to do so, and the spontaneous release of magic isn't exactly precise."

"Good point," Veralong agreed, "But not always true, Caleb. It isn't too far fetched to think it is instinctual magic. I've seen some very precise magic from 8 year olds, you know."

Harry nodded in agreement, remembering the feats he was capable of as a child with no knowledge of magic. "Let's just talk to him," said Harry. He looked up at Pomfrey, "Can we see him now?"

"Of course," the Madame said, nodding, "Like I said, he's perfectly fine."

* * *

**In response to some criticism (omg, thank you):**

1) Disliking the name Nat – I'm sorry that you hate that name so much. I don't know what else to do about it.

2) Continuity with the names – Absolutely right about that. I did mention, or perhaps insinuated (quite poorly perhaps) that people who knew him just called him Nat, but when I have some times, I'll go back and change it.

3) OOC Hagrid? I actually went back and read some of the books and I can't really say I'm seeing it so I'm a bit confused. Now I think Harry is ooc, and…ugh…I will do more thinking and rereading to write him a bit better. This might result from adult Harry being more vague than he should be in my head.

4) Veralong is the headmaster because, well, McGonagall is not, and JKR said someone new was. I made him up to suit my needs.

Lastly, thanks everyone for reading and the comments! I can't promise regular updates, but I'll try.


	4. Dinner with Slughorn

**Telos**

Note: Thank you guys lots and lots for your feedback/faves/alerts/hits! I'm glad I hit the right chord with some of you! This chapter: talking.

Some people want to know what the hell is happening with the shinobis...well...hahaha you'll have to wait. I'm taking this more from the point of the HP world. And did everyone read the latest chapter...*spoiler* *spoiler* he makes trees grow!

Thanks for the offers of help on canon material. Point up things that are that quite right, please!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dinner with Slughorn

If Harry was certain of something, it was that he would never have an uneventful stay at Hogwarts. Even those one day guest lectures in the past were always accompanied by an odd event, though nothing on the magnitude of the exploding disarming charm. And let's not even talk about his seven years as a student there…

If he really had to think about Nat and the mysteries surrounding the boy, there were too many of them to ponder greatly about. However, the headache the boy gave him with his mysterious toughness was immediately forgotten when two owls arrived shortly after the incident. One was from the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the other from Hermione. Both lay opened on his desk and slightly crumpled from rereading, and both talked about the same thing: a second letter from the isolated Japanese Continent. It requested that the wizards and witches meet them in their land.

Now, the original plan was to meet them at border of the Invisible Barrier in Japan out of understanding for their highly xenophobic nature. If the ministries on this side of the world were going to visit the Hidden Continents, Harry could only imagine the thrill and anticipation coursing through every department in every ministry. He was surprised the Prophet hadn't reported on it yet. However, this also meant that less people will be going to the meeting, and the press would not be present either, as Kingsley didn't want to quite 'scare them away just yet'. A total party of 55 people was slated to go, according Shacklebolt, five officials from ten countries, and five multilingual translators.

Hermione lamented that she was cut off the 'five officials' but consoled herself with the fact that both Ron and Harry were able to go and demanded they tell her everything when they come back. The five officials from the British Ministry were Kingsley, two auror guards Harry (also being Head of the Auror Department) and Ron, and the Heads of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I suppose the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be somewhat useless to have at the meeting," wrote Hermione. Harry could just hear the dejected sigh, "Percy feels quite slighted as the Undersecretary, you know. He's still upset that Ron is going, though he tries to hide it." Harry grinned at the thought of poor Percy.

"I _will_ be in the waiting party in Japan, so will he," Hermione continued, "And I'll be handling the production of the translating neck charms and receiver translation bracelets for the British Ministry. I must say I underestimated the work! Making a charmed necklace that translates ten different languages at ten different frequencies is more difficult than I anticipated. I thought Portuguese was difficult, but Korean was a killer, even with the magical pre-programmed language kit I'm using. Good thing I'm not making the receiver for the other languages, though I admit if I had the time I would love the challenge."

Anyways, Ron and I will be joining you on your last day at Hogwarts so we can go to Japan together. We are catching the portkey to Tokyo the next evening from London. From there we're going to floo powder to the meeting place in Kushiro in Hokkaido. I realized recently that this confirms that the Continents are in the Pacific Ocean east of Hokkaido, and not east of Honshu as many speculated. I honestly think the continents might be big enough to span both, but we'll learn soon. We were given coordinates for a location the Japanese wanted to meet behind their barrier and it is in the vicinity of Hokkaido. Now about the barrier itself…" And she had gone on for two more paragraphs about the barrier and the location of the continent, wandless magic, all of which, she noted were pure speculation by hobbyists and people who believed in the existence of nargles. Harry smiled weakly at the short lesson on the Japanese Hidden continent. He was sure Ron had cut her off before she could write in an entire essay.

"…The Department of Magical Transportation is working on several portkeys right now. From what I heard it seems the barrier is interrupting with the magic and I've been hearing complaints from the members.

I hope your classes are going well! We'll see you and the kids soon! Ron says Hi!

Love,

Hermione"

_Classes are going really well_, Harry had thought sarcastically when reading the sentence.

The letter from Shacklebolt was terse in comparison to Hermione's, telling Harry he would be debriefed on the details of the meeting in Tokyo. After digesting the two letters, Harry put them away safely in his bag and left Kelliswath's room for Great Hall for dinner, anticipating the curious looks and demands of students and other teachers on Nat's accident. The boy was still in the Hospital Wing just in case, even though by the time Harry and the others were done interrogating him, the slight bruises he suffered had all healed and was asking for his wand. His energy baffled Harry. Hagrid didn't make it any better when he had rushed into the Hospital Wing, looking both flustered and angry.

On his way down, he ran into old Slughorn who seemed quite excited by the sight of him.

"Harry!" Slughorn greeted, "Quite the commotion in your classroom this morning, eh? I must say that boy have a great amount of magic in him from what I heard. A disarming charm?" He let out a hearty chuckle. "He is abysmal in potions class so I never paid special attention to him, not to mention that I have hard time communicating with him. But I wanted to tell you Harry, is the tea I promised. Tomorrow at dinner time good for you?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, professor. Where?"

"Oh, in my office, Harry, as usual," Said Slughorn, patting Harry's shoulder, "Now, to dinner! You must be hungry after all that happened today, I'm sure." And thus Harry was escorted by Slughorn to dinner.

* * *

The next morning, the school buzzed with the news that the kid Nat had messed up his disarming spell, nearly knocked out Harry Potter, and fell into the lake from Hogwarts. However, what made the biggest news was seeing Nat himself running around Great Hall and the Hogwarts ground the next day as if nothing had happened.

Al was surprised to say the least, and even more surprised when his father told his siblings, cousins and him that it was due to 'instinctual magic'. Can people survive falls like that with instinctual magic? Al admit that he was no expert in magic, and he acknowledged that there were things about magic that people can ever possibly know or figure out, but didn't Nat's case seem a bit more odd than just 'instinctual magic'?

James insisted he was over thinking it, and Gerry agreed. Rose told him she would think about it with him after her transfiguration exam and Lily didn't seem too interested. Hugo couldn't see what was more to think about, and Louis, his cousin through Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, suggested books he might be interested in, and his sister Dominique seemed more interested in Nat himself than anything else. This last fact scared him; he liked Nat too much for him to be overwhelmed by the veela-ness of the domineering Dominique, although it wasn't as strong as her mother's or her grandmother.

In the evening, when the air had cooled, Al stole away from the castle to take a solitary stroll around the grounds and the edge of the forest. He usually liked to visit Hagrid, although he usually did so with family or a friend. When Nat came they often kept him company, taught him more English and sometimes helped him finish his chores.

Al remembered very vividly the first time he met Nat. It was September last year when Hagrid introduced to them a blond teenager who, at that time, could barely speak English. The English he did know was a hilarious imitation of Hagrid's accent and vernacular, and coupled with the Japanese accent, it became the center of jokes for awhile. Even then, Al noticed right away Nat's intoxicating cheerfulness, his sunny grins and the aura of ease and friendliness about him. It was hard to dislike him, especially after finding out about his condition. Even when they mulled over his unfortunate situation, Nat would turn the conversation about the good things that happened anyway despite it all. However, Al wondered if he was the only one who could feel the sadness, uncertainty and longing under that veneer of cheerfulness. Perhaps he was just over thinking it

"Potter."

Al looked up at the familiar voice, and his lips broke into a playful smirk as replied with a "Malfoy."

Scorpius Malfoy was along standing with a few of Slytherin housemates by the lake, and they seemed to be having a stone skipping competition. Not exactly the muggle kind, as they kept using magic to keep the stone skipping longer than it should have been.

"Out for a walk, are you?" said Malfoy, his wand still up and controlling his stone, which not only hopped around but attempted to knock other stones out of the air and into the water.

"Visiting Hagrid," answered Al with a slight shrug, "I can see you're having fun."

"Oi, Scorpious…" The brunette Slytherin, whom Al know as Dorian Zabini, threw Scorpious an irritated glare when his rock was knocked down. He glanced at Al and greeted him with a cursory nod and muttered, 'Potter'. The other two Slytherins greeted him as well in varying degrees of friendliness.

Now Al and Scorpious could be called friends, although not exactly the best of friends. Uncle Ron was quite vocal about the Malfoys, and his dad not saying anything against it meant that he silently agreed, but Al liked Malfoy—whatever his father was, Scorpious wasn't, not that Al knew exactly what Malfoy senior was beyond being a Death Eater, who, Al learned through third parties, defected Voldemort's side before the end. His parents were never enthusiastic about discussing the 'dark times' with the kids. Al got along somewhat well with the Slytherin, although he was never too sure if Zabini disliked him or just didn't care.

"Hang on," said Scorpious, ending the charm on his rock, "I'll join you."

The other Slytherins gave him an odd look, but they had gotten used to Scorpious's closeness with other houses and with Al. Most of them seemed to accept the fact that he was trying his hardest to distance himself from the reputation of his father and grandfather, and some saw it as an affront to their pureblood status. Scorpious only pointed out that not wanting to be stigmatized for being related to Death Eaters did not insult his blood heritage. Al had a sneaking suspicion his friendship with Scorpious was only tolerated by some Slytherins because he was something of a pureblood (as some seemed to assume that Lily Potter I was not muggleborn).

"This means you forfeit, Scorp," teased Gregory Greengrass, "Owe us butterbeer next Hogsmeade trip…"

Scorpious rolled his eyes at his cousin, muttered a "Yeah yeah…" and waved them goodbye.

"You're going to see Nat?" asked Scorpious when they left the group.

"Yeah, I suppose," muttered Al, "He seemed okay enough this morning but with all the attention I haven't been able to talk to him. Crazy what happened, right?"

"Insane," agreed Malfoy, a small grin on his face, "Gave your father quite the scare, didn't he?"

"Instinctual magic, according to dad," said Al with a shrug, "Can you believe that?"

"If Head of the Aurors say so, then it must be," Scorpious stated wisely, "Who are you to doubt, little Potter?"

The two of them set off in the general direction towards Hagrid's hut, sharing the week's notable incidences amongst the Gryffindors and Slytherins, exchanging information about work and professors, and lamenting that last week's Hogsmeade trip was disappointing because Honeydukes ran out of sugar quills needed to survive long hours in History of Magic. They were some way to Hagrid's hut when, on the edge of the forest, they spotted Nat, doing something they could not quite figure out.

When they got closer they noticed he was holding a bag with pieces of raw meat in his hands, and he was talking to someone, although Malfoy and Al didn't see anyone.

"You sure he came off completely unscathed?" asked Scorpious with light sarcasm, "Perhaps hit his head harder than we thought."

"Or there's an actual explanation to it," said Al as they started walking towards the blond.

"Like what?"

Al only smiled and said, "You'll see—hey Nat!"

The blond boy turned at his name, spotted them and waved, "Scorpious-kun, Al-kun!"

"What are you up to, mate?" asked Scorpious quite amiably, looking at the bag of meat, "Dinner?"

"Feeding," Nat replied, nodding. Al suppressed a small snort at Nat's misunderstanding of Scorpious's jab. Nat pointed at an empty spot, "Hungry. Hagrid said I need work more." Scorpious gave Al an odd look of confusion, then at Nat.

"Harsh," said Al, enjoying Malfoy's confusion. "Making you work after yesterday?"

Nat shrugged, "I'm feel very very good, so I work."

"Very diligent, admirable," said Malfoy with an approving nod, trying his hardest to not look completely stupid, "So, uh, _what _are you feeding?"

Nat had just thrown a piece of meat just as Scorpious asked, and the Scorpious watched with a bit of surprise when the meat looked like it was caught and disappeared.

"Thestrals," said Nat casually, "Can't see?"

Scorpious's face dawned with realization and he shook his head. He looked at Al, who gave him a 'you see what I mean' look, and then at Nat.

"You can see," Scorpious stated quietly, "That means…"

Nat nodded, but did not say more, which said something to Al. Nat was a lot more verbal than this, and the way he nodded seemed a little melancholy, though Al was afraid he might be just projecting his expectations onto Nat. He and Scorpious watched him for several moments as he continued feeding the invisible thestrals in silence. Al noted how strangely calm Nat seemed, wholly different from the way he was going up and down the Great Hall, cheerfully answering questions from curious students about the incident in the morning.

After a few more seconds, Scorpious asked, "Nat…who…uh…was it that died?" He glimpsed Al giving him an odd glance from the corner of his eyes._ Tactless_, Al communicated with his eyes.

"He has amnesia, remember?" said Al before Nat could reply.

"So you can see thestrals even without knowing you saw someone die?" said Scorpious, looking somewhat amazed, "I thought it took actual knowledge of the death."

"Guess not," said Al, stealing a glance at Nat, who seemed slightly uncomfortable, but was hiding it by focusing on his task.

"Perhaps that's an incentive not to regain your memories…" said Scorpious thoughtfully.

Nat looked up, taken a little surprise by the statement. There was a glint of longing in his blue eyes, a forlornness Al had always suspected, which was immediately pushed back when that large grin replaced the expression of surprise.

"What are you talking about, Scorpious… I'm sure Nat wants his memory back…right?"

"Yeah!" Nat agreed excitedly, "Of course. I want to know a lot of things. I want to know real name, name mom gave me. I want to know my family, and if I have brothers and sisters and friends! And…" He trailed off.

"And?" prompted Scorpious.

"If they look for me?" said Nat rather uncertainly, "But…scary a little…"

Al frowned, "Why?"

"I think I see thestrals because…they…all…" Nat didn't need to continue; Al and Scorpious understood. Nat looked mournfully thoughtful as he threw the last of the meat into the air and something invisible caught it. He looked at Al and Scorpious and smiled sadly.

"I…I want to know," he said, sounding more confident than before, "I think better right? To remember than not to, even if it's bad."

"Yeah," Al muttered quietly, not know what else to say.

"You know there are ways to try to extract your memories," said Scorpious, "Although it might not work and can actually be dangerous."

Nat shrugged, looking rather unenthusiastic, "Hagrid-san say better natural than with magic."

"I do agree with that," muttered Scorpious nodding, "You never know what could go wrong when trying to extract memories."

"But I do dream sometimes," said Nat, slowly, cautiously, as if he was still deciding whether or not he should tell them this, "Same dream. With giant fox and giant toad."

Both Al and Scorpious raised their eyebrows.

"Really," said Al, "Same thing all the time?"

Nat nodded, "Yup. Evil giant fox with lots of tails."

"Was the toad evil too?" asked Scorpious with a little smile.

Nat shook his head, "No. Toad was good. Fight with fox, you see. And…lots of people hurt…and dying."

Al and Scorpious exchanged worried glances. Was his dream saying something about his ability to see thestrals? Both found it hard to believe that there were real giant foxes and toads running about, unless someone used an engorgio charm on the animals sent them rampaging. If something like this had happened, wouldn't Hagrid, or the headmaster, Luna or the magical community know of this potentially inconspicuous event that had happened in Japan that may be connected to Nat?

"Perhaps we should get you to Trelawney," joked Scorpious, "Maybe she can interpret your dreams."

Nat only smiled and continued in a heavy voice, "I feel memory, my memories are not good. I like here at Hogwarts, with Hagrid-san so maybe better I don't remember... I don't know…"

He crumpled up the plastic bag and pocketed, and extended his hands to pet an invisible thestral. Al and Scorpious watched on in uncomfortable silence, not quite knowing how to respond or comfort Nat anymore. It was odd not seeing him so happy that he looked like he was perpetually under the influence cheering charms, real or not.

The uncomfortable silence was broken when Hagrid arrived on the scene to check on Nat. The giant happily greeted Al and Scorpious, and ushered the both of them back to Hogwarts for dinner.

"An' you boy," he said to Nat. Al noticed Hagrid sounded gentler than usual, "C'mon, wash up and get dinner too. Veralong wants to see you afterwards."

* * *

For Harry Potter, the day after the event paralleled Nat's with inquiries from curious students and nosy teachers. He was able to go through his class smoothly, with only a few questions about Nat, requests to learn the disarming spell (and promises of not messing it up as badly as Nat), and more about the Japanese Wizards.

When eight o' clock came around in the evening, he found himself in Slughorn's office dining. Whatever Slughorn wanted to show or tell him didn't come up during the course of the dinner. The professor made small talk, talking about the fate of the graduated members of the Slug Club, asking about Ginny and her column, Hermione and her job in the ministry, Ron and the joke shop, and state of the Auror Department. When desert came, and Harry started digging into a warm treacle tart, Slughorn finally decided to turn the conversation to the Japanese Hidden Continents.

"You know, in my youth, I had a short fascination with the subject," Slughorn admitted with a sentimental smile, "The thought of an entire country of all witches and wizards—with the revelation of controlled wandless magic, well…that was exciting…I had read up on all the theories, even the ridiculous one. I quite remember The Quibbler had an interesting column back in the days about the search for the elusive Continent, but dropped around the time of You-Know—er…Voldemort's-first reign."

Harry could imagine the Quibbler taking an interesting in the subject, and smiled at the thought of Hermione describing those who were interested as "hobbyists and people who believed in the existence of nargles." However, Harry never took Slughorn to be an enthusiast.

"Yes," Slughorn went on with a sigh, "I was interested in _many_ things of course, and this was just one of those elusive, exciting subjects. In my travels I did stop by Japan several times hoping to know more. Since then…I had been busy. This recent affair has…brought my interest back, Harry."

"You and the rest of the world, professor," Harry said with a small laugh.

"I'm sure you know all the rumors and such surrounding the Continents," Slughorn said, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Yes I have," Harry answered, grinning, "Especially with Hermione around."

"Which one exactly, if you don't mind me asking," Slughorn asked, eyes gleaming with curious excitement, "There are hundreds of theories abound…of course…"

"Well, I don't know about theories," said Harry slowly, "But, the Continents have been isolated for thousands of years, though we supposedly did have one contact 100 years ago. The details on that were foggy at best."

"Foggy, yet brought a lot of information for those interested like myself," said Slughorn with a knowing nod, "Do you know much about its history?"

Harry shook his head, "For now, not much." He expected to learn from his debriefing pretty soon, if not from Hermione.

"There are a lot of arguments on this, but there are always arguments…but yes…why did they isolate themselves at all? That is the main question for all who are interested in the Continent. Can you think of a reason why, Harry?"

"No sir, not really…" said Harry, shaking his head.

"Hm, well I'll tell you what I think, Harry. I think they isolated themselves to _protect_ _us_."

Harry only stared at Slughorn, not quite understanding what he meant. Slughorn seemed satisfied by his confusion. The man went on, "Odd isn't it? We always thought because they were paranoid and xenophobic, but applying the historical attitude of later generation of the Japanese during the 19th century to them is a flawed association."

"Protect us from what, exactly?"

"As we have our Merlin, they have someone…called…the Sage, Harry. Now, there are disputes among scholars and enthusiasts about what he was actually called, but I like to go with the Sage, or _Sage of the Six Paths_. In Japanese, the _Rikudo Sennin_. We don't know his real name, and some even doubt that he was real, and there have been suggestions made that he is a combination of many different people condensed into one legend. I believe he was quite real, and he was the one who cast the barrier so powerful no one, on our side or theirs, can easily penetrate it. Doesn't mean there haven't been instances or attempts…with disastrous results…"

And going back to the question of what he was protecting us from. From the early writings, it seems in Feudal Japan, both magical and muggle Japanese were embroiled in war and violence. There was description of something else quite interesting—that of a destructive force so powerful hundreds of acres of land were leveled within in minutes. This level of violence is much more than what muggle weaponry at the time was capably of, so it was decided that this destructive force had a magical source, which we have no clue about at all."

"A weapon?" repeated Harry, sounding alarmed, "A destructive magical weapon?" He thought of the Elder Wand. "Like…a wand or…no, they practiced wandless magic…"

Slughorn looked far too happy at this point: "A mass of magical energy. With identity and a will."

"That would make it living," Harry murmured, frowning, "A creature?"

"A _demon_, Harry. And nothing like the demons we are used to. Grindylows, as you know Harry, annoying little things, are considered demons by us. However, the demon I am talking about is on a different level. It is unique, powerful and unheard of in our world, which if why some wizards deny its existence and claim the theory as false. We do have a hard time accepting what we can't comprehend."

"And this demon is what they wanted to protect us from?" Harry at this point didn't know if he could believe such a fantastic story. He had very little background in all of this and this sudden knowledge of a possible, alarmingly destructive demon went a little over his head.

"Yes. And they did. It seems they couldn't destroy the demon, for how can you destroy energy? It goes against nature. But you can transform it, you can contain it, and that it what this Sage have been claimed to do. He trapped the demon, though we are not sure where. Details become scarce around this part. He wanted his people to take part in guarding the powers of this demon, and thus he closed off the continent to the world."

"So you're saying the whole point of this continent, its people, and the isolation was to keep this demon forever trapped and not wreaking havoc on the world." Harry paused to let this sink in. It was an interesting notion, he had to admit, but of all the things they knew of the Continent—like the fact that they were in constant warfare, that they had countries that never seemed to get along—didn't quite match up. Wouldn't having constant inner conflict between people who were supposed to guard the demon be potentially dangerous? What if someone decided to release the demon? What were the wars about in the first place?

"This is all pure speculation based on a few artifacts, historical records and legends…so take this all with a grain of salt, Harry."

Harry nodded, and asked, "What do you know of the contact 100 years ago, professor? Despite the obvious, of course."

"Well, what do _you_ know about it Harry? Let's start with that."

Harry sighed, trying collect his thoughts, and said, "I know that there were three people: two men and a woman. They were all injured, one of them gravely so to the point of death. It seems they were in a battle of some sorts. One of the men was reluctant to let the wizards help the dying one, and the woman was no help. It seems they were enemies. They grabbed the dying man, who was somewhat stabilized, and quickly returned, somehow. We learned very little in the encounter, but at the time interest in the Continent surged."

"It was less than 100 years Harry, if you would allow me to be nitpicky. My father was there, you see…and that's what I wanted to show you…"

Harry looked puzzled and curious when the professor got out of his seat and walked over a small, gilded trunk that sat on the shelf behind his desk. Harry saw he took out something rectangular with a silver silk wrap, and roll of crisp looking scroll. Slughorn held the wrapped object delicately in his hands as he brought the two items over to the table and set them gently on the table. Without saying anything, he started to unwrap the object, revealing a red-silver, rectangular metal object. It was heavily oxidized and discolored, but through the red rust and gray-bluish patina, Harry guessed it was once a gleaming silver color. It was worn and heavily scratched, and there was several deep gashes on its surface. What interested Harry the most was the insignia carved in to the middle of the rectangle: a perfectly circular swirl with a triangle on one end, and a small line on the other end. If Harry squinted, he thought it looked like a stylized leaf drawing.

"And this is…?"

"My father was one of the healers that took care of the dying man, Harry, and this was taken from his forehead. He wore it as some sort of headband and so did the other man, it seems."

"The scroll?"

"Some notes made by him of the encounter…"

Harry frowned, deep in thought. He looked up at Slughorn and said, "Professor, I was thinking…you know that they were in constant warfare, right? Well doesn't that defeat the purpose of being the guardians of the great demon? Why would they be fighting amongst themselves?"

"Well use your imagination Harry! They may be guardians, but they are humans after all, and you know what humans are capable of."

Harry nodded. He could accept that.

"Take them, Harry," said Slughorn, "The headband and the scrolls. However, the main reason I called you here was to tell you this: _be careful_."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If they contacted the outside world, there are probably two reasons why: One, Something is wrong in their world, something to do with that demon. If that is the case, this world is in grave danger. Two, if that isn't the case, then there is something suspicious going on, Harry. Remember, the Sage closed off the Continent for a good reason, and to reopen it would need an even greater reason or a malicious one."

* * *

Note:

0) Before anything else, please note Slughorn doesn't have all the facts right! Harry will continue getting mangled facts from other enthusiasts, even completely wrong facts, kind of like enthusiasts of the Holy Grail (lol Dan Brown, though to call him an enthusiast might be an insult to those who really are).

1) The inclusion of Scorp Malfoy might be odd, but I did have this Scorpious already developed in my mind so I wrote him like that and I hope it wasn't too sudden…ohmygod I need to write a Scorpious Fic. I'm a Scorpious/Rose fan, and I was thinking of putting it in, but thought it was might detract from the story…and just keeping this story straight is hard enough…while I'm not a Scorp/Al fan at all I feel like I insinuated that more…*goes off to find Scorp/Rose fics*

2) Don't know if it was odd or not to make Slughorn an enthusiast…I love the guy. Anyways, he won't be the only one who knows quite a lot about the Continents. Wait for Luna, Veralong, portrait Dumbledore, the scroll of Slughorn's father and of course, Hermione. They know more than the Naruto characters XD. And why couldn't Harry know this? Well, I'm using JK's technique of never having Harry research things he needs to know past the first book. Seriously, all they need is the internet at Hogwarts.

3) No action now, but more action later. When they meet the shinobis…they're so not prepared, nor are we…

4) Thank for reading and all the reviews! I think the next one might come a little late, and I will be doing more edits soon when I have some free time.


	5. Beyond the Eastern Shore

**Telos**

Note: First, wow. Really, the response for the last chapter was much more than I expected! Thank you everyone! I'm sorry this took so long as I am studying for a life altering exam at the moment!

This chapter is approximately 9500 words. It used to be 20000 until I thought it odd it was taking me forever to finish it. I hadn't realized I had written so much! There is a list of things I want to accomplish in each chapter, and I realized I wasn't even half way through the list when I was around 7,000 words, so I decided to split it and slow down the pace of the story.

There is much more talking. For those who are like "ninjas, NOW!" I'm sorry! Really sorry! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Beyond the Eastern Shore

"Pixie Poppycock."

Nat waited, hoping that he had remembered the password correctly.

Moments later the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office sprung aside, startling him. This wasn't the first time he's ever visited the office, but it never failed to surprise him when the lifeless statue moved so smoothly and suddenly. He climbed up the stairwell as it appeared, and stepped into the entrance corridor, coming face to face with double polished oak doors. He walked to the door, hesitated before turning the doorknob, the memory of the last exchange with the Headmaster creeping into his mind. Not the meeting in the hospital after his fall in the lake, but an awkward and unnerving meeting about his memory "problem."

The headmaster's approach had been a little different from Hagrid's and the others. He had cast a translation spell on him, made lists of pros and cons about using certain magical means to flush out suppressed memories and had pushed Nat to try one of the magical methods. If Hagrid, Rose and Al didn't tell him constantly how it could seriously affect him, he would have agreed to use one of the methods already. He wondered what the headmaster was going to say this time.

Sighing, Nat opened the door and entered into the office to find it empty, at least as far as he could see. He felt surprisingly relieved at this. He stared around for a few seconds before he decided he was bored, and started to walk around the room to explore the trinkets, scrolls, books and portraits of sleeping past Headmasters. The room was spacious, and the decorations (beside the portraits) consisted of many posters of both muggle and magical musical bands, gleaming instruments on golden stands, books upon books on subjects Nat didn't understand, strangely familiar odd instruments, odd mirrors, and other general eccentric items he didn't know how to describe, and honestly have stopped caring about. He had learned that if he tried to learn about everything that was strange to him, his brain would threaten to explode.

He came to a small, metal table with intricate curly cues in its leg design, and peered curiously into the bowl of what looked like little toad-shaped candy. Taking a furtive glance to his side, he took one toad and popped it into his mouth. The candy was cool and minty, and after deciding he liked it, he popped several more in his mouth, wondering why these people liked making candies shaped like toads and frogs. Well, at least _these _didn't try to escape, he thought. These were safe and non magical—at least they were until seconds later he felt something move in his stomach. He looked down at his stomach, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. The movement wasn't just churning of his stomach juices or loud digestion; something had moved and hit his stomach wall.

Was it the candy? He felt it again, but this time he felt several of whatever it was jump, and he thought he heard a _ribbit_. It was definitely the candy. He looked into the bowl of the candy suspiciously, and jumped himself when he felt more jumping from inside. Cutching his belly, he swore loudly in Japanese, face twisted with discomfort.

"Peppermint toads," a smooth voice said, sounding amused, "I must say that was my reaction to it when I first had them. Although my language was probably not as vivid as yours." Nat looked up and around wildly, trying to find the speaker. His eyes finally fell on a grand portrait of a man with an epic, long white beard and half moon spectacles. The portrait smiled at him and continued, "And people wonder why I liked muggle sweets."

Nat recognized the portrait, "Dumberdoor!"

He heard some snickering from the other portraits, and the portrait Dumbledore smiled serenely. Nat didn't know what was so amusing.

"Why hello Nat, is it?" said Dumbledore kindly, "I've heard quite a lot about you, although I suppose most of Hogwarts have."

Nat eyed the portrait suspiciously, "You watching me?"

"Well," Dumbledore began, blue eyes beaming, "Sometimes, as a former Headmaster, I do my part watching over the school."

Nat hiccupped a little when he felt stomach gave one big final jump and become motionless. He glanced at his stomach and then edged away from the candy bowl. What happened with the making candy that made you feel good?

"So you're the boy from Japan," a new voice joined the conversation. The voice sounded cold, low and surly. Nat searched the room for the portrait and found a rather disagreeable one with a skinny sallow man with a hooked nose and hair that was too shiny to be healthy. Nat made a face at him—he didn't like his tone—a condescending tone, a voice without warmth—it cut into his conscious and a wave of feelings that were both strange and painfully familiar gushed out of the mental rip. He forced in a breath to get rid of the anxiety that was building in his stomach, shook his head and looked up at the portrait again.

"Who you?" he asked.

The portrait of the man just look down with him with cold eyes, blinked and then said, "Severus Snape. Headmaster, former."

"Have no place here if you ask me," a deep man's voice boomed out from nowhere, and then a flitter of agreement and disagreement. The portrait Snape looked merely annoyed.

"Now, now, everyone," Dumbledore said firmly, still smiling down at Nat, "Not the time for this. Severus and I have something to tell this boy."

"Albus," a posh female's voice said, which came from a grand portrait of a middle aged witch a few portraits from Snape, "You have no right to interfere with Veralong's business."

"Ah, but you see Dame Phyllida," said Dumbledore gently, "We are planning no such thing. We are merely going to give some much needed advice to this poor boy."

"Clever way to put it, Albus," the great Dame replied, "But it doesn't fool me of your intentions. By and by, I suppose because I disagree with Veralong's method I'll let this pass."

"Very kind of you Dame Phyllida. I'm happy to hear you agree with me on this count."

"Albus, you better get on with it," another sharp female voice came from the portrait of a strict looking elderly witch, "Before Veralong arrives…and…uh…before you completely lose his attention…"

Nat, bored by the bickering of the old dead men and women, was now playing with an enchanted Newton's Cradle that sent three metal balls flying when only one hit from the opposite side.

"Nat," said Dumbledore firmly but with much kindness, "I admit that is a fascinating instrument, but first listen to what I have to say." Nat looked up blankly at Dumbledore and nodded.

"Listen carefully, Nat. It is very tempting to take the quick route to regaining memories."

"Aah…I know!" interrupted Nat, nodding fervently, "Hagrid-san say…memory back by itself is better than magic."

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore continued, "Especially for you."

Nat narrowed his eyes in a show of confusion, "Why me?"

"Ah, I've been informed by the Jester than Veralong is coming," the same sharp tone witch warned.

"Thank you Minerva. Where was I?"

"Especially for him," Snape supplied boredly.

"Yes. Especially for you."

"_If _Veralong's suspicions are true," said Snape, looking down the boy, and added, under his breath, "And Merlin help us all if they are…it's always the idiotic ones…"

"Suspicion?" repeated Nat, looking from Dumbledore to Snape.

"Never you mind that, Nat," said Dumbledore kindly, "When you make your choices, make them with careful thinking and caution. Make the choices that are the best for you. Don't let anyone pressure you."

Nat still had the closed-eye confusion expression, and Dumbledore felt (if a painting can feel) as if his words just went in one ear and out the other. With a final sigh, he said, "You don't need to remember everything just yet. Happiness lies in the present, in your hands; it is not to be found in the past."

Nat seemed to understand what Dumbledore was getting at, and his expression slowly changed to pensive and sad.

"Slow and steady is the best," Minerva added wisely. The next moment, the door swung open and Veralong stepped in. The portrait all hushed, and Dumbledore smiled and nodded at Veralong. The latter returned the gesture.

"Nat," said Veralong, beaming at the boy, "Sorry I'm late. Terribly sorry. I hope the former Headmasters and Headmistresses kept you reasonably entertained."

Nat shrugged.

"Sit, sit," said Veralong as he took his own seat, "I have much to talk about with you."

Nat took the visitor seat, his face blank. He glanced up at the Dumbledore portrait, then quickly back at Veralong.

"Candy?" Veralong offered, summoning the bowl of peppermint toads into the hand. Nat made a face and shook his head.

"Well, you certainly had quite an eventful week, haven't you?" said Veralong, setting the bowl aside, "You nearly gave the head of the Aurors quite a fright."

Nat smiled guiltily at this.

"I am still baffled by what happened Nat," said Veralong, smiling serenely at him, "When you messed up the reducto spell a couple of weeks ago, you hardly made a dent in the wall. Why would a spell that requires less explosive magic mess up to such a degree?"

Nat looked confused. "Uh…say slower?"

"Ah, right, let's get rid of the handicap, shall we…" said Veralong, pointing the wand at Nat, "Traferio Anglice." Nat felt the familiar wave of cold that went down his spine.

"Are we good?" asked Veralong, and Nat nodded when he understood what the headmaster had said without the usual lag time of translating known English to Japanese.

"Good," Veralong nodded, "As I was saying, why a spell that requires less explosive magic would mess up to such a degree?"

Nat shrugged, "Don't know sensei. Accident?"

Veralong smiled, but it was not the kind serene smile, neither a good natured nor wise one, but a smile of sly amusement. Nat felt uncomfortable. His eyes went up to Dumbledore, who smiled encouragingly at him, and he wondered sullenly why Dumbledore wasn't the one alive.

"Perform the spell on me."

"What?" Nat exclaimed, looking at the headmaster in disbelief.

"Perform the spell on me."

Nat eyed the headmaster suspiciously, and said slowly, "Sensei can get hurt…"

"Oh, I'm much tougher than I look, Nat," said Veralong, "Believe me. Go ahead; you did get your wand back, didn't you?"

Nat nodded as he fished out his wand which had been found floating in the middle of the lake. He looked at the headmaster again and gave him a 'you sure?' expression. When the only answer from Veralong was a cryptic smile, he slowly raised his wand, and said the spell as best he could. By the way his wand jerked and he felt a sting in his hand, he knew he had messed up the spell again, yet the wand in Veralong's only gave a little shake.

"Very interesting," murmured Veralong, his gray eyes sparkling with excitement, "Nothing happened. Yet, I can bet you my job Nat, that if you even try to perform a cheering charm on Harry Potter, you would probably end up either breaking his back or make him unbearably happy for days on end with just one charm, providing you did it right, of course."

Nat blinked. "What? I don't understand…"

"Your magic reacts oddly to Harry Potter, Nat."

He frowned, "Why? Potter-sensei…?"

"Because Harry Potter's soul has been touched by death," answered Veralong with most amused grin, "He has died once. And you, Nat, have a unique…special…magic that reacted to that fact."

Nat's frown grew deeper. "What are you talking about? Potter-sensei died once? Special magic? Don't understand."

"Neither do I," agreed Veralong promptly, "Not as much as I would like. Nat, have you been still having your dreams?"

Nat, unhappy with the change in conversation, merely nodded.

"More dying people? More foxes? More toads?"

He nodded.

"Those dying people, Nat, are they always the same people?"

A grim nod.

"Who were they Nat?"

"I don't know," Nat growled angrily, "I told you before…I…don't…" The images flashed into his head—people he recognized because he had seen them so many times in his dreams…odd people…and…No, he did not want think about it. He had seen him, an older man that looked _just like him_, and a red headed woman beside him. They looked at him lovingly, and they had died violently. They died together, it seems, bloody…blood, together. No! He didn't want to think about it…he did not want to think that they _might_ have been his parents, because that meant his parents were probably dead and not somewhere out there looking for him. No, they were probably somewhere out there looking for him. It was just a dream. Nothing more.

"Don't you want to know?"

"No…" But yes, he did want to know. He wanted to know if he had friends, brothers or sisters that were looking for him. He wanted to know if he was loved, and hoped the fleeting feeling of fear and loneliness, of the achingly old and familiar pain, was just a product of his amnesia.

"But you do."

He looked up, incensed, but before he could say anything, Veralong had taken out a small flask from his robe pockets and placed it on the table. The liquid in the flask was a silver color, and it shone beautifully in the fire light. Nat looked up at Dumbledore, who had the same encouraging smile.

"A Memory Potion," said Veralong, "Safest method. It is supposed to help you weaken mental blocks in your memory…slowly…it doesn't force anything."

"But…" Nat began, "Magic is not…"

"It is not magic, really," Veralong said patiently. The boy looked unconvinced.

"You did a job on Harry Potter, Nat, and he is an experienced, excellent Auror. Imagine if the same thing happened with a student. Don't you think it would be beneficial to everyone if you remembered your past?"

"But you said it was because Harry Potter died once…so maybe…"

"Ah, it was just a conjecture. I might be wrong and I probably am. But we won't know until_ you_ know. And until you know, you are putting your friend's lives in danger. Are you willing to risk the lives of friends in this way?"

Nat shook his head, looking a little pale. "But…"

"Because, if I deem you dangerous, I can expel you."

Nat nearly jumped out of his seat, and his heart pounded nervously in his chest: "No! You can't do that!" This man wasn't threatening to take everything and everyone he knew in the world away from him was he? No…no Veralong wasn't this cold, because Vera-sensei would understand that Nat had no one, nothing but Hogwarts, no one but Hagrid, no friends, nothing without this place. Veralong understand this, he was sure, sensei would never do this, the sensei who had so lovingly and warmly given him a home, and allowed him a life and a name.

Veralong's eyes twinkled, "Oh but I can. I am headmaster. My job requires me to protect the students—if you are a danger to them, Nat, I can and will expel you. You destroyed a classroom, made a whole in the wall, and injured Harry Potter while disrupting the entire school; I need a guarantee something like that won't happen again."

Nat's stomach turned cold, and he started perspiring. Vera-sensei really was going to kick him out…really going kick him out and make him \homeless, alone…lost, no name again. "But…didn't happen before Potter-sensei…?"

"No, but that doesn't mean it won't happen again. Who knows when you'll send James or Al flying through the walls, or Hagrid even?"

"But…I…don't want to hurt…" Anyone. No one. Ever.

"And there is only one way to make sure you don't, Nat, and you know what it is."

Nat's blue eyes fell nervously on the bottle. He swallowed, his throat hot, and lowered his head. Veralong smiled and pushed the bottle towards him.

* * *

Al was worried. It wasn't because he had nearly failed his history exam because he had slept in nearly every class since term started. It wasn't because Lily was telling all the girls she knew his embarrassing stories, nor was it because his father was dishing out his baby stories to his class—what, or who worried him was Nat. The usually cheerful blonde was not cheerful. He was more than not cheerful, he was deep in thought, distracted, resigned and conflicted. He was avoiding people, avoiding attention, and avoiding friends. Al couldn't catch him at all; when class ended he was back at Hagrid's hut, moodily tending to an animal. Sometimes, Al noticed he didn't come to class, or to the Great Hall for food. Now Nat loved food from the Great Hall.

Al was worried. He felt a little odd worrying, because no one else really worried. Rose, while concerned, wasn't as occupied as he was on the subject. James cared more about upcoming Quidditch match and the owls. Jill, the ever so mature and caring Prefect was up to her ears in work and she merely offered a trite, "It'll pass." Lily was a lot more helpful, gathering up her friends to be friendly to Nat whenever they saw him, although Al started to notice it made Nat even more nervous and anti-social.

Dominique had tried to flirt with Nat on several occasions, her veela powers working on nearly every male in the vicinity except Nat. Al thought it was especially odd that Nat didn't humor Dominique as he usually did, and his poor cousin was baffled when Nat had shuffled past her with a weak excuse of needing to feed thestrals. In fact, he used that excuse so much Al was sure the thestrals were being grossly over fed.

He talked to Scorpious next and he suggested that they take Nat out to the Three Broomstick the coming weekend. "Butterbeer does everyone good."

Rose, who had settled down after the end of a cycle exams and papers, said, "I wonder if he's started remembering things."

"If he did wouldn't he be a bit happier? Wouldn't he tell us?"

"Maybe what he remembers isn't something to be happy about."

Al talked to his father and Neville over dinner about Nat's sudden change of mood.

"Rose says perhaps he started remembering things," he told them over the sweet meat pies, "Probably not happy things."

"You think that's why he's sad?" asked Harry. Al nodded. Harry didn't know much about Nat to judge if something really was wrong or it was just teenage hormones, but he couldn't help but feel proud that his son was being very caring and aware of his friend's condition.

Neville was used to Nat, and he agreed something was indeed odd.

"Think the accident might have stirred up some memories?" mused Neville, "I've heard more trauma to the head could possibly help regain memories lost."

"Could you dream your memories?" Al asked, his mind flashing back to the 'fox and toad' dream.

"Possibly," said Harry, "But you never really know. The brain is a mystery as unfathomable as the universe." Neville grinned at this.

"Well, Nat was telling me that he dreamt a lot about a giant toad and giant fox with nine-tails. Could that possibly be part of his memory?"

"Possibly," said Harry, "Although I've never heard of any incidents with a giant toad and a giant fox…with multiple tails…"

"Me neither," Neville mumbled, "But you know what Al, if you think he's depressed because his memories are not so…good, do you know what he needs the most?"

Al thought about it for a bit and replied, "Psychological counseling?"

Neville laughed, and Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" Al demanded, "You know, wizards need to recognize that psychological counseling is really important. I swear dad, if Tom Riddle had a bit more mental help he might have been better off…"

"No, no," said Neville, "Not psychological counseling, not yet at least. Something better than that."

"Better? Like Butterbeer?" Al tried.

"Close," said Harry, smiling, "He needs support Al. He needs friends. That's what Neville's trying to say, I believe."

"Precisely," agreed Neville, "He needs friends and family, especially in his situation, and you and the others are both to him. If you aren't there for him, then who would be?"

* * *

The fourth day of Harry's teaching stint came quietly, with the buzz dying down about the accident, and students finally learning that Harry knew little more than what he had already told them about the Japanese Wizards of the Hidden Continents. Slughorn knowingly smiled at him whenever he saw Harry, and he was glad he had Neville for company. His kids sometimes were nowhere to be found for company, especially James.

When evening came, all his belongings had already been packed. Ron and Hermione arrived half past four, making a bit of commotion in the school. Neville, Slughorn, Hagrid, Veralong and other professors came to greet them, and the students looked excitedly on the once heroic trio who was now going to undertake another exciting adventure. When things settled down, the children of the Potter-Weasley clan came to bid them goodbye.

"Dad, you and mum really going to go to see the Japanese wizards right?" asked Hugo, who was so very proud of the fact that both his parents and his illustrious uncle was at the forefront of this exciting international development. He had felt his popularity spike a bit in his year.

"That's right," Ron answered, "Although it'll just be your uncle and me actually going through the barrier."

"Bet mum's really upset about that," said Rose, "Aren't you mum?"

"A little," Hermione answered.

"_A little_?" parroted Ron, "A bit of an understatement, isn't it Hermione? Rose, your mother was devastated! You should have seen her mope around the house!"

"Don't exaggerate Ron," scolded Hermione with a slight roll of her eyes. Rose and Hugo laughed, so used to their bickering parents.

"Dad dad, you really need to get a picture of these guys!" exclaimed James, "You know, they use wandless magic, and I was thinking…maybe their swords are like their wands. I can see it now—magical katanas!"

"Stop daydreaming, James," said Rose smartly, "Swords as wands are highly impractical!"

"Sounds cool though," said Louis, "I can definitely see that happening, actually. You know, since they—"

"Is Teddy going to Japan to join you too?" interrupted Dominique, "Mum and Victoire wrote to me about it!"

"Actually he might not," answered Hermione, "He originally was going to, as an apprentice to Ron, but he might be able to even get into the country at this point."

"Why not?" asked Al.

"The Japanese have restricted entrance into the country, both magical and muggle," Hermione replied, looking a bit disappointed, "Probably because everyone is trying to get to Japan because of this event."

"So Teddy can't go into Japan at all?" asked James, "He must be real upset."

"He probably will get in," said Ron with a slight shrug, "Since some Prophet people got a pass to come in. He just won't be able to go through the barrier with us."

After more talk about the Continent, more scolding, kisses, hugs and last minute lectures, Harry, Ron and Hermione parted with the kids. They made their way down to Hogsmeade, their luggage enchanted to be as light as feather in their hands. Once they were out of the zone of Hogwarts, they disapparated and appeared in front of the familiar face of the Leaky Cauldron.

They had arrived a little before dinner, and Hermione checked them in. Harry requested dinner in their rooms, and over a hearty dinner of steak and kidney pie, roasted lamb, potatoes, and a nice bottle of aged red wine, Harry told them everything that happened while he was Hogwarts, from the children to Neville, to Hagrid, and finally the disarming spell disaster with an amnesiac Japanese teenager tentatively named Nat.

"Seriously?" Ron laughed, "Just a disarming spell?"

"And you say he was fine when he came out of the lake?" asked Hermione, in between spoons of potatoes.

"Well, you would expect more than just a few bruises from someone who crashed through Hogwart's stone wall, flew hundreds of meters into the lake," said Harry matter-of-factly, with a sip of wine, "And the first thing he did when he was on land was jump around."

"What a kid!" Ron shook his head, amused. "You should recruit him to become an Auror."

"And the whole floating thing was a flotation charm?" asked Hermione.

"We decided it was instinctual magic," said Harry wisely, nodding his head, "He couldn't have cast the charm while falling, especially since he lost his wand sometime in the process."

"Anyways, Harry, you got something to show us?" said Ron, "You said something while we were getting out of Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, and added, "From Slughorn was it?"

"Right," said Harry, nodding, "Let's finish dinner first."

After they cleaned off their plates, had the dishes sent to the kitchen, Harry, Ron and Hermione sank comfortably into sofas near the fireplace. Harry summarized everything Slughorn said to him, about his theories, ideas and the involvement of his father in the last contact less than 100 years ago. They listened intently to Slughorn's theory of the demon, and Hermione muttered from time to time 'that's a bit farfetched', 'if that's true than it would be an amazing find', and an 'I can see that happening.' While Ron went back and forth from awe and confusion just as Harry had done.

"So where's the headband and the scroll?" asked Ron.

"Have you read the scroll?" Hermione added.

"I have it, give me a second." Harry took out his wand and summoned the two objects to him, earning a reproving look from Hermione. Sure it was only a few feet away, but the food coma was settling in and only the sight of Voldemort back from the dead would make him move at this point. "Haven't read the scroll yet, haven't had time you see. But here you go."

He put the wrapped object on the coffee table and peeled away the fabric, revealing the rectangular, rusting metal object on the floor. Hermione flew from her spot on the couch onto the floor to get a closer look at it, and Ron leaned in over his wife.

"Amazing," breathed Hermione, her wide eyes hungrily taking in every detail of the metal plate, "Do you know what this means for the Continent Scholarship? Why did...why did Slughorn keep this to himself? We could learn so much from this…"

"What's that symbol?" asked Ron, squinting his eyes, "Looks like…a leaf."

"That's what I thought too," Harry mumbled as he unrolled the scroll.

Hermione looked up, and upon seeing the scroll exclaimed excitedly, "Read it out loud, Harry!"

Harry only grinned at her excitement. He cleared his throat and started reading:

"_**August 9**__**th**__**, 1929**_

_I must say I never thought I would be so lucky to be part of this historical event. I'm here in Japan as part of my year-long travel that I promise myself after Healer training. It is an amazing coincidence too, to be in Hokkaido at the right time to witness this. Like most magical persons who come to Japan, I was interested not just in the allure of traditional Kyoto, of illustrious Tokyo, and the majestic range of Fuji-san, but in the Hidden Continents of Japan. Some scoff at it, and dismiss the Continents just myths and legends, old wives' tales, even (how very disrespectful to the Japanese people these opinions are!). However, if you ever find yourself in Japan, stand on the eastern shores and _just listen, just feel_, then you'll be surprise to sense a magical force radiating off from somewhere in the area. We already know why, because east of the Honshu Island is large area with a stifling amount of magical energy, as if something should be there. This is the only evidence that is keeping the Continents from becoming completely fictional. Until now. _

_As I am writing, I am sitting next to one of _them_ that came from beyond the barrier. Three of them came initially, all injured, by this man heavily so. As a Healer, I was given a chance to treat him, and I was more than thrilled. I was brought to the scene on the shores where the man who I am sitting next to now lay in pool of his own blood. Not far were two other people, a man and woman who looked beaten and injured. I went to the one who on the ground as he seemed be in dire need of help. Upon my inspection I was shocked to see the degree of injury—no injury is an understatement—the degree of _destruction _done to his body. I was amazed that he wasn't already dead!_

_Interestingly enough, the other two both seemed worry about this injured man, but they also seemed like they didn't want me to heal them. Through translation spells and translators, we were able to learn their names and that they came from beyond the invisible barrier—they came from the Continents. _

_At first I hardly believed it. Who could blame me? The Japanese themselves were in the same boat, and I must add they are not very fond on the Continents. I'll get to that later, it is a fascinating subject in its own right. For now, our three accidental visitors are most important. _

_The man I was treating is named Uchiha Madara, with Madara being the first name since the Japanese list family names first. He would have been quite attractive without all his injuries. He had very long, dark hair and I had first thought I was going to treat a woman when I came upon the scene. The other two were named Uzumaki Mito and Senju Hashirama. I hope I got the names right. Powerful names, aren't they? I'm familiar enough with Japanese to know they aren't common names._

_They two of them were in quite a state too, though not as bad as this Madara. Interesting enough, they (Mito and Hashirama) refused to talk about their situation. We'll see if we can get something from them soon! This could change the face of magic as we know it!_

_**August 11th, 1929**_

_There is some much to write about I don't know even know where to start. Yesterday morning, Uchiha Madara gained consciousness and all hell broke loose. Now I can honestly say the other two were no friends of this Madara. It seemed they were in the middle of a battle when they ended up here. I witnessed some of their magic—it's wandless! I've heard about this, but it is an amazing sight to behold—truly wandless, and so destructive it's frightening. Perhaps the Japanese are right. _

_This Madara could change the color of his eyes to red—there is very something odd about them though, something wicked. I may be quick to judge, but Mito and Hashirama seemed to be quite weary of this color change. I honestly don't know what really transpired in that extremely short time period, but the fishing village we were staying in was leveled, trees grew everywhere and then, they were gone, just like that! I presume back through the barrier, but how they did it I can't even begin to guess._

_Another tragedy—a young Japanese wizard tried to apparate inside. He reappeared with his both arms missing, and his eyes gouged out. While I want to attribute this to splinching and the powerful barrier, I feel as though something more happened to this man. Missing hands I can understand, but I have never seen a splinching victim with his just his two eyes removed. Usually such things are accompanied by missing flesh in the face—splinching is very messy and never accurate."_

"And it just ends there," Harry mumbled, sounding a bit disappointed, "Thought he had more to say…"

Hermione seemed breathless, too excited to speak. Ron seemed equally impressed.

"Blimey…this is…" Ron trailed off, grinning and shaking his head, "This is something Harry."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "It is. So there was once an actual meeting with these people."

"But leveled villages, trees sprouting, all without wands," Hermione breathed incredulously, "If that's true…"

"If?" asked Harry, "Well, shouldn't it be true? I mean, I doubt anyone would lie about something like that. There must be some record somewhere in history about this."

"There should," Hermione agreed, "1929 was it? I have to admit I didn't exhaust all resources on that event."

"Surprising," muttered Ron, "Hermione not exhausting all her resources."

"Anyways," said Hermione curtly, "We're going to meet these people in a few days time, and I'm sure we'll get a wealth of information then."

Harry nodded in agreement, and yawned, his dinner still weighing heavily in his stomach. He gave Hermione the scroll and leaned back onto the couch, his mind swimming with the words of Slughorn's father, his amazement and the images of a fishing village overtaken by trees. For the first time in a long time he was faced with the great vastness and mystery of magic, and he wondered what magic really was like raw, unfiltered by wands, untainted by human organization and interpretation.

* * *

"There it is!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to a dented and rusted tin cup behind the Leaky Cauldron, "It leaves in five minutes—Ronald, _hurry up_!"

"Hermione, relax," Ron mumbled, pulling his and his wife's luggage behind him, "We still got five minutes. Ready Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, following his two friends to the portkey. They surrounded the rusty little thing and waited. A minute before the five minute mark, the tin cup started to flow.

"Here we go!" said Ron as the three of them reached for the cup. Harry felt the familiar jolt behind his navel, an oddly long period of being thrown around and then, suddenly, his feet touched solid ground. The sun shone brightly as the world reappeared, blinding him. He quickly looked away, muttering a swear under his breath.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry looked up at the voice. A pretty, young Japanese woman was walking towards them, dressed very smartly in muggle wear of a white blouse and a black skirt.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," she greeted in perfect London posh accent, "You've arrived right on time!"

"Hello," Harry greeted, dropping his luggage to relieve his hands, "Are you, uh, Manami Itoh? Did I pronounce that right?"

"Yes you did, Mr. Potter." she answered brightly.

"Call me Harry, please."

"I'm Hermione."

"Call me Ron. You're one of our translators?" asked Ron, putting his luggage down too (he was also carrying Hermione's), "You must know a lot of languages, then?"

"Yes, that's the point of a multilingual translator Mr. Weasley," Manami agreed with a tour guide smile, "I speak five languages fluently and I am the translator for the British, American and Canadian parties. But come now, we must be leaving! You are the last ones from the British Party to arrive."

"Are we?" Harry laughed, "Sorry about that. Had to push it back a little…"

"Oh no need to apologize," Manami said, as she started walking out of the alleyway they were in. The three of them followed, not without first casting a weight reducing charm on the luggage. "There has been a change in plan, actually. You may not know, but we're not in Tokyo but in Nagoya. We need to take a train to Tokyo, and then we'll floo to Hokkaido to a _ryokan_ called _Hoshiko_."

"Ryokan?" repeated Ron.

"Japanese style hotel," answered Manami, "Hoshiko is owned by a wizarding family."

"Why couldn't we portkey into Tokyo?" asked Hermione.

"That's right," said Ron, "Why couldn't we?"

Manami stopped walking, turned to face them and stared at them briefly before answering, quite pointedly, "Half of the portkeys in Tokyo are malfunctioning. In fact, portkeys all around Japan have been malfunctioning. Nagoya portkey terminal was the safest one to use at this time. We didn't want you ending up in San Francisco or Paris, as did a group of Korean delegates just a few days ago. They actually ended up in the middle of the Siberian tundra before the portkey gave out."

The three of them looked surprised, glanced at each other then back at her.

"What happened?" asked Harry, "Is…is that why…they restricted travel into the country?"

"Yeah, that's part of it," Manami answered, knitting her eyebrows together, "This is the first time it has ever happened. People think it's because the portkeys are old and overused. Personally, I don't think so, as the Japanese Department of Magical Transportation is very good on keeping the portkeys well conditioned."

"Then why can't we use floo powder to get to Tokyo?" asked Ron, "Don't tell me they are malfunctioning too?" By the look of her face, it was clear to the three of them that the answer was yes.

"What?" exclaimed Ron incredulously, "They are?"

Manami sighed gravely, "First, you must understand Japanese houses don't traditionally usually have fireplaces, not in the same vein as the British. So we have communal fires that function solely as floo powder stations, and they are all connected on the Japanese Floo Powder network."

"Right," Hermione muttered, nodding.

"The floo powder station in Nagoya, Kyoto and Osaka suffered some damage. The fires all went out, which was disastrous for people who used the stations to get to work. We still haven't been able to relight it."

"What?" said Hermione, alarmed, "How?"

"No idea. Once we use the powder the fire just poof! Goes out."

"This is for any fire you try to use the floo powder on?" asked Harry.

"Yes, unfortunately. The floo powder network was suddenly cut off in Nagoya, Osaka and Kyoto, and all the places on the same line as those three. Thankfully, Tokyo has many smaller networks connecting to other parts of the country and they are still working."

"Sounds like a mess," Harry muttered, shaking his head, "I guess I see why you guys restricted travel."

"Have you found out what is causing all of this malfunctioning?" asked Hermione concernedly.

"Unfortunately no, not exactly…well, not enough to fix it. A strange magical signal has been interrupting the network in these areas. Not only in Honshu, but some in the south, a lot in the north too; fortunately, the main channel in Hokkaido is still working, or else we'd have to fly there, either by plane or broom. Most likely plane; flying a broom in Hokkaido is never pleasant."

Ron frowned, "Strange magical signal? Like what?"

"Who knows, but we have our theories."

"Like?"

"These problems started when the letters came, for one."

Hermione's eyes widened as the realization dawned, "You think that the Continents have something to do with it? That they're doing something?"

"We have no idea, but it is our number one suspect…"

"Hang on," Harry said suddenly "If you think all of this is caused by the Continent, why is the Japanese Ministry refusing to be part of this meeting? Couldn't find out what's causing all the disruption from this?"

"The Japanese Ministry refused to go beyond the border."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Let's get to the train station first," Manami said tersely, ignoring Ron, "I don't want to miss our ride." She turned around and started walking before any of them could protest. Harry, Ron and Hermione merely followed.

Manami led them down a moderately busy street, where Harry, Ron and Hermione received curious stares from businessmen in crisp suits, immaculately dressed office women, school girls on their mobile phones and some wild-haired youths. It was a short walk before they arrived at what looked like a train station, or a bullet train station, as those silver speeding bullets were nothing like traditional Hogwarts Express. Harry and Hermione admired the bullet train, and Ron seemed positively amazed.

"Really, how do muggles come up with this kind of stuff," he muttered to his friend.

"Through hard work and ingenuity, Ron," Hermione answered promptly, "And brilliance. Especially the Japanese muggles, they are known for their particular inventions."

"That was a rhetorical question, Herms," Ron sighed, "Nice to know though."

They climbed the stairs up to the station, following a few feet behind Manami who seemed determined not to have a conversation with them. They entered the station where they were overwhelmed by a sea of bodies, pushing and shoving as they made their ways towards the trains. Harry had to squirm his way through crowds of schoolgirls in their sailor outfits, uniformed boys with their games and phones, some businessmen, and other various colorful people. If it weren't for Ron's bright red hair that stood out among the sea of black (and an occasional odd dyed color), Harry would have found himself a little lost.

When they arrived at their waiting area, Ron, irritated from the pushing and shoving asked, "So, uh, if the portkeys aren't working and we can't floo powder, why can't we couldn't we just _apparate_ to Tokyo."

"Because I like viewing the scenery, Ron," Manami replied, rather curtly too, "Sometimes magical folks forget the romance of travel when all they do is _poof_ to places."

"This is romantic?" Ron muttered, looking around at the dense crowd with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Harry held back a snort and Hermione grinned.

Manami cleared her throat and added, "Also, the percentage of people splinching themselves have gone up 67%."

"What?" the three of them blurted out in unison.

"67 %?" exclaimed Hermione, "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah," agreed Manami, "There was something wrong when both muggle and magical hospitals were filling up with splinching patients. I myself splinched off right my pinky finger a week back…they did manage to regrow it…" She held up her right hand to show her pinky, which seemed a little crooked compared to the other fingers.

"What the bloody hell is going on if even apparation is not working?" demanded Ron, "Is this all because—" Before he could finish, a large whoosh of air sent their hair flying, and the sound of clinking of the smooth bullet train on the rail arrived only a few second before the train, shaped like an elongated bullet, pulled into the station.

"That's ours," Manami said, beckoning them to follow.

When Harry entered the train, he was surprised to see how nice and spacious it was inside. It reminded him of the inside of the airplane, with leather seats and blue carpets, but instead of all seats facing forward, twin seats faced each other like the usual way one would see on a traditional train compartment*. After packing his luggage in the spaces above them, Harry took his seat by Manami, who had the window seat, and Ron and Hermione took the seat facing them.

Harry felt a slight jolt when the train started to move, and soon he could see Nagoya whipping past him in colorful blur. A few minutes into the ride, Harry, Ron and Hermione continued their interrogation. Harry really wanted to know why exactly the Japanese Ministry was refusing to be part of magical history in their own country.

"You don't know much about the attitude towards the Continent by the Japanese, do you Harry?" she said, sounding rather unenthusiastic, "They try to avoid as much contact as possible, you see. Only about 75 years ago was an international law issued that forbade people to try to cross the barrier, but here, they have had an unspoken rule for generations to never disturb it. The Japanese Magical community fears them."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Why?" she repeated with a condescending quirk of her eyebrows, "The stories, Ron, that the Japanese witches and wizards grow up with…the stories I grew up with. Stories of evil demons, of evil men, or power so destructive that a single person may attain the ability to single-handedly obliterate a small nation, or grow a forest. Our ancestors saw the horror of what was on the other side before the barrier went up, and they did not want any of that in our world. The least contact we have with them, the better—that's the attitude anyways." She let out a large sigh at the end of her words, looking suddenly annoyed.

"Then it's true?" Hermione whispered, awestruck, "There are such _demons_, at least the beliefs…"

"The Japanese do believe in the existence of such demons," Manami muttered in a way of explaining.

"Does that mean the story is true? About them protecting our world? The Sage?" asked Harry. His head was whirling with the flood of new information he was getting, especially from a source so close to the culture of the Continents.

"Oh that ridiculous theory," she exclaimed with great sigh, throwing her hands up, "If it were true that the Rikudo Sennin did what he did to protect us, then he did a terrible job of it."

"How do you know he's was doing a terrible job of it?"

"Just an intuition," Manami replied with a shrug, looking away from them and turning her attention to the scenery whipping past, "Anyways, this line passes Fuji-san. It's quite a sight to behold, so don't fall asleep."

Indeed it was a sight to behold. The majestic, symmetrical mountain loomed so elegantly over them, its top as white as the clouds. The trio looked on appreciatively on the natural wonder while Minami had fallen asleep.

They arrived in Tokyo three hours later, and Minami, a little groggy from her interrupted nap, quickly led them out of the station, and they walked, a lot. Harry thanked magic or his hand would be feeling the luggage he was carrying. Manami walked several strides in front of them, and they fought through human traffic, passing restaurants, bars and shops, under impressive skyscrapers and over the massive crosswalks. The crowd thinned when they turned down a corner into what looked like a residential area, and after few more minutes of walking, they left the houses and came face to face with a small hill with a Shinto temple sitting quaintly on top of it.

"Up there?" said Ron, looking up the hill with a disappointed frown, "We have to climb up? I…seriously need magic."

Manami only grinned and led them up the pathway. It was a surprisingly difficult trek up the hill and Harry realized how terribly out of shape he was while Manami seemed to effortlessly hop up each step without breaking a sweat. Of course, she was probably a decade or two younger than he was but it was still embarrassing when he and Ron, celebrated Aurors, were out of the breath when they arrived at the top steps.

Once he did catch his breath, Harry was able to appreciate the scene in front of him. It was like he stepped into another world: from the hustle and bustle of super modern Tokyo to this wooden humble temple, with the familiar vermillion two pillared gateway with its two statues of foxes welcoming them into the temple, the white pebbled path, and the wild, unkempt grasses.

"Beautiful," Hermione breathed, "This is a floo powder station?"

"Yes, actually," Manami answered, "You see, it's not odd for temples to have very large fires up and running so often; it's a good disguise."

"Brilliant," mumbled Ron, "Isn't this like…a…Buddhist temple?"

"Shinto," Manami corrected, leading them through the gate, "You see the foxes? This is a shrine to the god Inari and the foxes, or kitsune, as we call them here, are the messengers of Inari. Of course, they weren't always associated with Inari, but they liked very much to mingle with humans so they appear everywhere in Japanese muggle myths and history. They rather like being worshipped, you know. At the end of the 16th century, the magical community put restrictions kitsune's activities with muggles after a disastrous string of events with the Takeda clan."

"They're real?" asked Harry, looking at the fox statues a bit more carefully, "They're not just myths?"

"Nope, they are very real," she answered with a satisfied grin, "But you'll be hard pressed to find one, Harry. They are very good hiders—most disguise themselves as humans and live among humans, and others live deep in the mountains. It is said a great six tailed kitsune reside at the foot of Fuji-san. Wizards and witches have learned to leave them alone."

Harry looked at Manami oddly at the mention of 'a great six tailed kitsune'. Six tailed fox? He didn't know that foxes could have more than one tail…aadn't Al mentioned a nine tailed fox the other day? Nat was dreaming about a nine tailed fox, which wasn't all that surprising since the kid was Japanese, but it was a valuable clue to the poor boy's lost past. Could he have been involved in an unfortunate accident with a kitsune?

They entered the temple and were greeted graciously by a woman, dressed in a loose robe of top white and a bright red bottom. She spoke to Manami in soft, quiet voice, smiled at the British trio, giving them a slight bow while she was at it. She led them further into the room to what looked like a hearth or a fireplace of some sort. It was a pile of ashes within a rectangular stone confinement, surrounded by vermillion wooden barriers.

"She is a miko," Manami informed them, "Her name is Akiko. On the weekdays she is a teacher at a muggle elementary school, and on the weekends she works as a shamaness and caretaker of this floo powder station."

"Multitalented," said Hermione, thoroughly amused.

"She's going to get the floo powder," Manami informed them as Akiko left the room.

"Manami," began Harry, "Can kitsunes have more than six tails?"

Manami turned to Harry, looking a little puzzled and even a little suspicious, though that might have been just his imagination. She nodded slowly and said, "Yes. Nine tailed foxes are the strongest of the kitsunes. There have been _very_ few records of _real_ nine tailed kitsunes."

"How do they get the extra tails?" asked Ron, "Are they born with them or…?"

"No, they earn their tails," Manami answered, "the older, the wiser, the more powerful the kitsune, the more tails the kitsune has. Nine tailed kitsunes are like deities even to the magical community here."

"Are they often violent?" asked Harry.

"If you piss them off," Manami answered wryly, a crooked smile on her lips, "You should_ never_ piss off a kitsune. They're vengeful beings." Before Harry could continue, Akiko had appeared with small, red pouch in her hands and had on a long bead rosary around her neck.

"Ah, we're going," Manami said, beckoning them closer to the fireplace. Akiko handed the pouch to Manami and stood in front of the hearth. She scooped the rosary with her thumb, crossed her fingers in odd configurations, as if she doing sign language, although Harry had never seen sign language quite like this before. She muttered something, a spell perhaps, and fire burst from her fingers that were wrapped around the rosary, and the hearth roared with a large, healthy orange-red flame.

"Wandless magic?" whispered Hermione, her eyes wide with awe, turning to Manami for clarification, "Was that just—?"

"No, it's not," said Manami, bowing slightly to Akiko who bowed back, "The magical core is in the rosary. You know, wands are a western influence." Manami opened the pouch and held it out to them. "The destination is Hoshiko, Hokkaido."

Harry nodded, took a pinch of the floo powder and threw it into the fire, which turned green instantly. He nodded at his two friend, Manami and a 'Thank You' and Akiko. He stepped into the fire, shouting "Hoshiko, Hokkaido!" hoping he said everything right.

"Harry!" the familiar deep voice of Kinglsey Shacklebot greeted him when Harry came stumbling out of the fireplace.

"Kigsley!" Harry greeted, deeply relieved he was where he needed to be. He was barely shaking off excess powder when Hermione, Ron and Manami climbed out seconds later.

"Glad you all got here in one piece," said Kingsley, "Hope the trip was good."

"Yeah," Ron muttered, shaking off dust, "Well you know—what _are_ you wearing, Kingsley?"

Indeed Kingsley was dressed a differently—instead of his official ministry robes, the tall dark man was in a dark gray kimono of sorts held up by a black sash, which, while being a little odd, actually flattered the man (or so Harry thought).

"Yukata," Kingsley said, looking down at his robe, "I quite like it."

"You look great in it, Minister," said Hermione kindly, "I want one for Ron."

"And you'll all get one," said Manami, "Tonight there is a festival at the local shrine—it is a very _important_ celebration and you must be dressed for it."

"Exciting," said Ron, "Will there be food? I'm a bit hungry."

"More than you can eat," Manami answered, "Ah, Fumiko-oba-san!"

An elderly Japanese woman had entered the room, dressed in a light blue traditional robe. Her graying hair was pulled into a clean bun on top of her head, and Harry noticed two identical bead rosaries around each wrist. Hermione didn't seem to miss the detail, and her eyes were hungrily on the possible magical rosaries. The old woman spoke to Manami, and motioned to the three of them.

"She said to follow her," Manami explained, "She's going to show you to your rooms. Go with her."

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed elderly woman. She led them through, without a word, through narrow halls that had what Harry recognized as traditional paper sliding doors, the same ones he'd seen in muggle movies and illustrations. The floor beneath them was of gleaming, polished dark red wood, and it creaked with each step they took. Soon, she stopped at a door, slid the door open and bowed slightly, saying something Harry couldn't understand, but took it to mean that this was their room. Hermione thanked the old woman, bowing back respectfully and entered the room. Harry and Ron followed, and the woman bowed once again and left, disappearing down the hallway.

Their room was everything Harry imagined a traditional Japanese room would be like. It was small, tastefully decorated, and smelled of jasmine. It had two rooms as 'bedrooms', but they had no beds; however, there was a stacked pile of futons, blankets and pillows in each room. Every room had a sliding door that opened directly to the outside, where there was a small deck space that looked down a gentle slope that gave away to a beach. The ocean was magnificent in the setting sun, and the smell of the salty sea soothed his worn muscles.

"Look!" Hermione exclaimed as she came back into the main room after a visit into her bedroom. She was holding a kimono, or rather yukata, as Kingsley called it, although hers was a pale pink decorated with cherry blossom prints of a slightly darker pink, "They've got one for you too Ron!"

Harry's dark gray yukata was also waiting for him in his room. He dropped his luggage and picked up the garment, wondering how he was supposed to wear this. He figured he just put it one and wrap black sash around his waist like Kingsley had done.

To solve this problem, Hermione had found a maid that was passing by and brought her into the room. The young woman, giggling, took out a wand and helped them get into their respective yukatas, chattering in rapid Japanese as she did. She left, grinning broadly, after a respectful bow.

"A bit too happy about it wasn't she," said Ron, looking down at his yukata, "How do I look?"

"Charming," said Hermione, "What about me?"

"Even more so," Ron answered, grinning broadly as Hermione smiled, her cheeks going red a little.

Harry wanted to laugh, and to save himself he quickly went outside to the deck. The cool salty breeze hit him as he stepped outside, and he took in a deep breath. He stared out into the ocean, watching and listening to the waves. As his mind settled, the words from Slughorn Senior's diary echoed in his mind: "…_if you ever find yourself in Japan, stand on the eastern shores and _just listen, just feel_…" _

And he did just that. Harry closed his eyes, and exhaled, loosening all the muscles he could. He lent his ears, nose and mind to the sea, to his surroundings, to the sounds of the wind, to the smell of the sea…waited. Several seconds had passed when he felt it, a wave of warm and cold pulsating through his entire body, a pleasant tingling in his core, and the magic inside him stir, like it usually does when he is about to cast a powerful spell. It didn't stop there: the waves of magic kept coming, crashing on him, receding, crashing, receding, as if riding on the waves of the sea.

* * *

Note: Thank you so much for reading! I believe someone asked what 'Telos' meant. It's a Greek word for 'End', 'Goal', or 'Purpose'. Teleology is the belief that the ends justify the means (the most basic definition). I had a concept connecting to Telos when I first wrote this story, but I'm not sure if I'm following it anymore.


	6. Contact

**Telos**

A/N: I have an excuse for not updating in a while at the end of the chapter! Thank you for waiting! Really, thanks! Man, I love you guys and Naruto manga just got interesting. Going well in the Naruto world. War! Characters! Fighting! Finally!

* * *

Chapter 5: Contact

It all started with the game of exploding snaps. It was Gryffindor versus the Slytherins, with free butterbeers from the losers at stake. The Gryffindors were winning, with an arbitrary score of five and one-third to five, although no one quite know how one could get one-third of a point in this game. Both team seemed perfectly fine with the scoring system so there wasn't much fuss about it. It was, however, odd to think that a game of exploding snap could bring about such peace and unity in the Great Hall, especially since last week's Inter-house Wizard chess tournament ended in (drunken) karaoke, which led to a so-called 'friendly' fist fight, and Hugo Weasley winning and receiving the title of 'Sir Boffin of the Royal House of Gingers'.

At five and one-third points, Lily Luna Potter had pulled Nat into the game. The blonde at first looked like he desperately wanted to run away. He was jumpy, nervous and wholly 'un-Nat-like', as Lily thoughtfully put it. He protested loudly at first, then weakly, then, as if he made up his mind, completely switched gear. It must've been a dramatic moment in his mind, but to his companions it was like someone had suddenly switched him on and Nat they knew and love was back. Perhaps it was the nasty burn he received when a card near his hand suddenly exploded and knocked the gloominess right out of him. From then to the end of the game, his voice was the loudest in the hall. He laughed, wheezed, giggled, swore (in both languages) and jumped around like he had been hit hard with a cheering charm. And, with his baffling super human reflexes, he led his fellow Gryffindors to sure victory and free butterbeers. The one thought that pervaded his blissfully happy mind was: "This is what I want!" _No matter what._

Which brings Nat to this moment, right now, this second: sitting in a stall in the boys' Gryffindor bathroom, a little bottle in hand, many hours past midnight. He squeezed the bottle tightly, as if hoping that by doing so everything would be alright. He wasn't sure how everything would be alright, but he figured it was something like waking up the next morning with his memory intact, and to find that he previously led a perfect life with a pair of loving, live parents who were worried sick over him. His stomach lurched uncomfortably at the thought of parents. There was something bitter about the word, something so utterly hateful, agonizing, yet so very empowering and warm at the center. His mind didn't know, but his body knew—he supposed this is what one called a 'gut reaction', and it told him bitter things. In split seconds, in moment so transient he barely remembered, Nat could feel his entire life coursing through his mind, his heart, his blood, and it was one of pain, exhaustion, anger…and oh the anger. It came in tidal waves—the memory of it, and was put out suddenly, hissing and sizzling angrily. Yet his memories were still out of his grasp.

When his wand backfired that day with Harry Potter, he felt the heat of anger, revenge, death, snakes, masks, eyes—red ones, love, friendship, loss, all packed in that small moment. It came from _him_, and he could feel it every waking moment since the accident, the mystifying burning passion bubbling so ominously under the surface. When Veralong argued it, the truth weakened his ability to protest. He was dangerous, he _felt_ dangerous, and he was even more dangerous because he didn't know how dangerous he could be. The more he knew about himself, the safer his friends would be. It was as simple as that. He could not put them at risk because of his selfish cowardly fear. A heavy sigh, and a decision. He popped open the bottle and drank.

It tasted like avocadoes.

* * *

The festivities in the little Japanese town were, frankly, the best fun Harry has had in a while. There were the little booths with all kinds of delicious snacks, games (he lost some money in the goldfish catching booth, only to be outdone by both Hermione and Manami), and an array of delightful locals who were fascinated with Ron's flaming hair and eyebrows. Especially the eyebrows.

It was a small festival too, which meant that the trio and their translator came in contact not only with the other members of the British Party, but with other national parties as well. He particularly remembered Patrick Hensley, head of the U.S. Magical International Relations Committee. He was tall, dark, and charmingly memorable; the members of the other parties seemed delighted with him. The trio, being as famous as they were, did not escape notice by any of the foreign parties. The French minister had praised Harry on his bravery, inviting him to dine with him in Paris, while the Korean President was particularly in awe of Hermione and her famed brilliance, and Ron dramatically retold stories of his teenage bravery to a star struck Canadian officer.

Kingsley Shacklebot was also a favorite amongst the group, and by his side stood Ellen Clearwater, the Head of International Magical Cooperation and Harold Foreman, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, both slated to be part of the privileged five of the British Party. Of course, there were more than the people that were scheduled to attend the meeting—the waiting party had invaded the small town in full force, dressed in all various fashions both familiar and strange and speaking in all sorts of languages, . The denizens seemed delighted with their guests as far as Harry could tell. The muggle Japanese were mixed among the magical ones, and they hardly batted an eye when the grilled squids were enchanted to move to annoy its eater.

"It's so strange," said Hermione, shaking her head, "The muggles and the witches and wizards here. No secrets, no hiding, nothing. It's also kind of nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry agreed, "Though an entire department would be out of jobs if muggles and magic mixed freely." He turned to Manami, "How is it that you guys are keeping magic from the majority of the muggles when it's so _out_ like this?"

"Muggles here have always been close to magic," she answered absently, "A lot of Japanese, especially people in the small towns like this, believe in magic. It helps that they see it, but it also means they are not scared or intimidated by it. It's part of the culture."

"And some people just don't believe," added Hermione, "Am I right?"

"Right!" Manami replied happily, "Those big important educated muggles up in the city thinks magic is just something those ignorant countrymen who still worship kitsunes believe in. The self delusion is a powerful tool that works in our favor."

Harry was sure he shook more than five dozens pair of hands in the one hour he walked around, and this was not including the locals. Manami, being so very observant, had pulled her charges from the street and towards a Shinto temple some minutes down the road where the crowds were much thinner. The vermillion pillars welcomed the exhausted group.

"This is a temple to Inari too," explained Manami, looking around the temple fondly, "The two guardian kitsunes here have names. The female one is called Tsubaki, and the male one…Mamori. They were mates."

"Were they real?" asked Hermione. She spotted the two guarding statues of the kitsunes, and walked up to touch them, gently.

"Yeah they were," answered Manami, "Though there haven't been any sign of them for 90 years. The people still bring them offerings though. See."

Harry, Ron and Hermione could see an assortment of rice balls, tofu and other colorful pickled vegetables near the shrine inside the temple.

"So do they actually eat the offering?" asked Ron, "Just seems like a waste of good food." Hermione eyed Ron reproachfully, and he shrugged apologetically in return.

"Only if it's good," Manami muttered, smiling.

The rest of the night Harry, Ron and Hermione spent more time exploring the little town, although they couldn't really get too far without someone recognizing them. They often found themselves returning to the sanctuary of the temple. Manami faithfully stayed by their side acting as their translator until another translator requested her company and they were forced to let her go. Ron suggested using translation spells to make up for it, but Hermione wouldn't allow it.

"You can't go around putting spells on everyone who speaks to you," Hermione chided with an exasperated sigh.

Ron just quirked an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because it's _rude_," Hermione shot back brusquely.

It was near midnight when Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to their rooms, after which Harry noticed he had lost his wallet. He had to blame it on the fact that his yukata didn't provide a place comfortable for him to keep it, not without it trying to slide down through his legs. He tried summoning it, and waited for several minutes before deciding that it wasn't coming.

"That's odd," he muttered, "I can't summon it."

"It must be what Manami was talking about," said Hermione, "About magic going all strange here. I tried the aguamenti spell earlier and only a got a few droplets."

"It must be done the traditional way, then," sighed Harry wearily, "I have to look for it. Think I might have left it at the temple."

He left the hotel and headed towards the temple. The road that was once filled with stands with hot stoves, bright papers and festive lights had gone to sleep, dark and deserted. Traces of festival lingered with dirty paper plates, napkins, confetti, paper fans, and even an unfortunate dead goldfish that must've slipped out of its bag. The lights were still on when he arrived, and he found himself worrying a little for his wallet. It wasn't like he had much money in it—just some muggle currency from different nations, but it had moving wizard photographs he didn't want to be in the hands of muggles.

Harry was near the steps he saw a moving figure out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped abruptly, unconsciously stepped into the shadows and watched.

It was Manami, still in her yukata. He watched her disappear into the shrine and an overwhelming desire to follow her prompted him to instinctively sneak towards the building. He had no idea why he was sneaking, but something about the situation made it seem like a good idea. He went up the wooden stairs as quietly as he could and peered into the shrine, which was lit orange by dozens of warm candle light. What he saw surprised him: Manami was sitting on the steps of the altar, reaching for the plate of fried tofu and rice balls.

_Aren't you the respectful disciple_, thought Harry with a mental snort. Manami took a huge bite out of the rice ball, looking bored and tired as she chewed the food. Harry, spotting his wallet in dark corner across from him, quietly tried to summon it. It didn't even quiver.

"Won't work, the summoning spell," came Manami's voice, making him jump. "Sorry Harry, you actually have to walk to it and pick it up."

Harry stepped into the temple, grinning sheepishly. "Suppose so. Why hello there, Manami, midnight snack?"

She only smiled and shrugged.

Harry picked up his wallet and opened it to check to see if everything was still there. Satisfied, he tried to stuff it back into his pockets, only to discover that his yukata didn't have one. Feeling a little foolish, he looked up and saw Manami unceremoniously shove the rest of the rice ball into her mouth.

"Won't the villagers get suspicious when the food's gone?" asked Harry.

She shrugged, "They sometimes expect the food to be eaten."

"Even if the fox guardians haven't been here for 90 years?"

"Sometimes."

Harry grinned, "Only when it's good?"

"I grew up here. Vacationed in the summer," she said abruptly, looking around, "This town. This place. I used to eat the food all the time. Got so fat. They offered feasts back in the days, and I would eat it."

"So it was only a hungry human after the foxes disappeared, huh?" asked Harry with a chuckle. She grinned slyly, reached for the other plate and held it out to him.

"Are you hungry, Harry? Go ahead and eat this one. I can't finish both plates."

"Ah, no thank you, I don't feel comfortable eating offerings."

"No really, since I've eaten one plate, the other plate must be eaten too. The villagers expect two kitsunes, you see."

"Two, right." His eyebrows slowly rose at the food, and then he looked up at her. "What happened to them, then? The foxes?"

She blinked a couple of time, and her eyes wondered around the room and then traveled back to him. With a shrug she answered, "Dead."

* * *

The incessant knocking bore into Harry's consciousness the next morning, getting louder and louder the more he tried to block it out. The sake was getting its revenge alright, and the pounding wasn't helping either. He buried his face into the pillow, and the knocks continued, impatient and excited. Why in the world was anyone knocking anyways? The doors were unlocked and slid opened.

"Oh, bloody hell!" he heard Ron roar from the other room, "It's seven in the morning!"

"Go see who it is…" came Hermione's sleepy mumble, "Make'im stop."

Harry heard some shuffle, footsteps and the door sliding open.

"Uncle Ron!" a familiar male voice exclaimed loudly, making Harry mentally groan and Ron let out a yelp of surprise which was followed immediately by an angry groan.

"Blimey Teddy," Ron growled, "Off of me, will ya. Too early for this." It seemed that Teddy had embraced him. The boy was always so physically affectionate.

"Is Uncle Harry around?" Teddy asked. Harry rolled in his bed: he wasn't in the mood to handle his rambunctious godson and nephew-in-law so early in the morning.

"What's with all the Uncles now, eh?" Ron asked, "Didn't used to call us that before."

"Oh well, I thought it was in order," said Teddy, "Seeing as both you and Harry are actually my uncles now. Victoire says hi. Fleur said 'Bonne Chance' and Bill told me to tell you that you were a lucky bastard."

"Right," Ron mumbled, "Take care of yourself. Going back to sleep."

"Aw, that's not cool Ron," Teddy whined, "Sleep? How can you sleep? It's Japan! It's the Hidden Continents!" Harry could imagine Teddy wildly flailing about, arms outstretched dramatically with that charming smile with which he snatched Victoire's heart and hand. Ron only mumbled sleepily in response.

"Ohhh, Ron…only you and Harry and 'Mione could act like this was nothin'," exclaimed Teddy, "The Golden Trio, and the heroes of the war…the Japanese Wizards whom this entire world hasn't had contact in decades? Nothin' to my wonderful godparent…nothin'!"

"Ted Lupin!" Manami's sharp voice joined the conversation, "Oh, never mind, you already woke them. Sorry Ron, couldn't stop him. Got in while I was…busy."

"Not blamin' ya," Ron mumbled, "Now take him out my hair, none of us are ready to get up yet. Show him around or something."

"Getting rid of me already?" said Teddy, taking mock offense, "Well, wouldn't mind a tour. Shall we, then Manami, let's leave these old bags and take in the fresh Japanese ocean air!"

"Hmm," Manami answered; she didn't sound too excited. Harry heard footsteps leaving, Manami's careful and Teddy's excited, and he slipped back into sleep.

It was one in the afternoon when he woke up again, and this time it was Hermione shaking him. His head still ached but it was immediately remedied by a bit of potion Hermione slip into his hands during lunch. With Teddy there, he needed all the clear-headedness and strength he could muster.

"This town is so quaint," Teddy said over his bowl of rice, "Wouldn't mind living here. The air's good! Water's great. Seafood is amazing! Real disappointed I missed the festival yesterday, but I got in…"

No one responded, and the silence was filled by the sound of them chewing and crunching on their breaded pork. Ron, Hermione and Harry still seemed a little out of it, and they merely glanced wearily at Teddy. Manami seemed mildly irritated.

"So," she started, turning to the three of them "Today at four, the meeting will begin, then dinner. There will be a press conference afterwards at six, and at seven, the portkeys are set to leave."

"Why's the portkey so late?" asked Teddy, "Don't these kinds of important meetings happen a little earlier in the day?"

"It was a request," Hermione answered, "Don't worry, we're going through both letters today during the meeting."

"Brilliant," Teddy mumbled, "I'm excited. Wish I could go with you guys."

Manami sipped her tea, her eyes narrowing at Teddy. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the young man, and he grinned at her and asked, "Something wrong?"

"I swear your hair was different…it was shorter when I saw you." She cocked her head a bit to the left, then scrunched up her nose, "What are you a…?"

"Metamorphagus," completed Teddy, now looking so gleefully smug, "Yup. My mum was one too, and my dad was a werewolf."

Harry choked on his rice, Ron stared wide-eyed at the both of them, and Hermione gasped, "Teddy!" They looked expectantly and nervously at Manami for her response. Even in Japan werewolves were still a bit of stigma.

To their surprise, Manami's mouth curled into an amused smirk. She shook her head and said, "Excellent."

"What?" exclaimed Teddy in surprise, "What do you mean by that?"

"Fascinating," she replied, chuckling, "That's what I mean. What are the odds of meeting an offspring of a metamorphagus and a werewolf? It's going to be a good winter." With a mystifying, wide grin, Manami excused herself from the meal, leaving the four them giving each other puzzled glances.

"The Japanese," Ron muttered, waving a hand, "Culture difference."

"She's got awful good English, though," said Teddy, "Sounds like a native, doesn't she?"

"Teddy, why'd you tell her that?" asked Harry, frowning concernedly at his godson.

"Why not?" challenged Teddy, "I'm all 'bout breaking down prejudice and barriers. Been mentioning to lots of people these days. 'Sides, she took it well."

"Not everyone is going to take it well," Hermione said, with a slanted smile, "Anyways, Teddy, you do realize you are going to stay with me in the waiting party, right?"

"Yes, Hermione, I do. Although if Ron is still feeling a bit under the weather, I'm here to replace him."

"Fat chance of that," grumbled Ron, and Teddy laughed.

At four in the afternoon, the British party gathered in a guest tatami room. There were approximate seventeen people in the waiting party, consisting of selected persons of the magical community who, due to some reason or another, were invited to act as the waiting party. They were usually heads of other departments, their deputy heads, assistants, head of some divisions, famous authors, explorers, etc. Rolf Scamander and his wife Luna Lovegood had also been invited due to their extensive knowledge of Japanese magical creatures, but it seems they were being held up in India handling a family of Ramoras.

Kingsley Shacklebot produced two rolled up scrolls, and the sight of them hushed the entire group.

"I'll read the letter out loud for people who haven't heard the entire thing," said Kingsley, unrolling one, "First letter we received on February 21, 2019, a little over two months ago—this is the translation of course—

_To The Venerable British Minister of Magic_

_We are the people of the Guarded Continents. Sending this letter is a great risk to our people, as we had to tear a whole in the defense temporarily to send out the bird. This feat alone cost us much power and strength and we hope you heed our call. _

_We are humbly asking for your assistance, as we are in dire need. Our country has been weakened by war and we have lost an important person to us. We believe he may have crossed into your lands by mistake. In case the letter is intercepted, we will not say more. We request a meeting on the land closest to ours, Japan, to ask for your aid two month from this date. _

_With much respect,_

_The Shinobi Alliance_"

Kingsley rolled it up, and the party silently watched, eyes wide and anxious. The minister unrolled the second scroll and read:

"_To the British Minister of Magic_

_I am the leader of the Shinobi alliance and I am sure you received the letter some months ago. I ask you now to meet us on our land. The coordinates where the shield is the weakest is attached, and don't worry, the shield is so weak these days that it is hardly dangerous anymore to cross it. We will have a meeting to discuss our situations, our needs, and our future with the outside world._

_We shall expect you on the same date on May 7th, at night by our time, on our lands._

_With respect,_

_Senju Tsunade, Leader of the Shinobi Alliance_"

"So…there it is," said Kinglsey, rolling the scroll, "Two letters, two first contact by the people of the Hidden Continents."

"Shinobi," Teddy said slowly, "Isn't that like a…ninja? You know, people in black outfits and throwing stars…"

"Yes, that's where the muggle interpretation comes from," confirmed Roland Lewis, a noted magical historian, "But of course, these shinobis were probably more than just smoke and mirrors."

After several more minutes of discussion and expression of excitement by the rest of the group, Hermione brought out a velvet green bag and motioned it at the minister. Kingsley shushed everyone, and Hermione began passing out a pair of necklace and bracelet to each of the leaving members, explaining their use as they slipped the magical jewelry on.

"You'll notice there are three metal beads on both," Hermione said, pointing at three gleaming silver orbs on the neck, "The one with the '0' engraved on it will turn it off and on, kind of like a power button. The other two with arrows is for adjusting the sensitivity of translating charm. The necklace is the receiver and the bracelet the transmitter. It will translate all the languages from the other countries in addition to Japanese."

"Why'd you guys have human translators if you're going to get these guys?" chimed in Teddy, "Bit redundant, no?"

"Not really," answered Hermione, "These guys aren't the most reliable, and they're actually still in their beta stage and expensive to make. Besides, we don't want to force people who would probably be very weary of us in the first place to put on these charms, just as we don't want to be constantly throwing translating spells at them."

"So the human communication part of it," added Ellen Clearwater.

"That's right," Hermione smiled, "And while you may understand them, they won't understand you until they are wearing the charms also. I've made 10 extra pairs of translators. The deal was that each country brings 10, so we'd have 100 in total."

"Excellent," Kingsley voice boomed, "We have to get to dinner in fifteen minutes, so we better head to it now."

No one argued with him, especially not Harry who was feeling a ravenous. The British party was joined by the American and the Canadian parties, and they dined in a long, tatami dining room. They sat on the floor at low tables and ate a specially prepared Japanese dinner. At six, they were escorted it a much large room where apparently over 100 people could comfortably fit in, including crews of news reporters for dozens of countries. This was odd since Harry was sure the ceiling of the room was much taller than the entire hotel itself, but he had to remind himself that this hotel was probably quite enchanted too. The five member party of each country sat in their designated chairs, which was arranged in a gigantic half circle a step above the journalists. Harry held his breath and let out a sigh, readying himself for a tiring hour that was to be the biggest press meeting he had ever seen.

* * *

Nat woke up the next morning curled up in front of the fire on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He sat up immediately as he woke, the memory of last night creeping into his mind—the anxiety, the taste of avocadoes. He didn't feel any different, and…he didn't remember anything significant. He tried perusing his mind for any sign of memory that cropped up because of the potion but found his memory a blank white. He tried harder, screwing up his face in concentration, putting his mind on parents, family and friends, but nothing. He let out a sigh, relieved yet disappointment.

The potion didn't work. He made a note to tell Veralong this, though he wasn't sure if it was the best idea. The headmaster would probably make him drink more potions, and do other things to extract his memory.

"Good you're awake!" James loud voice interrupted the morning silence, "C'mon Nat! Wash up, we're heading down to Hogsmeade! Can't wait for butterbeer, cause you know, mate, it taste better when bought by someone else, especially the Slytherins."

"Morning?" questioned Nat.

"It's noon, mate," laughed James, "We tried waking you up but you slept like you were dead. Jill made us leave you alone. The rest of us already had lunch! So, hurry up and head down to Hogsmeade!"

"Yeah," Nat muttered, "Up, up. I'm up." He headed upstairs towards and washed up and changed quickly. James waited for him downstairs, playing with his wand and shooting random spells into the air. The two of them left the common room for the Great Hall where a group of Gryffindors were at the tables, eating and talking. They greeted Nat and James eagerly when the two of them showed up in the Hall. Al and Rose were already there, as well as Gerry and Jill.

"You know what I realized?" said Rose to James and Al when they started to leave the castle, "By now, Uncle Harry and Dad are probably on the Continent, meeting with the Continent people! Isn't that exciting?" There was a scatter of agreement, and the conversation turned to the subject. James still insisted they used samurai swords as wands.

Nat was bothered, of course. He was disappointed that the potion didn't work as he had been building up the strength to endure whatever memory he had. He was, in some ways, looking forward to his memory, even if he was frightened of what it might show him. When they arrived in the village, the group splintered off into different directions. Nat stayed with James, Al, Rose, Gerry and Jill, and they seemed very insistent of accompanying him. Nat didn't mind their company at all.

Smiling, he shook off his concern and worry and decided that at least for today, he wanted to just have fun with his friends.

* * *

The press meeting was done. The portkeys were brought out, and Manami joined the British Party.

The air had gotten tense, stifling and heavy with excitement. The flashbulbs went off relentlessly, accompanied by a cacophony of camera clicks, journalists talking rapidly, shouts of good luck and clapping.

"Ready?" said Kingsley, looking around at his group. They nodded and surrounded their portkey. Harry looked around to see the other countries doing the same, and spotted Hermione grinning broadly at them, her eyes wide and shining with anticipation. Ellen Clearwater took in an excited breath, Harold beamed at everyone, and Ron was waving Hermione good bye. Manami had taken a place between Ron and Kingsley, looking around with a soft smile.

Harry focused his eyes on the broken, dirty slipper that was the portkey, trying to drown out the background noise. _This was it._

All six of them touched the slipper, and waited. A few seconds later, Harry felt the familiar jolt as his surroundings blurred, gales of strong wind whipped past him and he felt himself being thrown around. Then something happened that he didn't expect: they _crashed _to stop, as if they hit some sort of invisible barrier. His fingers still touching the slipper, he looked around at this companions who seemed as bewildered as he was. They were floating; it seems, in some sort of blueish-purple miasma. Harry couldn't see the ground or see too far up above him. He was about to say something when he felt that familiar jolt again, that sensation of going faster than one normally should, and then quite suddenly, his feet touched hard ground.

The world darkened suddenly, and Harry felt a sudden chill. He released the slipper quickly, taking in the cold air as he tried to catch his breath, which came out shivering and foggy. He looked around at his cold surrounding, and as he realized exactly where he was he face grew dark and confused. He glanced at Ron and Kingsley, who looked even more mystified. Not too far from them he spotted the tall form of Patrick Hensley from the U.S group, and the outlines of the rest of its member. He heard noises and talking from what he believed to be the other members, and they seemed as confounded as he was.

"Where are we?" breathed Ron.

"Did the portkeys take us all to the wrong place?" Ellen asked nervously, "This doesn't seem like a good place for…a…meeting."

"No kidding," Harry muttered, squinting at his surrounding. Tall ancient trees towered over them, their dark, thick trunks supported by majestic buttresses and roots, surrounded by tall grasses and wild bushes. If it weren't for light from the almost full moon, it would have been pitch black. Harry took out his wand and muttered 'lumos', and surprisingly amount of light erupted from his wand. He did not have much time to be puzzled over his slip of control, as others followed his example. The area lit up suddenly by balls of yellow-white light, revealing groups of anxious and confused witches and wizard who was taking in their rather unexpected surrounding with wide, fearful eyes.

"It's a forest," Manami said, "Why are we…?"

She stopped suddenly, and Harry could see why. Something moved in the trees ahead of them, leaves rustled, and there were sounds of light footfall.

"Wild animal?" Ron suggested, and Harry could see the color draining off his face in the yellow light. His question was answered the next moment when four figures darted out from the darkness into their light, standing on a large root that protruded several meters into the air. They were human shaped, and Harry let out a small sigh of relief. He turned his light towards them, and although it wasn't enough to illuminate them completely as they were a bit far up. They stood their, silent and unmoving, bathed in the soft light of their wands, giving down at them with a blank expression on their face. Harry noted, with amazement, how similar each of them looked.

"Bonjour!" a man from the French group greeted, followed by the translation by a translator from the French group. They did nothing, no greetings back, no smile, and Harry began to think something was wrong. Something was off—he could feel in his legs, his pounding heart and in his anxious thoughts—this was _not_ right.

Then one of them spoke, in rapid Japanese it seems. The speaker was the make on the far left, with a small nasty grin on his face. The group looked to Manami whose dark eyes were set intensely on the man, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Inviting us to come closer," she said finally, glancing at Kingsley and Harry.

"Any idea why we're in the middle of a forest?" Ron grumbled, casting a suspicious glance on the four men.

"No," Manami , her eyes back on the men, "Not yet. Perhaps…it is a mistake." Her tone, however, was full of doubt. Others around him started to walk towards the men, looks of fright and confusion showing so very plainly on his face.

"Suppose we should too," Kingsley sighed, nodding, "Come on. Ellen, hold onto the portkey would you. It's set to reactivate in an hour." Ellen did as she was told, and stuffed the old slipper into her bag.

When the crowd of confused wizards and witches had migrated several feet forward, the same man started to speak again in fast Japanese.

Harry looked to Manami, hoping for a translation, and surprised to find her expression becoming even darker and more stoic. He heard several gasps from the other groups as their translators did their job.

"Manami!" Kingsley exclaimed impatiently, "What are they saying?"

"Minister," Manami said in a steady, quiet tone, her eyes never leaving their four hosts, "When does the portkey leave again?"

"In an hour," Ellen answered, "All the portkeys are the same." Harry heard Manami swear under her breath.

"Why does that matter?" snapped Ron impatiently, "What are they saying?"

"We…we need to leave," Manami said harshly, grabbing Harry's arms tightly.

"What, why?" Harry shouted, staring at the young woman in shock, "What's—"

"Now!" she cried, pushing him backwards, "Don't ask, GO! NOW!"

"Everyone run!" Harry heard a male translator shout, "Wands out and run!"

"What did he s—," Ron began, but Minami had pushed him violently forward shouting, "They're attacking! Now go!"

"Why? And there's only four of them!" Harold exclaimed, taking his wand out, "They—"

"There are _more_ of them!" Manami snapped angrily, taking out her own wand.

Harry had no idea what was going on, but by the look of nasty glee on the faces of the four men, he knew that something had gone terribly wrong. He whipped out his wand and grabbed Ellen, while Ron prodded Harold to run, but they had barely moved when he heard one of them cry out, "Doton: Doryukatsu"! Whatever that meant, it couldn't have been good, because in the next second, he felt the ground roar, crack, and crumble beneath him.

* * *

AN: My excuse: writers block, laziness, school, and working on another fanfiction project with someone else. It's Doctor Who! Haha! Anyways, yes.

And thank you all for your reviews, really! It made me feel like I did right by getting around to writing this. A crossover is something that can be hard to pull off and hopefully I'm not doing a bad job of it. I don't think I particularly am?

OH, HERE COMES THE SHINOBIS.


	7. Shinobi

**Telos**

Note: Sorry that took awhile. This was hard to write. I used to be better at action. Thanks for reading! Thank you all for all the reviews, hits, faves, alerts! So many of you guys! And your comments!

* * *

Chapter 6: Shinobi

Screams. That was all Harry heard, shrieks and shouts of fear from 54 other people around him in addition to his own. The ground they were standing on suddenly cracked and large slabs of earth shot out of the ground. Harry lurched aside to dodge a sharp edge shooting out where he stood, pulling Manami with him. He heard Ron yell, and Kingsley shout something, perhaps a spell, or just a cry for help, Harry didn't know which.

"Harry!" Manami cried, pointing up. Harry followed her finger to Ellen Clearwater who was perched perilously on top of one of the slabs of earth as it shot several meters towards the moon. It swayed dangerously back and forth, and Harry watched in horror when she lost her footing and fell, a blood curdling shriek escaping her.

"Ellen!" he shouted, pointing his wand towards her, but Kingsley was faster. He shot a spell which brought Ellen slowly to the ground and caught her; she had fallen unconscious.

Relieved, Harry looked around for Ron. He spotted his best friend on top of mound of broken earth, supporting Harold whose left leg was soaked in blood. Both of them were blasting away hostile earth with their wands.

"What's happening?" Harry demanded, gripping Manami's arms tighter, "Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know," Manami murmured, her dark wide eyes darting around frantically. Another tremor knocked her off her feet, and Harry had to do a bit of gymnastics to avoid a pillar of earth that grew from beneath him. He cast a reductor spell but instantly regretted it when dust and large debris flew into his face. He brought his hands up to shield himself but lost hold of Manami in the process. The earth rumbled and shook again, the ground gave out under his feet and he started to fall. Harry let out a yell, arms reaching wildly about to grab a hold of something but there was nothing. He fell several feet and hit the ground with an ominous crunch on his side.

Then the trembling stopped, quite suddenly, and a dusty, eerie silence followed. Harry picked himself up off the ground, every inch of his body stinging and his right shoulder radiating with the familiar burning pain. Thankfully he still had his wand in his hand, though the pain from his shoulders made his hand shake as he used it to fix his broken glasses. It didn't make much of a difference: large mass of earth loomed over him blocked the moonlight and had cast him into darkness.

"Lumos," he coughed, and his surrounding became visible. Wincing from the sudden light, Harry looked around and discovered in horror that he was closed in on all sides by gigantic rocks and boulders. He made a move to blast a hole in one of the walls but stopped short. He had no idea how the landscape like was now and could very well create a rockslide or cave in and crush himself if he recklessly started blasting things away.

"Damn," he hissed angrily at himself. _What am I going to do now?_ His heart quickened at the thought, and he could feel both fear and anger spiraling up from his stomach. He looked up, frowning. He _could _disapparate, although if disapparation wasn't working in Japan he wasn't sure how it was going to work here. Losing a body part was the last thing he wanted in a situation like this. He supposed he could conjure a rope or a ladder or transfigure a rock into a ladder…

"Harry!"

Harry jumped at the voice. It Manami's voice, and it sounded very near.

"Harry! Where are you!"

"Manami?" Harry cried in response, looking around wildly although there was nowhere in the small space that she could possibly be, "Mana—"

And one of the walls burst opened. And just like he had anticipated, the walls shook from damage. Rocks chipped off from the walls and started to fall. Harry used a protective spell around him but it had been too weak to completely turn away a gigantic slab of rock that was now hurtling towards him.

"Reducto!" he cried, and which was echoed by Manami's voice. The rock turned to dust.

"Sorry!" Harry heard Minami's voice through the dust cloud, "I'm _so _sorry! Didn't think that…_that_ might happen." As the cloud settled, he could see Manami standing in the hole she had created, panting hard and fast, bruised, cut and completely dirty.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "Let's get out of here before the whole thing collapse."

"I agree. I know a way out! Follow me!"

He climbed through the hole after Manami, and followed her up a rocky slope towards the surface. The sharp rocks cut his hands and feet, and he found himself slipping many times and sliding down several feet. Manami, to his surprise, did not seem to have too much trouble with the climb, and would have gotten out quickly if she didn't keep climbing down to keep Harry from completely losing his footing.

Harry took in a deep breath when they reached the surface. He could see the moon again, and it was just enough light for Harry to take in his surroundings. The once, relatively flat forest ground was now broken, with large slabs of earth and rock protruding from the ground, towering over dark pits. He heard screaming, moaning and spells being cast all around him. He saw spots of blood, torn robes and broken wands.

One of their assailants appeared on top of one of the rocks in front of them, his dark eyes narrowing as a triumphant smirk formed on his face.

"Stay back!" Harry shouted angrily, pointing his wand at him. His breathing had become quick and shallow from the sudden fright.

The man looked at his wand, and started laughing. He shook his head, muttering something to himself, even pretending to wipe some tears from his eyes to show how hilarious he found the 's entire body boiled with anger. Any fear he had disintegrated into hatred, and his hand quivered with indignation. The man started speaking to him, pointing at Manami, perhaps to make her translate.

"He wants me to translate," said Manami.

"Then do it!" shouted Harry impatiently, causing Manami to jump. He felt an inkling of guilt for snapping at her, but all he could act on now was his anger. "Ask them why they are doing this!"

Manami nodded slowly, and translated Harry's questions. "Well, he says he wants to see how…" she trailed off, a look of disbelief on her face.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"He wants to see how good we are," she answered, her voice was low and shaky. She said something to the man in Japanese, and he just laughed and shouted something back in response. Harry couldn't understand, but the tone of his voice told him that it was a taunt.

Manami narrowed her eyes and translated, "They just want us. Of course they're not going to say for what."

"Is that why they invited us here?" snapped Harry, "To try to kill us?"

Manami translated Harry's question, and the man responded with a slight shrug.

Manami chucked humorlessly, "He said…of course not, that was just the…" She paused, looked at Harry and frowned darkly at him, "The _fun_ part."

Harry glared at Manami incredulously and looked at the man, not knowing if he should be very afraid instead of very angry.

"Harry!" It was Ron's voice. Harry whipped around toward the voice and his heart did a flip despite the situation. Ron was alive! Well, of course he was! This was Ron Weasley, one of the heroes of the war, one who survived all those years hanging around Harry Potter, one who knocked out a mountain troll as an eleven year old.

Just several feet away was Ron climbing over a mound of rubble, pulling Harold up with him.

The man made a dash towards Ron with incredible speed, lightly jumping from one rock to another. He took out something—a weapon, a _blade_ of some sort.

"Stupefy!" Ron's and Harry's voice cried out in unison as twin jets of red light flew towards the man. He easily swerved out of the way. Harry followed him with his wand "Stupefy!" This time a third voice joined them but it didn't matter since all three missed, and the man disappeared.

Harry searched for their third ally and his heart lifted when the tall figure of Patrick Hensley of the USA party came sliding down a mountain of debris right of Ron. He helped Ron with Harold and joined Harry and Manami.

Ron was covered in dust, heavily bruised by otherwise intact, while Harold leaned on Ron for support, nursing a bloody leg. Patrick looked scratched up, but he seemed the least injured out of all of them.

"Good to see ya," said Patrick, with a large toothy grin.

"Likewise," Harold mumbled. Ron and Harry nodded, and Manami seemed too bothered to reply.

"We need to get back to the portkey Harry," said Ron.

"But Ellen has the portkey," said Harold, "And it won't be another hour until it reactivates!"

"Whose bright idea was that?" barked Ron incredulously.

"Kingsley was with her," said Harry, remembering a comatose Ellen in Kingsley's arms, "At least the minister has a chance of getting back. Patrick, what about your portkey?"

Patrick shook his head, "Not with me. One of our aurors had it, and I have no idea where Greg is…hopefully he's with the president."

Meanwhile, their assailant reappeared, holding two wands in his hands. Harry noticed, with his stomach going cold, that the wands were dripping blood.

"Bloody asshole," Ron growled, "Wonder whose wands are those."

The man laughed, shaking his head. He spoke, and but it was Patrick who translated, "He calling us weak, the bastard!"

"Didn't know you understood Japanese," Ron said, with an impressed glance at the American.

"I don't," Patrick mumbled, "The translation bracelet and necklace. Why aren't you wearing yours?"

"Oh!" Manami cried suddenly, turning to Harry, "The translation necklaces Harry, do you have—"

"No…" Harry muttered gloomily, "Ellen had them."

"Excellent," Ron murmured irritably, "Well at least—"

"What_ is_ he doing?" interrupted Patrick, now motioning to their enemy. Harry could see it too, the man wasdoing something with his hand—they were forming signs, different ones, one after the other. It distinctly reminded him of what that shrine maiden in Tokyo had done to conjure the fire, but Harry couldn't see any sign of rosary beads or anything that might have a magical core inside it. The man stopped at one sign, and Harry felt a surge of magical energy about him. It was powerful, stifling yet refreshing, sending chills down his spine. He felt the energy move, dance, and change shape as the hand signs changed.

Then it hit him—this was their magic, their _wandless _magic. Instead of wand, they made signs with their hands. They didn't _need_ an external magical core. This was the _real_ deal! However, Harry had no time to marvel at this revelation.

"Ninpou: Iwa Shurikun!" The magical energy shot out from the man towards them. Pebbles and rocks all around them floated up into the air, then transformed into five pronged bladed stars—Harry recognized them from the movies; they were actual ninja stars, and they were now speeding towards them. Harry searched his mind for the shield charm, and shouted "Protego!" Ron, Manami, Harold and Patrick echoed him.

Milky lights erupted from their wands and knocked away the incoming weapons. Once they were immobilized, both Harry and Ron, using their auror reflexes, quickly shot a spell, "Relashio!"

The light hit the man squarely in the chest, throwing him backwards several feet. However, to Harry's horror and amazement, he seemed to have gotten a hold of himself in midair, diverted his path and landed on the nearest rock. His chest was bleeding, but he didn't seem to mind. The man smiled crookedly and shouted something.

"He's complimenting you," said Manami, sounding somewhat puzzled, "He's impressed."

"Well that's nice to know," Ron muttered wryly, "Just chuffed to bits I am. Tell him thanks will ya?"

Harry tensed up when he saw the man do his hand signs again, and shouted "Zesshi Nensen!" And the man vomited black liquid from his mouth. Harry cast the protego charm, which worked to repel the black liquid. As it touched the ground, the liquid hungrily ate away at the rocks. Harry stared, speechless at what had happen. Harold said out loud what he was thinking, "He's vomiting _acid_!"

"We should run!" Manami exclaimed, pulling Harry's sleeve, "Let's go and find the minister and Ellen!"

"She's right," Patrick agreed, "I don't think we should engage him any longer."

"He's going to follow us anyways," Ron growled, "Don't think he's going to let us go that easily."

"No, Patrick's right," said Harry, "If we move we have a better chance of finding the others and losing them." His eyes never left the man, who was now regarding them with the most amused expression, waiting for their next move.

"We _could _disapparate," suggested Patrick.

"Oh no you can't," Harold said hastily, motioning to his leg, "I tried that, splinched myself. Didn't even get to where I wanted."

"Disapparation doesn't work quite right here," said Manami, "Something about the magic energy in this place is _off_, our magic isn't synced somehow…I can feel it… "

"How do you know that?" asked Ron, frowning confusedly at her, "I can't feel anything."

"_I_ do," Manami replied curtly, almost vehemently. Ron shot her an odd look.

"Alright," said Harry quickly, "Someone bandage Harold's leg. Manami, fast with your wand?"

"Pretty much, yeah," she answered, nodding.

"Good, you lead and help Ron and Harold. Head towards the forest. Patrick and I well defend from the back."

"What then?" Patrick asked, "When we're in the forest?"

"We just need to lose them just long enough to cast protection charms—that and the trees will buy us some time. And uh, we'll figure something else then…"

"Alright, sounds good to me," said Ron, pointing his wand at Harold's legs. Bandages appeared out of thin air and wrapped itself around the bloody calf.

"Everyone ready?" Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see them nod. "Go!"

And they dashed off, Manami leading them towards the forest, Ron, supporting the limping Harold, following, and Patrick and Harry trailing behind them. Their wands were out, the lumos spell illuminating their path. Their assailant followed them, jumping from ledge to ledge, watching them. He was joined by two others, and Harry felt like he was taking part in a relentless hunting game, with him as the prey.

Ron and Manami blasted rocks away with the reductor spell, clearing a path towards the forest. Their assailants finally understood what they meant to do. The looked at each other, one barked commands, and the other two sped forward, forming hand signs.

"Shit," Patrick growled, "They're doing it again! Confringo!" A explosion forced one of them to jump backward.

"Incendio!" Harry missed, a flash of fire scorched where his targets should have been. Their hand signs were completed now. A cloud of smoke enveloped them and half a dozen black wolves jumped out. Harry's mouth dropped in astonishment: the wolves were not just large, they were gigantic, their shoulders as tall as he was!

"Wolves!" Harry shouted to Patrick in astonishment, "Bloody giant wolves!" The pack was fast, even more so than their masters. Harry threw a reductor spell over his shoulders, and the path exploded. There was some whining from the animals, but the growing loudness of the growls and footfalls told them the wolves were still coming on strong.

"Faster!" Patrick shouted at Ron and Manami, "They're closing in!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry hit one of the wolves in the front, and the animal froze immediately and crashed to a stop. Some of the wolves collided with fallen animal. Harry followed up with another reductor spell that hit one of the animals.

"Good aim!" Patrick shouted, a smile on his lips. He released several more spells, this time hitting the slowed down wolves and sending them flying back several feet. The animals went the way they came, disappearing in an explosion of smoke.

"Doton: Yomi Numa."

There was yelp of surprise from Manami, and Harry felt himself sink as the ground beneath him flooded knee deep in viscous, dark muddy water.

"Now what?" Ron growled, trying to keep Harold and himself from sinking further, although they seemed to be sinking faster.

"It's some sort of swamp," said Patrick, "At least that's what I heard them say."

"Well, at least they tell us what they're going to do," mumbled Ron sarcastically.

Several small daggers whipped out of the darkness towards them. Harry quickly used the shield charm, and the weapons were sent flying the opposite direction. A second later, they exploded.

"Stay still!" Manami shouted, specifically at Ron and Harold, both of whom had alarmingly sunk up to their armpits, "The more you struggle, the faster you sink!"

"Harry, to your left!" Patrick warned. Harry reacted just in time to duck as one of the odd knives with a rectangular piece of paper trailing behind flew over his head. It exploded, and Harry felt the burn on the back of his throat. The force sent him face first into the swamp water and tasted a mouthful of mud. He heard Ron and Patrick call his name, and a scream from Manami. The ice cold swamp water filled his nostrils, and panic overtook him. He coughed, yelled and clawed at his surrounding for support but something about the mud water was weighing him down. His surroundings became heavier and heavier until he could not move anymore. He could hear the muffled screams and shouts from the surface. Several seconds passed that seemed like forever to Harry, and his body became so numb that he could not feel the cold. It occurred to him then that he might die here. Die…after all those years? James, Al, Lily, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie…

"Finite Incantatem!" It was Ron's voice over the chaos of the water and screaming, followed by Manami's voice, "Aguamenti!"

Harry felt his surrounding suddenly get lighter, and he was able to move again. A hand grabbed his neck and pulled him out of the water. Harry gasped, breathing in the air as if he has never before when he became free of the mud. Someone was pulling him out of the swamp and onto dry land. Harry recognized Patrick's hands around his chest, but the blurriness of his sight made him realize his glasses and his wand were missing. He had lost them somewhere in the chaos.

"Protego!" Manami deflected a gigantic fireball.

"Harry!" Ron ran to his side, face drained of color, "You alright, mate?"

Not too far from them, Harold was casting protection spells while Patrick and Manami was watching their surrounding, deflecting exploding weapons, balls of fire and spikes of ice launched at them from the darkness.

"Yeah…my glasses…and my wand…"

"Accio glasses! Accio wand!" Ron pointed his wand towards the swamp, and the two objects flew into his hands. He cleaned the mud off of them and handed them back to Harry.

"Thanks."

"It's gone quiet…" Harold said in between heavy breaths, "They've stopped." Indeed, the men did not appear and their attacks seemed to have ceased.

No one said anything for a while, but everyone's breathing was heavy and anxious.

"This isn't right," Manami said finally, quietly, "They could kill us easily…but they're not…why not…?"

"I don't think that's something to complain about," said Patrick with a nervous chuckle, "I think the protection spells are working."

"No…it shouldn't be…" muttered Manami, shaking her head, "They should be able to get through it…they can but—"

"Are you on their side or ours?" spat Ron irritably.

"Look, they can make earthquake happen, vomit acid, and create killer swamps just like that!" Manami snapped her fingers, "But why aren't they? Why were they just throwing fireballs at us when they can just crush us?"

"They're playing with us…" breathed Harry, realizing what Manami was getting at. The laughing man, the looks of curiosity, the chase, the hunt—this was all a game to them.

"Doton: Doryudan!" A stone head of a dragon burst out the ground, opened its mouth and fired what looked like white, hot spit. The first couple of projectile hit the invisible barrier and disappeared, but their defenses went with them.

"No!" Harry cried as the barrier shimmered away. They were completely exposed now, and Harry watched in horror as the stone dragon vomited more white projectiles from its mouth, and no one was ready.

"Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!" There was a loud poof, smoke, and what looked like a giant weasel appeared from the smoke, clothed, with an eye patch, and holding a giant sickle.

"What the…" he heard Ron say. Harry stared, dumbfound, at the giant weasel. He would have found this immensely amusing if it weren't for the situation; this was like out of a cartoon.—a giant weasel with an eye patch and a sickle! Behind the giant weasel, Harry spotted someone, but he couldn't see clearly. The weasel started to move, and disappeared from where it once was. The bullets from the dragon were sliced to pieces, along with the rocks in the area, the dragon head and the trees in the background. Harry, Ron, Manami and Patrick cast shielding charms to protect them from the flying pieces of earth and wood.

The three men appeared where the great stone dragon once stood, looking very irritated and even a little worried. "Tch," one of their assailants said, doing more hand signs, to a target they could not see.

"Okamaitachi no jutsu!" A harsh blast of wind knocked everyone off their feet. Once the wind had ceased, Harry and the rest pulled themselves off their feet, Patrick supporting Harold this time.

"Gatsuuga!" Two giant rotating blurs shot out from behind them towards two of the fallen men pinned them to the ground, relentlessly drilling into them. A blast of fire from the opposite direction pushed the two blurs back and they landed a few meters away from them. Whatever it was stopped rotating, and in place of the gray blur was a man, no, a teenager, facing the their attackers. Beside him was giant white dog who was growling threateningly at the enemy.

The teenager said something. Harry couldn't see much with their back to them. Manami translated, "He's insulting them...I'm _not_ going to translate that…"

"Pretty colorful though," commented Patrick, "Creative too."

"Who are they?" asked Harry.

"Kiba!" he heard a voice shouted from above. A young woman landed besides Kiba, carrying a giant paper fan. Harry surprisingly noticed not only that she looked like she could be a teenager, but that she had blonde hair. He also guessed she was responsible for the wind and the giant weasel. They were both wearing a green flak jacket that reminded Harry of muggle combat wear. What made him most excited was however, were the headbands that they both wore. Like the one Slughorn had given Harry, a metal rectangle was sewn onto the front. However, instead of the swirl leaf-like symbol carved onto the metal, theirs had a Japanese character.

"It seems like his name is Kiba," Manami translated, albeit unnecessarily.

"Damn, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron growled through his teeth.

The blonde teenager took her fan and gave it a mighty swing, releasing a gale of wind, causing the three men to fall back a little. The uninjured one did some hand signs, but Kiba was already moving, going back into the rotating form with his dog and charging at his opponent. The blonde girl then turned finally, to face them, her teal eyes grave and intense.

She came towards them and shouted something, motioning with her hands.

"She said to come with her," Manami said, "We need to leave for safety."

"So they're on our side?" squeaked Harold.

"Wait, what about the others?" Harry asked, "Is someone helping them? We can't leave them!"

The blonde girl seemed to have lost her patience and started yelling at them.

"She says hurry! They need to get us somewhere."

"Manami ask them about the others!"

Manami nodded, and translated his demand. The young woman pursed her lips, frowned and replied. Manami turned to them and said, "She said someone from their team is taking care of them."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Manami snapped, sounding a little insulted. Patrick confirmed it, and Harry could only nod. There wasn't much else he could do, and these kids seemed to be their best bets.

"Alright," said Harry, nodding, "Let's go!"

Manami spoke to the young blonde woman, exchanging quick Japanese phrases. The blonde's expression seemed to soften a little and she glanced at the group with a heavy sigh.

"What was that about?" Ron asked when Manami turned to them.

"Showing courtesy," she answered curtly, "I was asking her name, and I gave her mine. Are we ready?"

"Yeah," said Harry, glancing at the blonde who was now expanding her giant fan, "What _is_ her name?"

"Temari. The other ones Kiba. The dog is Akamaru."

"Manami, what does that character mean?" asked Harry, motioning slightly to the headband.

"That? It says _shinobi_."

Harry frowned. _Shinobi_. There something about that...

Temari barked commands at them, knocking his out of his thoughts. She beckoned them with a sharp wave of her hands and started running towards the forest.

"Come on," said Manami, "She said to keep up."

And they ran after the teenage blonde with the giant fan. She led them into the forest, and she traveled above them, gracefully bouncing from tree to tree. Harry hurt his neck looking up at her.

Moments later they were joined by others shinobis and Harry presumed that they were on Temari's side. He noticed they were all young too, at most in the mid twenties. They traveled on the trees surrounding them. One of them, a young man with dark hair, wearing the green flak jacket and the headband with the same _shinobi_ character, came down to relieve Patrick of Harold. He swung the frightened Harold onto his back and climbed back into the trees. It was an escort.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! I feel like this chapter still hasn't answered any questions! I just wanted to write wizard vs. ninjas. I cut myself short here because I wanted the super epic ninja vs. shinobi fight to come later with Naruto involved. Still, hope this was a good read. They're still running for their lives in the next chapter too, bu there will be plot progression (I think). I get tired just imagining it their running and fighting.

Some were confused as to why Naruto was in Englad at all (SORRY ABOUT THIS, earlier I wrote Japan instead of England, or rather the UK). I thought I mentioned it, but that will become clearer once we get back to Naruto and what the hell happened to him. We're going to see Tsunade next chapter, along with a lot of the Naruto cast, some language confusions and a faster buildup to the climax. So, yay for people who thought this was going too slow I suppose! I honestly think I should go slower.

I think there might be some questions on the spells/jutsus used here? If so, I'll be happy to answer them.

I'm glad the OCs, especially Manami isn't grating on people too much. Interesting things will happen once I get to writing them!

I can't reply to everyone (although I could if I really really really wanted to spend time I barely have doing it), so please don't get angry if you asked a question/commented and I don't reply!


	8. Nightmares and A Glimmer of Hope

**Telos**

AN: Hi everyone! Thanks for everything you've left me. I cannot stress enough how much I appreciate it. I am also surprised at how many people did not know about the shinobi alliance, so I'm so sorry if I spoiled it! But OMG, the seven swordsmen of the mists are so badass! I can't pick a favorite sword!

Excuses and more comments down at the bottom. And I promise you plot development.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nightmares and A Glimmer of Hope**

The room was filling up again. Hermione Granger looked at her watch. Five minutes to the hour until the first trip back. Just five more minutes.

"Here." A small of pack of fried tofu and a pair of disposable chopsticks was shoved into her hand. She glanced up at Teddy as he took a seat next to her, munching on his own food.

"Thanks, Teddy," said Hermione gratefully, "These look delicious."

"So," began Teddy with a puzzled frown, "Isn't an hour time limit a little too short? I mean, don't these meetings usually go on for hours?"

"Oh, the limit isn't on the meeting," Hermione explained as she pulled the chopsticks apart, "One of the members from each team come back to tell us the status of the meeting. We send in more people in afterwards."

"I see," said Teddy, nodding, "So there are more portkeys?"

"Of course." Hermione started on the crispy fried tofu. She took a careful bite of the still warm cube of golden brown, the silken softness of the inside giving her a pleasant surprise. It was the most delicious tofu she's ever eaten.

"Dip it in this," said Teddy, giving her a small cup of an opaque brown sauce, "No idea what it is, but it's delicious."

Hermione dipped one of her square cubes into the sauce and plopped it in her mouth. There was an explosion of sweet and savory on her tongue, substantiated by the delightful interplay of soft and crispy textures.

"Delicious," she muttered halfway through a chew. Hermione began eating her tofu in earnest, absolutely fascinated that she could love tofu this much. Sure she had eaten the muggle food for purely health reasons. Even as a witch, she still remembered to keep her basic natural body healthy. But this dish was wonderful! Hugo would love this. Hugo hated tofu, but she was sure he'd eat this up!

"I like these things," said Teddy, affectionately tapping on the translator charms he had around his neck, "Now I know what those girl staff members are saying. There's a nasty rumor mill around here 'Mione."

Hermione chuckled, "Don't eavesdrop Teddy, it's rude."

"Pot calling kettle black, eh?" laughed the young man.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, sounding scandalized.

Suddenly someone from the end of the room cried out, "They're here!"

There was a faint glowing in the middle of the room. Teddy jumped of his chair, excitedly shouting something.

Hermione hurriedly set her tofu on Teddy's empty chair and joined the young man, a shiver of excitement traveling down her back. This was it! This was _it_. A whole new chapter of magic was about to be written…

There was that familiar whooshing sound and four people materialized in the place of the faint glowing. Several shrieks followed, and Hermione's mouth dropped at the sight in front of her. Teddy swore violently, whipping out his wand on instinct.

Before them were three women and one man. They were covered in blood and riddled with fresh bruises and lacerations. One of them, the man, was unconscious, at least Hermione only hoped he was unconscious. One of the women was Ellen. She was white, eyes wide, severely frightened and confused

"Hermione!" Ellen exclaimed. The poor woman had bloody cuts all over her dirty tear streaked face, and her arms were red raw and shaking uncontrollably. She was clutching the bag with the translators in one hand, and the dirty slipper portkey in the other. Her robes were torn, ragged and soiled.

"Ellen!" Hermione rushed to her side, "Wh-what happened?"

Before Ellen could answer, the whooshing sound filled the room again. Hermione had barely looked up when Teddy came rushing forward and cried, "Protego!"

Hermione let out a frightened yelp as she came eye level with half a dozen strange looking daggers. The weapons flew off in the opposite directions and exploded. Smoke and rubble rose from the chaos and the lights flickered out. Hermione took out her own wand and cried, "Lumos Maxima!" The area around her lit up suddenly with bright light, though she couldn't see much beyond the halo made by her wand. She saw strange silhouettes darting about in the shadows. There were more explosions and smoke, followed by shouts of incantations, pain and coughing. Near her, Ellen was sobbing and muttering incoherently.

"Hermione!" Teddy shouted through the smoke, "Stay down!"

There was a stinging rush of wind, a final great explosion that tore open the ceiling, and the shadows, one by one, disappeared through the hole into the night. Hermione and Teddy could merely stare, stunned and baffled by speed with which the dark shadows fled. The starry night sky became visible through the opening, and for a few tense seconds everything seemed still.

"Repairo Totalum," a strange stern voice rumbled from the darkness. In a rush of magic, the ceiling filled itself, and the lights flickered back on. Once Hermione could see, she became sick to her stomach. Others weren't as lucky as she was. Dozens of people lay dead or injured on the floor, either victim to the strange daggers, the explosions, or both.

"No no no no…" Ellen cried, shaking her head frantically, "It's them! They're here! They're here! They'll kill us all!"

Hermione, however, was not listening to Ellen's terrified rambling. Her attention, as well as everyone else's, was on the entrance way as a dozen Japanese men filed in, dressed in identical dark blue, traditional Japanese robes. They had wands in their hands, although the style and the decorations were markedly Asian. They stood, their face rigid and somber, looking onto the gruesome scene before them with something akin to disgust. Entering last and taking a place in the middle was a distinguished, tall, elderly man with snow white beard and hair.

Hermione recognized the man immediately. "It's the Japanese minister of magic," she said quietly to Teddy, "And his cabinet."

"A bit late, aren't they?" muttered Teddy bitterly.

"Look at this mess, minister," a short, balding man near the minister growled. Hermione felt a warm buzz from the translator.

"Minister," said another man gravely, "We have let this go on for too long. The walls have been breached beyond our control."

"Deploy Code Blue," the minister commanded, his voice booming gloomily. Hermione recognized it as the same voice as the one who repaired the ceiling. "And the samurai guards. Have the emperor and his family moved to a safe place."

"Yes sir," one of the men the ranks said, and left the room.

"Minister," Hermione spoke up, her voice almost squeaking, "These people, we have to get them to hospital as soon as possible! They were attacked—"

"Restrain them and lock them up," the minister ordered, not even glancing at Hermione.

"What?" Teddy shouted furiously, echoed by dozen more shouts and groans of protests from the others, "Don't come any closer!" He brandished his wand at a few of the Japanese wizards who came towards them.

"Minister, we need medical help!" a Korean member pleaded, "Please!"

"Not until we are certain none of you are _any of them in disguise_!" snapped the balding man.

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione cried indignantly, standing up, "Of course we're not _them_! This is insane! These people are dying—"

"You brought this on yourself!" the minister said sharply, "We have a solemn oath to never engage with those beyond that barrier. You all came to this knowing the risk."

"I-I don't understand," Hermione stammered, "What's going on? How does that justify letting these people die?"

"Did you think opening up that barrier after nearly a thousand years would come over so easily?" sneered the balding man, "Look what you brought upon us! They've crossed over…"

"Who's 'they'?" demanded Teddy, "Did you _know_ this was going to happen?"

"This meeting should have never happened!" the minister growled.

"Then why did you let it?" asked Hermione, "If you really thought that?"

The minister did not reply. His intense eyes were set on Hermione, seemingly thinking. He looked to his people, who returned his gaze just as solemnly. Finally he looked back Hermione and said, "I will not answer any questions until you have all been thoroughly checked."

He turned around sharply and left the room while his wizards closed in on them.

Hermione bit her lips, frowning angrily. She tried to go after the minister, but was blocked by the minister's guards. Hermione let out a short impatient breath, her lips quivering as she did so. She swished her wand dramatically in front of her, crying, "Petrificus Totalus!" The handful of wizards nearest to her were hit with the hex and fell to the floor like stones. "Minister!" she shouted, "Minister!" She muttered 'sonorus' quickly and held the wand to her throat. "MINISTER!" Her voice resonated throughout the entire room and hotel. Teddy swore the walls shook.

"Minister! I am currently the highest commanding officer of the British Ministry of Magic here, and if you do this, I will declare the Japanese ministry hostile and a danger to the international community, as will the representatives of the countries present here!"

"How dare you threaten him!" a man snapped at Hermione, earning a stunning spell from Teddy. That threat, however, seemed to work. The minister came into the room again, his dark eyes glistening challengingly at Hermione. She took the chance immediately, "We will follow whatever inspection expected of us after two things, minister: one, you get these people to a hospital, and two, you tell us exactly what is going on!"

The old man seemed to be considering this, cocked his head slightly and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Hermione Weasley, deputy head of the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement," answered Hermione as firmly and as bravely as she could. A feeling of dread nagging at the back of her mind was sending her heart and mind into chaos.

"I see, Hermione Weasley…Hermione _Granger_?" mused the minister, "I _know_ you." He glanced at the balding man to his side, nodded slightly, sighed and said, "Fine. Get them to Hokkaido Central Hospital. _Keep them secure_. Undo the petrificus spell. I will talk, you, then, Mrs. Hermione Weasley, afterwards." With that, he left the room, his robe fluttering behind him dramatically.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She glanced at Teddy, then looked down at Ellen who was still on her knees, clutching Hermione's robes.

"Ellen," she said softly, taking the woman's hands into her own, "It's alright now. You're safe. Ellen look at me, you're safe now—"

"No I'm not!" Ellen cried, "They come here! They'll kill us…monsters, the lot of them!"

"What happened to the minister, Ellen? Is he with Harry and Ron?"

"I don't know," Ellen sobbed, "S-something went wrong with the portkeys…I…didn't know…"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"We...ended up in the forest—"

"Forest?" Teddy exclaimed, and Hermione shushed him impatiently.

"—they attacked us. Killed…killed so many of us…"

"Killed?" Hermione gasp, "But why?" _No, Ron and Harry…and Kingsley…_

Ellen only continued rambling, "W-we…I came back too early. The portkey came back too early! I was with the minister and he was just there, and it started glowing and I wasn't thinking and I just took it out and…it…came back to early…"

"No it hasn't," said Hermione with a puzzled frown, "It came back on the hour."

"What do you mean?" Ellen whimpered, shaking her head nervously, "No, it's only been half an hour. Even less!"

"No, it's been an hour," Hermione said again, slowly, her worry increasing for Ellen's condition.

"No!" Ellen protested. She brought out her watch and looked at it. "See!" She showed the watch to Hermione. "It's only been…uh 28, 30 minutes…"

Hermione looked at the watch, and indeed it was 31 minutes pass seven o' clock.

No, it _couldn't _be. Ellen's watch must've broken in whatever happened over there. However, the second hand was moving healthily around the face. She was also sure Ellen would magick her watch to be resistant to most physical damages.

"More importantly, Hermione," murmured Teddy, "The minister…."

"I know…" Hermione swallowed, shaking her head, "Not only our minister, but leaders from ten different countries. It's the only reason why Minister Kurosawa responded to my threat. This doesn't look good for them. If they don't tread carefully, they can be held accountable for all their deaths. For their sake and ours, I hope they're still alive."

* * *

Harry had never been so tired in his life. It could be due to age. Perhaps if he was a decade younger he might not be in this state. Ron and Patrick were no better than him. However, Harold was not as nearly as tired having been carried the entire way.

They had been running at full speed for a good half an hour before Temari decided to give the wizards and witches some rest, as she had sensed was needed by the increasing lag of their pace. Harry, Ron and Patrick were panting so hard they could barely drink the water Manami offered them.

Now Manami was interesting. She looked like she only had a light jog, not much different from their young shinobi escorts. Harry supposed it had to do with age also, but that wasn't sufficient reason enough for him not to be a little bothered by it. Manami is a Japanese country girl with a gift for languages, didn't seem very athletic from the look of her slight figure, and was not at all like their escorts. If Harry had to think hard about it, there were many things about Manami he found odd. Besides her puzzling endurance and fitness, she was awfully skilled in wand work for a mere translator, enough to keep up with two seasoned aurors. Not to mention she was a little snappy lately, though Harry could blame that on their stressful situation.

"Aguamenti," Ron mumbled, pointing his wand at his flask. The water overflowed, catching the attention of one their escorts. The young man bounced to Ron's side, big curious eyes on the overflowing flask and spoke to Ron in rapid Japanese. Ron looked confused and a tad uncomfortable.

"They've never seen water before or something?" Ron asked, glancing at Manami for help.

"He's amazing you summoned water just like that out of thin air," said Manami, "He's asking if it's potable."

Ron nodded, and took a sip of the water to show that it was indeed potable.

The young man seemed delighted and took out his own flask of water.

"What?" said Ron, "You want me to fill your bottle?" Ron pointed his wand the flask. The young man nodded enthusiastically, and Ron filled the bottle with a flick of his wand. The young man, heartily muttering 'arigato, arigato', returned to his teammates to show off his newly acquired water, only to be told off by Temari. She turned to wizards and spoke, and the rest of her team immediately got on their feet.

"We're going to start moving again," said Manami.

"Here we go again," murmured Patrick, "Where are we going, anyways?"

"Hopefully somewhere safe," said Harry, getting back on his feet, "I just hope the others were as lucky as we were."

They set off again in the same fashion as before. However, Harry noticed that their escorts' pace were slower than before, perhaps in respect to them. A few minutes into their journey, Temari stopped on a branch a few feet ahead of the group, raising a hand to them. They stopped, and something exploded several yards before them.

"Was that a trap?" asked Patrick.

"Could be," Harry muttered, looking up at Temari. Her face was focused and serious. Harry became worried when he saw her hand travel to the giant fan on her back.

"We might have unwanted company," said Harry, watching as their young escorts tensed up. Harry could literally feel them becoming alert as the magic atmosphere around them became stifling. The magic they exuded was laced with something extra, something Harry has felt rarely in his life: emotions.

When magic is channeled through wands, the emotions of the user are usually filtered out to allow consistent results. Only intense emotions, such as strong hatred or deep love can come through, usually resulting in powerful and even dreadful magic. The average wizards weren't used to performing magic without an external reign on their emotions.

Without wands, emotions became a central part of the magic, a part of _their_ magic. What Harry felt now was confusing, heavy and frightening. There was a deep underlying current of hatred-laced magic in the air. He realized with alarm that every one of those kids could easily perform any of the unforgiveable curses.

Manami sniffed. She furrowed her brows, looking this way and that, turning her head sharply as she sniffed. She looked at Harry, Ron and Patrick and asked, "Do you smell that?"

Harry sniffed the air, but did not smell anything out of the ordinary. Some of their escorts, however, were doing the same, sniffing at the air confusedly and looking around.

"Yeah, I kinda do now," said Ron, "It smells like…"

Harry smelled the air again, but this time he did notice it… a faint smell that reminded him of muggle swimming pools…

"It's chlorine!" shouted Patrick, covering his nose and mouth, "It's chlorine gas!"

Temari fortunately was one step ahead of them. She released a gale of wind, sending the yellow gas that was creeping towards them dispersing through the trees. Harry and the others had barely the time to take another breath when it started raining weapons from the trees. Everything happened in a gray and black blurs. Arms wrapped around Harry, a rush of wind and the next thing he knew he was standing on a branch of a tree, looking down at the spot where he once stood. Manami, Ron and Patrick were on branches near him, and taking their places on the ground were four man sized logs riddled with stars and blades.

Harry felt the arms wrapped around him again, and he was traveling, half carried, through the trees with incredible speed. He learned to keep his mouth shut after catching leaves and twigs in his mouth. It wasn't long until he was suddenly stopped, the arms released him and he was allowed to take a breath. He had cleared the forest. Behind him, he could hear the fight raging. Ron, Patrick and Manami was near him, windswept and stunned, staring back at him with wide, baffled eyes. Ahead of them was a large lake.

Their escort motioned them to cross. Harry and the rest merely looked at the water, puzzled as exactly how they were expected to cross the lake. The shinobi carrying Harold rushed past them and ran onto the surface of the water, producing only the smallest ripples as he sped over the lake. Harry felt a jolt of recognition, his mind traveling back to that day when the Japanese boy Nat unconsciously walked on water. Harry caught Ron's eyes and he knew Ron was thinking the same thing.

"That's pretty cool," said Patrick between breaths, "But I don't know about you guys, I certainly don't know how to walk on water. You sure we can't apparate? Didn't they?"

"Flotation charm," said Harry instantly, "On our legs."

"That's actually a brilliant idea," said Manami, taking out her wand, "I'm not comfortable with apparating yet. Come on, let's do it." She cast the charm on herself and her companions. Harry felt the warm buzz of magic in his legs.

With a concentrated frown he walk towards the lake and placed a feet on the water and shifted his weight on it. He didn't sink. With a happy, situation inappropriate grin, he gingerly placed his other feet on the surface, and he found himself standing on the surface of the water. Harry has seen and experienced some pretty amazing things in his life, but he still had to admit this was pretty damn cool sensation. He made note to incorporate this trick into the auror training curriculum.

Running on water wasn't as easy as it seemed. There was very little friction, and Harry, Ron and Patrick found themselves nearly falling headfirst into the water at times. Manami seemed to pick it up the fastest and was at the opposite bank before any of them.

"They say we're close," said Manami when they joined her.

And they were. A few minutes later, two tall cliffs facing each other loomed ahead of them. In between the cliffs, Harry could see five figures standing in a line at the entrance, waiting for them.

"There!" Manami cried, "They said get to the cliffs!" An easy task if they were allowed to run the last stretch without interference. A dozen of their enemy shinobis had gotten pass the forest and were behind them, spilling out everything they had.

Two gray blurs came to their rescue, as well as a spinning green one which turned out to be another very strange looking, skinny teenager in a tight green spandex suit, though the flak jacket helped tone down the obnoxious green. The teenager turned to look at Harry and winked, his black caterpillar eyebrows momentarily distracting Harry from the life threatening situation he was in. Along with the wink, he also gave Harry a thumbs up with his liberally bandaged fingers and yelled something at him.

Harry gave a weak grin back, not knowing if he should be worried about the kid or himself. He decided the latter when the green spandex kid's kick made a sizable hole in the ground. The kick was fortified with magic! Now if only they weren't running for their lives, he had _so_ many questions!

He turned and continued towards the cliff. As he came closer, he could make out the five people waiting for them. A blonde woman stood in the middle, flanked by men dressed identically in the same flak jackets, metal headbands and blue pants. She, however, had on a loose olive-gray robe, and stood with the obvious bearing of a proud leader. Her legs were set shoulder apart, arms folded under her rather voluptuous breasts, and her bright blue eyes were narrowed with focus.

The ground shook underneath him. Harry slowed down and looked over his shoulder, spotting Ron and Patrick not far behind him. Manami was several yards ahead of him and had also slowed down in attempt to keep her balance in the quake. A final shake knocked Harry off his feet, and the ground burst open. In the rain of boulders and dust, five giant creatures appeared, howling madly at the moon.

Harry's mouth dropped: three giant boars and two giant wolves. How in the world were they going to get out of this? He didn't think the green spandex kid or Kiba could handle this on their own.

"Run!" Manami shrieked, "Harry just run! Ron, Patrick, RUN!"

Harry didn't need telling twice and neither did the other two men. They ran the last stretch towards the cliff, towards the five people standing, watching the chaos with unwavering gaze. Harry's irritation flared as he wondered why they weren't coming to help them.

There was a loud pained squeal behind him. Harry turned without thinking and saw one of the giant boars overwhelmed by dozens of shinobis from the forest, attacking it from all sides. It faintly reminded Harry of swarm of ants devouring their spoils.

"Harry, don't dawdle!" Manami's voice cut into his amazed thoughts, "Hurry!"

Harry quickened his pace, his chest tightening painfully from the over exertion. He could see the five people of the cliff more clearly now, and focused his attention on getting to them. The blonde woman in the middle stared past him at the monsters, a serious frown etched on her rather pretty face.

Even as Harry came a few meters from them, the five shinobis made no indication they saw him running towards them. They did not make any gesture of acknowledgement, not that he was expecting anything too warm or elaborate. Slightly unnerved by their stoniness, especially of the woman, Harry tightened his grip around his wand.

Suddenly, the blonde woman moved. She raised a fist, and Harry's heart quickened, panicked. Was she going to attack him? Punch him? Harry raised his wand defensively but his moment of confusion was cut short when something burst out of the ground behind him, growling and howling angrily. He understood immediately.

Harry dived instantly, lowering his head and slid past the line of the five shinobis. The blond woman didn't even glance at him. He turned around quickly, unable to contain his curiosity at exactly how she was going to take care of the beast, especially with a simple raised fist. She wasn't just going to punch them, was she? He figured it might just be another one of their hand signs.

Harry's eyes widened with shock and he stopped in his tracks, forgetting completely about running for his life. He stood, gaping at took place before him. He would never believed it if he didn't see it with his own eyes, and he's seen some crazy, incredible stuff. The woman took a handful of slow strides toward the mad, oncoming boar, and swung a fist. _Just one fist_. The boar was hit with a horrifying sounding crunch and was sent hurtling backwards, soaring above the battle and landing at least 100 meters away. It poofed in a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

Creating earthquakes, vomiting acid, giant fans that conjured wind, giant animals with weapons—all of this damn incredible, yes, but this had to be the _most_ incredible thing he has seen today. _A single punch._

She looked like she merely flecked away a fly. She flexed her hand and shouted something to shinobis engaging the remaining three creatures.

"Harry, did you see that?" came Ron's incredulous voice behind him, "Bloody hell, she just _punched_ it!"

The shinobis on the battle field were running towards the cliffs now, the beasts trailing them closely. The woman shouted another command, and the four shinobis on either side of her suddenly punched the ground. Nothing happened for several moments, and it seems like they were waiting for the kids from the battlefield to arrive.

Once the last of shinobis had come through, the beasts were merely meters away from them. The ground shook, and the air was pungent from their enormous, caustic breaths.

The four shinobis shouted something in unison, and from their hands, a tall beam of blue materialized, converged to create a towering wall of translucent blue. The beasts collided with the wall, smoke erupted as they disappeared with that loud, characteristic poof.

The woman let out a short breath, seeming satisfied with the work. She nodded at the four shinobis and turned, quite sharply, to face Harry and the others.

She was surprisingly young, which at this point really didn't surprise him anymore. The kids who saved were probably only as old as his James. She was quite pretty, as he noticed before, with a slightly more European look. Not exactly what he expected, and not exactly the strangest thing he has seen tonight. On her forehead he noticed a small diamond shaped mark. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were particularly odd when she started to speak in fluent Japanese. Her voice was harsh and commanding, definitely befitting a seasoned leader.

"Hai!" Manami suddenly cried out. Harry looked at her, puzzled.

"The woman just asked who can speak their language," translated Patrick. Harry nodded.

"She said we're safe now," said Manami, "And we are going to be taken to where the rest of our group is."

"Others survived?" Harry exclaimed, his spirits lifting, "Who? How many?"

Without Manami translating the answer, the woman had turned and said something Harry, as if she was answering his question. Manami looked surprised at first, then quickly translated, "She said about 23 people are back in the camp."

The woman smirked, pleased at Manami's confusion. She plucked out a necklace around her neck and showed it to them. Harry grinned when he saw the translation charm.

"Excellent," he said, "You can understand us."

She nodded and started walking, beckoning them to follow. The shinobis followed, jumped from ledge to ledge on the cliff, some walking around them and others running forward.

They had been walking for several minutes when the cliffs ended and tents of all sizes suddenly came into view. As far as they could see, tents, canopies filled the landscape, and what seemed like an army of people, all wearing similar attire, were walking about, sitting around fires, eating or sparring. There were numerous fire places, clothes hanging on wires and over some of the tents. There were sounds of clashing of metal, clanging, shouting, chatting and the smell of dirt, blood and iron.

Harry and the others were led through tents on a dirt walking path. Curious eyes followed them as they followed the blonde woman, who obviously held a high position judging by the respectful bows and salute from the people around them. Harry started back just as curiously, observing them observing him. He noted how young everyone looked. Some hadn't even looked like they've hit puberty. All of them, however, showed sign of wear and tear of battle. Many of them were bandaged, freshly so, and some had lost limbs or eyes or ears.

"This is…" Ron began as his eyes traveled.

"A war camp," Patrick finished gravely, "I think we dropped right in the middle of their war."

* * *

"Nat!"

A surprised yelp followed the sound of shattering glass. Nat had just dropped his half full glass of butterbeer onto the floor of the Three Broomstick.

Nat stared, dumbfounded at his broken glass. His arms just locked, frozen in place and had lost its grip on the handle. As the glass shattered, the sound of it exploding into countless pieces was so loud and jarring to his ears, he suddenly covered them to block it out. The scream that followed felt like it would make his ears bleed.

"Woah, Nat, what's wrong!" This was James' voice, so loud and grating.

"Argh!" Nat exclaimed, "loud!" He shut his eyes and bowed his head. His forehead started to ache violently, the pain stinging more terribly whenever someone spoke, each syllable acting like a blunt knife to his skull.

"What's wrong?"

Chaos. The sound of his panicking friends was suddenly drowned out by the sound of screaming. He opened his eyes, but it wasn't the Three Broomstick he saw, but a giant frog, towering over a dark forest under a full moon, facing a gigantic nine-tailed fox. It was that dream again, the toad and the fox! No, but he wasn't dreaming! He wasn't asleep!

The scene changed again. It was day, and he was hovering several feet above water. As if someone turned on a switch, his whole body started to burn with pain. A hand had gone through his chest, and he looked up into the hateful red eyes of someone he knew long ago.

Fear creeped through every fiber of his body. The pain he felt was nothing compared to the sorrow and fear those red eyes instilled in him.

_I know him. I know him. _

"Nat!"

_I know him. He was…_

"Nat!"

_A friend? No, why would a friend do this?_

"NAT!"

_James, Al, Lily, Rose, Gerry, Jill, Scorpious, Hagrid…all of them…they would never do something like this…_

But, he was sadder than he was angry at this person…this person who was his friend._ Those red eyes, full of hatred…why? How are we friends?_

"Get help! Somebody get help!"

"_I will break those bonds." Yeah, I know those words. _

"Oh no, he convulsing!"

"Is he having a seizure!"

"_But even if you seriously wanted to kill me, I don't understand… I was so stupid. Maybe I was the only one who thought we were friends."I know those words too. I said them. _

_Loneliness…the pain of loneliness is out of this world, isn't it?_

"Yeah…"

"What?" a small feminine voice to his left muttered, "Nat, are you awake?"

He let out a moan of pain, and slowly opened his eyes. The ceilings were strange but familiar, definitely not the Three Broomstick.

"Madame Pomfrey, he's awake! Nurse!"

"Quiet down Lily! What are you still doing here?" scolded Pomfrey, "Let me see."

Madame Pomfrey hovered above him, frowning sadly down at him.

"How are you feeling, child?" she asked, touching his forehead.

Nat blinked, his parched throat burning. Thirsty, he thought, but it wasn't what came out. Instead, he said, his voice heavy for sorrow, "I was his friend. But he tried to kill me. That's no friend, huh?"

Madame Pomfrey looked bewildered by this sudden confession.

"He ran his arm through my chest," he continued, completely oblivious both the nurse and Lily. "But…he still is…"

"Is what?" asked Pomfrey slowly, reaching for her wand in her cloak. At the back of her mind, she was thinking, _through his chest? What?_

"A friend," Nat answered, "Lost in the darkness."

She waved her wand, summoning a small, circular green bottle and uncapped it. _Lost in darkness, huh?_

"Who?" asked Lily, her eyes as wide as it could be, "Who is it?"

A confused smile appeared on his face. "Dunno," he answered quietly, shaking his head, "No idea. What am I talking about?"

"He's gone mad," murmured Lily sadly, "Mental. Hey, Nat, remember me?"

"Here," said Madame Pomfrey, "Drink this." She held the small bottle to his mouth. Nat grimaced, smelling the putrid potion.

"What is it?" he mumbled, glaring at the bottle suspiciously.

"Sleep potion."

"No…want no sleep," he protested, turning his head away, "Not tired."

"You suffered a seizure, boy," said Pomfrey, "The potion is also infused with a healing mixture to help your muscles relax and recover."

"I'm fine!" Nat insisted.

"No you're not," Pomfrey said sternly, "I know you usually are, but not _this time_." Before the boy could get in another word, she shoved the potion into his mouth, and forced the liquid down. Nat gagged, muttering swear words before he succumbed the effect of the potion.

"Now you!" Pomfrey pointed at Lily, "Need to leave, _now_."

Lily obeyed, and with one last look at Nat who was dozing off to sleep, she rushed out of the hospital wing. Her mind was spinning, repeating everything Nat had said in her mind. When she arrived at the Gryffindor table where her elder siblings and their friends were huddled, talking quietly, she shouted, "Nat's gone mental!"

The entire hall went quiet, and all eyes turned curiously on her. She seemed oblivious to the attention.

"What?" said James, "What are you talking about?"

She squeezed in next to her brother and started to explain, quite enthusiastically, "He was talking about his friend who wanted to kill him! I think he said, 'He ran his arm through my chest!' Yeah, that's what he said. But he also said…"

"Wait wait wait," James interrupted, "Back up. He's awake?"

Lily nodded. "Yup!"

"What were you doing there, Lily?" asked Jill, "Even _we_ weren't allowed to be there!"

"Did you just say 'ran an arm through his chest'?" Rose asked incredulously.

"That's crazy," muttered Gerry, "How is he alive if that happened?"

"You can't count out crazy with Nat," Al added, "Especially when it comes to _surviving_ crazy things."

"And and…" Lily continued, "He said that he was still his friend because his friend was lost in the darkness and everything. Soooo, I asked who it was and Nat said he had no idea!"

"Maybe his memory is coming back," suggested Rose.

"Memories?" said Al somberly, "Sounds more like nightmares."

* * *

"Veralong," the portrait Dumbledore said, looking down at his predecessor, "It seems the boy suffered a seizure."

"You want to know if this is my doing?" asked Veralong, "How little faith you have in me, Albus."

"It's not?" asked the McGonagall portrait.

"No, my dear Minerva," ansered Veralong with an amused smile, "The potion that I gave him was nothing more than avocado juice with memory boosting vitamins such as B, antioxidants, scales of romoras, and essence of Hyperzia. If I did anything is to convince his subconscious that he _has_ to start remembering."

"Why is it so important to you that he has to regain his memories?" asked Dame Phyllida, "It almost seems suspicious to me."

Veralong sighed. "I'm afraid, Dame Phyllida, that if he doesn't, the future of Hogwarts doesn't bode very well."

"How do you know?" asked the Dame, "Why is he so important? It's not like you are a…" She trailed off, realizing something in the amused look Veralong was giving her.

"I see two possibilities, my dear friends. Well I see many, but two urgent ones." said Veralong gravely, " And with recent development, it has become imperative that he remembers."

"And why is that?"

"Because they have crossed over. _They are coming_."

Note: So…I've got a variety of amusing comments and a death threat. Thank you all for that. Even the death threat, it made me chuckle. I hope the meeting with Tsunade was interesting enough! Had some severe writers block. It was so hard to write this chapter! I think I've made a clear what is going to eventually happen in this story…I _think_…

* * *

Why did it take me a long time? Christmas, family in hospital, school, and just plain laziness. Haha. Thanks, guys!


	9. It Starts on a Nice Evening

**Telos**

AN: Ugh. Sorry for the super long wait. Excuses and responses at the end. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: It Starts on a Nice Evening

Harry sat, dazed and nauseous. The strong smell of blood smothered him, and dissonance of garbled language around him made his ears ache. The adrenaline that kept his body going in the last hour or so running and fighting was wearing off, and he was starting to feel the pins and needles of overexertion. His sweat had cool, but the waves of heat still flushed through his body. His heart pounded away in his heart although his breathing had returned to normal.

The young man who was treating him had nimble, gentle fingers. He used their blue-colored magic to heal some deep cuts and soothe overworked muscles. He gave Harry and small jar of ointments to treat the smaller bruises and cuts himself. The young man must've been Teddy's age, maybe even younger, but the demeanor and skill reminded him of healers of a much older age. Everyone here had older hearts and minds, Harry decided. He supposed war did that to a person, to a generation. Harry knew this well.

With an encouraging pat, the young medic left Harry in what he figured was the 'clinic', a good sized tent with three white cots squeezed in between piles of gauze, bottles of medicine, and surgical tools.

Ron was to his right, guzzling down another jug of water, and Patrick was to Ron's right, leaning on his knees. Harold was laying on one the cots, asleep. His two neighbors were comatose. They were 20-something young men missing both arms.

Manami came into the tent with a big grin. "I found them!" she said excitedly.

"You did?" Patrick pretty much jumped to his feet in one smooth motion, "Where?"

"They're several minutes walk away. They're being kept in one large tent," she answered, "I'll keep an eye on Harold. I can get someone to show you there."

"That's great," said Harry as both he and Ron stood up, "Thanks, Manami." He was glad she seemed to be back in her better moods.

"Oh, and here," Manami reached into her robe pocket and took out a bundle of necklaces.

"The translation charms!" Ron exclaimed happily, "Excellent! Thanks Manami! Now I can stop feeling like an idiot."

"I got them from Minister Shacklebot," she said with a small smile as they put the charms on, "Who got it from a Canadian officer because they weren't needed anymore, unfortunately."

Harry noticed the sadness that tinged those last words, but his happiness at hearing the minister's named overshadowed it. "He made it!" cried Harry happily.

"What about the President?" asked Patrick anxiously, "You've seen him?"

"Yes, he's injured but stable," replied Manami, "You can see him." Patrick sighed with relief.

Harry, Ron and Patrick were put in the care of a young woman with long blond hair tied in a high ponytail. She had a pretty, fresh face under her long bangs, which made Harry a little sad that she was a participant—a _soldier_—in a war. She was introduced by Manami as Ino, and she was in charge of guards of the tent. Harry noticed she wore one of the translation necklaces.

"Excellent!" said Harry, "We can understand each other."

"Yes we can," she replied, "Just follow me closely! It's easy to get confused and lost here."

She was right when she said it was easy to get confused and lost. It was mostly due the sheer size of the camp and the amount of people populating it. If they hadn't paid special attention to Ino then they would have gotten carried away by the massive traffic anywhere it headed. Despite all that, it was a relatively short walk to a rather large, beige tent. The entrance was flanked by young male guards.

When they entered the tent, Harry's face fell. He had already been told that only 23 other people lived, but seeing the thin crowd of what used to be the ten country party of 55 strong made him slightly sick to his stomach. The images of bloody and broken wands flashed into his mind. He took in a deep breath and shook the thoughts away.

"Harry! Ron!" His heart jumped. The voice of Kingsley Shacklebot. And then there he was, the minister, safe and in the flesh. He saw no sign of Ellen, however.

"Minister!" both he and Ron cried, and embraced their old friend. Patrick had spotted the US President and quickly left them.

"I'm so glad," said Kingsley, his voice quivering a bit, "So glad to see you."

"Likewise," Ron breathed, "But…where's Ellen? She isn't…?"

"No no," Kingsley answered, "The portkey took her back. She's safe."

"We missed the one hour mark then," mumbled Harry disappointedly, "Let's hope people back home get a clue and not send any more people in."

Kingsley frowned and said, "However, there was something curious about the portkeys. They…left before the one hour mark, left at half hour mark."

"Malfunction?" suggested Harry.

"Perhaps," answered the minister, "It happened to the other portkeys, well…at least the ones that are accounted for."

"Whatddya mean accounted for?" asked Ron.

"Well…some parties lost theirs, and no one from Belgian and South Africa parties have made it…so…"

"Is it naïve to think the 28 other people who are missing all went back with the portkeys?" asked Harry, frowning.

Kingsley only gave Harry a grave expression of doubt. "We know for sure 4 people made it back with the portkeys, including Ellen."

"Shi…" began Ron, ruffling his hair irritably, "What went wrong? Why did this happen?"

"Kingsley," said Harry, "Have you been able to talk to any of them? Do you know if they were the one who sent us the letters?"

"Yeah they were," Kingsley replied, "But it seems like they aren't in the mood to tell us much yet."

"Have you met with their leader?"

"No not yet," answered Kingsley, "It seems like they were more focused on getting every one of they could to safety. But that Ino girl told us that they got the last of us, which I think meant you lot."

"I think we should demand an audience with their leader," said Harry with a bitter edge, "24 of our people missing. We need an explanation."

Harry turned and caught sight of Ino just outside the tent entrance. "Minister, can you gather everyone else up?" he said, walking towards the entrance, "I'm going to talk to Ino about arranging a meeting."

* * *

Hermione's stony face seemed impenetrable to Teddy. He wasn't sure how the Japanese minister, Jiro Kurasawa was taking it, but Hermione was being quite badass in his mind. Of course, Teddy always thought of his godparent and his celebrated friends quite badass.

They were in the tea room in Hoshiko, four hours since Ellen and the others had come back. Hermione, uninjured and having passed their inspection, was sitting at low Japanese table with Teddy sitting behind her. Opposite to her was the minister, with his posse of serious looking officials.

Sitting by the sliding door was the old woman, Fujiwara, the caretaker of the hotel who wore the two rosaries on her wrists. Her dark, stern eyes watched the meeting. She had served them hot, strong tea.

"Minister," began Hermione, "You mentioned that we should have never made this trip. It almost sounds like you knew this was going to happen."

"It was a possibility," the minister answered slowly, "A great possibility."

"We knew nothing about it," Hermione said calmly, though Teddy could hear impatience at edge of her voice, "You said nothing! You didn't warn us! You arranged the meeting and yet you refuse to take part or say—"

"I—we did not arrange this meeting for you, Mrs. Weasley," said the minister patiently, stroking the lips of his tea cup, "At least, not entirely and definitely not willingly."

"Then who did?"

"Good question. Who did? How was this all arranged in the first place anyhow? Why was it arranged? Let me give you a riddle, Mrs. Weasley, as you are famous for your wit and cleverness. The barriers to the hidden continent closed off nearly a thousand years ago. We've had little to none contact with the other side. They know as much about us as we know about them—which is very little. Are you following me Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Good. Now the first step: think, how did you receive your letters? How did each of the countries receive their letters? How were they addressed?"

Hermione seemed lost at first. She tightened her lips as her mind whirred. Then her eye grew wide as realization dawned upon her.

How could she have missed _that_?

* * *

Requesting an audience with the leader of these shinobis were easier than Harry thought. He mentioned it to Ino, who relayed the request. Two hours later, the surviving and able 16 members were collected into large tent with many chairs and a few tables. Harry guessed that this was a meeting room.

From their side, three sat in the chairs behind the tables facing them, and the rest stood respectfully by their sides. The three, Harry figured, were the leaders. The blond woman in the olive coat sat in the middle. To her right was an intimidating, hulking, absurdly buff dark-skinned man with a glare that could scare off basilisks, to her left was quite the opposite: a pale lanky red haired teenager with black circles around his eyes. His eyes were cold and intimidating as well, and Harry decided they were all definitely leaders despite how different each of them was. There was command in their voices, strength in their expressions and pride in their bearings.

"I realize," began the blonde woman, "The fear and confusion you must be experiencing. This was not how it was supposed to happen."

"No kidding," Ron muttered quietly to Harry, but it seemed to have caught the woman's ears. She merely gave Ron a pause and look before going on.

"First, let's clear some things up," she continued, "My name is Tsunade Senju, and I am the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

The name was familiar to Harry, though the rest of what she said was lost to him. He glanced at Manami who promptly answered, "Hokage means fire shadow. She is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. The translator charm is set so that it does not translate names or titles due to it sounding strange or stupid in English."

Harry nodded.

"I am A," said the large man, "I am the Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato."

"Thunder Shadow. Of the Village Hidden in the Clouds."

"Gaara," said the teenager, "I am the Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato."

"Wind Shadow. Of the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Please introduce yourselves," said Tsunade, though the 'please' sounded like more of a command than a request. "Well, the leaders anyways. We don't have time for all 16 of you."

The representatives of each surviving country introduce themselves, including Kingsley Shacklebot for the British party.

"As you well know," said Tsunade, "We are in the middle of war."

"With who?" asked Shacklebot, "And why did we end up in the middle of battle?"

"An enemy to all," she answered stoically, "To answer your second question, I ask why you were there in the first place?"

"What do you mean why we were there?" barked the Korean representative, "We portkeyed to the coordinate you sent us."

Then Tsunade did something that deeply confused all the survivors. She lifted eyebrows in genuine question, looked to her colleagues, then looked back at them.

Then she asked, "What coordinates?"

Taken aback, the Korean representative stared incredulously.

Kingsley intervened, "You sent us the coordinate for the meeting. So we could teleport in."

"We sent no such things," said Tsunade sternly, a frown deepening on forehead, "And I know nothing of a meeting."

"You arranged a meeting!" the French minister cut in, "You sent us a second letter to all of the countries to arrange a meeting on this ground. Then you sent us the coordinates for it! It was you! I know it, I remember your name in the second letter, Tsunade Senju!"

A looked at Tsunade, "Did you send another letter?"

"No," Tsunade answered firmly, "I did not."

"You say 'all of the countries'" said Gaara, speaking for the first time. He leaned forward. "That would imply we sent out more than one copy of each letter, wouldn't it?"

The French minister nodded.

"That's odd," continued Gaara, "Because we only sent one letter to the nearest country."

"Which is Japan," said Kingsley, "But…how did _we_ get the letters? And who wrote the second one?"

"We also did not send anything arranging a meeting," said Gaara.

"It seems our enemy lured you in here," sighed Tsunade, "You're lucky we were quick to find out and respond."

"So did your enemy distribute the letters to all of the countries?" asked Kingsley, "Or was that the Japanese Ministry doing?"

"Whatever the case," boomed A's voice, "We can figure all of this out later. There are more pressing matters."

"Right," mumbled Tsunade, "That of person we are looking for. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is important to us and the outcome of this war."

"No…wait," said Kingsley gravely, "We have the right to know why we were lured in here to have half our people killed!"

"The answer is simple," Gaara said, "Our enemy lured you in and you took the bait. Thanks to us you all survived."

"Why does your enemy want us in the first place?" It was Harry who asked this, and the three leaders eyes fell on him. He introduced himself quickly.

"I don't know," said Tsunade, "I believe to get a surefire way of getting across the barrier to go after Naruto. They wanted to tool you used to get through the barrier Perhaps they are also planning to take your places and orchestrate the search."

"They've crossed over into our world?" the French minister cried, horrified. Harry also understood the consequences of that. The people who were waiting for them in Japan were not expecting a horde of bloodthirsty shinobis. He felt a lurch in his stomach as he thought of Hermione and Teddy, and he could see Ron going white out of the corner of his eyes.

"Let's hope it's only to that extent," said Gaara quietly.

"Wait, so your enemy is looking for Naruto also?" asked Harry.

"Yes. His capture is their win. His safety is ours."

"If he's so important," continued Harry, "Why did you lose him?"

There was a pause before Tsunade answered, carefully, "Unfortunate circumstances. But now you know, it is important to find Naruto. One, to make sure the shinobi who crossed into your world are brought back. And two, so we can win this war."

"Right," said Kingsley, "If it'll get those shinobis out of world, we'll find this Naruto. Just give us his description and a recent picture and we will send out search parties."

"It's not that simple," said Tsunade, "Not anymore if our enemies have crossed over. I will have to send our teams with you."

"You don't think we can handle it?" asked Kingsley testily.

"No, I don't judging by this evening performance," answered Tsunade coldly, "Now, Naruto. He is sixteen years old—"

"He's a kid?" the Korean representative blurted out, "How can a kid be so important in your war?"

Harry could definitely see how a kid could be so important. He suddenly felt a kinship with this Naruto.

Tsunade ignored the Korean man, "He has blonde hair that's spiky and can't be tamed. Blues eyes…"

Harry was slowly putting the picture together in his head. Another blonde? He thought.

"The most obnoxious voice you will hear," Tsunade continued. Harry could sense a tinge of fondness in her voice. They were close it seems. "He has marks, birthmarks I suppose, on his face. Three horizontal lines on each cheek. And..."

Harry stomach nearly went cold. Three horizontal lines on each cheek. _Three horizontal lines on each cheek!_ Blue eyes, blonde hair, obnoxious voice…

"And an overwhelming amount of energy…" but it wasn't Tsunade who said this, but Harry, who blurted it out without thinking. All eyes turned to him.

"Yes…" breathed Tsunade, the excitement showing in her wide, unbelieving eyes, "You've—"

Harry nodded quickly, licking his lips. He hands were shaking, partly from excitement at the sheer coincidence of this situation, and partly from fear as his subconscious steadily connected the dots.

"Yeah," said Harry, his voice strained. He stood up, "I've seen him. I taught him! I know him as Nat. He's…he's at Hogwarts."

And, added the voice in his head, if they are after him, they were going to Hogwarts. The kids. His kids. Everyone's kids, at Hogwarts were in grave danger.

"Are you sure?" asked Kingsley.

Harry nodded. He spoke rapidly as the picture became clearer and clearer in his head, "Blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, three horizontal marks on each side. Obnoxious voice, endless energy and endurance…he was…found by Luna…in Japan! In Hokkaido! Yes! He only spoke Japanese at first…and he's…around 16…" And the enormous energy from being used to unchanneled magic that destroyed that classroom. The heightened physical prowess and endurance…

Tsunade had come around the table towards Harry. She had a photograph in her hands and she showed it him, and there was the teenager known to him as Nat, really named Naruto Uzumaki, smiling at him wearing a headband like those on the rest of the shinobis. But on his, instead of a character that supposedly said 'shinobi' etched onto the metal plate, there was a familiar highly stylized symbol of a leaf. Just like the one Slughorn gave him, who got it from his father who took it from the shinobi that crossed over ninety years ago.

Harry could feel his head reeling as all the loose parts suddenly came together. The revelation was overwhelming. He kind of wished Hermione was here.

Harry gulped and said, "That's him."

Tsunade smiled, "We're mobilizing immediately. Shizune, call team Kurenai, and team Kakashi. The Raikage and Kazekage, send in the teams you wish."

"Wait," said Harry, ignoring his desire to know what the teams entailed, "The place where Nat—er…Naruto…is at is a school. There are innocent children there so—"

"Then the faster we move, the better, right, Mr. Potter?" said Tsunade, "I will arrange the trip back and send you with a handful of teams to take care of all of this and retrieve Naruto."

"Right." Harry nodded.

Tsunade returned to her seat, seeming satisfied. The survivors, stunned by how fast things went, were grimly silent.

"There is one problem," said Harry, "Nat—Naruto, has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything."

Tsunade glanced at the other two leaders with a light frown, then said, "I'll also send in Shikamaru's team as well, Ino will be useful. We're done. Everything will be ready in two hours."

"_Wait_."

The voice was loud, female and was distinctly Manami's. Eyes and ears turned curiously to the slight Japanese girl sitting in the seat beside Harry. However, the nice translator girl Harry was familiar with was not there anymore. Instead, it was a young Japanese woman with an expression so dark, bitter and accusing Harry wondered if she was possessed.

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow and said, "Yes?"

Manami stood up. Ron and Harry stared incredulously at Manami.

"_I'm_ not done," said Manami. Her voice had the distinct quality menacing and suppressed anger. It was low and chilling. A different kind of voice.

"Who are you?"

"Manami."

"Is it?" Gaara said from the table.

She ignored him. "You have not told us everything."

"You're a brave one," said Tsunade. Her expression was one of caution and curiosity, "What have I not told?"

"Ninety years ago," Manami started, "The barrier was ripped for the first time in many many decades. Three of your people were brought in, one named Madara Uchiha, one name Hashirama Senju and one female named Mito Uzumaki."

Harry recognized those names. Slughorn's letter mentioned all three, dated 90 years ago. Uzumaki…also the surname of Nat…or Naruto. Senju, also the surname of Tsunade.

"It seems so…" muttered Tsunade, "Your point?"

"But it wasn't just three beings that came through, was it?" continued Manami, "It was four. But that fourth wasn't human. It was the fourth being that caused a rip in a barrier that strong, a barrier put up by the sage himself and upheld by his powers."

"And you know the fourth being?"

"Was a fox. A fake fox made from power of human excess! The barrier was sutured when the man and woman took control of the fox, went back through the barrier and closed it. So my question is, why was Naruto able to rip through the barrier at all?"

"You tell me," snarled Tsunade softly.

"Because when he came through, he wasn't the only one. Because he has with him the great fabled demon with nine tails that can rip the barrier. That is why he is important for you and your enemy. Am I right?"

"Yes," said Tsunade stonily, "Naruto is the host for the nine-tailed demon fox."

Harry felt like he had been hit hard. A nine tailed fox—Nat's…Naruto's dreams. The great demon that the sage wanted to protect. It was…in their world…and near their children…

"Woah…wait a minute," Ron suddenly said, "So…Nat or Naruto or whatever…has that scary, powerful crazy demon inside him….and he's…with our children in school?"

"And this is a cause of distrust…," came the quick, quiet but sharp voice of Gaara.

"Of course!" exclaimed Ron, "He could rip the most powerful barrier ever without thinking. Harry, he hurt you and destroyed a classroom. Can he even control that thing? He's dangerous!"

"Naruto…" Now it seemed it was Gaara's turn to be menacing, "Is a person whose bravery, courage and will is greater than anyone's I've ever seen, and probably greater than you could ever muster. That demon inside him does not define him."

"Doesn't mean he's not dangerous!" returned Ron hotly.

"Naruto would never hurt your children," intervened Tsunade, "He has control over the demon. Don't worry about that. Worry about the people going after him right now. If he has amnesia like you say he does, then he is even in more danger so are your children."

Harry nodded as Ron backed down. He agreed with Ron, but he could see Tsunade's point. Nat was friendly and open, he would never hurt anyone on purpose. On accident…Harry was worried about that. But more pressing were the shinobis heading to Hogwarts who _would_ hurt anyone on purpose.

"I have another question," said Manami.

"Yes?"

"Your enemy. His name is Madara Uchiha isn't it?"

"Yes. Now _I_ have a question." Tsunade crossed her arms, "Who _are_ you, who knows so much?"

"A victim of collateral damage who has had 90 years to gather information," said Manami quietly, "A victim of a demon and his master, Madara Uchiha, and the laughable justice and discrimination of the Japanese ministry."

* * *

Nat was beginning to doubt his sanity, which is odd, because he has never done this before. He was never much if a thinker in the respect. But it was hard to ignore that he was dreaming without having to sleep, or rather…he was hallucinating.

It was horrible hallucinations. People died. People he knew but didn't. They were dying in the most grotesque way several of his lunches didn't stay in his stomach. Nothing from Madame Pomfrey helped because it was not a physical problem, but a mental one.

"I told you," said Lily gravely to her brothers and cousins, "He's gone mad."

"It's all because we forced him to come with us…" sighed Rose.

"Come off it," muttered James irritably, "He was happy, and don't tell me it was the butterbeer either. It's unrelated to the trip. He's just remembering and its…unpleasant."

"I've never heard of vomiting, anxiety attacks and vivid hallucinations as symptoms of returning memory!" snapped Rose.

"Severely unpleasant memories…" added Al. He sighed and looked around. "I'm gonna take a walk."

He left the Gryffindor common room full of worried Gryffindors, and went out to the grounds. It was evening, and Nat was sleeping deeply under the influence of a strong sleeping potion just a few ingredients short of the Draught of the Living death.

Al stared somberly in the lake. He had exams, essays, quizzes, readings, potions, but all that seemed to be small compared to a friend who seemed on the edge of sanity. Well, that was melodramatic, since he was still attending classes and successfully passing exams. In fact, while he was sad about Nat, he was also a bit depressed about the low score he had gotten on History of Magic exam he actually studied for. Next time, he was sticking to copying Rose's notes.

In the distance, he could see Hagrid feeding a hippogriff. The tentacles of the giant squid lazed about on the surface. The air was fresh and crisp, and the light falling onto the castle and forest was picture-worthy. It was, despite the situation, a nice evening.

A nice evening, even as a crowd of strangely dressed men and women appeared in the clearing from forest. Even as they approached the castle, and something akin to dread welled up in Al. They were two or three dozen strong in number, and they conjured up two giant wolves that destroyed the entrance to the castle and set off a million alarms. Al did not escape their attention, and soon, he was the first hostage ever taken by the shinobi from the other side.

Still, it was a nice evening.

* * *

AN:

Excuses: School, sickness, and writer's block. I don't know why, I started feeling anxious writing. I'm starting to get to the climax and it unnerves me SO MUCH. I don't know if everything will come together like I had planned. I'm already seeing kinks in my own plot. *this is why professionals plan, then write, then edit, _**then**_ publish entire manuscripts*. Well, I apologize for any plot holes. I tried. Could have tried harder, but I tried.

Two, thanks for point out that Tsunade's eyes being brown. I actually had picture of her when I wrote, but somehow my mind was stuck on the fact that she was blue-eyed, which she is not. It will be changed when I have free time. Also, the names are westernized because that is how the translator charm is translating it!

Three, I don't know how to write A at all. Which is why he is uncharacteristically quiet. Same thing with Naruto. I think part of anxiety is that I would have to start handling Naruto more from now on since we're going back to him, and that scares me. But I have been watching/reading old Naruto and playing Naruto wii games to help me visualize the fights. I work hard, don't I?

Four, I have trouble writing the kids + Naruto + Hogwarts. I think I am having trouble writing at all. When I have trouble, everything becomes a bit dry, like old bread that used to be heavenly but tastes…not so much…but it has not gone stale quite yet.

Five, I think I effectively revealed all/most mystery in this chapter. Manami has started to show her colors.

Six, there will be a point this story will part from canon. I have no idea what's going to happen or who's going to die, but I don't think the core character will just yet. And the demon brothers who bested the second kages of two powerful countries taken down so fast by these…kids…just…disheartens me. I mean…I was hoping for a more epic struggle.

Seven, I know people were excited about Tsunade meeting the wizards, but it wasn't as explosive as people probably thought. It would be weird, I think, if she started to punch tables and get angry at the wizards.

Eight, thank you so much for your comments, reviews, favorites, alerts, everything, and sticking with. I love you, all. Sorry for the long note too.


	10. The Scented Children

**Telos**

AN: I apologize deeply for the long wait. I have had an eventful month or so, but here I am again! Plus, the edit button didn't work for weeks!

I considered your comments, and I have made some changes. One—to keep the honorifics spoken by the Japanese in Japanese, as someone pointed out—for continuity and it just sounds better to read Hokage-same instead of Lord Hokage. Two, some of the smaller stuff haven't been fixed yet, so sorry about that. Will get to it soon enough.

Three, I discovered that I can reply to people's reviews! I am so stupid because I hadn't notice the option before! Yay, now I can personally reply to some of the comments before I forget what I want to say when I write these comments. I will do so starting with the review this chapter.

Four, **the ending of the last chapter changed in THIS chapter**, not quite yet in the actual chapter. M'too lazy and busy and everything. Something also tells me I should get someone to beta, but I think it might be too late haha. Plus, I don't update regularly enough.

Five: Know this, you guys have my greatest thanks for all the support. I love you all! I regained a bit of zest for this story so, here we go again, eh?

* * *

Chapter 9: The Scented Children

The screaming wouldn't stop. No one could blame them—despite being picked out for their bravery and courage, the members of Gryffindors were still children, still wet behind their ears. The Ravenclaws could not for their life use their valued smarts as the fear dismantled them, and the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins could only cower in the fear, their wands and magic rendered useless by panic.

The wolves were gigantic and ferocious. Dozens of them had appeared in the castle, snapping and howling, and they hunted and herded frightened students and professors into the Great Hall where their masters waited. If a student acted brave, the offended wolf would chomp onto a limb and drag the victim like a rag doll towards the Hall. It would do this at a leisurely pace, as if showing the rest the consequences of resisting.

Terrified students filled the Great Hall. Girls and boys cried, screamed and searched for family or friends in the packed chaos. The wolves stood watch to make sure no one snuck out. Their masters stood on one of the four tables, watching the herding process unfold with a sneer and cold glee. Al was held at knife point on the Hufflepuff table, prisoner of a large, beefy man with an oddly shaped dagger.

In the dense crowd of students, two large circles formed around the bloody bodies of their Defense professor Kelliswath and their Headmaster. The staff was lost amongst the children and looked as helpless and frightened as their students, having lost their leadership and having seen many of their brave half-dead colleagues thrown in a pile at the end of the hall. Professor Longbottom lay unconscious at the opposite end of the hall; at least most people hoped he was _only_ unconscious.

"Al!" Lily shrieked at the sight of her hostage brother, "AL!" She was being pushed side to side in the packed crowed.

"Lily!" James's voice was near, "Over here!" Lily spotted him, along with Rose, Gerry, and Dominique, only a few feet from her. "Over here Lily!"

She felt her brother's hand pull on her arms and draw her closer. "Al's up there James! They're gonna hurt him!" she cried, "LOOK!"

"I know," growled her brother, "Stay close to me okay?" James was very aware that his younger brother was less than an inch away from death, but he couldn't see anything he could do without getting both of them killed. The feeling of utter helplessness debilitated him more than the fear of these people. What was more important now, however, was that he didn't lose grip on his sister.

"What is this?" Gerry demanded, "What's happening?"

"I heard the Headmaster and Professor Kelliswath are dead!" whimpered Rose, anxiously tugging on her cousins arms, "And…oh James, it's Al! What are they going to do with him?"

"Rose!" a small, high voice called to them, "ROSE! JAMES!"

Rose whipped around instantly, searching frantically for the owner of the voice. She spotted a small redhead just arms length from her, struggling through the crowd. "HUGO! Over here!" She reached out her hand to take her brother's ahnds and pulled him close.

"I've got you!" she exclaimed happily, hugging Hugo close to her. "I've got Hugo!" she announced to her cousins.

Hugo held tight onto his sister's arm. He was white, his eyes locked in a state of bewilderment and staring into a space beyond the present world.

Dominique grabbed Hugo's shoulder and asked desperately, "Have you seen Louis, Hugo?"

Hugo shook his head fervently, never once looking at Dominique. The girl bit her lips and made to leave in search for her brother but was stopped by James. He yanked on her arms and pulled her back, "We need to stay together!"

"Louis is—"

"Probably in a better state than Al!" snapped James furiously, "I don't need to be worried about you too! I'm sure he's here somewhere."

Dominique started to argue but stopped abruptly, bit her lips and shook her head in despair.

A small explosion elicited shrieks of fear from the students, and one of them started to shout something. It seemed he wanted attention, but his foreign language and his angry gesticulation only made the Great Hall louder. Angry, he gave up and started speaking to his comrades.

"He wants to say something to us, I think," Rose shouted to her cousins, "We need to get everyone to be quiet!"

"Good luck with that," Gerry growled, although his words were lost in the commotion.

Rose's intuition proved to be right. A few minutes later, one of the men dragged a crying, terrified seventh year Ravenclaw most onto the Gryffindor table. The crowd seemed to quiet a little at the sight of poor girl's suffering

"It's Anne Katsumata," James muttered darkly, as the girl was forced to stand up straight with a tip of a dagger. The Ravenclaw Head Girl shook visibly, her face streaked with tears and dirt.

The man behind her barked something at her, and Katsumata let out a tearful sob. They shouted at her again, and she nodded.

"They're speaking Japanese…" Rose exclaimed, "They want her to translate!"

Anne's mouth moved but her voice was too strained and too small for the crowd. The man dug the dagger into her back, forcing out a terrified shriek from her. She said something to them in Japanese. The men looked at each other before one of them came down from the table and wrestled a wand from the nearest student. He handed it to Anne –she took the wand to her throat, and her voice boomed, "E-everyone—p-please quiet down."

The Hall quieted down noticeably, and all eyes were on her.

The man behind her smirked in triumph, and began feeding her words to translate. Anne, her eyes and face red from the crying, translated slowly in between sobs and pained breaths.

"They w-will kill…anyone w-who…resists…so please don't…" The last request seemed to come from her and not the men. "They…are people from beyond the border…the Japanese border I guess…"

The crowd seemed shock at his revelation, and slight murmur broke out.

"No way…" James breathed.

"So…do as they say and…they will keep the hurting…um…attacking at minimum. Um…they're…looking for someone here. They know he's here but they can't find that person." She paused and listened to her captor.

James's eyes now traveled to his brother, who was still at knife point. His mind raced, trying desperately to think of a way to extricate Al from them, but for all that thinking, he formed no coherent plan or idea. His worry for his younger brother and frustration blighted everything else.

"T-this boy…Al…has the scent of the person they are looking for…and so do I…and some other people here apparently, so he's here, they say."

"What?" Rose whispered incredulously, "Al does?"

"They're looking for um…Uzumaki N –um…Naruto Uzumaki…" She let out sharp breath. "Al and I have no idea who this person is so if someone know please…."

James frowned and spoke up, "If they find Naruto, will they leave?"

Anne translated his question, and her captor just grinned and replied through Anne, "He said…minimum damage…possible if we cooperate."

"I'll take that as a 'no'," James growled, "Then no way in hell we're going to help them."

"Didn't you hear them, Potter?" a voice from the crowd exclaimed, "If we don't cooperate, they'll kill more and more of us. Look what they've done to Professor Kelliswath and the Headmaster! Half of the staff is half dead over there!"

"You're just gonna give up and sell out a student to these guys?" cried James angrily, "And just so they _might not_ hurt anyone?"

"James, shut up!" Rose snarled, "Please, you'll make them angry!"

"Who's Naruto anyways?" several people started to ask, "Have you've ever heard of him?"

"Nope, have you?"

"He should just come out!"

"That's harsh…"

"What house is he in?"

"_Urusai_!" one of the men bellowed angrily, and started to speak to Anne again. The girl bit her lips and closed her eyes sadly before she started to speak, "They are going to scout the entire castle now. They want…everyone to remain here. If…if anyone tries to escape, they will be killed. And….and they are going to take Al and I because we smell like…oh god…um…they're also going to find anyone else who also have a trace of Naruto's scent…"

She finished with a muffled sob. The wolves started to move, parting the crowd with their enormous bodies and sniffing everyone. The anxiety in the Great Hall heightened as the behemoths nudged their noses into their faces, their pungent breaths fouling the air.

"James…" muttered Rose quietly as she tugged on his shirt, "I have this feeling…that we have the scent too…"

"Yeah I figured," he muttered, "If Al has it, but Katsumata also have it…who could it be?"

Rose, despite the situation, raised an eyebrow at him. "You haven't a good guess who it might be?"

"No, do you?"

"Yes! Someone that Al and Katsumata know and have spent time together, someone who speaks Japanese."

James turned to stare at her for a while before a looking of realization dawned on him.

"You mean Nat?" asked Lily, who had been listening keenly to Rose and James, "But…if they wanted him—he's still up in the Hospital Wing, why haven't they found him?"

"AHHH!" a shrill shriek erupted as one the wolves bit Madame Pomfrey's dress and hurled her unceremoniously out of the crowd towards the Professor's table. It was followed by screaming and crying that was immediately silenced by vicious growls from the canines.

"Shit, that was Pomfrey!" James cried, "She would have Nat's scent on him!"

"But why do they want Nat?" Lily whimpered, "What's he done?"

"This may be part of Nat's oh-so-tragic-and-mysterious past," James said bitterly, "We're next though-that wolf over there is getting close. Here, Lily, start going over to the Hufflepuff table—Hugo, go with her."

"What are we going to do?" asked Gerry, "They'll sniff us out if we don't get out of here, and if try we're dead!"

"Thanks for reminding me…"

"Maybe we should just tell them about Nat," said Dominique, "Please, they'll hurt and kill more people!"

"But if they found Pomfrey and didn't find Nat, it probably means he wasn't in the Hospital Wing anymore," Gerry pointed out irritably, "So we really have no idea where he is."

"So he's hiding when others are getting hurt," Dominique cried spitefully.

"_Don't you dare_," James warned, narrowing his eyes at her.

Their conversation had made him less conscious of his surroundings, and with dire consequences—he hadn't noticed one of the wolves had come up behind him. It closed its fangs around his arm, pulled him out and threw him to where Pomfrey was. Gerry, Lily, Rose and Hugo were picked off after him. Despite his injury, James did his best to collect his family and friend to huddle them together. One good thing happened then though, at least to James it was good—they decided to release Al and threw him towards the group. Anne, whose language skills were still needed, was not so lucky.

Al's siblings and cousins surrounded him, and James pulled his brother into a tight hug. He looked his brother over, asking, "Are you okay? You sure? Do ya have any injuries?"

Jill Shelser and Scorpious Malfoy were picked off too, followed by George Deer.

"Hey Al," breathed Scorpious as picked himself off the ground from being thrown down, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Al muttered. The boy was a little pale, and besides red marks on his neck, was uninjured.

The wolves howled, which seemed to signal a job done. The 'scented' students were rounded up by two muscular men wearing black cloth masks, and a woman whose entire face was hidden by bandages, leaving only the necessary holes opened. They were chased out of the Great Hall, most of them limping, paraded down the corridors, down a flight of stairs until they came to an empty dungeon their captors seemed to take a liking to.

"Now what…" whimpered Jill as the iron doors closed and bolt when their captors left.

"It's Nat, isn't it?" Scorpious Malfoy asked, looking around at the group, "The only thing that connects us all is Nat."

George Deer swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, he uses my room sometimes so…"

"But they can't seem to find him," Rose sighed, "He should be in the Hospital Wing, but he's not there. Madame Pomfrey—" She turned to the old Nurse, "Was Nat in the hospital wing when the wolves came?"

"No," the Nurse answered quietly, "The Headmaster had come to take him away…to talk to him or something…completely against my recommendation of course. The poor boy was still not well…"

"Wait, the Headmaster did?" asked James sharply, "But…he's dead now isn't he?"

"So where's Nat?" Rose asked. A momentary silence fell on the group as each pondered the slowly unraveling mystery. Al cleared his throat slightly and the tension broke.

"I-I think…" he began slowly, licking his lips, "The Headmaster hid him."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, when I was first brought in by them…Kelliswath and the Headmaster was first on the scene. Hugo was there too, weren't you? You saw them?"

Everyone's attention turned to the young boy. Hugo avoided looking up at anyone and nodded silently.

"Yeah. Kelliswath came in and tried to curse them but…" Al paused, a look of horror creeping onto his features. He swallowed a lump and licked his lips, "They were so fast—a blur…they killed Kelliswath in seconds—and all the blood." Al grimaced at the memory. Unbeknownst to the others, Hugo did the same.

"Then the Headmaster came. He tried talking to them—the things he said, almost like he was expecting them, you know? I mean, if he was, he would know to hide Nat."

"But why didn't he do anything for the rest of us?" Jill demanded incredulously, "What are we supposed to do? They're going to kill us if we don't find Nat! And…while I don't want to sell out a friend, it's hundreds of people's lives on the line."

"Why do they want Nat anyways?" asked Gerry, "What's he got to do with the people from Continent?"

"Maybe he's one of them," suggested Rose, "Think about it—he spoke only Japanese, found in Japan all bloodied up, and have amnesia! Then the letters from the Hidden Continent…they're pieces to the same puzzle!"

"So…his real name's Naruto?" murmured Lily, "Naruto…"

"Uzumaki…" finished Rose.

"Shit.…if that's true…" Scorpious scoffed with humorless laugh, "One of the elusive wizards from the Japanese Hidden Continents has been among us all this time…and now these guys…"

"They're all a piece of work, aren't they?" said Gerry with a shake of his head.

"But this doesn't help us…" said Jill with a frustrated sigh, "We need Nat or Naruto—whatever—or we die, but we can't find him…what was the Headmaster thinking?"

"Um…" Hugo started, his voice a squeak at first. He cleared his throat and looked up shyly at everyone.

"What is it Hugo?" Rose asked.

"Headmaster…told me something before he…was killed," said Hugo quietly.

"What'd he say?" urged James.

"He said…the most important thing now…is for…Nat to regain his memories. Be—because if he doesn't, we're all doomed."

"That's a bit melodramatic isn't it?" mused Gerry, "Nat has to remember he's one of them? How's that gonna help us?"

Hugo shook his head. "He said…if Nat doesn't remember…we're all doomed and not just Hogwarts, but…the whole wizarding world…"

* * *

"Yes. Now _I_ have a question." Tsunade crossed her arms, "Who _are_ you, who knows so much?"

"Just a victim of collateral damage of…_this_…" Manami seemed frustrated, "With a lot of time for research…"

The tension thickened with her last words, and everyone in the room wore a puzzled frown. Tsunade quickly surveyed the reaction of the survivors and gave a half smile. She surmised that this was completely new to their guests. There was something devious happening under the surface here, something not quite sincere, but it was not important enough for her to spend time on it. This was the problem of their guests and she wanted to stay it that way. Judging by the way they were looking at Manami, Tsunade decided it was time to leave them to talk this out.

She looked to her colleagues and said, "We should get ready."

"I'm not sending any team in," said A gravely, "The war here is going badly enough—we don't need to send more over there anyways. We need people here."

Tsunade understood and nodded. Bee was still here and still a top priority, not only to a Raikage, but to a brother as well. She glanced at Gaara, "Kazekage?"

"Team Kakashi, Shikamaru and Kurenai…" mused Gaara, "All are Naruto's old companions, huh? However, all three of your teams are missing their fourth member?"

"Yes, unfortunately," answered Tsunade, "They'll be filled in with other shinobi." Gaara nodded, satisfied and added, "I may make some recommendations."

Tsunade turned her attention back on their guests. while A and Gaara stood up to leave.

"We'll be assembling the teams to go back with you," said Tsunade, as she followed her colleagues towards the tent opening, "Stay put here and I'll have someone get you when we are done. I expect you'll have things you want to talk about amongst yourself, eh?" She left the tent, and the half a dozen guarding shinobi followed her out.

There was several uncomfortable seconds before Kingsley cleared his throught, looked at Manami and demanded, "What was that about, Manami? Is there something we need to know?"

Manami whipped around to face them, looking agitated "Nothing you _need_ to know," she answered cautiously, "But I'm not getting off that easily, am I?" There was sneer at the end of her words that unnerved Harry, something he felt completely belied that Manami he had gotten to know. He has seen her be snappy and irritated, but never scornful. And as he watched her with this new amazement, everything he felt was off about her seemed to come together. It didn't make sense of course, but his feelings that she was a bit odd were proven right.

"What are you?" Harry asked finally, "You're not just a translator, are you? The way you use your wand, your endurance…everything…"

While Ron and Patrick seemed to piece together what Harry was referring to, but the rest seemed confused and curious.

"I'm awfully good, aren't I?" she said, her lips curled into a humorless grin, "I do more than just translate languages—you have to admit, not the most lucrative job in the magical world where you have spells and necklaces to translate for you. It took me a while to convince the coordinator to add human translators to this mission. You should be thanking me that I did, considering some of us weren't able to get the translators on in time while we were running for our lives."

"Do you work for the Japanese ministry?" asked Patrick, "Is that the 'more' that you do?"

"In a roundabout way, yes, I suppose," she answered promptly, "Guess can't hide that I'm not just here to translate anymore. I had my reason—" She paused suddenly and scrunched her eyebrows in a worried frown. "But…it's not something you should be concerned about at all. Though you must understand, it did not involve all of this tragedy. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"A bit too late to say that now," growled Ron, "People are dead!"

"Are you trying to blame me?" she exclaimed angrily, "I was as clueless as all of you about this—there was no way I could have known this would happen!"

"No one is blaming you," Kingsley said calmly with a disaproving sideway glance at Ron, "Although we would have liked to know this from the start."

"Know what?" demanded Manami impatiently, "There's nothing to know besides the fact that I know quite a lot of about this world due to a lot of reading and research, and—"

"You said earlier you were a victim of collateral damage," Patrick interrupted, "Of what?"

"Nothing, really. Dramatics," she sighed impatiently, "That's all. I was getting fired up, but what I said was true. The three shinobi came to the fishing village I grew up in, the village you were in, and completely destroyed it before they disappeared again. My…uh…family was affected by it…but it was long ago…" She paused, averting her eyes to the ceiling, and then released a decisive sigh. "When the letters came, I was alarmed. I had figured since the barrier was weak enough that things can easily come in and out…and that we could come in…there was something wrong with it, and that the only thing I know that can make the rip is the power of the demon. So…I wanted to find out if the demon was the cause of it—which it was of course…"

Harry frowned. He wasn't quite following her explanation—there was huge hole in there somewhere, something she was leaving out. Besides her 'interest', why was she here? Where did the all that anger and hostility with which she approached the subject come from?

"Why didn't you tell us? Or anyone if you have suspected this beforehand?" asked Kingsley sharply, "Does the Japanese ministry know any of this?"

Manami pursed her lips and frowned. "Well…" she began slowly, "It's a complicated situation with the ministry…"

"They didn't believe you?" asked Kingsley. Manami did not answer right away, and that frown deepened as she shook her heard slowly.

She let out a measured breath and answered, "Not really. Look…again…you must understand one thing, and _please_ understand this! This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to die! I didn't…mean for…" She trailed off, an expression of disgust and sadness replacing her frown. Before she could continue, however, a shinobi interrupted them with a request from the Hokage to meet their escorting team.

"We'll continue this later," Kingsley said to an irritated looking Manami, "Understood?" She nodded grudgingly. The others agreed in silent as well, and gave her looks ranging from curiosity and deep suspicion.

They were taken to a tent just a few minutes walk away where Tsunade was waiting for them. Harry looked on curiously at the group of young shinobi that were also there, standing dutifully by their leader. He noticed how ridiculously young they were—none of them seemed like they were in even in their twenties. He swallowed the doubt that was manifesting in his throat, reminding himself that they were _shinobi_. He had seen them breathe fire, create earthquakes, and summon monsters—they were probably very capable. Plus, Gaara looked no older than the teenagers in the group, and he was the leader of a nation. Amongst them, he recognized Ino, Kiba (without his giant dog) and Temari.

"Is everyone here?" Tsunade asked her shinobi.

"Team Kakashi still isn't here," informed Ino.

"It's normal for Kakashi to be late," muttered Tsunade irritably, "But the whole team? Anyways, we'll introduce everyone here already." She looked at her guests. "Three teams of four from Konoha's best is going back with you. Their number one priority is to find Naruto, and fight any shinobi threatening your people. They will return after they get Naruto."

"What about the barrier?" someone from the group asked, "Are you going to close it?"

"We may be able to use Naruto's nine tails energy to close it," answered Tsunade, "Like it was done once before."

The survivors seemed satisfied with this answer. Harry nodded, glancing at Manami to see her reaction. The said girl was watching the meeting with a disappointed frown, though her thoughts seem to be somewhere else.

"Members of team Kurenai are reconnaissance and tracking experts," said Tsunade. She waved her hands, and three of the teenagers stepped forward to present themselves. "I'm sure you've met Kiba and his partner Akamaru. Next to him is Shino Aburame—" This kid was interesting, thought Harry, observing the trench coat, hood and eye glasses—definitely not the most social appearance. "And Hinata Hyuuga."

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered to him, "Look at her eyes. Is she blind?" Harry frowned but he agreed with Ron's question. The last member, a girl, had the white eyes—no pupils, no irises whatsoever. However Harry could not believe a reconnaissance and tracking expert could be blind.

"Kurenai herself is still on maternity leave, so joining them as their fourth is Temari of the Sand," said Tsunade. Harry smiled slightly at the familiarity. The blond girl joined her new group with the giant fan folded on her back. She seemed slightly older than the rest of them and held herself that way.

"Next, we have—"

"Ah, sorry Hokage-sama!" a female voice interrupted them. A girl had come rushing into the tent, followed by two males who didn't seem quite as bothered by being late. Now, this was an eccentric bunch (not that everyone else was normal), Harry thought—the girl had _pink_ hair, the eldest male had _silver-white hair_ (Harry wasn't quite sure about the age at this point but he was definitely _not_ a teenager), had one eye hidden and a black cloth mask covering the rest of this face. The last male, again a teenager, seemed the most normal out of the three.

"Late, Kakashi," said Tsunade sternly, "I'll hear your excuses later." _Ah_, thought Harry, _Team Kakashi_. "This is Kakashi Hatake. He is the leader of the entire outfit for this mission. He is also one of our generals. Under him are Sakura Haruno, a medic, and Sai." Sakura and Sai bowed slightly at them, while Kakashi just nodded. "Their fourth member isn't here because it's Naruto. This is Naruto's team." There was slight shuffle from the other teams, and Tsunade paused momentarily, her eyes still on the three members of the Team Kakashi. Finally, she cleared her throat and continued, "Joining them is—"

"Me!" A young boy suddenly jumped in front of Tsunade from above, startling everyone in the room. Tsunade, seeing the boy, rolled her eyes and shouted, "Konohamaru, were you eavesdropping?" The boy in question in question looked no older than 12, with spiky brown hair and a teal scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Yes!" he exclaimed fervently, "I wanna be part of Team 7!"

"No," Tsunade answered curtly, "You're still a Genin."

"So what?" the boy demanded, "So is Naruto-nii!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Tsunade answered tersely, "Now leave!"

"But—Naruto-nii needs me!" insisted Konohamaru, "If he's lost his memory, he needs an old friend like me to help bring it back!"

"Everyone here is a friend of Naruto, Konohamaru," the pink haired girl named Sakura joined in, "This is too dangerous for you."

"No way!" Konohamaru persisted. He swerved around and pointed at Shino, "Naruto-nii barely remembers _him_! I know him better than Shino does!" If Shino was offended by this comment, he didn't show it.

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh. Harry was beginning to feel like this situation was taking a comical turn, and watched as the boy continued his argument. He was also glad to hear they had limits on who they sent out. There was no way he would have been comfortable with a kid this young being involved in situations that he had just witnessed, no matter how trained they were.

"Fine!" said Tsunade, "If Kakashi is okay taking you, I'll let you go." She turned to the masked man, "So, what about it Kakashi? You wanna take the brat?"

"No," Kakashi answered promptly, much to the boy's dismay, "Sorry, kid."

Konohamaru pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine!" he growled, and stomped out of the tent.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him," mumbled Tsunade irritably as Konohamaru left, "If he's anything like Naruto…watch for him, Kakashi."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi answered boredly.

"Alright, before we were interrupted, I was going to say our fourth is Iruka Umino. He was one of Naruto's teachers and is a capable shinobi." An older male with a high, dark pony tail stepped fourth and bowed humbly. He smiled kindly at the survivors, and Harry noticed a large scar that ran across his nose.

"The last team is Team Shikamaru. You've already met Ino Yamanaka. Her abilities can help with Naruto's memory problems. There's Chouji Akimichi—" She motioned to a large, burly teenager to Ino's left. "—Shikamaru Nara. He leads the team and is in second command of the mission." Like the rest of his team, Shikamaru was also a teenager, though his composure and air had a more heightened maturity. His only acknowledgement of Harry and the others was a brief (and even bored) glance at them.

"The team's fourth is Yugao Uzuki." A tall woman with long purple hair responded to the name. Harry started wondering about the biology of the unusual hair color in this world. He thought blond was strange (for Japanese people anyways), but pink and purple? Well, he's seen stranger things.

"To get through the barrier, we are going to use the rip at the Valley of the End, the very place Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha were when they came to your world. The other two possible entrances are the ones you came through earlier which is unusable now, or through the ocean. We can't have you all swimming the distance back to your land, especially with that much danger, so the Valley is our only choice. You will be in groups of 8, and each team will escort you through the barrier, understood?"

There was a general murmur and nodding from the survivors.

"All the teams are ready to leave," said Tsunade, "We need you all to break up into three groups. We will give you all an hour to get ready, and then we leave for the Valley. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Patrick, "How are we going through the barrier at all?"

"Kakashi will do the honors," replied Tsunade, "Don't worry about it." With a quick nod at them, and brief glance at her teams, she left the tent. The three teams remained, however, watching their guests with varying degree of interest.

Finally Kakashi let out a breath. He crossed his arms over his chest in a very leisure manner and regarded them with a single droopy eyes. "Well," he began slowly, "I think it'll be wise if we knew your names too…though I can't promise I'll remember all…16…of you here, right away…but…_I'll try_."

* * *

Hermione ran her hand over the carved stone, smooth from the touch of time. The kitsune statues welcomed visitors to the Inari shrine with their wily beady eyes. The particular one she was at held a small dagger in its mouth, while its partner had a scroll instead. A red silk shawl decorated both their necks, as well as many decorative papers and pieces of cloth.

It was near dusk, and the sky was a still dark with just a hue of milky orange at the edges. The stars had gone and the moon was fading. There was a chilly light breeze that rustled the foliage around the temple and made the bells around the temples tinkle.

"I thought you'd be here…" a familiar voice said behind her. Hermione, a little surprised, turned around quickly. The hotel caretaker, Fujiwara was coming towards her.

"Ah, Ms. Fujiwara," Hermione greeted as politely as she could. She even gave a slight bow.

"Fumiko is fine," said the old woman, "I was quite impressed with you Hermione Weasley-san, with the way you handled that disdainful man we have for a minister."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm a little lost, Fumiko," she admitted to the old woman, "Maybe because I don't know the whole story. From what I've heard from the minister though, I have every reason to persecute her. What she did was extremely reckless and dangerous. But what bothers me the most is why she was driven to do it. I have feeling there's more to the story, isn't there?"

Fumiko merely sighed. She looked to the two kitsune statues with an expression of sadness and pity. Finally, she answered, "Much more."

"The minister is leaving stuff out I can tell," said Hermione with a sad smile, "There are strange holes in logic in his story, but most of it is…Well, whatever the case, our top priority now is to get the shinobi back where they came from, rescue our people, and close up the barrier. Everything else can wait until then."

"Wise choice, Weasley-san," said Fumiko.

"I came to this temple hoping that someone about this place might help me calm down," continued Hermione, looking into the temple, "A clue perhaps, of how I should think about this. Because…this is where it all started, isn't it? In this town, in this…temple."

Fumiko nodded. Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Won't you tell me Fumiko? This temple's side of the story?"

"I cannot, it would break my vow with her."

"Is that vow unbreakable?"

"Yes."

"She likes those, doesn't she? Personally I find them…horrible. But she had the galls to trick the muggle Emperor into an unbreakable vow. It's almost suicidal, but brilliant too if I didn't object to it."

"Hermione!" Teddy's voice arrived at her ears before the young man appeared around the corner, looking alarmed and rushed, "Hermione! They're here! They're back!"

"What?" exclaimed Hermione incredulously, "You mean the…?"

"Yeah!" he answered, "But they're gonna go through with the plan, Hermione!"

"No!" cried Hermione angrily, while Fumiko echoed her. "The minister promised we'd wait!"

Both Fumiko and Hermione followed Teddy, running as fast as they could. Fumiko proved to be quite fit for an older woman. Teddy led them towards the beach, passing the hotel where they could see crowds of people moving around on the sand. Some were drenched with water, while others hurried to meet them. Hermione spied members of the Japanese ministry among the welcoming party.

As Hermione and Teddy hurried down the sandy slopes, another group suddenly appear several feet away from the beach, being pushed in by the crashing waves. Hermione could make out Ron's red head, making her heart jump with relief. She spotted Harry next to him.

"There they are, 'Mione!" Teddy cried out ecstatically, "There they are! Haha, they're alive!"

Amongst the groups, Hermione noticed strange faces, teenagers mostly, with odd clothing and that familiar-looking headband. However, her attention was immediately diverted when the Japanese agents broke out into a run towards the last group going in, each hold a short scroll in their hands.

"Weasley-san!" wailed Fumiko fearfully, "Those are seals! Terrible seals!"

_Seals_, thought Hermione frantically, _the magic they were going to employ in their plan! _

Hermione picked up her pace while hollering to them, "Harry! RON! Stop them!"

Harry and Ron looked confused by both Hermione's desperate pleas and the Japanese wizards that were rushing towards them. They raised their wands in defense, but the Japanese had no interest in them, and merely swished past them. As they did, the released the scrolls, which went flying towards a target neither Harry nor Ron could see, but they heard an ungodly shriek which turned into a painful yelp and growl.

They turned around, and their jaws dropped at the sight before them. Where they knew Manami should have stood, was a large, deep orange fox with three flourishing tails. It was pinned to the ground with five long strips of paper, each with Japanese characters scribbled on them. The characters glowed and pushed it down whenever it attempted to move, and the edges of the paper seemed to burn into its fur and skin.

The fox growled menacingly at its captors, gnashing and baring its long fangs at them.

The Japanese Minister had descended on them now, his wand pointed at the fox.

"Tsubaki no Fuji," he addressed the struggling fox in a deep, resonating voice, "You are under arrest."

* * *

AN: So whatcha think? No mystery anymore, huh? Boring/stupid/brilliant revelations? Confusion? Criticism?

And where in the world is Naruto (who's gotten his name back)? And the Headmaster is dead, yes.


	11. The Interrogation

Telos

Chapter 10 – The Interrogation

AN: First off, thank you again for hanging on after a long wait for the last chapter. Happy Late Easter. Well, it was kind of supposed to be an Easter update, but it didn't quite work out.

And no pairings in this. Just putting it out there for people who requested. The main story alone frazzles me, can't deal with developing a romance.

I have decided to slow down the pace a little. The real revelations were supposed to happen this chapter, but I saved it for next to properly develop/write it. So, in a way, this is kind of a transition chapter.

* * *

_Hermione picked up her pace while hollering to them, "Harry! RON! Stop them!"_

_Harry and Ron looked confused by both Hermione's desperate pleas and the Japanese wizards that were rushing towards them. They raised their wands in defense, but the Japanese had no interest in them, and merely swished past them. As they did, the released the scrolls, which went flying towards a target neither Harry nor Ron could see, but they heard an ungodly shriek which turned into a painful yelp and growl._

_They turned around, and their jaws dropped at the sight before them. Where they knew Manami should have stood, was a large, deep orange fox with three flourishing tails. It was pinned to the ground with five long strips of paper, each with Japanese characters scribbled on them. The characters glowed and pushed it down whenever it attempted to move, and the edges of the paper seemed to burn into its fur and skin._

_The fox growled menacingly at its captors, gnashing and baring its long fangs at them._

_The Japanese Minister had descended on them now, his wand pointed at the fox._

_"Tsubaki no Fuji," he addressed the struggling fox in a deep, resonating voice, "You are under arrest."_

Harry blinked._ What? What was that just now? Arrested? A _fox_?_ He looked to the fox, then to the minister, then back to the fox. Ron, Kingsley and the others looked as bewildered as he was.

No one explained anything to Harry and the others in the befuddling ten minutes that followed that initial shock. Hermione was shouting, and the old Japanese woman was screaming at the top of her lungs as she sprinted towards them. The Japanese wizards held the scrolls down to the ground, enchanting it with their wands. The Japanese minister stood a few feet shy of the fox's claws.

"Tsubaki _what_?" said the Kingsley, "What in the hell is going on here!"

The Japanese minister spoke to the fox, "Ninety years of planning, Tsubaki, and you still messed up."

The fox growled in return. By this time, Hermione, Teddy and the old Japanese woman had arrived, panting and huffing.

"Minister," Hermione managed between breaths, "This…is…not the time…"

"What is that thing?" Ron asked, "What'd you do to Manami? Did transfigure her?"

"Weasley-san, this is Manami's—or rather Tsubaki's true form," said the minister calmly.

Harry was staring at the fox incredulously. The creature would have been the height of a fully grown man if it stood on its hind legs, and its three tails were as long as its body. Harry recognized great intelligence in its beady black eyes—this definitely was not a normal fox.

"She's a kitsune…" Harry said quietly, "Isn't she?" Magical creatures that disguised themselves as humans and live among them, was it? Ironically, Manami herself had given them a lesson on kitsunes.

"Let her go!" the old woman commanded sharply, "This in _inhuman_!"

"Seeing as our subject is _not_ human, I think this is quite appropriate Fujiwara-san," said the minister.

Harry felt a pang of irritation at the comment, but he looked at Hermione instinctively, knowing she wasn't going to let a comment like this pass so easily.

"You're being ridiculous," Hermione said, right on cue, "You are jeopardizing the wizards' hard earned working relationship with the kitsune clans by doing this! Using magic that is so disgusting and oppressive!"

"Weasley-san, I admire your work," said the minister, "But you are out of your league here! You know nothing!"

Harry frowned. He really had _no idea_ what was happening, not since they first popped over to the other side. First, their comrades were brutally murdered, then he had been told that his kids were in grave danger, and now Manami was a fox being held captive by a hostile Japanese ministry—this was going way out of hand! He had no time for this, and he was_ so sick of not knowing_! Without much thinking, which he even admitted to himself at that moment, he took out his wand and pointed it at the one of the man pinning the scroll down.

"Stupefy!"

Harry was fast with his wand, and the poor wizard was stunned before anyone could protest. The scroll came loose, and the magical restraint became undone, setting the fox free. The first thing it did was clamp its great jaw on the wand hand of one of her captors.

"Tsubaki, don't!" Fujiwara shouted, and surprisingly, the creature stopped and let the man go. It looked at the minister with such anger that Harry was ready with a full binding charm if it tried anything.

"Explain, Potter-san!" demanded the flustered minister.

Harry didn't need any prompting, "Look! I don't know what you guys have been doing over here, but in case you haven't figured it out, we didn't quite have a great time across the barrier. Over two dozen of us have been killed! Ministers, leaders, from other countries! Plus, insane murderous ninjas have crossed over, and you know what they want? They want a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, and you know where he is? At _Hogwarts_!"

Hermione gasped loudly. The others seemed a little stunned yet amused by Harry's sudden outburst.

"Yeah, Hogwarts, where all our kids are. They're going after him and they're not above killing kids. So, I don't understand why, _sir_, as the Japanese minister of magic, you are wasting time being bloody racist towards perfectly intelligent magical creatures instead of dealing with the real problem!"

"Potter-san, you do understand that this problem was caused by this creature—"

"Don't start pointing fingers, minister!" Hermione interjected hotly, "You heard Harry! It isn't the time for that! Our kids in Hogwarts are—"

"You don't have to worry about that," growled the minister, "The Department of Transportation has destroyed all means of magical transportation out of Japan. No one can come in or out, so I assure you, if the shinobi have left Japan in muggle means, they have not arrived in the United Kingdom."

"You sure about that?" asked Kingsley, "These people can run as fast as brooms can fly, and can walk on water. They have magic beyond our understanding—you think you can trap them like you'd trap a wizard?"

"Are you insisting that you know more about the shinobi than we do?" asked the minister incredulously, "We are their neighbors! We've been studying them for centuries!"

"_AHEM_!"

Everyone hushed immediately, momentarily looking puzzled. Harry, mildly startled by the sudden interruption, suddenly remembered that they had guests. He turned around quickly and found, just as the others did, their shinobi neighbors standing on the sand just a few feet away from them. Hermione's eyes couldn't have gone wider at the realization, but the Japanese minister took a second to comprehend who these new faces were.

"Shinobi," he said to himself finally. There was mixture of awe and fear in his eyes. His underlings reacted nearly the same way, and looked stunned as they lay eyes on their famous, elusive neighbors for the first time in centuries.

The man who spoke was the one who covered his face with blue mask. Only one heavy lidded eye showed on his entire face. He spoke, his arms crossed and his tone light and flippant, "Well, if you want to know about shinobi and how to stop them…I'm betting it's best to ask one, right?"

A stunned and even awkward silence followed the man's words. Harry recognized the man as Kakashi, the leader of all the shinobi present. Harry has seen how teenagers fared in their world, and the kids could kick the ass of most aurors in the UK. Now a full grown shinobi—this _ought _to be fascinating. Or so he thought—Kakashi's bearing was odd: a strange mix of intensity and aloofness. Perhaps it was combination of the impressive height, stature and enigmatic covered up look with those sleepy-looking eyes of his.

The Japanese minster and his people shifted uncomfortably, aware of an angry fox gnashing its teeth at them. The minister seemed conflicted over who he should deal with first, but after a brief hesitation, decided that the shinobi were more important.

The minister attempted to speak, but his attempts were rather pathetic, and his words came out like that of an awed fan towards a celebrity. "Y-you're…from…over there…"

Kakashi's only visible eyes blinked, but he did so with much character that Harry could tell he was rather unimpressed and even bored. "Yes," he answered monotonously, "If by over there you mean beyond the barrier."

The minster nodded, trying to regain dignity and composure. "This is…amazing event! I—we—"

"Before we get to hugs and hellos, I think we should get the hell off of the beach," a lazy drawl joined the conversation. A teenager with spiky, black ponytail stepped forward, and Harry recognized him as Shikamaru, the second in command. The teenager glanced at Kakashi with a slight shrug, "I prefer to do business without getting hit in the ass with ice cold water every ten second, don't you?"

Harry smiled, despite himself. The older man returned a 'why not' shrug. Hermione beside him was taking this all in with breathless wonder.

* * *

Two men had dragged a sobbing Anne into the dungeon where the 'scented' prisoners were locked up. James, George, Scorpious, Al and Gerry and sprang to their feet, their hands going for their wands until Anne cried, "No! No wands! They'll kill you!"

The boys glanced at each other. The man who had a grip on Anne had fiery red hair, thickly built, stood nearly six feet tall and had sinister gray blue eyes. He grinned at the kids. His partner was slighter, but obviously toned, with a look of boredom on his face.

"Oh Anne!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, "What's happening? Is everyone alright?"

The poor girl was drained of all color and shaking. "They're going to interrogate you…" she said, "They still can't find this Naruto."

"We're not telling them anything," James said stubbornly.

"They'll torture us if we don't tell, even kill…" said Anne quietly, "They killed the headmaster!"

"We know," said Al angrily, "Hugo and I were there, we saw it happen!"

The redhead released Anne and pushed her aside. He walked towards the group, prompting James to push Lily behind him into Jill's arms and out of sight. Rose ushered Hugo towards the back wall, and Scorpious, George, Gerry and Al instinctively acted as a barrier between the man and the younger kids and girls.

The redhead pointed to Scorpious and grunted something. He suddenly grabbed the Slytherin robe and threw Scorpious at this partner.

"What is he doing!" Rose shouted.

"They want to know where Naruto is," said Anne, wincing as the shinobi slammed Scorpious against a wall. "They've decided to start with Malfoy."

"Malfoy doesn't know where he is, and nor do we," said James, "Tell them that!"

"We smell like him, so they don't believe us!" whimpered Anne, "I don't even know him!"

"It's Nat, Anne," said George Deer, "But we have no idea where he is. The headmaster hid him somewhere."

"What!" exclaimed Anne, "What do they want with him!"

They were interrupted by a horrible shriek of pain from Scorpious as the interrogating shinobi twisted his left arm until an audible snap could be heard.

"No stop it!" cried Anne, "Please don't! He doesn't know anything! Stop it!" She switched to Japanese, probably crying the same thing as she grabbed the interrogating shinobi's arms. The man shook her off with a light kick to her stomach, which sent her slight figure flying several feet away.

"Anne!" cried Rose, but her attempt to run over to the crying girl's side was obstructed by the redhead shinobi. George Deer was shaking, but he was astute enough to quickly cast a shield charm between the redhead and Rose to prevent the girl from being smacked. The redhead hadn't take this too nicely, and he flicked a throwing dagger at George which hit his shoulder.

Madame Pomfrey let out a horrified cry, which was echoed by the students in the room. The interrogator, much to their brief surprise, scolded him, though his partner just laughed him off. Madame Pomfrey rushed to George's side, and Hugo followed closely after her.

Another scream escaped from Scorpious as the interrogator clamped down on his right hand.

Al was overflowing with anger and fear, but anger took the lead when he saw George get hit, and anger finally took over when Scorpious was thrown against a wall by the interrogator, and then promptly kicked in the stomach. The leg remained wedged in Scorpious's stomach and pinned him up. Al pointed his wand at the interrogator, but hardly a sound had come out when the redhead had come in front of him and shoved him so hard that he slammed into the wall behind him. The redhead's rough hands encircled his neck and chocked him.

Lily screamed and buried her face in Jill's robe. Rose whipped out her wand, though her hands shook so much it was doubtful she could perform anything useful. James and Gerry ran towards the redhead with their wand outs. James was starting the worst curse he knew how to perform, but again, like his brother's, it didn't see the light of day. The redhead threw Al at him and the both of them crashed to the ground. In the same instant, the redhead delivered a snapping kick to Gerry's face that produced a spray of blood and effectively knocked the poor boy out.

Rose was crying now; her tears shined on her face and her breath was fast and shallow. Her cousin's groan, Hugo's whimper, Scorpious's scream and Lily's crying all blended into a single, unbearable high pitch cry. She watched the scene before her in slow motion as the feeling of helplessness and fear mentally incapacitated her. It took another, even louder cry from Scorpious to knock her out of her daze, which momentarily expelled her fright. Fortunately for everyone in the room, it was all Rose had needed for righteous anger to come flooding in, bringing with it newfound courage.

She stilled her shaking, and without a second delay cast the reducto charm. The spell missed the redhead she was aiming at, but the sudden attack from her seemed to stun the man and he was open, but just for a split second. As if it was orchestrated, James immediately took his wand up and cried, "Petrificus totalus!" The spell hit, and the redhed fell to the ground.

They had no time to celebrate their victory, however. The interrogator turned around and dropped Scorpious. He brought his hands together to create hand signs and punched the ground. Black writing appeared from his palms, and two wolves appeared in puff of smoke. They were not as big as the ones in the hall, but still big enough.

One of the wolves jumped towards them, scattering the group. It lunged at Rose but missed and then snapped at Jill and Lily.

"Reducto!" James shouted as a jet of red light hit the wolf, knocking it off its feet. The other wolf made for James, but Al and Rose shot stunning spells, both of which missed but forced the wolf away.

The shinobi slipped across the room silently and wrapped an arm around Jill's neck and grabbed Lily's hair yanked on it so she screamed. James and Al turned at the sound, and the wolves took advantage of the distraction to jump them and hold their necks in their mouths. Their fangs grazed the boys' necks. Rose screamed, pointing her wand at the wolves, then to the man who held the two girls hostage and pressed a dagger to Jill's throat. Lily struggled against the iron grip on her hair, but her little arms were no match for the shinobi.

Hugo and Madam Pomfrey watched with horror at the scene. Hugo gripped his wand, looking from his sister to his cousins and to the man. He needed to do something, anything, before he becomes an only child. He needed to think of a spell that could distract both the man and wolves—but as a third year, his repertoire of battle worthy spells was severely limited, and the few charms he learned from Rose's charm textbook wasn't really going to help. He wasn't quite sure if the tickling charm would do any good…

But first thing first, he needed something to distract the wolves. He slowly brought his wand out but kept it hidden behind him. He let out a sigh and whispered, "_Cuniculus_." Several dozen rabbits materialized from his wand, and the rodents went running towards the wolves. The canines could not keep their eyes off of their natural prey, and even loosened their hold on Potter boys' necks.

The man let out an angry shout, commanding the wolves to ignore the rabbits. Rose took the chance and aimed a spell at him. He dodged the spell by ducking. Lily, finally gathering up her courage, did something she knew would hurt men most: she flung the hardest kick she could muster at his groin as the man crouched down to evade Rose's spell. The contact hurt twice as much as it normally would have, and a sharp, pained groan escaped him and his hold on the two girls loosened slightly. Jill grabbed Lily and tore away from the man.

Hugo saw one of the wolves finally give into his instincts and snapped at a rabbit passing by and James took this chance to slip free. Hugo lifted his wand at the hunting wolves and shouted, "Reducio!" The wolf reduced to the size of the rabbit he had captured. The other wolf let go of Al and lunged at Hugo, howling. The poor boy's body filled with fear at the incoming creature and rendered him useless.

"Protego!" Madame Pomfrey's protection charm knocked the wolf away, which poofed away on contact with the floor. The miniature wolf barked madly and attacked James's legs. James merely kicked it away, and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The man had recovered from his initial shock and was starting to form signs with his hands again, but the kids learn fast, and they weren't going to let him finish. Rose was ready and she threw a stunning spell at him. He dodged it easily but she had successfully prevented him from completing his 'magic', giving them a few more seconds of delay.

"Confringo!" Madame Pomfrey shot a spell at the man, which was also dodged. The man made towards the defenseless Jill and Lily, but James quickly shot a stunning spell that forced him back.

"STUPEFY!" cried James, Rose, Al and Madame Pomfrey in unison. None of the spells hit him, but hit the walls and ricocheted everywhere.

Lily pointed her wand and shouted, her voice full of childish fury, "Tarantellegra!" Surprisingly, the spell hit the man, and his legs started to tap dance wildly. The shock from seeing his legs doing some furiously fast and skilled heel clicks made the man's eyes bulge, completely forgetting about his current situation. He had obviously never seen this before.

The kids didn't fare any better as Al looked on with an expression of bemusement, and James had a stupid grin on his face. Rose, however, was the first to break out of the spell cast by the ridiculousness of the tap dancing shinobi and relieved the man of the shame by stunning him.

"We did it!" cried Lily happily.

"Dancing charm, really?" said Al, glancing at his younger sister.

"Hey it worked!" she responded defensively, "None of _your _spells hit." Al only smiled in response.

Rose rushed to help Anne up, and James and Al went to Scorpious, who lay crumpled against the wall. He was miraculously still conscious, but unrecognizable with the bloody bruises and swollen cheeks.

"Damn…" muttered James, "Hey, Malfoy, you okay? Can you hear me?"

Scorpious returned a muffled sound. James, satisfied, rushed to Gerry's side next and checked his vitals. He let out a sigh of relief to know that his friend was still alive.

"Good job there Hugo," said James, when the younger boy came towards them, "You saved us there. Good thinking…with the rabbits…"

Hugo nodded, his face still flushed from the adrenaline.

After they had collected Anne, Gerry, and Scorpious where Madame Pomfrey and George were, the new heroes started to panic. Their victory was hard won against just _two_ of them, and they were now at the mercy other two to three dozen of shinobi in the Great Hall. Lily walked up to James threw her arms around him, and Jill knelt by Gerry and Madame Pomfrey, hoping to help fix up the injured.

"We can't stay here," said Rose fearfully, "What are going to do now?"

"We obviously need to hide," said Al, "Somewhere those wolves won't be able to sniff us out."

"First, Rose, can you think of a spell that can _curse_ the door locked?" asked James, motioning towards the dungeon door, "Something they can't force through with brute strength."

Rose nodded, "I think I know. The Imperturbable charm!" She left them and headed towards the door.

James turned to Al and asked, "Al…do you remember…that one story dad told us about…um…Dumbledore's Army and how it got started?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"The room that they used to evade Toad Lady..."

"The Room of Requirement?" Lily piped up. Her brothers looked at her, almost as if they were surprised that she was even there. James grinned, ruffled his sister's hair and said, "That's right, the Room of Requirement. Thanks, Lil."

"That's perfect," said Al, nodding enthusiastically.

"What's perfect?"asked Rose, "Oh, I've got the door. If they attempt to come in, it'll take them some time and we'll know. They won't be able to hear us either!"

"Excellent! Good job, Rose!" James said, "We were talking about the Room of Requirement, we can use it to hide. We can ask it to provide a comfortable untraceable place to with all medical supplies, food and everything!"

"That's great!" said Rose, "But, um, how do we get there? Isn't it on like…_the 7__th__ floor_? And, it can't provide food, it's one of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration."

Al and James had not considered this, and looked utterly crestfallen. How _were_ they going to sneak past seven plus floors of _them_ and the wolves? James did not even remember to tease Rose on her remembering those fussy transfiguration laws.

"What do we do, then?" asked Al slowly.

"C-can we…" started Jill quietly from behind them. She was cradling Gerry's head in her arms. "Possibly cast disillusionment charm and um…get to the seventh floor?"

"But the wolves can still smell us," said James.

"But there's a spell to mask our smell," said Jill, "I learned it some time ago…it's…oh dear…I forget…"

"Try…Nidor Oblitterus…"Madame Pomfrey told them, "I believe that will do. I use it to cancel out smells in the hospital…but it doesn't last long, and I'm not sure how it will work on the wolves."

"Great!" James exclaimed, "That and the disillusionment charm should get us to the seventh floor. We can even use a silencing charm to make sure they don't hear out foot step."

"What about Gerry and Malfoy? They can't walk," asked Jill with a frown.

"We can carry them up with mobilicorpus," replied Rose. "_But_…before we leave, we need to deal with them." She jerked her head towards the two motionless shinobi.

James and Al looked at their captives with renewed interest, and it wouldn't have been surprised if they had briefly forgotten about them. James pulled Lily off of him and told her to stay with Hugo, who sat quietly near George and Anne. Al, Rose and James walked towards the two, both with expression of hatred and anger frozen on their faces.

"What do we do with them?" asked Al.

Rose swished her wand, ropes materialized and circled tightly around the shinobi. "For good measure," she said.

"Think we can make them talk?" said James, "It wouldn't hurt to find out more about them."

"Let's see," said Rose, "I can do this to the petrified one." She touched the frozen redhead's cheek with her wand and said, "Finite."

The redhead's face sprang to life, and immediately started hissing and growling at them in Japanese.

"Traferio Anglice," muttered Rose, pointing at him, herself and her cousins.

Suddenly, the man started to make sense: "—you fucking brats, I'm gonna rip to shreds an' feed ya to the wolves—"

"Shut up," growled James, and this actually did silence the man. He looked bewildered that he could understand what James was saying.

"I cast a translation spell, so we can understand each other," Rose said to him.

"Did ya now?" the man said with a laugh, "Hah. If you all did that in the first place, would have saved a lot of grief."

"It didn't help that you were kicking us around and sicking wolves on us!" snapped Al.

The man sneered at Al, obviously enjoying the sight of his distress. "You boys and girls are really big softies, eh? Grown men here nearly pissed themselves at the sight the pups. Where I come from, at your age we've killed. Oh we've killed lots."

Al, James and Rose grimaced at this.

"You're sick," James said sharply, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"And why are you after Nat—er Naruto?" added Al.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" said the man, "'Cause boss wants him, why else, huh?"

"But why?" asked Rose, "What do you need him for? He's just a kid."

At this point, the redhead guffawed. "Just a kid? Hah, that Uzumaki brat ain't just a kid, girlie, not like you worms. He's the nine tail brat, the fourth's legacy and a darling of Konoha. He fuckin' defeated Pain for'em."

"What are you talking about?" said Al, "What did you mean nine tail?" What was the dream, thought Al, the dream with a nine tailed fox and the giant toad?

"You all seriously don't know about your lil' friend do ya?" he said, roaring with laughter at their confused expressions, "Didn't know all this time a ticking demon bomb was next to ya?"

"Demon bomb?"

"Kid's the container for the nine tailed demon fox."

The trio still looked confused.

"Hey, kiddies, why doncha get Naruto and bring'im here and he'll explain it to you."

James snorted. "Fat chance of that…we don't know where he is…besides, he's doesn't remember any of this…"

"What?" said the man incredulously, "The brat doesn't know any of this? Hah, this is too good…it'll be too easy once we find him. Explains why we haven't seen him come save his lil' buddies. "

"Yeah, well, you're _not_ going to find him," said Rose firmly, "I promise you that. The headmaster hid him well." At least Rose thought so, especially if they couldn't find him yet. But then again, this _was_ Hogwarts and the Headmaster could have just been bluffing.

"Don't be so sure, girlie, we shinobi _live_ to hunt."

"We figured," Rose returned angrily, "But _you_ won't be doing any hunting!"

"Gonna kill me, then?" His expression was gleeful and taunting, as if he were just goading an opponent in sport match. "I nearly killed your friends and _I_ was the one who killed one of your teachers, don't that make you all furious? Wanna rip me to shreds?"

A dark shadow passed on each of the teenager's face at the man's taunts. They could, for a second, take him on; they could exact sweet revenge for their friends, professor and Headmaster, but only for that second. Rose bit her lips, James sighed and Al nodded slowly.

"Yeah," said Al menacingly, nodding, "I do want to rip you to shreds, but you're not worth it."

"Takin' the high road then? Good boys and girls, eh? What, ain't your friends important enough to get your hands stained a little…c'mon…ya little chicken-shits…"

"Oh!" Rose cried indignantly, "SHUT UP!" She pointed her wand and cried, "_Langlock_!" The shinobi eyes bulged as his tongue slapped against the roof of his mouth and became stuck there, and only angry muffled words escaped him.

"I hate language like that," she muttered darkly as her two cousins gave her highly amused looks.

"Intense, Rosie," said James with a little smile, "Intense! I'll never forget that…but...I think we might have more to ask him…"

Rose pouted slightly. "I suppose." She put her hands on her hips. "What else do we want to know?"

"I dunno…how to get them to leave?" tried Al.

"Good try…I doubt he'll talk unless we make him choke down some truth potion," said Rose with a quirk of the eyebrows.

James looked at Rose with an expression of utter astonishment. A mischievous smile crept onto his lips. "Brilliant Rose, you are! We need to get him to drink veritaserum."

"What? No!"

"Why not? Like you said, he's not gonna talk. Besides, we can learn more about them and how to fight them."

"There are a lot of problems with your plan, James."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. One, where in the world are you going to get veritaserum?"

"Slughorn should have batch in his potion cabinet," said Al, "Right? He keeps a flask of it for school purposes."

"And _how_ are we going to get to the cabinet, evading the shinobi and the wolves, get past the anti-theft charms, find the right potion if it's there at all, get back and administer the potion before more of them try to come in here?"

James remained silent for a while. He glanced at his brother, then at Hugo, Lily, then back to Rose. "Magic," he said finally.

"What?" said Rose incredulously.

"Magic!" he repeated brightly, "We _are_ witches and wizards. We'll use magic."

"Right…" said Rose, "Did the kicks in the head completely knock you off your rocker, James?"

"No," said James seriously, "Not completely. Look, I think they're not used to our magic. Any older wizard would have been able to stop the dancing charm that Lily had cast, but he just looked shocked. We could use that to our advantage."

"Element of surprise," added Al, "Hugo and Lily did simple spells they didn't expect. I mean, if we shrank all the wolves, it'll be a piece of cake."

"The shrinking part not so much,"muttered Rose.

"Look," said James, "We'll get the injured up to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirement. Meanwhile, someone will get the potion, and force the truth of this bastard here."

"We don't need the potion, James," said Rose, "We need to get to safety! You realize they'lll kill you if you get caught, don't you! We need to get up to the Room of Requirement!"

James nose flared with anger. "And then what? Are we gonna hide in the Room of Requirement while the rest of the school gets tortured and picked off one by one? Huh? Wait until they find Nat…or Naruto…whatever…and they do who knows what to him? Are you okay with that Rose?"

"No, of course I'm not!" she returned furiously, "But getting the veritaserum is just stupid!" She turned to Al. "Al, tell your brother he's not making sense!"

Al shrugged, "I kinda agree with him."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"No look," said Al, "I think it's worth try to get information to be able to fight them, you know. I don't think we plan to attack them head on, but to just hold them off until help from outside come. "

Rose let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, if you want. But let's talk this over with Madame Pomfrey and the rest, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, she marched over to the group and told them of the dilemma.

Jill agreed right away that it was too dangerous, as well as Madame Pomfrey, while Lily volunteered to go with them, and Hugo threw in his support.

"Oh, we win the vote!" said James with a cocky grin, "We're gonna get the potion."

"It's not a vote," said Rose, exasperated, "But alright, we'll split, but I'm coming to get the potion."

"Fine! Al, you lead these guys up the seventh floor," said James, "Madame Pomfrey, it'll be just fantastic if you could cast and keep an eye on all the charms on the way up. Hugo, James, Jill and Lily, you help bring Anne, Malfoy, George and Anne with mobilicorpus. Rose and I will go get the potion."

"Why can't I come with you?" whined Lily, "I defeated that man!"

"Yes, Lily," said Al, "So you get to help me get past seven floors of them." Lily thought about it briefly, and the nodded, deciding that seven floors of shinobi and wolves were worth her skills.

"Everyone ready?" asked Rose. Everyone who could manage it nodded. "Good. Remember to ask for a room that hides your presence, smell, everything, alright?"

"Right," said Al, nodding, "Good luck."

Madame Pomfrey started to cast the disillusionment charm, and the kids felt a cold shiver as the spell rendered them invisible.

"Yeah you too." Said James, grinning as his brother disappeared, "Take care of them."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Next chapter: Finishing off with Tsubaki, the ambiguous story of the first cross over 90 years ago, and the kids make a rush for safety. Slowly, any ambiguity that I am leaving in will disappear as the shinobi and the wizards have a chance to talk.

And, I know this is my story and it's kind of narcissistic to say this, but…I think the Potter-Weasley kids kicked so much ass this chapter. Especially Hugo and Lily.


	12. Confessions

**Telos**

AN: Hi everyone. Thanks for being so patient (I hope) and being so good to this crossover. I am sorry that this took so long: I am under a dry spell. I am still under a dry spell, and after you read this, you will probably agree with me. I hate this chapter with its less than imaginative name and cluttered-ness. So why am I releasing it? Because I honestly think this chapter is the main cause of my writer's block. I want to move on from this, and hope I am release from this irritating inability to properly execute acceptable writing. So, I expect criticism for this chapter, more than usual!

A bit of a warning—it is Tsubaki/Manami centric. After this, her part in the story should be done until the very very end, and you won't see much of her any more (yay for people who don't like her, I suppose).

* * *

Chapter 11: Confessions

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_"Oh, we win the vote!" said James with a cocky grin, "We're gonna get the potion."_

_"It's not a vote," said Rose, exasperated, "But alright, we'll split, but I'm coming to get the potion."_

_"Fine! Al, you lead these guys up the seventh floor," said James, "Madame Pomfrey, it'll be just fantastic if you could cast and keep an eye on all the charms on the way up. Hugo, James, Jill and Lily, you help bring Anne, Malfoy, George and Anne with mobilicorpus. Rose and I will go get the potion."_

_"Why can't I come with you?" whined Lily, "I defeated that man!"_

_"Yes, Lily," said Al, "So you get to help me get past seven floors of them." Lily thought about it briefly, and the nodded, deciding that seven floors of shinobi and wolves were worth her skills._

_"Everyone ready?" asked Rose. Everyone who could manage it nodded. "Good. Remember to ask for a room that hides your presence, smell, everything, alright?"_

_"Right," said Al, nodding, "Good luck."_

_Madame Pomfrey started to cast the disillusionment charm, and the kids felt a cold shiver as the spell rendered them invisible._

_"Yeah you too." Said James, grinning as his brother disappeared, "Take care of them."_

* * *

Daunting was understatement. Absolutely not good heart-attack-inducing frightening—yeah, that was more accurate. It was like walking barefoot on eggshells sprinkled with thumb tacks, except, here the consequence of slipping up was being mauled alive by giant wolves.

Al had, momentarily in the dungeon, had wanted to go with his brother in Rose's place. He had perceived that he would be more apt for the slightly more dangerous mission of going to the potions store, not that he didn't think Rosie wasn't up to it at all (for she really is absolutely brilliant). But at the present moment, as he hugged the wall on the second floor in an attempt to slip past a hall full of resting wolves, he realized how terribly wrong he was. How could he ever think facing seven floors of this was safer than going to the potions store? He was literally a few breaths away from a sudden and gruesome death.

Sure, the disillusionment charm made them invisible, the odor cancelling charm made them odorless, and the silencing charm hid their footsteps from the wolves' ears. Really, it was like they weren't there at all. And with Madam Pomfrey making sure the spells were strong and going, it would be, logically, a piece of cake to get to the seventh floor.

Still, Al was nervous. He was aware of the feeling that something might go wrong—what was that muggle thing again? Murphy's Law: everything that can go wrong will. Hogwarts was already in a pretty bad situation: invaded, the staff and students imprisoned, the headmaster dead. The castle itself seemed to be in hiding. He had heard of Hogwarts coming alive in the Battle of Hogwarts from his parents, but nothing seemed to stir now. The portraits on the lower levels were empty, having ascended upwards out of reach of human hands for safety. The ghosts were nowhere to be found, though why they would hide was beyond him. The stairs moved slowly and quietly, as if they were also creeping about. There was stillness to the castle that was, frankly, very creepy and unsettling and _just plain wrong_.

The ascent to the 4th floor, while hair-raising and stressful, was relatively uneventful. They successfully passed several guards and wolves. Al lead them, followed by Jill who was juggling the unconscious Scorpious, Anne and George. Behind them was Madame Pomfrey, keeping the charms alive. Rose and Hugo tailed them, acting as rear guard. Al wasn't too keen on them doing this, but with their previous performance and the lack of a better option, he had let his younger sister and cousin take the positions. It wasn't like he didn't trust their abilities—nope, none of that at all. Their combined ingenuity had saved their hides and all, but Al knew luck had been a factor, something he wasn't willing to depend on. They were fearless Gryffindors, sure, but they _were_ still his 12 years old sister and cousin—just kids! With those thoughts, he often found himself glancing back at them nervously, in fear of them disappearing suddenly due to unthinkable reasons.

When they arrived on the fifth floor, another layer of burden was lifted off his back. Just two more floors. Two more, and Murphy would just become a silly, paranoid muggle. They might make it unscratched, he thought with a bit of joy. He hoped Rose and James were having such luck. Sixth floor went just as smoothly, and Al noted with some happiness that the number of wolves became less with each floor. The seventh floor came around, and only two wolves stalked the hallway. They were so near to the Room! _So near_! He turned and looked at the rest, making brief eye contact with each, and then nodded. Unspoken command—_think!_

_We want a room that would hide us from the invaders, where they can't ever come in or find us. A room where we can be safe, a whole lot of us. Medical supplies, food if possible, some beds…a place for refuge. Right! A comfortable place for refuge._

He repeated it in his head, though not exactly. Each time he added something new, sometimes he left some stuff out. But oh he thought, screwing up his face in concentration. He glanced back to see they were doing the same. Then it appeared suddenly, unnoticed by the wolves, a great oak double door. Al's heart leapt at the sight. They had made it! Just two wolves to fool and they were there.

Then Murphy, the paranoid muggle with his ridiculous theory, got his revenge. Al hadn't even finished smiling when the hall filled with a great loud _POP!_

Al jumped, startled, and so did the wolves. Just a few feet from them, a small, pathetic house elf was looking around in bewilderment.

_What in the merlin's beard was a bloody house elf doing here? _

The wolves didn't ponder this, unfortunately, and acted promptly. One started to howl, it's long, high pitched cry resonating throughout the entire castle. The other made a dash for the elf, who, upon hearing the howl, had become petrified.

Al growled inwardly, thinking—_really_? Honestly, ruined by a bloody house elf, one who was too stupid to just pop away again? Briefly (very briefly) he considered just rushing for the door to keep their presence hidden—not that it mattered anymore, since the warning cry already alerted their shinobi masters. And damn his bleeding Gryffindor heart, he _had_ to save the poor thing!

He pointed his wand at the oncoming wolf and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" The spell hit the wolf and it froze, just a few meter from the cowering elf, and fell to its side. He turned to Jill and the rest and said, "Get in the room, hurry! I'll take care of the other wolf! Go!"

"I'm helping you!" Lily insisted.

"FINE!" he shouted, not in the mood to argue, "Just…just stay behind me!"

Jill, still balancing the comatose three, went forward carefully and quickly, followed by Madam Pomfrey. Hugo lingered uncertainly, then started to move, albeit slowly, towards the Room, acting again the rear guard.

The howling wolf turned its attention to them and made a beeline towards them. Al, Rose and Hugo threw varying spells at it, which hit and knocked it unconscious. However, the shinobi was already alerted, and a number of them had jumped from stair to stair, going up a level in each bound to reach the seventh floor and take in what was happening. Al grabbed the elf roughly by its raggedy dress, and sprinted towards the Room of Requirement after Lily and Hugo. Jill and Madam Pomfrey were waiting for them at the doorway, wands out shooting spells at the incoming shinobi. As Al crossed the threshold, the doors slammed behind them with a reassuring thud.

They were in. _They were in_, but the shinobi _knew_ they were in. A sudden feeling of dread filled Al. What if they could find the room if they knew now? Was that how it worked? No…they knew nothing about the Room, and Room wouldn't betray them like that. Of course, this also meant that they would go down to the dungeon and discover only two petrified shinobi and none of them, which would put James and Rose in danger. Al bit his lip, hoping that the wolf's howl was loud enough that they heard it too, and figure out that they need to either hide or run.

Jill was setting the Scorpious, Anne and George down onto three hospital beds that lined the back wall of the room, while Madam Pomfrey dashed around, checking the medical supplies as she began to treat them. Al looked around in amazement, in awe of the sheer size and detail of the room. Everything they could ever need was there: beds, medical supplies, chairs, sofas, a large fireplace, table, foe glasses and other alarms, change of clothes everything! Well, everything except food. Rose was right, the Room couldn't create food. Despite that, it was even better than he had imagined!

"That was close," said Lily, still trying to catch her breath, "Al! I think you're hurting her!"

Al looked down, unaware that he was still holding the house elf by its dress. He set it down immediately and let the poor thing cough and wheeze and catch her breath.

"M-masters…" she started crooning, "Saved Nellie. Thank you so so much, master!"

"Why in the world did you pop up like that!" asked Al angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"Nellie is very very sorry, master," she whimpered, cowering under Al's anger, "But…Nellie heard request for food!"

"When has a house elf responded to food requests?" asked Jill warily, "You're not allowed to give food out like that."

"Not the pressing issue here," muttered Al impatiently, though he was pleasantly surprised to know that they _could_ hear late night food requests, "Nellie, was it? Were you trying to get us all killed?"

"I apologize deeply master!" she cried, her great elf eyes watering, "But—"

"And you didn't even bring any food," noted Lily, disappointed.

"But but, Nellie come to say to masters who can help," Nellie continued, wringing her tiny hands together, "Important, masters!"

"Well out with it!" Al demanded, "Better be something worth that disaster!"

"See master, Nellie use request for food which house elves can obey if they see fit to go against headmaster's orders, which doesn't matter anymore because…" She paused, her great eyes sparkling with tears again, "Headmaster has died. But, the poor master is suffering so and dangerous, house elves can't handle poor master anymore. Nellie has idea to seek help, and hear the requests on seventh floor, which Nellie thought it strange since all students in great hall. Then then…Nellie thought, some student are free and can help poor master so Nellie used food request to come!"

"You're not making any sense," muttered Al, frustrated, "Just…say it again without the masters and Nellies."

"Poor master needs help!" the elf exclaimed mournfully, "He is suffering! Great suffering! I shall take you to him and you can help! Maybe help him here!"

"Who's 'poor master'?" asked Al, frowning, "What are talking about?"

"Oooh," she cried, hitting herself with both her palms, "Name escapes Nellie. Stupid stupid Nellie! Master has blonde hair and scratched cheeks! He is the popular one! One who everyone talks about!"

Al eyes widened when he realized who she meant. He glanced at the others, who stared back looking just as astonished as they were hit with the same revelation. He looked back at the elf and said in small voice, "Nat."

Nellie brightened. "Yes, Master Nat!"

"Wait, why is he in the kitchen?" asked Al, astonished.

"Headmaster place him there, master…"

"But why?" He looked at his friends for help, "Why would he do that?"

They only returned confused looks and shrugs.

"I'm surprised the wolves haven't sniffed him out," said Jill.

"Perhaps the kitchen is the safest place," said Hugo, "It IS hidden, and I don't think they've discovered any hidden passages."

"_But with the elves_?" said Al doubtfully.

"Nellie," said Lily, "What do you mean he is in pain? Is Nat hurt?"

"Master Nat is asleep and has horrible nightmares!" Nellie said tearfully, "His yells are horrible! Please help!"

"He's asleep?" asked Hugo, lifting his brows in question.

Al was thinking, regarding Nellie with a deep frown, which suddenly turned to a sly smile as a thought popped into his head. "Nellie! Since you're a house elf you can disapparate within the grounds, can't you?"

Nellie nodded. Suddenly some luck!

"Good," he muttered, excitedly, "Then Nellie, we'll go get Nat and bring him here, but before that, there's somewhere else we have to go to."

"Where, sir?"

"The dungeons. My brother and cousin are still down there, and I bet they're in trouble. Can you take me there, Nellie?"

The elf nodded. "Yessir."

"Wait, Al," said Jill, rushing towards him, "You're going back down there?"

"I can't leave them," said Al gruffly, "Not with _them_ on alert! Nellie and I will just pop in, grab them, and pop out!"

Jill frowned, unconvinced of the plan. Lily asked if she could come along, which Al refused right away, of course. He couldn't be worried about one extra person.

"Be careful then," said Jill, letting out a resigned sigh, "Get them back safely."

Al nodded, and then turned to the elf. "Ready Nellie?"

"Yessir!"

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_Kakashi's only visible eyes blinked, but he did so with much character that Harry could tell he was rather unimpressed and even bored. "Yes," he answered monotonously, "If by over there you mean beyond the barrier."_

_The minster nodded, trying to regain dignity and composure. "This is…amazing event! I—we—"_

_"Before we get to hugs and hellos, I think we should get the hell off of the beach," a lazy drawl joined the conversation. A teenager with spiky, black ponytail stepped forward, and Harry recognized him as Shikamaru, the second in command. The teenager glanced at Kakashi with a slight shrug, "I prefer to do business without getting hit in the ass with ice cold water every ten second, don't you?"_

_Harry smiled, despite himself. The older man returned a 'why not' shrug. Hermione beside him was taking this all in with breathless wonder._

* * *

The injured were immediately taken away to a hospital, although the impressive handiwork of shinobi healers did not leave much more to be done. For those who could still walk about, rest was limited to a cold drink of water, which they received when the entire group spilled into the hotel and frightened the staff terribly. There was no question that there had to be a meeting right away to get everyone on the same page. A common sense of urgency had temporarily unified the wizards, witches and the shinobi in mind and body, and they assembled in the empty meeting hall without delay.

As they settled down, all eyes fell on Kakashi, whose expression hadn't changed much since the beach, although Harry could only guess as a good portion of his face was covered. Harry glanced around the room and all the faces seemed to blur into one colorful mass as he did. He caught sight of a grim looking Patrick across the room, the brooding Korean minister with a horribly cut lip, the Chinese Minister of Magical Foreign affairs staring blankly ahead, and the French minister studying the fox. Fujiwara stood by Hermione, unmoving, her stern eyes never leaving the fox.

Harry found it hard to decide what was more pressing: the presence of the shinobi, with all the mystery and intrigue that surrounded their every breath or the man-sized fox that used to be a young human woman called Manami. Hermione seemed to be in the same dilemma, and as curious as she was about the shinobi, her justice radar could not ignore the fox's current fate. The creature had been caged immediately, despite protests, and would have been hauled away immediately if it weren't for Hermione's fearsome insistence coupled with political threats from the other leaders. Now it (or she) sat in the cage, bounded by magic, in the middle of the meeting hall. Hermione wasn't too thrilled about the set up, but she relented, on account of the world-threatening situation at hand. The Japanese ministry's prejudice would have to take the back seat for now, though Harry didn't doubt she would continue at a later time.

Kakashi and the others showed slight interest in the fox, as evidenced by curious gazes at the creature. Harry knew they were reminded of another fox, one that was not really a fox and had nine tails. Harry pondered momentarily on the pure coincidence of it all: Nat or Naruto, at Hogwarts, the demon fox, the fox girl, foxes in general, all interconnected. His realized his was life was always like this: part of a puzzle, a story, a riddle even.

Harry's attention then shifted to the group of young men and women standing behind Kakashi in stiff formation. All had on excellent poker faces. Harry wondered how young they must've started to be this disciplined and skilled at such a young age. Most of them were 16 at most, some in their twenties and no one looked over 30. He frowned, knowing better than to dwell on it, for any time he did, the feeling of uneasiness and even revulsion welled up inside him. If it were any other time when his children and his entire world were not in present danger, he might have acted on his concerns.

The sound of Kakashi clearing his throat silenced the room immediately. The masked man looked as nonchalant as ever. "Hm…looks like the situation is more complicated than…_expected_." His eyes flitted to the fox then darted around the room.

"First things first," he said, crossing his arms, "Introductions! We are shinobi of the five elemental Nations. Represented here are Konoha and Suna. Our primary goal is to find Naruto. I've been informed that he is at…Hogwarts…in Potter-san's country." He looked at Harry for confirmation, and Harry nodded.

"We are currently fighting a war with a common enemy who seek to destroy everything…" He paused briefly, considering his words. "Right, everything…and unfortunately, his desire may not be limited to just the shinobi countries. Your world is also threatened, and, on behalf of the kages, I apologize for this. To ensure the least amount of damage done, we must get Naruto as fast as possible, go back into our lands and seal the barrier. All the enemy shinobi who've crossed over is probably looking for Naruto too, and probably know where he is. It is of upmost importance that we get to…Hogwarts."

"I assure you," Minister Kurosawa spoke up, "We cast a nationwide barrier that does not allow any magical means out of the country: no portkey, no floo, no apparating, nothing. And…as I said before, even if the enemy opted for muggle way of travelling, they would not be even halfway there as of this moment."

"You think they are still within this country?" asked Kakashi. The minister nodded confidently.

"How long since they first appeared here?"

"About a day and a half," answered the Minister. Now that was interesting to Harry, and also slightly confusing, as he had thought they were only gone for only several hours, not a day. He admitted he did have a horrible sense of time, so it might have just been him.

Kakashi slumped a little, letting out the smallest of sighs and said, "Well, you are…_wrong_. If I were them, I would be there by now. We are in a hurry to get Naruto, and so are they. I doubt they dawdled and went sightseeing: one and a half day is more than enough time."

"But Scotland is thousands of miles away," asserted Hermione, "A day on foot is—"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Kingsley, looking between Kakashi and Kurosawa, "One and half day? It hasn't even been a day since we left…in fact—" He glanced at his watch, "It's been only six to seven hours, eight tops!" Okay, thought Harry, feeling a tad bit of relief, he wasn't the only one.

"No it's been more than a day, Minister," said Hermione, "The portkeys left yesterday evening."

"That's weird," said Ron, "It hasn't been that long at all…" He looked at Kakashi, "Has it?"

"By my watch, it's been seven and half hours since you appeared in our lands," said Kakashi, "But that's since we _found_ you. I can't say how long you were out there before."

"Couldn't be long," added Shikamaru, "Or there would've been more dead."

Kakashi nodded, "Good point."

Hermione was frowning, thinking, calculating, synthesizing. She crossed her arms and said, "Ellen said the same thing. She told me only half an hour had passed for her when she came back on the hour."

"I've also experience something similar," a dark haired Canadian officer said, "When I talked to the four who came back. Their watches recorded only half an hour."

"And you're sure an hour passed when they arrived here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Positive."

"Then it's the _time_," a new voice joined them. Everyone's attention flew to the cage in the middle. Harry was taken surprise by the sight of a human girl sitting in place of the fox, and it wasn't Manami. And this girl who was not Manami as he recognized her was more_ humanoid_ than fully human, at least in a sense that Harry wouldn't want her walking down a street full of muggle unless it was Halloween. She looked strange and even a little unsettling, with her narrow, pale face and the obvious, sharp canines. A pair of pupil-less, white-less black beady fox eyes was unnerving on a human girl. Her hair was an impressive length and was the same deep red color of her fox fur. Harry frowned, greatly confused.

So she had a human form, he assumed. But then, what was Manami?

"Time?" asked Kurosawa frigidly.

"Time," she repeated, shrugging, "Time is moving differently there than here …"

One of the minster's men snorted, "That's preposterous!" Harry thought so too, but he was curious. He's learned over the years that the world was bigger than they knew it to be, much more possible than impossible, and much more ridiculous than not. Right now, having seen what he's seen, he would believe most anything. This confusion and disbelief was shared by everyone in the room, it seems, in varying degrees, except for Hermione. Always except Hermione.

"Time dilation!" she exclaimed delightfully.

Tsubaki, though she originated the idea, did not seem to quite understand. She lifted an eyebrow at Hermione, and Kakashi seemed like he was doing something similar. Feeling everyone's attention on her, Hermione started to explain, spilling out technical terms and obscure words, sounding more like gibberish to rest of them. Harry found himself tuning out a few sentences into her lecture, and he was sure he was not alone in that respect. To be fair, Hermione was only the real braniac here in a room full of haggard politicians and aurors.

"This is incredible," she concluded, beaming at everyone, "An entire continent on a different timeline! Time dilation has only been observed in small areas simultaneously, and that's usually in experiments conducted in the Department of Mysteries."

"So…" Kakashi started slowly, with that familiar expression that said he was trying to put everything Hermione had told them together, "The Shinobi nations and your countries are running on different times?" Harry was rather impressed, and so was Hermione.

She grinned appreciatively at him. "Yes! If my thinking is right, it seems time is running slower in your world than here—it seems like almost twice as much!"

"Is that similar to …I dunno…time zones?" tried Harry, knowing full well that he was probably wrong.

"No, different time zones still run in the same time—24 hours in Japan is still 24 hours in England. However, 24 hours in Japan is like 12 hours in their world! This—" Then she suddenly gasped as a new revelation lit her eyes. "That's it! That's why magic has been so strange and finicky in Japan! That's why apparation, floo powder and portkeys are messing up!"

"What?" asked the minister, "What is it?"

"Two spaces in different times were colliding," Hermione answered, "You see, we exist in the same space but in different times. Two timelines are trying to merge when the barrier was ripped open, and that just messes everything up! Apparation, floo, portkeys are all time very sensitive, so it makes sense that a disturbance in time would affect how they work, and it's not only magic that's affected: magnetism, physics, you name it! I bet even the muggles are seeing strange things." She looked at Tsubaki with a brilliant smile, "That's what you meant, right?"

"I'm…" Tsubaki began, squinting her eyes, "I don't even know. I don't understand time techno babble, but I imagine that's what I meant. I'm only saying what I felt."

"May I?" said Shikamaru, crossing his arms over his chest, "Let me see if I understand this right. Time in the Shinobi nations run about two times slower than the time in this world, which apparently, is causing problems for you here."

"Yes, that's correct."

"But, we haven't felt see any disturbances in our tenchniques nor _chakra_ manipulation. Why is that?"

"Chakra?" said Kingsley, "What's-?"

"It's their power source," Tsubaki answered, "It's what they call magic, but, technically isn't the same thing."

"It's not?" Hermione asked curiously, "Why is that? I thought—"

"Stay on topic," warned Kakashi.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered quickly, though she didn't quite seem it, "But, I'm not sure why the shinobi lands weren't affected, but I'm sure there's an explanation for that."

"But, why, though?" asked Patrick, "Why are we in different timelines in the first place?"

"Well, that's not the easiest question to answer, though I believe the barrier has something to do with it!" said Hermione, nodding pensively, "The theory behind time dilation is so complicated if I started, we could be here _forever_. We'd have to go over theory of relativity, theory of the time expansion, gravitational time dilation, and the mechanics behind time and space manipulation, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. "

"Then let's not," said Kakashi slowly, "But, thank you for that enlightening explanation, however."

Hermione grinned broadly and took her thanks with a regal nod.

"Now the question of getting Hogwarts," said Kakashi, "The fastest way to get there." He looked around the room expectantly.

"Using magic, probably," said French minister, "You can apparate or portkey there in a second."

"Didn't he—" Shikamaru pointed to Minister Kurosawa, "Say that...your chakra, or _magic_…can't be used because of the barrier?"

"They _can_ lift it," said the Chinese officer with a cursory glance at Kurosawa.

"But it would take at least a day or two to release all the barriers around Japan, as it took us a full week to set up and a day to activate it," said minister Kurosawa, shaking his head, "It can't be done too quickly."

Something in the minister's answer made Kakashi turned sharply to look at him, an action that did not go unnoticed by anyone. His one eye narrowed warily, "You set this barrier up a week in advanced?"

"Uh…yes," the minister answered rather timidly, taken aback by the sudden inquiry.

Harry realized what Kakashi had meant: setting up the barrier in advanced meant that the Japanese ministry knew what would eventually occur. They weren't the only one who picked up on this.

"How did you know?" asked Kingsley, his voice careful and low, with a slight accusatory edge. Kurosawa was puzzled at first, then realization dawn upon him, quite suddenly. Instead of answering, however, his eyes flew to middle to the caged Tsubaki, and the two made eye contact. The minister's eyes widened a little, apprehensive, fearful even, looking as if he completely messed up, as if answering the question would have dire consequences. He seemed to be afraid of her, which struck Harry as strange: just moments before he was treating her like she was the dirt beneath his boots.

"How did you know to set up the barrier," Kingsley repeated, his voice harder this time.

"They didn't." It was the old ryokan hostess Fumiko Fujiwara that spoke. Tsubaki frowned at the old woman.

"Now, Tsubaki-san," she said, with a nod at the kitsune, "This doesn't break our vow. Hermione Weasley-san figured out a loophole."

"I'm sure she did," Tsubaki mumbled, hey eyes momentarily on Hermione, then back at the old woman.

"Which is why she must speak for me now," Fujiwara continued grimly.

Hermione took her role with grim nod. "Fumiko is right. The ministry didn't know any of it in advanced. They were only following orders."

"Whose orders?" asked Kakashi.

Much to everyone's surprise, Tsubaki answered, "Mine."

"Why would the ministry listen to you?" asked a bewildered Harry, "They arrest you _and_ listen to your orders?"

"Not out of free will, I assure you!" Kurosawa spat, "I would never stoop so low! She is under arrest for putting the lives of the _Kinjo_ _Tenno_ and his family in danger. She tricked the then his Tsugu-no-Miya, now Kinjo Tenno of course, to make an unbreakable vow."

"He means the Emperor Akihito," said Tsubaki in response to the confused expressions on the western audience.

"How dare you speak his name!" the minister hissed.

"You see," Tsubaki continued, adopting the detached, tour guide voice, "The Japanese don't officially call their emperor by name, magical persons included. Why? Because of the archaic belief that Royal Family is descended from the Goddess Amaterasu, which evidently, is a tradition even the wizards and witches still follow."

"But isn't the Emperor a muggle?" asked Kingsley, "Do the vows work with muggles?"

"Unbreakable vows still work on muggles," said Tsubaki, "Plus, the Royal family has wizarding blood and actually has close ties with the magical world of Japan, hence their connection to Amaterasu. In fact, they have often produced witches and wizards. Hisa-no-miya, a sister of the emperor, was a witch."

"Are these _Unbreakable Vows_ something serious? Dangerous?" asked Kakashi.

"They are exactly what their name implies," Hermione piped in, not being able to resist a question she can answer, "If a person who makes the unbreakable vow breaks it, he or she will die."

"Hm, kind of like a seal," said Kakashi, nodding, "What was the vow that was made?"

"She convinced Tsugu-no-Miya to promise at the time she needs the Japanese magical ministry to follow her order completely, they will comply to her every whim. If not, the vow will be broken and not only would he die, but his sons and daughters will perish also."

"You threatened the Emperor of Japan?" exclaimed Harry in shock.

"I wouldn't say threatened," Tsubaki began with a sigh, "He agreed to it, so no, not threatened, not the word I would use."

"How did you get the Emperor to agree with the ridiculous vow in the first place?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I am a kitsune, and I am a woman. And I was…" Tsubaki snapped her hand and she suddenly flickered into the form of Manami. "Manami. I charm, I seduce, I trick, and importantly I—Manami—am _pretty_. Boys like pretty girls, and god-sent emperors are no exceptions to that fact."

"I am guessing," said Shikamaru, narrowing his eyes at her, "That this vow took place some time ago?"

"Yes," said Manami, "Back in the 50's, I'd say. So about 60 years ago."

Kakashi's frown was so pronounced that it was visible under his mask. "You're being arrested now for something you did 60 years ago?"

"They didn't know back then," said Tsubaki, reverting back to her fox-human form, "They know now because I've just recently invoked that vow to get what I wanted."

"And what was that?"

"To make sure that the Japanese ministry didn't throw away your first letter. And not only that, I took the letter, and I sent it to 10 specific countries that either have strategic importance in Japan's politics and wealth or are just more powerful than Japan."

"So they couldn't refuse," said Shikamaru. If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought that the boy sounded impressed. "10 powerful countries demanding to have this meeting, and Japan couldn't refuse. And, in the event they decided that they didn't care about what other countries wanted, they were restrained with the threat on the Emperor and his family. That's…very..._sly_ of you…"

Ah, a sly fox, thought Harry with a humorless smile, no surprise there. He was upset, of course, not only to know he was deceived, but by a person who was near him the entire time and that he was for a time, beginning to trust. It was hard not to feel camaraderie with a person who survived such an ordeal that they had. He had it admit, though; it wouldn't be the first time though. Hazard of being an auror.

"What's keeping you from ordering them to release you?" asked Kakashi.

She considered him for a tiny moment and then answered, "I've done what I can. No point now." Kakashi responded by lifting a disbelieving eyebrow.

"So the next logical question," said Shikamaru, "Is _why_?"

"Revenge." Her answer was quick and confident.

"For what?"

"I had a mate who guarded the temple and oversaw the barrier with me. He was killed."

Kakashi asked cautiously, "Did the ministry kill him?"

"No."

"Who did then?"

A brief pause. "The Fox."

This wasn't the answer Kakashi was expecting at all, and nor was it something Hermione was wanted to hear. She made a slight sudden movement that Harry caught at the corner of his eyes.

"Say that again," ordered Kakashi, his voice hardening a little.

"The Nine-tailed Demon Fox, who was mastered by the man Madara Uchiha."

Kakashi's one eye narrowed suspiciously, "You had a run-in with Madara?"

"And the other two…Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju."

"Right, you told us back at the camp. That was 90 years ago."

"That is correct."

"I am to understand, Tsubaki," began Kakashi, crossing his arms, "That you planned _this_ 90 years in advanced, endangering your emperor, your country, and ten other countries for revenge against an enemy you probably knew very little of and had no chance of defeating."

"Yes." There was frightfully little hesitation in her answer. This admission stirred angry responses from the wizards and witches. Harry was stunned by her answer, and Hermione was chewing on her lips, her arms crossed and head lowered, glaring at Kakashi and Tsubaki.

"It's almost as if you were taking your revenge on them instead," observed Shikamaru.

"Just stepping stones." A nonchalant shrug followed her words.

"Stepping stones?" snapped the Korean minister furiously, "Dozens of people died today, the barrier ripped open, which may lead to many more innocent deaths-and they were just stepping stone for your pathetic revenge?"

"Yes." It was flippant, nonchalant, and absolute infuriating.

Kakashi said nothing, and merely glared at the fox with his one eye, which were no longer lazy but calculating and intense. Several wizards started to speak, angry and accusing, demanding an explanation, others desired Tsubaki to be punished right away. Harry couldn't disagree, not with her outrageous confession. Ron nudged Harry and muttered to him, "It's like she wants us to get angry at her. She's riling us up…" He was right. Tsubaki didn't seem affected by the threats to her life at all, and seemed merely content listening to the angry outbursts.

All the while, Kakashi said nothing, and stood as he did, watching Tsubaki and the bickering wizards. When he spoke, his voice was loud, commanding and cold, "It doesn't make sense."

Everyone hushed immediately.

"What doesn't?" asked Tsubaki.

"Why go through all that trouble?" asked Kakashi, "With the Emperor, the ten countries, the meetings, this. This is all excess– you didn't need to do all this to get your revenge at all. It's convoluted, wasteful and too long. You even put yourself in danger. There were dozens of other, better options you could have taken. We might have even helped you, as Madara is a common enemy. Kitsunes are cunning beings, and I know you knew you could have avoided all of this. _So why?_"

"What if I said I just enjoyed it?" offered Tsubaki with a menacing edge to her voice, "Playing a game, playing you all."

"I would believe that," said Kakashi with a shrug, "Except, you mentioned Madara, and that changes things. I'll hazard a guess that you also challenged Madara and the fox?"

"I did."

"He killed your mate, but he left you alive. So why didn't he kill you?"

It was her turn to be irritated. She narrowed her eyes and flared her nostril, glaring at Kakashi. "I was lucky," she muttered, "Too pathetic to kill."

"There are ways I can extract the truth from you," said Kakashi stonily.

"What do you want me to say?" she snapped angrily, suddenly, "I am telling you the truth. I enjoy this and I want revenge! That's it!"

Kakashi remained unperturbed by her outburst. "It doesn't make sense to you either, does it?"

"What…?" she barked, "I don't know what you're on about…"

"In the back of your mind, it doesn't make sense to you either. This elaborate plan that becomes less and less about revenge. In fact, most of it was never about revenge was it, not entirely?"

Harry was now visibly frowning. Where was Kakashi going with this? It seemed simple enough that Tsubaki did what she did because she was a cunning vengeful being, presumably lashing out because of her loss. She seemed to be losing patience, and the confident, cruel countenance she kept up had given away to alarm and anger. Her breaths were shallow and quickened as she became more and more anxious.

"I am going to ask one more time," said Kakashi, "Why did you do all of this?"

She only flared her nostrils, her mouth tightening into a thin line.

"I repeat," Kakashi said, his voice growing colder with each word, "I can extract the truth from you, and it's _not_ pleasant."

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes defiantly at him, seeming unmovable, for several moment. Kakashi met her gaze, unflustered. Then she cleared her throat.

"Because…" she began in a loud, harsh whisper, "Because I _had_ to. Because…if I didn't, I feel dead, all empty….are you happy now?"

This was becoming even more bewildering. Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, and they both seemed equally as baffled. Even Fujiwara didn't know what was going on. However, Kakashi seemed satisfied with the answer. He let his shoulders drop and let out a sigh.

"Shikamaru," he called to his second in command, "You figured it out?"

"I believe so."

Kakashi looked at the rest of them and said, his voice grave, "It seems that before we can continue this meeting…" He turned to look at the minister Kurosawa. "I want her in a maximum security holding right away."

"What?" Harry said, stunned by the sudden decision. The Japanese minister seemed shocked too, and puzzled. However, as he had wanted to do this all along, he did not protest and motioned his men to do as Kakashi ordered. Half a dozen Japanese men came forward, levitated the cage and directed it out of the room.

Hermione was incensed. "Wait! What's going on?"

"Now," Kakashi said, his eyes just lingering on Hermione's furious face before he coolly addressed the rest of the hall, "That fastest way to Hogwarts."

"We could just take the barrier of this area," said the Japanese minister, "Just this area on the beach. It would take a couple hours, it's a very sensitive procedure."

"Better than a day," said Shikamaru.

"Alright," said Kkashi, "We will leave in 2 or 3 hours. I trust you to arrange all of this."

The minister nodded, but it was his men that took on the task as a handful of them quickly left the room.

"Anything else?"

Harry had expected Hermione to yell out and demand an explanation for the sudden decision made on Tsubaki, but she hadn't. Instead, she let the question pass as others started to bring up their own questions, albeit having nothing to do with the fox and more about what their respective countries should be doing.

The question and answer session was over in after a while, and the meeting dispersed. Hermione was fuming by this time—her face was noticeably red, nearly the same shade as her husband's hair. Harry was too confused to be properly angry like Hermione was. Ron wasn't too aware of what had gone on, but even he felt the sudden decision the shinobi leader made was odd. Hermione made a beeline for Kakashi as the meeting was dispersed, and Harry and Ron were right behind her. Kakashi must have noticed, because he stopped what he was doing, crossed his arms again and readied himself for them, or her, really.

When she reached Kakashi, she demanded, "What are you doing?"

"My job," he answered coolly.

"You saw it too!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You figured it out! Why did you make them lock her away?"

"Figure what out?" Ron demanded, "What's going on?"

"Just listen," Harry told his friend, motioning at Hermione and Kakashi.

"What did you think I saw, or figured out, Weasley-san?" the man asked casually, slipping his hands into pockets Harry had not noticed before.

"That she is being controlled," said Hermione, "She's not doing it out a free will!"

Kakashi observed Hermione, not saying a word. He didn't seem surprised or shocked, just mildly intrigued. He cleared his throat, "Go on."

"She's being controlled by someone who wants the barriers opened! Perhaps a confundus charm, even the Imperius curse! Instead of being locked up in maximum security, she should be put in a special therapy program!"

"Who do you think is doing the controlling, Weasley-san?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered, shaking her head, "But locking her up won't do us any good."

"You're right," conceded Kakashi, much to their surprise, "The best thing to do for her isn't locking her up, but _killing_ her."

This wasn't what Hermione had in mind. "What?" she cried, outraged, "Kill her?"

"Most humane thing to do…" mumbled Kakashi. Harry wondered if Kakashi knew that he was digging his own grave right now, and it got a foot deeper with every word he was saying to Hermione.

Ron, very attuned to the danger emanating from his wife, interrupted in an attempt to save the conversation, "Are you mad? Humane? How's killing humane?" Or not, thought Harry, though he probably got points for helping her. Still, he _was_ right. If this was their definition of humane, Harry shuddered to think of what they considered inhumane.

"When it's better for us, and better for her," Kakashi answered promptly. Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Kakashi was already ahead of her: he sighed and mumbled, "Come with me."

He marched a head of them, beckoning them to follow, and they did. Kakashi was quite tall, Harry noticed, towering above all three of them. His long legs made long strides, and they were forced to speed walk to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To the fox," Kakashi answered.

"She has a name, you know," Hermione said crossly. Kakashi ignored her as they made several turns, walked some more through hectic corridors, and came to an unassuming wood and paper sliding door. He slid it open and they stepped through quickly.

The room was just a little larger than their residential suites, but with none of the welcoming commodities. It was bare, cold and brightly lit with magically enhanced candlelight. At the middle of the room sat the fox-girl Tsubaki, surrounding was steel bars. There were so many security charms around her that Harry could feel the dense magic in the area. Half a dozen Japanese wizards surrounded her confinement.

She looked up as they came in, her eyes curious.

"Hello," Hermione greeted, "Don't worry, we'll sort this out."

Tsubaki didn't seem convinced, but she remained silent.

"So, Weasley-san needs more convincing," said Kakashi, rather lazily. He turned to them and said, "Ask her."

Hermione, surprisingly, seemed uncertain, and looked to her husband and friend for support. Ron shrugged, and Harry tried thinking of a question, though for what he did not know. Hermione turned back to Tsubaki with a determined look on her face.

"Tsubaki," Hermione began slowly, "I know you're not doing it out of free will. Someone is controlling you, and I want to help you. So—"

"No one is controlling me, Hermione," said Tsubaki curtly.

"But—"

"It'd be easier if there were someone," the kitsune continued, "But not really."

"But…what you said earlier, about being empty when you did all that! And I know for a fact that you weren't like this before the incident 90 years ago. Tsubaki, Fujiwara told me you didn't even hunt your own food so you've never even killed an animal before. I can't believe someone that gentle could ever do the things you did without some sort of external control."

"You really want me to be innocent…" Tsubaki mumbled, followed by a light scoff, "Or at least have a reason for my actions with which I can be forgiven. You _are_ naïve."

"But she _is_ right," Kakashi said, shrugging, "You are not doing any of this with your complete free will. But the best part is, you don't even know. You see, that's what makes this form of control so powerful, dangerous and risky."

"What are you on about?"

"Tsubaki, you have had a command, an order, placed in your mind," said Kakashi gravely, "A simple command, but a command nonetheless. It used your anger, desperation and sadness you probably felt after your mate's death, turned that into anger, into revenge, then into a drive to unconsciously follow the command. It consumed you, and soon your every waking moment was about following the command."

"What command?" Tsubaki asked, harshly, "There's no command!"

"It's like a _parasite_, it used your revenge as a disguise, even from you," said Kakashi, crossing his arms.

"What command!" she repeated loudly, shrilly almost.

"You tell me," Kakashi replied, and pushed the headband that concealed his other eye upwards. Harry could hardly get a look at the Kakashi when he heard the cage rattle violently. Tsubaki had rammed herself against the back of the prison, away from them with a look of terror on her ashen face. She was hyperventilating, he noticed, and shaking.

"Tsubaki!" Hermione cried, "What's wrong?"

For once, Harry thought that Hermione must've been the stupidest person in the room. Everyone else, including Ron and the guards, knew what had caused that reaction. Their gazes, stunned, were on Kakashi's revealed eye. It was red, so so red, not bloodshot red, but pure solid red, reminding them of blood and devils and rubies. Instead of irises, pupils, or anything remotely normal, there was a black dot where the pupil would be, surrounded by black three coma-like shapes, which moved. It was unearthly, unsettling, and even infuriating. The magic, energy, chakra, whatever, that radiated from those eyes was not the darkness or the light, but pure power and raw temptation and all the suffering and misfortune that come with it.

"You recognize this eye," said Kakashi, his voice was haunting and low, "Because you saw Madara's sharingan."

Tsubaki nodded, fervently, her face in perpetual horror. Despite it all, she could not take her eyes off that eye.

"What are you doing to her?" Hermione asked, bewildered, "Guards, let her—"

"90 years ago, August 8th 1929, dawn was breaking." Tsubaki spoke, rapidly, feverishly. "They came then, oh they came, out of thin air. Appeared, like demons and gods and they smelt of blood and sweat and metal. The fox, he was there, he was nine-tailed, and he under the command of this man with haunting red eyes, and there was man could grow a forest with his hands. But the man with the red eyes used the fox like a slave! This was not right, no man should ever control a nine tailed fox—they are our gods, our masters! Mamori fought to free him, but the red eyed man just looked at him and he screamed. In so much pain! I didn't know what to do. I still don't. And the fox came down and ripped off his head and it was red. That day, the beach, was so red. And the man came down to me, and he looked me in the eye and I couldn't move. His stare was like eternity. Then he spoke to me, using not his lips, but his eyes, those eyes like yours…"

"And what did they say?"

"_Prepare for me._"

* * *

AN: I'm not sure if things makes sense or not anymore. My head in swimming with things and I can't keep my thoughts straight. I believe this chapter could have been done in a more concise manner, but such skill is beyond me at this moment. Much criticism is appreciated. Thanks, and enjoy. And uh, if you hated it, don't give up on me yet! I haven't even gotten to the climax! Besides, Naruto appears in the next chapter. :]

Shameless plug: I am also doing a Doctor Who story, which is not posted yet. However, in writing it, Naruto and the Doctor got all muddled up in my head and resulted in a crossover, now posted. Now, before you roll your eyes, I just wanna say-you _are_ reading a HP/Naruto crossover! Hah!

Thank you!


	13. Defended

**Telos**

Note: Well, here is chapter 12.

I am glad most of you liked the last chapter (as I was nervous about it a bit)! You guys are awesome and I heartily thank you for all the support. It's almost a year since I started this story. Thanks for being so patient with my laziness, writer's block and tardiness!

So, I can assume most all of you have watched or plan to watch HP 7.2. I, honestly, really liked it. I am often a little blasé about the movies, but…that was epic. It spruced up my imagination for this story. If you haven't seen it, go please! I cried! CRIED! I just got all teary eyed when reading the book, but I cried, proper, hot, roll down your cheeks tears for half the movie, then sobbed when I realized, for the first time, that my childhood ended with that last scene!

Plus, James II, Al, Lily II, Rose and Hugo are exactly like I imagined them. They are sooo cute! So was Scorpious. Too bad Teddy Lupin was cut out.

* * *

Chapter 12: Defended

His favorite ramen stand was in disarray: Ichiraku existed as a pile of charred wood when he, in a moment of intense worry, had come running to the stand right after Sakura released him from her care.

It was no more, he realized with deep anguish, Ichiraku was no more.

Well, for the time being.

He had no doubt it would be up and about again, for Ichiraku had already persevered through two wars, a demon attack and an invasion (and what was one more?). It would not fail to be reborn from the broken pieces of blackened timber, this he knew well. But the fact of the matter was this: he probably would not get to eat Ichiraku ramen for several weeks, not until the stand was rebuilt to its former glory, and this honestly pained him.

He missed ramen. Sweet, salty hot broth, springy noodles, melt-on-your-tongue meat. Yes, he missed ramen so so much. He was very disappointed Hogwarts didn't have ramen (not that that he didn't like steak, roasts or treacle tarts), but ramen was irreplaceable: it had been (and still is) his comfort, his encouragement, and his support. The lack of ramen at Hogwarts left a huge hole in his culinary heart.

He froze, presently, realizing something. As he stared the destroyed ramen stand, he wondered about Hogwarts, and wondered about the very fact that he was _wondering_ about Hogwarts in Konoha (he realized repeating a word too many times made that particular word sound odd), in front of the destroyed Ichiraku. _Hogwarts_.

Why was he here, standing in front of Ichiraku ramen after Pain's devastating attack (again?), thinking of Hogwarts? How odd to be thinking of Hogwarts! How odd, how puzzling…and how unsettling!

Hogwarts! School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Veralong. Hagrid. Luna. Al. James. Rose. Moving Staricases. Hugo. Hogwarts. Anne. Scorpious. George. Gerry. Giant squid! Harry Potter. Hogwarts…..

And the pile of wood melted away like everything else. Ichiraku Ichiraku Ichiraku he chanted to himself—that was it…his favorite ramen place. Oh how he adored the dish!

"Aww…." He muttered and sighed as he descended into nothingness, "Why can't the house elves make ramen?"

But he wasn't done yet it seems, and world weighed down on him.

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_"You recognize this eye," said Kakashi, his voice was haunting and low, "Because you saw Madara's sharingan."_

_Tsubaki nodded, fervently, her face in perpetual horror. Despite it all, she could not take her eyes off that eye._

_"What are you doing to her?" Hermione asked, bewildered, "Guards, let her—"_

_"90 years ago, August 8th 1929, dawn was breaking." Tsubaki spoke, rapidly, feverishly. "They came then, oh they came, out of thin air. Appeared, like demons and gods and they smelt of blood and sweat and metal. The fox, he was there, he was nine-tailed, and he under the command of this man with haunting red eyes, and there was man could grow a forest with his hands. But the man with the red eyes used the fox like a slave! This was not right, no man should ever control a nine tailed fox—they are our gods, our masters! Mamori fought to free him, but the red eyed man just looked at him and he screamed. In so much pain! I didn't know what to do. I still don't. And the fox came down and ripped off his head and it was red. That day, the beach, was so red. And the man came down to me, and he looked me in the eye and I couldn't move. His stare was like eternity. Then he spoke to me, using not his lips, but his eyes, those eyes like yours…"_

_"And what did they say?"_

_"Prepare for me."_

* * *

"Stop it," Hermione muttered hoarsely, watching the agitated kitsune gasp for air, "Stop it! Cover that eye! It's hurting her."

Kakashi promptly obeyed. Tsubaki seemed to calm down as soon as the eye was gone, but she fell, crumpled, at the corner of the prison like a wounded dog. A wounded _fox_, more like, for she became once again a great orange fox. Kakashi looked at Tsubaki and said, very quietly and gently, "I'm sorry."

Hermione wheeled around and walked out of the room. Ron followed her immediately, but Harry lingered and looked at Kakashi. The image of the crimson eyes remained in his present memory (which made his innards shudder with chilling unease), but something else that bothered Harry at moment.

"What did she mean?" Harry asked, "By that?"

"Let's see if your friend is okay," Kakashi said as he too started towards the exit, "We'll leave Tsubaki to recover."

Outside, Hermione stood with her back to them, arms crossed and shoulders hunched. Ron had looked up at Kakashi and Harry's arrival, giving them a concerned look.

"Do you understand now, Weasley-san?" asked Kakashi softly, as if trying to soothe her.

Hermione turned around, looking particularly trodden and upset. "Yeah I do."

"But what does that mean?" Harry asked again, forcefully this time, demanding even, "'Prepare for me'? Prepare _what_ for him?"

"For his arrival," Hermione answered gravely, "Isn't that right? Prepare for his—_this Madara—_arrival into this world."

"That's right," said Kakashi, nodding. "Everything she's done was for his arrival, and for his eventual conquering of these nations. Ten powerful countries without their leaders. The barrier makes them hostages. The shinobi who crossed over have ways to bypass the magic and they could easily invade the rest of the countries."

"A scathing first hit to us," Hermione said quietly, "Crippling us, while_ he_ crosses over and easily overwhelm us in the anarchy caused by Tsubaki's set up. Am I correct?"

Kakashi nodded.

"But why now?" Ron asked, "Like you said, she's had 90 years."

"After the event 90 years ago, Madara was greatly weakened—actually a lot of us thought he was already dead. In reality, he had been in hiding all these years, gathering strength."

"So, he is strong enough now and has come through then?" asked Ron, "Was he part of the group of shinobi that crossed over?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No I doubt it. We know he has not left the Elemental Nations." The shinobi paused momentarily, and no expression betrayed the reason. "I do find it strange that Tsubaki acted now, a bad time for Madara, honestly. He still has two more hosts to capture, and he hasn't defeated us yet."

"There's two more like Naruto?" Hermione asked in astonishment. A flash of alarm alighted Kakashi's one eye—a subtle, quick expression that was immediately replaced by his inscrutable languid look. He realized he made a blunder. Harry didn't miss it, nor did his two friends.

"How many are there?" asked Ron, his tone was hard, telling Kakashi that they knew something was hidden behind that lazy expression.

Kakashi hesitated to respond, and merely regarded them, his dark eye thoughtful and calculating. Harry knew that look: that subtle gaze meant to hide the rapid whirring of his thoughts as he chose his answer carefully. Very slowly and quietly, Kakashi answered, "Just the two."

It was all too obvious he was holding back information (Harry found it a little disappointing he didn't try to make it less so). Harry's righteous indignation flared up immediately. "Look, it's not going to work if you're holding back vital information. For this alliance to work, we really do need to know everything that's going on."

"Everything?" muttered Kakashi, quirking his brows, "A bit of tall order, Potter-san. Impossible and unnecessary…"

"Harry's right," Ron pitched in bravely, "We can't hide stuff from each other if we want to trust each other."

"Trust," repeated Kakashi languidly, and shrugged. He sighed, "Like I said. Two, for now. You don't need to know more than that."

"Sir," Hermione said, "There are more than two demons? You seem to imply this. Do they all have hosts, like Naruto?"

"Well, you three are dreadfully curious and sharper than most," said Kakashi, "I'm sure you can figure out much by just one word I let slip. But now, I don't believe the extra information is necessary. We won't have to deal with anyone else but Naruto."

"You haven't told us what this Madara person is aiming to do specifically," said Harry, "If we knew more about it, then we can take extra precautions."

"He is a madman," said Kakashi, "Manipulative, insane and dangerous. I'm sure you can figure out whatever he wants isn't good."

"It's almost like you don't completely trust us…" commented Hermione grimly.

"Trust," said Kakashi, "Is a valuable thing, especially in teamwork. But trusting people left and right is also foolish. If you don't mind me saying, your people trust too easily."

"What do you mean?" inquired Harry, frowning.

Kakashi crossed his arms and let his shoulders sag a bit. A sigh escaped him, and then he tapped his fingers on his arms and began: "Did any of you even stop to think how odd it was that the host country refused to take part in your 'historic' meeting that happened on their land? How suspicious it all seems? Did no one investigate it?"

"Well—"

"And to completely trust the letters sent to you by unknown and unseen people? Why did your leaders to freely enter a foreign land with little protection?"

Harry listened to each of the accusations with growing unease, mentally cringing at each word for he knew how true they were. The worst part was that they _had_ investigated, they _had_ asked questions, and they _had_ been curious, but they were so blinded by the excitement and the singularity of the event that they did not allow room for suspicion or enough caution. He distinctly remembered grilling Manami about the oddness of the Japanese Ministry's refusal to join the meeting, but with a pang of disgust he realized that it was _Manami_ (sorry, Tsubaki) all along—she had given them an impassioned half-truth, and then avoided the question by diverting their attention. She had them so mesmerized by their exotic environment, so tired out by the festivities and admiration that even Hermione, with her gift of perception, was distracted. In the end, all ten countries dived in headfirst and ending up swallowing more than they could handle. How utterly incompetent they must seem in eyes of the Shinobi!

"We understand that," said Hermione composedly, "And we accept it: we have been foolish and careless. Most of that comes from the lack of information, sir, we had little idea what was really going on. I would like us not to make the same mistake." She paused, observing him. "That's why if there is information that we _might_ need to know, please, tell us. We will do our best to earn and keep your trust."

Kakashi seemed impressed. "Those are well chosen words, Weasley-san. But as I said, I have told you all you need to know. Trust goes both ways, so trust me."

"What if I said we won't help you if you won't tell us anything?" tried Ron.

Kakashi just quirked his brows and simply replied, "It is not my children facing death."

Harry then realized how cruel these shinobi could be. Hermione's face hardened and Ron seemed just a degree away from a shouting fit.

"Alright then," conceded Harry, releasing the heat of his anger into a long, drawn out sigh, "Fine." He had much more to say, oh so much more, but held his tongue: their children were in too much danger.

"Then," Hermione began, clearing her throat in an attempt to placate the bitterness rising in the conversation, "Tsubaki, she was waiting all this time…for a signal of some sort?"

Kakashi nodded. "Most likely. She is doing all of this unconsciously, so there wouldn't be any direct order to her. The break in the barrier was probably the trigger for her to set her plans into motion."

"But something went wrong, didn't it?" said Hermione, "Because it wasn't him that came through, it was Naruto."

Kakashi nodded and added, "Then there was us. In the plan, we were already subdued. But as you can see, we are still going strong and fighting back."

"Well we're not exactly defenseless either," said Harry, sounding a bit more irritated than he would have liked. He was the Head of the Auror department and a seasoned fighter; he had to admit his pride was slightly wounded from being unable to do much against the enemy. But this was going to change. "We may not be able to do things you can, but we have things we _can_ do…and we do them _well_. We have our strengths, our tricks…our defenses. We are not to be conquered so easily."

Kakashi smiled, which was quite unexpected though not entirely unpleasant. Well, at least Harry thought he smiled. He took the curving of the man's usually languid eye and the shifting of his cheeks upwards as smiling. Then, Harry wondered, briefly, what scar or deformity Kakashi was hiding under that mask (if he was doing that at all). It was a trifle curiosity, and because of the urgency of the situation it was something he had not been able to entertain before.

"I don't doubt it," he said, "Now, I recommend you rest up before we leave. I have to talk to my men."

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_"The dungeons. My brother and cousin are still down there, and I bet they're in trouble. Can you take me there, Nellie?"_

_The elf nodded. "Yessir."_

_"Wait, Al," said Jill, rushing towards him, "You're going back down there?"_

_"I can't leave them," said Al gruffly, "Not with them on alert! Nellie and I will just pop in, grab them, and pop out!"_

_Jill frowned, unconvinced of the plan. Lily asked if she could come along, which Al refused right away, of course. He couldn't be worried about one extra person._

_"Be careful then," said Jill, letting out a resigned sigh, "Get them back safely."_

_Al nodded, and then turned to the elf. "Ready Nellie?"_

_"Yessir!"_

* * *

James Potter could not think straight. Five to ten minutes (more or less) into the quest for the veritaserum, it dawned upon him that he had sent his younger siblings and cousins, along with three unconscious students, a Gryffindor prefect and an old nurse to face seven floors of monster wolves and murderous men. His stomach went cold at this realization and the resulting guilt had distracted him so much that he ran into Rose's nearly invisible form.

"James!" she hissed at him, and he felt her hands grab his arms, "Be careful!"

James took the chance to relate his worries to his cousin, hoping that she would reason his guilt away with her well chosen words and thoughtful examinations. Instead, she impatiently whispered, "It's too late now!"

"I know I know," he mumbled, slightly disappointed.

"They'll be okay," said Rose after a while, perhaps sensing James's apprehension, "Al, Lily and Hugo are no pushovers, as they've demonstrated before. We got to trust them. Let's focus on getting to the potions classroom, yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah." James then tried not to think about how _different_ seven floors of alert monsters and shinobi were from the two trapped in the dungeon and taken down by the element of surprise.

"Turn left here," Rose whispered to him.

"I _know_ how to get there," James said, irritably, "So you got any idea how to deal with the anti-theft charms?"

After a brief silence, Rose answered, "No, I don't. But…we'll improvise…"

_Right_, James thought anxiously, _this was a bad idea…Rose _improvising.

There were not a lot of guards down in the dungeon, thankfully. Their shinobi invaders most likely thought their hostages were all accounted for, and they had good reason to as their wolves did a thorough job sniffing people out. They had come too suddenly for students to react proper, and they were far too quick for the professors and staff and had immobilized them before anything effective could be done.

James wondered where Neville Longbottom was in all of this, hoping that one of the heroes of the Hogwarts battle had not been dispatched so quickly. He would have undoubtedly challenged the monsters and James wasn't too sure if the usually mild mannered Herbology professor would be able to fight back successfully. What was more puzzling and worrisome, he realized, was that he hadn't seen Hagrid anywhere—surely if there was someone who smelled heavily like Nat (Naruto, he constantly reminded himself), it would the half giant. Perhaps….they had already gotten to him? James's heart quickened as the thought occurred to him.

"Hey Rose…did you happen to see Hagrid?"

"No…"

"Do you think they've—"

But Rose shushed him. A wolf, as tall as the ceiling, turned a corner and trotted passed them without once glancing in their direction. They remained perfectly still until the animal turned out of sight around another corner. James swallowed his worry about Hagrid for the time being and focused on coming out of this mission alive.

They arrived at the potions classroom in the next few minutes. James closed the door, and the two of them put all the protective charms they knew on it and undid the disillusionment charm (and James was very much relieved to see Rose again though she had been by his side the whole time). Rose immediately went to the potion closet at the back of the dungeon classroom, only to stop in front of the door and stare at it, puzzled.

"What is it?" James asked.

"The anti theft charm…" Rose answered, frowning "It's—"

A muffled thud cut her off. James whipped around towards the sound, which came from one of the storage cabinets on other side of the classroom.

"What was that?" asked Rose breathlessly.

"I dunno…stay there, I'll check it out…"

James inched slowly towards the cabinet, his mind and heart racing furiously and wand out before him. It couldn't possibly be _one of them_, he reasoned, for they had no reason to hide in a cabinet, especially from them. This calmed him down just a bit though his hands still trembled when he touched the handle of the cabinet. With his wand pointed, he pulled it open only to find it empty.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Nothing…" A good thing, he supposed. Of course, there was still the problem of the sound, but for now, James was feeling quite good about nothing jumping out of the cabinet. He had to admit, it _was_ odd that there was nothing in it. Didn't these cabinets store student potions, or ingredients, or even spare textbooks?

"Wait," said Rose, coming forward, pointing her wand at the empty cabinet, "Homenum Revelio…" An outline of something curled up into a ball appeared in the cabinet.

"What's that?" asked James.

"Someone's hiding," said Rose, "Actually James…you haven't opened the cabinet door at all…"

"What do you mean? Of course I did!"

"Finite Incantatem!" she whispered, swishing her wand around. The image of the opened cabinet flickered and gave away to the same cabinet, but with its door still closed.

"Hm…an illusion charm?" asked James, frowning, "That's something I've _got_ to learn."

"Who's hiding in there?" she asked gently, knocking softly on the door, "We're not the enemy. We're students, we can help! We've got a safe hiding place!" (She thinks.)

"Let's just open it," said James impatiently, and did so, but once again found the cabinet empty.

"Okay…" he muttered, "Another illusion charm?"

"Let me try something," said Rose, pulling James away from the cabinet. She pointed her wand and muttered, "Scourgify!"

James, for a split second, thought his cousin had gone completely mental, suffering some sort of traumatic break down, thus manifesting her usually well controlled obsessive compulsive tendencies as a desire to suddenly clean everything in sight. But Rose, James remembered, was a smart, level headed girl, very capable indeed—there had to be a very good reason why she was attempting to wash the spotless cabinet.

Then cabinet quivered, and James understood. Stunned, he stepped back in alarm as it seemed to rise up, and started to change. Rose hopped backwards away from the transfiguring cabinet. The furniture twisted, expanded and collapsed until it became human shaped and transformed into the portly figure of one Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master of Hogwarts.

"Professor Slughorn?"

Flustered and surprised, the old professor ambled around and mumbled incoherently, as if intoxicated. Rose and James rushed to help him become steady, and he regained himself after a few labored breaths and leaning on Rose.

"Ohh…Potter...Ms…Weasley…" Slughorn managed as Rose summoned a chair and both James and she heaved the large professor onto it.

"Professor, are you alright?" asked Rose.

Slughorn responded with a firm shake of his head, and then leaned forward to better catch his breath. He produced a handkerchief to wipe the sweat that stuck his thinning gray hair to his forehead.

"You…two…frightened me…"

"Sorry," Rose muttered, summoning a grinding bowl then filling it with water. She gave it to Slughorn who gulped it down hungrily.

"Escaped?" he managed between his heaving breaths.

"Yeah," James answered, "We did. And it seems so did you, professor…"

"I…heard screaming…and explosions…I panicked and hid…before they got…down…here."

"Well, we had tougher time," said Rose, "The rest of Hogwarts is being held hostage in the Great Hall. The shinobi—they've already killed the Headmaster and Professor Kelliswath."

"Oh dear," was the hoarse, fearful mourning of the old professor, "Oh my…Veralong, dead? And Kelliswath?"

The two of them nodded grimly.

"Shinobi…?" inquired the professor, his small eyes widening with a mixture of emotion, "They're _shinobi_?"

"That's right," said James heavily, "From the Hidden Continents. The one dad's gone to. They're here, at Hogwarts…"

"B-but…how…why? Why attack us?"

"We really don't know professor," said Rose with a sympathetic frown, "Well, we do, sort of. They're after Nat. His real name is Naruto…he's one of them."

"Well, not one of them like…_one of them,_" James added quickly, "He's a shinobi probably, but I don't think Nat is on their side. The Headmaster supposedly hid him somewhere and wanted him to regain his memory. Said it was urgent that he does…"

"Is that right…" murmured the professor distractedly, "Why do they want…the boy…Naruto?"

"That, we actually don't know," said Rose, "That's why we're here, professor! We have two of them tied up and we want to use the veritaserum to figure this all out."

"The veritaserum?"

"That's right," said James, "I'm sure Hogwarts have a batch brewed up, yeah?"

The professor nodded, "Yes…yes we have a bottle of it in the back room. I can get it for you…"

"Please do," said Rose, looking relieved.

The professor heaved himself off the chair and waddled towards the potions closet, with one supporting hand on his left hip. While Slughorn went to retrieve the object of their mission, James turned to Rose and spoke again of his worries for Hagrid.

"Nat, or Naruto—lived at the hut! If Anne had his smell, Hagrid certainly did!"

"I get that," said Rose, frowning, "But where is he then? I hope they haven't already…"

"No no no…" James muttered quickly, "No bloody way. He smells the heaviest like Naruto. They probably have him locked up somewhere…and…interrogating him." James grimaced, remembering the abuse Scorpious had suffered in the dungeon. Thankfully, Hagrid was much tougher and harder to break than a skinny fourteen year old boy.

"Probably," was all Rose said, biting her lips, "Probably…hopefully…"

Their melancholy musings were cut short by the old professor's reappearance. "I've got it." He held one small opaque white bottle in his plump hands and presented it to his two students.

Rose and James found the will to smile for a moment, but their victory was cut short when a loud, melodious wolf howl filled the air. They froze, glanced at each other, understanding, as fear flooded their faces, what the howl could possibly mean.

"W-what was that?" the professor whimpered, looking at his two terrified students, "That howl?"

"Oh no," Rose cried, "No no no…" She covered her mouth as her eyes started to water and turned to her cousin. "James!"

"I know!" he shouted, "We need to get up there!"

"What's going on?" demanded Slughorn.

James gripped his bangs in frustration and frowned, his eyes wide and vulnerable. "Al, Hugo and Lily and the others…they're going up to the seventh floor—that howl…they've…probably got caught." His frown deepened as he concentrated on not thinking about what could be happening to his siblings and cousins. The horror of it would immobilize him and render him useless, which he couldn't be right now. "We gotta go help them. Professor you—"

"You're not going out there are you?" Slughorn asked incredulously, "They'll kill you!"

"Better than hiding," James snapped, "Professor, you stay here. We'll come back for you…" _Hopefully_, he added to himself. "Rose?"

"I'm coming," she said breathlessly, "This means they'll discover that we're gone too. They'll be looking for us."

"Yeah, I figured," James muttered, going towards the door. He lifted all the charms and flung it open. Thankfully, neither shinobi nor wolf was immediately outside (which wouldn't last for long), and he set out with Rose hurrying behind him.

They were barely in the halls when a shinobi did appear and spotted them. James pushed Rose back into the classroom as their assailant flung several sharp looking objects at them. He closed the door behind him as he hopped back into the room, and without wasting a breath, cast a total shield charm on the door.

"We're trapped!" Rose cried miserably, "Oh no! Hugo and Al and Lily! Oh James, I think we might be too late!"

James ignored her. Rose, as level headed as he thought she was, seemed to be on the verge of hysterics. He didn't blame her: he realized as of this moment, Al and Lily could be lying dead in a pool of their own blood, surrounded by lifeless Hugo, Pomfrey, Jill, Anne, Scorpious, George and Gerry—all dead because he wanted to get a potion they really did not need. If anyone should be descending into hysterics, it was him!

Slughorn watched this unfold with stunned silence, still holding the precious bottle of veritaserum. He had very little idea what was really going on (besides the obvious), but he felt the sudden hopelessness of the situation from hearing poor Rose Weasley's despondent cries and seeing the shocked and defeated look of James Potter II.

Then a great POP filled the room and expelled heavy, despairing air of the classroom, replacing it with shock and incredulity. James, after he had recovered from the surprise of the noise, found himself staring, jaws dropped, at the remarkably impossible sight in front of him.

"It's them! We found the right room, Nellie!"

"Al?" James cried, "How—is that a house elf?"

"Explanations later," said his miraculous younger brother, "We gotta get you guys out of here—oh! Professor Slughorn, you've got the veritaserum!" The good professor nodded soundlessly.

"Did you all make it then?" asked Rose frantically, running towards her cousin and shaking his arm, "To the room?"

"We did," said Al with a small, encouraging smile, noticing Rose's distress, "We're all safe in the room."

"A house elf?" James was saying, looking at Nellie incredulously, "How'd you get a house elf?"

"That's for later," insisted Al, "They're onto us! We gotta get you guys out of here. House elves can apparate within Hogwarts walls, so we can apparate into the Room of Requirement from here."

"That's brilliant!" praised Rose, a smile appearing on her reddening face.

"Come on," said Al, "Hold onto Nellie."

The old professor, Al, James and Rose each took a hold of Nellie's arms or ears or crown.

"Alright, Nellie, back to—"

"Wait!" yelled James, "Take us to the dungeon first."

"What dungeon?"

"The one we were held in—the spare potions room, three rooms from the second stair case!"

"Why?" Rose demanded.

"We should grab on of'em, the shinobi—we might as well since we went through all this trouble to get the veritaserum!"

"James, that's too dangerous!" Rose growled, "We're not going!"

"It'll be quick!"

"Nellie knows the room," the small elf piped in, "Nellie can go there if masters desire it."

"We don't, Nellie—"

"Yes we do Nellie," James quickly cut in, "Now!"

Nellie did as she was told, and after a great whirl of movement and wind, they were once again in their former imprisonment, the two men still tied up and frozen on the ground.

They weren't alone, however, for three other shinobi were standing around their immobilized accomplices as if they were trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with them. The three of them were rather taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of the wizards (and witch) and one elf, and was delayed by this surprise long enough for James to cast a shield charm (taking the first shot had become a habit). Al followed up with a sort of exploding spell aimed at their feet, which made them jump back just enough so that James could summon one of the bodies to him. Then Nellie worked her magic and they were gone.

* * *

It was rain that pounded on his head. Pain had become the tonic state for him, and had devolved into a tingling, annoying sensation. His eyes were not opened (because of the rain), but he was conscious, very much so. The rain stopped, quite abruptly, and now he could feel the sun on his face. He didn't want to open his eyes because of the glare of the sun. If he opened them, he felt something would flood into him or flood out of him—one of them, he wasn't sure, but he knew something unpleasant and immense would happen so he kept them closed. Very tightly. Not a single thing in or out! But he can hear in his mind's ear, a rhyme, a song in a language he was pleasantly surprised to find he understood:

_Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Hoggy warty Hogwarts—teach us something please!_

They called him Nat! He didn't like that at first, but it was his fault for not sticking with the other names. Natty Nat…no…that's wrong. Not Natty. Never.

Nat. But that wasn't his name. What did his mother call him? Who was his mother?

She was red, he remembered that (or so he thinks). Why didn't he know? Who was Pain? Who was Sakura?

Oh, all he knew was that he loved ramen. Hogwarts didn't have ramen. Stupid house elves!

* * *

The first thing Rose Weasley did once they escaped to the Room of Requirement was punch her cousin, James Sirius Potter, in the face. The surprise and the surprisingly strong hook from the usually non-violent Weasley sent the older boy staggering backwards, yelling out in pain and clasping his nose.

Their audience gasped in shock. It was proper, audible theatre-grade gasping happening there.

"You idiot!" Rose cried, livid. "You stupid, thoughtless, dimwitted, bigheaded…" She seemed to struggle to think of any more adjectives along the same line. "…idiot…" A rather paltry finish to a fiery start, but their audience could see that Rose's fury did not wane along with her vocabulary. She was beyond fuming 'red', and had descended into 'white' with rage. With indescribable, atomic rage.

"Rose!" Jill cried, attempting to distract the younger girl from her anger. Rose ignored her.

"W-what was that for!" demanded James angrily, hands still on his (now bloody) nose.

"Going back to the dungeon, James? Really? REALLY? Did you not think that it would be the first place they checked?"

"Well, it kind of occurred to—"

"There were three of them there! THREE!"

"We escaped!" James shouted back, "AND we got one of them AND the veritaserum—I rather think it was a successs!"

"You were lucky!" Rose snapped, "BOTH times! We could have died!"

"Oh, come off it Rose!" James cried with exaggerated exasperation.

"This isn't a game, James, and this isn't a prank, or a quidditch match! You can't be reckless!"

"Well it worked didn't it? We got the veritaserum, saved Professor Slughorn, got a prisoner and arrived here safely!"

"Alright you two!" Al cut in loudly, "Cool it!"

Both James and Rose turned their glares at Al, who, having faced down bloodthirsty wolves just moments before, found himself immune to their rather caustic looks. Very calmly he went on, "James, you _were_ a bit reckless there, and Rose, you're overreacting and what's done is done."

The two accused glanced at each other then looked back at Al, but this time appearing more mollified and ready to listen to their mediator.

Al, satisfied, continued, "Now that's clear and over with, can we get back to you know…the present?"

Rose, for the first time, noticed the other people in the room. She felt suddenly ashamed of her angry outburst (even the punch, though she was secretly proud of it), and bit her lips in a show of remorse. She spotted Hugo and Lily and bounded towards them, crying their names and asking if they were okay.

"Yeah," muttered Hugo, looking amused, "Where'd you learn to punch like that Rosie?" Rose replied with a grin and gave him a tight hug.

"Right," Al said loudly, and cleared his throat to attract the room's attention, "We aren't done yet. We have to do something about this guy—" He lightly kicked the immobilized shinobi. "And…we have to go get Nat, or Naruto."

"You know where he is then?" asked Rose wistfully.

"Yeah," said Lily, "Nellie told us he's in the kitchen with the house elves. Asleep."

"What's he doing there?" asked Professor Slughorn.

"Supposedly Veralong placed him there," answered Al, "He's also in some sort of deep sleep or something."

"So all we have to do is apparate into the kitchen with Nellie, then apparate back?" inquired James

"Yup!"

"Alright," James sighed, "Simple enough." He looked down at their captive. "D'you think the Room can conjure up a prison or something?"

The room was a step ahead of him and a one-man steel bar prison appeared at the far end of the rather large room (which seemed larger than before).

"Oh I love this room," James said, cracking a smile at the newly formed prison. Their shinobi captive was magicked into the imprisonment and locked in.

Meanwhile, Rose turned her attention to Professor Slughorn who was now looking around the room with great interest. It had occurred to Rose that this might have been also the first time he had been in the Room of Requirement. He was still holding onto the dear, hard earned vial of veritaserum.

"Professor," she said amicably, approaching him, "Why don't you rest? Madame Pomfrey is here and she can give you something to calm your nerves—I'll take the potion."

The professor gladly did as he was told, and Rose retrieved the veritaserum from him.

"Ah…the room of requirement," said Slughorn with a hint of mournful sentimentality, "I was told it suffered some great damage during the Last Battle…but here it is, again…"

"It's amazing," said Rose, "Mum and dad, and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry—all talked about this room. It was crucial; it seems, in the fight against Voldemort."

"Oh yes," the professor agree, "Very much so." He turned tired, aging eyes at Rose and smiled. "Never cease to amaze me, both Hogwarts and its students. I thought I would not live to see Hogwarts in such a situation again…but here I am..I am much too old for this… " He glanced at the boys, Lily and Jill who were huddled together in deep conversation, plotting. "I say, you Potter and Weasley kids never disappoint. Well, young Miss Weasley, if you need help, just ask. I'll be resting my leg." With those last words, Slughorn limped towards the bed and Madame Pomfrey. Rose, potion in hand, joined the others.

"So, Rosie," said James as she came to them, "Al is gonna go get Nat, er, Naruto, from the Kitchen. We're gonna work this bastard here." He jerked his head towards the prison.

"I wanna go with Al," said Lily brightly, "To get Naruto!"

"Why not?" James said, shrugging, to which Lily responded with a cheerful yelp.

"I don't think that's a good idea, James," said Jill.

"It'll be fine!" Lily insisted, "I'm rather good, you know."

Jill turned to Rose, the most sensible person in the room, for support. Rose merely shrugged and Lily cheered.

"Let's go Lil," said Al, taking his sister's arm, "And Nellie." And they were gone in a flash.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on a great plain in a place he barely remembered. He looked around, mildly surprised, at the emptiness, as if he expected not to be. It was like those games he once found in the Daily Prophet ('Spot the Difference'), which was unfortunately magicked so what was missing was changed every half hour. He had a faint memory of what that field _should_ be like, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was missing.

He then tried to remember—ah, remembering—his last memory was…blank. He tried again, screwing his face in concentration and this time came up with a faint image of a bowl of ramen in his head.

Right, he loved Ramen. He had been (and still is) angry that Hogwarts did not serve ramen, the food of his life.

But now, to the present: he was standing in the empty plain that he did not think should be empty. He must be dreaming, he decided. It felt like a dream, though oddly a bit more real than a dream, but less real than…well, reality. Reality where he missed ramen, skipped lesson from Katsumata-senpai, looked after monsters, ate too much for his own good…and…didn't remember his name.

Maybe this was why the plain was empty, he reasoned, because it had something to do with his name. His name and his unknown past.

Then a figure appeared several meters away from him. He squinted his eyes (not that it helped him) and watched with growing curiosity. A person was walking towards him, and with each step that person took, he realized with an odd dread that he faintly recognized him.

He had dark hair. Pale, emotionless face. And those eyes. Red red eyes.

_Uchiha Sasuke! _

Then the plain was no longer empty, but filled with dead bodies of what he recognized as comrades. The blood and rot and filled his nostrils and made him sick. Uchiha Sasuke came closer, and he understood that it was this dark haired man with red eyes who had done all of this, and he understood that he had to stop him.

Uchiha Sasuke, _the traitor_.

He was coming closer and closer, and Naruto felt the anger rise up in him. Fear accompanied it, and so did confusion.

Uchiha Sasuke, _his friend_?

Then he shut his eyes tight, because he was afraid of the things that might flood in or out of them.

* * *

It had been particularly difficult to get the man to swallow the veritaserum. It took the strength of both Hugo and James to pry his mouth open (thankfully, Rose made sure his body was still in the body lock) while Professor Slughorn carefully administered the potion. The man had succumbed to the effects immediately, his face becoming blank and unemotional. Rose performed the translation charm, and the man was ready for interrogation.

"Here goes," James began, clearing this throat, "First question: uh…what's your name?"

"Hiroshi Abe."

"Good," James said, nodding, "It works."

"Who do you work for?" asked Rose.

"The boss."

"His name, please." ("You don't need to be polite Rosie," James muttered irritably.)

"Madara Uchiha."

"Who's that?" asked Jill, and Rose and James shrugged. Slughorn, on the other hand, had gone slightly pale and wide-eyed.

"Madara Uchiha?" the old professor repeated with alarm.

"Do you know him, professor?" asked Rose, "Is he wizard?"

"Oh no," the professor replied, shaking his head, "A shinobi. But…he was last seen in this world 90 years ago."

"He's pretty damn old then," murmured James, "What does he want with Naruto?"

"Extract the tailed beast from him, of course," the shinobi answered.

"What?" exclaimed Rose, "What does that mean?"

"He needs all nine demons for his plan."

"Nine demons?" repeated James incredulously, "There's a demon in Naruto? What kind of demon?"

"The tailed beast," answered the man.

"A mass of energy with will?" tried Slughorn cautiously, "Is that what they are?"

"Yeah I suppose," Hiroshi murmured, "Something like that."

"What does he need them for?" Hugo asked.

"To take control of reality, apparently," Hiroshi replied, "Don't know what the fuck that means, so don't ask."

"Why are you working for him if you don't know what he's really going to do?" asked Rose.

"'Cause he's going to crush them, those damn shinobi nations. They go around fightin', exploitin' all the little countries and villages. We get caught in between the massacres. Yeah, he's gonna crush them and bring order. That's all I need to know."

"Sounds shady," said James, "If you get Naruto, will you leave?"

"James!" exclaimed Rose, but he shushed her.

"Hell no," the man replied, "After we have Naruto, Madara's conquest of the five nations will be complete, and he'll be moving onto here. This little school will be our first conquest, and you stupid brats our first hostages."

"Right, thanks for clarifying that," said James bitterly, "There's no bloody way we're gonna let you have him now. Next question: what have you done with Hagrid?"

"Who's he?"

"A big bloke, with a big beard and—"

"Ah that gigantic lump?" Hiroshi said with a faint smile, "Escaped us. Ran into the forest. We have a team looking for him right now."

"Really?" exclaimed Rose happily, "He's escaped! Thank goodness!"

"Not for long, though," Hiroshi put in with a bit of glee, "He won't get out of the area and we're bound to catch him soon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The forest and the castle are surrounded by a five seal barrier."

The witches and wizard looked amongst themselves, confused.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"A barrier created by five paper seals around the castle."

"So…" Hugo began slowly, "You're saying…you put a magical barrier around Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. And no one can come in?"

"Or get out," finished the shinobi, "And don't try to either, or you'll end up dead. If anyone tries to attack the barrier, the castle will be damaged in its stead."

"Shit," James said sharply, "How do we break the barrier?"

"The five seals must be taken off simultaneously."

"And where are they?"

"Four of them surround the forest and the castle. The last one is on the castle itself."

"Be more specific! Where are they?"

"I wasn't in the team that applied the seals, so I don't know their exact location."

"But they are all around the grounds and in the forest, presumably," said Jill, frowning, "If those are the areas within the barrier."

"So we need to remove them," said James, "All at the same time."

"But we don't know where they are," stated Rose, frowning.

"Well then," said James, shrugging, "We have to find them."

"That's dangerous…" murmured Jill, "Going out to the grounds and into the forest."

"Either that or we wait to die in here," said James bitterly, "Besides, even if people from outside tries to help us, they won't be able to get inside."

"He's right," said Rose resignedly, "We can't escape or receive help if we don't get rid of the barriers."

"How are going to do that?" asked Jill, "The grounds are expansive, and dangerous, and that's not even considering the wolves and the shinobi. It'll take forever find all five."

"And there is the problem of pulling them off all at once," said Rose.

"Look, guys," said James, "Whatever it takes, we have to do it! If we don't, we're sitting ducks! I doubt they're going to sit around and wait for Naruto to show himself! They might even start killing more students. I, for one, don't want to hide here while they do that."

"Right, we need a plan, then," said Rose.

"And more people," added Hugo. He glanced at their fallen classmates on the bed and grimaced.

"And we'll get more people somehow," said James, "And we'll come up with a plan. Hogwarts isn't going to get conquered so easily. Look, we know this place like the back our hands. We know all the hiding places, the missing steps, the hidden rooms—we know Hogwarts, and they don't."

Rose nodded, smiling, "Yeah, we have that going for us."

"The castle hasn't woken up yet," said James, "But it will, we'll wake it up. Hogwarts is defended, and those bastard shinobi will learn that soon enough."

* * *

His opened his eyes again, and he was no longer in the field, but in a bed in a room he remembered. The smell of old salty ramen, sweat and rusted metal drew out memories of himself, sitting on the bed eating cup ramen, or practicing taijutsu with a pillow, or just sleeping. It was_ his_ room, his childhood room, his home.

He was in a bit of a daze, but he understood that this also wasn't real. The field wasn't real, those bodies weren't real, and that person, the one who was a traitor and a friend, Uchiha Sasuke, wasn't real.

But remembered Uchiha Sasuke now, and he couldn't understand why he did, because, as he realized with great agony, he couldn't remember his own name, the name that his mother gave him.

He couldn't remember his parents either. He tried and tried, but the memory was faded and blurry. He saw red and yellow, but that was it. As he tried even harder, another image of large, tall man with a mass of white hair appeared in his peripheral vision, but he did not know him either.

Why did his name elude him so?

He closed his eyes again, and instantly he felt himself falling as the bed disappeared under him. He opened his eyes but the darkness was the same. He fell for what seemed like forever, then hit the ground with a force that belied such a long fall,for it felt like he had just fallen off his bed.

"You're finally here."

The voice, rough and demonic, made the air around him rumble. The darkness disappeared instantly, replaced by a blinding and empty whiteness, and he saw, with horror, a gigantic fox pinned to the ground with numerous red-orange _torii_.

"You're…" he breathed.

"Took you long enough," the monster fox growled, baring its teeth.

"The nine tailed demon fox," he said, his eyes widened with disbelief, "You're inside me…"

"An amnesiac, huh?" said the fox gleefully, "So you remember_ me_."

"Yeah…" he muttered, "I do. But I—"

"Don't remember your own name," the fox finished for him, "You remember me, and that Uchiha bastard, but you don't remember your own name."

He frowned angrily at the fox.

The fox enjoyed his distress, "You don't remember your parents either. Or your friends. But you remember me and the Uchiha. Wonder why…"

"You know, don't you? My name? What is it?"

"Doesn't work like that, kid."

"Why not?"

"Cause I like to see you suffer."

He snorted, "Right. Whatever, I don't need you. I can figure it out."

"Of course, I can help you regain all of your memories…if you release me from this prison."

"No way!" he exclaimed, "I may have amnesia, but I know there's no way in this hell I'd do that! Nice try though."

The fox could have rolled his eyes.

* * *

When Al, Lily and Nellie arrived in the dim kitchen, the house elves swarmed around them, all speaking rapidly about their blonde haired patient. Naruto was on the floor not too far from them, unconscious and unmoving.

"Alright alright," said Al, struggling towards Naruto, "We're here to get him."

"He looks okay," said Lily, who had lightly bounced her way to her blonde friend, "He does look like he's having a rather bad dream."

"Let's wake him up," said Al, but mid crouch, a group of houselves suddenly lunged at his knees crying, "No no no, master mustn't do that!"

Lily reached out to keep her brother from falling, and Al, irritated and shocked, shook the house elves off of him.

"Alight I won't!" Al cried, "No need to attack me."

"We are sorry, master Potter," one young house elf said fearfully, "But Master Headmaster told he must not be forced awake. Master Nat has taken potion for his memory."

"He has? What kind?"

"We do not know sir."

"Fine, let's just get him back to the room. Pomfrey or Slughorn might know something. Nellie?"

* * *

"So…I remember Sasuke, and that he's a crazy traitor," he said to himself, pacing back and forth in front of the demon fox (who found himself quite irritated by the act).

"He's trying to destroy everything, and I'm trying to stop it. Yeah, I remember that much. The bastard is also my friend, so…I…" He trailed off, and then quickly shook his head. "And I remember you!" He jerked his head at the fox. "You're inside me, and I'm inside me…right now. Damn, that weird. Anyways…someone put you in me, right?" He paused, frowning, trying to rouse of the memory of something, but failed.

"Who put you inside me?" he asked himself, "It was…" He stopped, suddenly remembering, "My father. Yeah…it was him, he sealed you inside me because…you attacked Konoha." He stopped again, and laughed. "Konoha! I remember Konoha. My dad, he was the hokage. And my mom…" He remembered she was red, red headed, like Lily and Hugo but more red, more intense, more beautiful. "They died to protect me."

The fox harrumphed.

"Oh, and Iruka-sensei. And Kakashi-sensei. Ero-sennin. Then there's Sakura, and Shikamaru…and Sai…and Kiba…and…" His face fell again as he failed to remember what he wanted to know the most.

He knew that when he was six, he got in trouble for peeking into the womans bath—the worst thrashing he had until he met Sakura! He remembered he taught Konohamaru_ Sexy-no-jutsu_, his original technique that even took out the Sandaime (I remember him too! _Oyaji_!). He remembered the time when old man Ichiraku and sweet Ayame-chan gave him extra pieces of chashu pork.

"But my name…"

* * *

"Ready Lily? Nellie?"

"Yup!"

"Yes sir!"

"Wait wait!" Lily cried. She looked to the surprised house elves, "Can you guys bring some food up later to the Room of Requirement? We're starving!"

"Lily!"

"Sorry, ready now!"

* * *

"My name is…heh…I remember…" He shut his eyes. He remembered his name, but with it came a rush of memories that rendered him speechless. He stood there, frozen by the horror he finally remembered. That day, on the field of the dead, Sasuke approaching him…the final fight, or so he thought, the fight to end it all.

* * *

Nellie snapped her fingers.

_And with a heavy heart, he understood everything, and he remembered, fully, finally, who and what he was._

Everyone scrambled around Al, Lily, Nellie and their blonde, comatose companion as they appeared.

_It was odd to be saying his name again after such a long time, but he knew:_

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!_

* * *

Note: Wasn't that fun? Hah! Love you all! Thanks for reading!


	14. Veralong's Plan

**Telos**

Note:

I don't know what to say about the lack of updates. Time just passed while I was busy it took me a while to realize how long it had been since my last update. The good thing to come out of it though, is that I have finished writing to the story to the end (most of the important chapters anyways). That might speed up my updates.

Again, thank for so many reviews and words of encouragement. The more people want to read Telos, the more paranoid I get about what I write.

I reread Telos entirely from start to finish and counted all the things I needed change/correct/edit, so I will probably do that after the last chapter. Again, thank you for your patience (not that there was any other choices haha)

* * *

Chapter 13: Veralong's Plan

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Nellie snapped her fingers._

_And with a heavy heart, he understood everything, and he remembered, fully, finally, who and what he was._

_Everyone scrambled around Al, Lily, Nellie and their blonde, comatose companion as they appeared._

_It was odd to be saying his name again after such a long time, but he knew:_

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!_

* * *

"So now you remember your name now," the monster fox grumbled, watching Naruto's face brighten with the returning memories. The happiness was brief however, and Naruto went back to looking very serious.

"Yeah," Naruto answered grimly, "I guess I do. Though there's one thing I still don't remember…" He looked up at fox, "How did I get here?"

The fox lifted his giant brows.

"I mean, I know how I got _here_," Naruto continued quickly, waving his hand around to indicate the present state of consciousness, "But…how did I get from the fields of Fire Country to this world? The last thing I remembered was…I was at that field…." Naruto stopped abruptly as the images from before started run through in his mind, frame by frame, soundless and jerky like an old film: the field of dead bodies, and Uchiha Sasuke, traitor and a friend, walking over them. With each frame he gets closer, and the heaviness and the anxiety in Naruto's stomach swelled—something…something creeping up his guts, twisting his throat, crushing his voice box, and piercing his heart—oh, what was it? _Guilt_. Then the film stopped, startling him, and a weighty silence followed.

"I fought Sasuke…didn't I?" said Naruto quietly, "But I don't remember what happened exactly…"

"Then I'll fill you in…" the fox said, his voice turning gleefully vicious, "You did something horrible, then you ran away like a _coward_."

Naruto seemed terrified. He looked up at the fox, blue eyes desperate, and shouted, "Horrible? What…did I do?"

The fox seemed to glow with delight at the anxiety he caused his young keeper. His silence angered Naruto even more.

"You stupid fox, answer me! What'd I do?"

The fox grunted. "Do you expect me to answer to such disrespect? Your stupidity is endless."

"Says the one pinned to the ground," returned Naruto bitterly, "You're not in the exact position to demand respect…"

The great demon let out an impatient breath and looked down at Naruto with a look of exasperation, not unlike an uncle expressing annoyance at his ill-mannered nephew. "Then, what do you _think_ you did, my moronic little warden?"

Naruto opened his mouth to send back a retort, but stopped immediately as a thought struck him. His stomach went cold: there was only one thing he could have done that would have pushed him this far off the edge, pushed him to the fate of amnesiac. Fear of discovery surged in his heart: he was afraid of what was going to come flooding in or flooding out when he opened his eyes. Betrayal and remorse wrenched his stomach and it burned with horrible, wretched remorse. His selfish and treacherous spirit had welled up inside him and had done away with his past so he would be spared the flames of his guilt. Still, even then, the invisible flames licked at the deepest part of his consciousness, and he could feel it, through all the walls he built, the guilt smoldering inside him.

"I killed him…" he said finally, "Didn't I?"

* * *

"Out of the way!" Madame Pomfrey pushed her way to the unconscious Naruto and used her wand to carry him to one of the beds. The students and Professor Slughorn followed closely after, terribly curious and worried.

Ignoring the ogling crowd, she went to work on him right away. She checked his vitals, his magical signature, and checked for external injuries. Upon perusing his body for wounds, she came across two curious objects: one, a small clear vial, filled with a wispy silvery something, strung around his neck by a leather necklace, and two, clutched tightly in his left hand was another small vial of the same substance. She could not extricate the necklace vial from his neck, as it seemed to be magically bound to him, but she was able to retrieve the vial from his hand. She showed it to the students and Slughorn.

"It's not a potion," the potions master said immediately, "It's a vial of memory."

"I thought so," said Madam Pomfrey, nodding, "The vial around his neck is the same."

"Is it for a pensieve?" asked Rose.

"That's right," said Slughorn, "It's a strand, or several strands of memories."

"Is it Naruto's?" asked Al.

"I'm not sure. We need a pensieve to be able to access. Perhaps this room…" He looked around the room wistfully. The Room answered by producing a silver bowl set upon a marble Corinthian table just a few feet from them.

"Excellent!" the professor exclaimed happily.

"Before we do that Horace," said Madam Pomfrey, "Take a look at the one around his neck. It refuses to come off; I believe there is some sort of permanence-type charm on it."

Professor Slughorn shuffled over to Naruto's neck and examined the vial. He then pried open Naruto's eyes, let them go, and tapped the vial gently with his wand. Nothing happened, and the professor let out a tired sigh. He turned to Pomfrey and said, "Madam, have you've heard of the Gillian Memory Recovery Potion?"

Madam Pomfrey frowned and nodded, "Yes I have, but…it can't be…"

"It's a new memory potion," Slughorn said, with a meaningful look at his puzzled students, his tone turning familiarly pedantic. "Recently developed and recently licensed. It's supposed to be the safest memory potion to date, but that doesn't mean much. It's success rate is 48% among the experimental cases. Twenty three percent didn't see any memory recovery, but the rest of the 29% suffered severe memory degradation and some even go insane. Despite it being licensed, it is a tightly controlled potion."

"So…" James began hesitantly, "It's bad, to sum it up."

"Well, yes."

"And you think Naruto's been given this?" asked Rose, "It sounds rather dodgy."

"Possibly. You see this vial? That is the hall mark of this potion treatment. It's extra memory space. The potion works by slowly feeding the brain's own memory back to the brain, a little by little to avoid the mental overload that occurs with other potions. It's good that you didn't wake him, or the connection would have been lost and he would forever lose those memories."

"But…who could have given it to him?" asked Al, "I mean…if it was that dangerous…"

"Professor Veralong," said Hugo in a small voice. Everyone looked at him. "It's got to be. He's the one who said Nat..er…Naruto remembering was vital to the survival of the entire magical world."

"Yes, that was a rather…drastic statement…" murmured Rose, concernedly "I can see why he is important. I reckon he's the only one who knows how to fight those shinobi if he remembers he was one of them…"

"Didn't that Abe guy…" started James, motioning to the still body-locked shinobi prisoner, "Tell us back in the dungeon that…Naruto was like a hero or something?"

"Yeah," Al agreed, "I remember that too. Something about him defeating pain."

"How…how would one defeat _pain_, exactly?" asked Rose doubtfully.

"Perhaps it is a metaphor of some sort," suggested Slughorn, "Or a translation glitch. Perhaps he meant 'saved them _from_ pain'?"

Rose nodded, "Hm, I guess."

"What about the 'nine tail brat' part?" asked Al, "Did you ask him about that?"

"He said Naruto had a demon inside him," said Rose, "And that they wanted that demon. He called them 'tailed beasts', and said there were nine of them."

"Bet that's where the 'nine tail brat' part comes in," said James, "Naruto's demon is nine tailed then…"

"Brilliant observation, James," said Rose with light mockery, and after which James shot her a look of annoyance.

"A nine tailed fox," said Al suddenly, "That makes sense!" Unfortunately, it seemed it did only to him as the others looked at him expectantly for some explanation.

"Enlighten us," mumbled James.

"Well, it seems connected," continued Al, his voice growing with realization, "Like there's a pattern of sort…Nat…I mean, Naruto, once told me he had dreams about a giant nine tailed fox and giant toad…"

"Toad?" repeated Lily brightly, "Giant toads? Really?"

"So he _was_ recovering bits of his memory already," said Rose thoughtfully, "But, I still don't understand how there could be a nine tailed fox inside him. They can't mean _physically_, but I can't really…" She trailed off, thinking. "I mean, it might mean he is _possessed_ by a fox demon."

"That can happen?" asked Al.

"Yes," said Rose, "I reckon the many tailed fox demons he's referring to are the kitsunes. Possession is one of their many talents."

Slughorn nodded knowingly. "I've met one once on a trip to Japan," he added, with a hint of pleasant nostalgia in his voice, "Delightful creatures usually, exceedingly intelligent. They tend to prefer muggle company. However, nine tailed kitsunes are rare to the point of myth. If one of them is possessing Naruto then this could be more serious than I thought."

"Not that it isn't already…" added Al matter-of-factly.

"It could be why his memory is gone," conjectured Madam Pomfrey, "I have treated people who survived possession, and amnesia is not an uncommon side effect."

"Still, that doesn't make sense," said Rose. She crossed her arms, "Sorry Madam Pomfrey, but, that would mean that the kitsune already left him, which is why he has amnesia. However, the shinobi wants to extract the demon from him, so it means that it is still possessing Naruto or somehow still in him."

"Or they think it is," added Al.

"Then what about the giant toad?" asked James, "Are there toad demons as well?"

"I don't know…"

Everyone fell into pensive silence for a short while.

Slughorn, the vial of memory still in his hand, thought of those years when he pursued the myths and legends of these mysterious Shinobi, but he never expected to wind up in the middle of siege and at the mercy of their daggers. He thought of his father who had come face to face with those elusive beings. He had read his father's entries so many times he had them memorized. He remembered distinctly that Slughorn sr. had written that the other two shinobi weren't very happy about them healing the one called Madara (they definitely knew he was trouble, didn't they). And now, it was this very same Madara who now threatened their lives.

He looked down at the vial, sighed, regarded his serious looking students and said, "Let's see what this vial contains, shall we?"

He lifted his wand and pointed at the Pensieve, searching his mind for a mass-pensieve charm that would allow many entrances into the memory. He glanced over to Naruto, who was still sleeping with his precious vial of memory still around his neck.

* * *

"You look horrified," the fox commented, sounding bored, "I'd think you'd be happy getting rid of that insane blight of a human."

"Shut up…" Naruto grumbled angrily, "Never mind…you would never understand…"

"You sound horribly pathetic saying that," the fox sighed, "To think I thought you were getting past that stage. Tell me, brat, what wouldn't I understand?"

"He was my friend…"

"Friend?" repeated the fox, voice heavy with scorn, "Friend? Even I, the greatest, most vicious of the beasts, can see that he is no friend! You are still this dense? There are hundreds of other idiots around you, wanting to be your friend, there are females that want screw your brains out and you're—"

"Oh shut up," Naruto mumbled grimly, "I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"Don't whine to me!" barked the fox, "Try me. See if I can't."

Naruto looked at the fox doubtfully. For several moments, the two stared at each other though with none of the usual bitterness and hatred. On Naruto's part, it was a genuinely doubting frown, as he couldn't decide if the fox was just making fun of him or not. The fox looked at him blankly, curious but trying to appear aloof. Finally, the teenager gave in and started to speak: "He was my first friend…and I don't mean in terms of meeting him first! I mean…at least what I understood, he was the first person I truly connected with…"

"I hope this is the sappiest it's going to get…"

"We're both orphans…."

"There are hundreds of other orphans," added the fox, "You two aren't unique."

"You should know!" Naruto shot back fiercely, "A lot of us have you to thank for it! And I know we aren't unique, so let me continue!"

"Hm."

"Because of you inside me I was scorned all my life. I'm sure you know all about it. With Sasuke, it was the same. On the outside, they doted on him! The last of the Uchihas! But…I hear them, the adults, all the time, saying the worst things behind Sasuke's back. They whisper these things, and yet they never try to reach out to him. They left him alone, like a wreck to be marvel at. They admire his skill and his potential, but…they never really care about him. We were both abandoned…in a sense. That's why I felt bonded to him! When we were on the same team…I felt that I was finally able to become his friend, but…"

"That went to shit…didn't it…?"

Naruto grinned humorlessly. "Yeah. What he did shocked me…but at the same time…what shocked me more was…that I understood perfectly well why he did it. Like I understood why Gaara did what he did. We're all the same…cursed and abandoned by this world so deeply ingrained in this cycle of hatred."

"You mean it could have been you."

"Exactly."

"But it wasn't."

"No, because eventually other people did reach out to me! Like Iruka sensei! And even Iruka sensei treated Sasuke with a bit of distance. Excellent student, but that was it. Iruka knew nothing about what Sasuke was going through."

"So that's what you're planning to do? Reach out to him? Let me burst your fucking happy-rainbow bubble, brat—the Uchiha is far beyond 'reaching out'. I know this clan—I've had a long history with them, and this last one is the worst of the lot—a wrathful, irrational cornered serpent. It'll strike the hand that feeds it. You're just wasting your energy and you sound and look like a moron."

"I know, but I've made up my mind that I'll die trying!" Then Naruto whipped out his signature smile and the fox internally groaned.

"Then, tell me fox," said Naruto, his expression turning intense and serious again, "Cause I honestly don't remember: did I kill him?"

The fox merely regarded him, but not with the usual look of derision or anger, but with deep consideration, and perhaps a bit of resignation. The fox recognized how desperate Naruto was if he trusted a demon to tell him what happened.

"Ask yourself that," the demon said finally.

And Naruto found himself melting. _Aww_, _not _this_ again…_

* * *

_Last time_

_"Well we're not exactly defenseless either," said Harry, sounding a bit more irritated than he would have liked. He was the Head of the Auror department and a seasoned fighter; he had to admit his pride was slightly wounded from being unable to do much against the enemy. But this was going to change. "We may not be able to do things you can, but we have things we can do…and we do them well. We have our strengths, our tricks…our defenses. We are not to be conquered so easily."_

_Kakashi smiled, which was quite unexpected though not entirely unpleasant. Well, at least Harry thought he smiled. He took the curving of the man's usually languid eye and the shifting of his cheeks upwards as smiling. Then, Harry wondered, briefly, what scar or deformity Kakashi was hiding under that mask (if he was doing that at all). It was a trifle curiosity, and because of the urgency of the situation it was something he had not been able to entertain before._

_"I don't doubt it," he said, "Now, I recommend you rest up before we leave. I have to talk to my men."_

* * *

Hermione Granger wanted to speak to Tsubaki. She was not satisfied with what had transpired in the last hour and she sought some sort of resolution to all of this, a resolution she could accept. Despite all her determination, Hermione found herself standing outside of the prison room door, anxiously flexing her hands, unable to go in. It wasn't that she was barred from the room by anyone. No, Kakashi accepted Hermione's tenacity with a resigned sigh and even appeared amused by her drive. He seemed happy enough that she had stopped throwing him accusing looks. This had surprised Hermione, and she wondered if it meant that she had gained a bit of his respect as he seemed to care about her opinion of him. One couldn't really tell with his ever present mask, but she liked to think so.

However, all of that didn't matter when her own nerves stopped her from going into the room. She wasn't satisfied, yes, but what more could she know, what more could she do before she _could_ be satisfied? Tsubaki's guilt was apparent, and to relieve her of it would not sit well with Hermione's sense of justice, but Tusbaki's tragedy could not let Hermione resign the kitsune to her fate either. And what tragedy it was! It was not just the death of her mate that was horrific, but the curse that had forced her to dwell on that death for the rest of her life, a curse that would never allow her to move on, like a blinding sheet of anger and heartbreak, forever stifling her.

But how could Hermione solve such a dilemma? She sighed, her mind falling back into that swirl of useless thoughts and emotions, until an unfamiliar female voice interrupted her.

"Weasley-san."

Hermione turned to the voice, and saw the pink-haired girl standing just a few meters away. She was able to quickly move on from the strange colored hair, and took a proper look at the girl. She was a shinobi, of course, wearing that flak jackets and the metal head band, and Hermione couldn't help but think that the girl seemed so out of place in those clothes. She was quite pretty, with large, almond shaped green eyes and a high forehead and cheekbones. She looked only as old as her nephew James, and seemed as though she could have been one of the many Hogwarts school girls.

"Are you alright, Weasley-san?"

Hermione frowned a bit, but she nodded. "Yes. I am. Sorry, who are you?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, Weasley-san. Kakashi-sensei wants to speak with you. I am to escort you to him."

"Oh, I see…alright, I suppose. And you can call me Hermione, Sakura."

Sakura smiled politely. She turned and started walking, and Hermione followed, wondering about what business the masked shinobi wanted with her. Then her attention turned again to Sakura and her youthful prettiness, which suddenly concerned her. She was young, this Sakura, if not a little too young. Hermione would have been terrified if Rose was in Sakura's place. Frankly, Hermione would have been horrified if Rose was in Hermione's place when she was a teenager. If Hermione's parents had ever known about the kind of things she was involved in while at Hogwarts, they would have had multiple aneurysms before pulling her out of school.

Sakura slowed down a bit so she walked beside Hermione. Her green eyes were anxious, curious and conflicted. Hermione saw they darted around nervously; a mental battle was taking place.

Finally, without looking at Hermione, Sakura spoke, "I am a medic, and I've been treating your people, Hermione-san. And…I've noticed that they always comment on how young I am. Is it rare for people my age to be working in your world?"

Hermione smiled, a tad bit surprised and little concerned: her question insinuated that the question of their age was rarely, if ever, brought up in their world. How normal was it for young people to work in such a dangerous occupation in their world? "Yes it is," Hermione answered, "At your age, you're still considered children and should still be in school."

Sakura seemed surprised. "Still? For so long?"

Now Hermione was surprised, and a little appalled. "Long? That's not long at all. Most people continue learning and going to school for much longer."

Sakura looked thoughtful but a little confused. How something like this can be hard to understand was beyond Hermione's understanding; it was truly beyond culture shock at this point.

"When did _you_ stop going to school, Sakura?"

"I was twelve when I graduated."

Hermione crinkled her brows. "Twelve? And you started working as a shinobi afterwards?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, "We had our first paid mission then. Of course, they were all menial and small, but we start working then while under tutelage of an instructor."

"Ah, so you don't stop learning then," said Hermione, sounding a bit relieved, "It is just that the teaching format changes, though working at an early age is still considered odd here."

Sakura considered it, and then nodded, accepting it.

"What are you taught?" asked Hermione curiously, "As a shinobi in those early years?"

"Well…history, shinobi rules and regulations, there's chakra molding, basic combat and weapon usage and—"

"Weapons?" repeated Hermione dubiously, "So young. I suppose that makes sense as shinobi in training."

"Are you not taught combat?"

"No we are not," Hermione answered, "We're not training children to be soldiers. Defensive skills, yes, but not combat, not offensive skills. "

Sakura nodded knowingly. "I thought so. We are very different, Hermione-san."

"How do you mean?"

"You are civilians. We are not civilians, Hermione-san. Shinobi are soldiers I suppose, and since we are training to be soldiers, we are trained from a young age. You are civilians, so your children are not taught to be soldiers. Even in our nations, civilian children stay in school longer."

"We do not raise soldiers from a young age either," said Hermione sharply, sounding harsher than she meant to. Sakura didn't seem to be offended, however.

"I see," said Sakura. Hermione thought she heard a trace of sadness in her voice, if not some genuine distress, "It's so normal for us, but your world find it not just strange, but appalling."

"It is appalling," said Hermione firmly, "Children should not be raised to be soldiers or to fight and kill. It's absurd!"

"I am from a civilian family, Hermione-san, and even civilians accept it."

Hermione hadn't noticed it until then, but the two of them had stopped walking and were standing in the middle of the corridor. Sakura didn't seem too worried about pressing onwards, and Hermione wondered if Kakashi had actually called for her or it Sakura used it as an excuse to speak to her. Either way, the conversation was of interest to Hermione, so she didn't pursue the matter.

"I was thinking about it, Hermione-san," continued Sakura, her voice taking on a saddened but pensive tone, "And I wonder if…well, it had to do with peace."

Hermione looked at Sakura with an expression of bemusement. It was not the conclusion she had been expecting from the young shinobi, and she became interested in the reason behind such a thought.

"Is that it, I wonder," said Sakura, "I look at you, Hermione-san, and I'm impressed at how passionate and kind you are, even to the fox who is obviously a dangerous traitor. It almost reminds me of…I mean…it's very, um, impressive. And noble."

"Is that why you're wanted to talk to me?"

"Have your people achieved peace, then?" asked Sakura suddenly. Her expression turned so grave and desperate that Hermione was rendered speechless for a few moments. It was rare to see someone so young have an expression so weary and old, though the desperation had the quality of a lost child. Hermione could tell that she had seen or experience so much more than her young face and age had let on.

"Sakura," a new voice interrupted them. The two of them turned to their visitor, a female shinobi with a long mane of beautiful purple hair.

"Uzuki-san," Sakura said with a small bow.

"Good," said the woman with a glance at Hermione, "I have to take Weasley-san back to Kakashi, Sakura. He wants a meeting with the people from Weasley-san's country."

Frowning, Hermione looked at Sakura. Why was Uzuki, as she was called, telling Sakura this if the teenager had been tasked with getting her? Sakura coolly avoided her gaze.

"And," Uzuki continued, "You may carry on, Kakashi-san's orders."

"Carry on?" said Hermione cautiously, "With what?" She looked at Sakura. The girl had been by Tsubaki's prison, and Hermione realized if she wasn't there to get her (that was Uzuki's job), then she was there for the kitsune. "Is this about Tsubaki?"

"Sedation," answered Sakura, quite abruptly, "Tsubaki is to be sedated." From the slight but sudden movement from Uzuki, Hermione could tell that Sakura wasn't supposed to reveal this fact to Hermione. The girl didn't seem even slightly bothered, and seemed even proudly defiant. Hermione looked at Uzuki, who had put that poker face back on, and then to Sakura who returned Hermione's gaze with smiling eyes and a conspiratorial smirk.

"Kakashi-sensei is worried that he may have agonized Tsubaki too much with his sharingan," explained Sakura, "Sedation would relax her and help the wizards handle her better. It'll be safe, both for her and the wizard." Sakura nodded, and then left them, going back towards Tsubaki's prison room. Hermione couldn't help but feel that Sakura had added those last words for her benefit, and she was glad for it.

"Come, Weasley-san."

Hermione turned to face Uzuki and observed her briefly. She was young too, perhaps in her early twenties, and a quite a pretty face herself. She had an expression of emotionless professionalism that was so popular with this group. Whatever reservations there were about their ages, Hermione realized they really were excellent soldiers. Perhaps there was a reason to think that having young soldiers didn't seem so bad when it did produce such results, especially if they were people who lived in constant warfare. However, she realized, the reciprocal logic that Sakura was applying did not hold true: the wizard world didn't have young soldiers, but that didn't mean at all they had achieved peace.

"Of course," Hermione replied, a light smiling gracing her lips, and followed the purple haired shinobi.

* * *

Ron Weasley tried his hardest not to stare too much at the young shinobi woman who was treating him. Harry sat beside him, watching them curiously, and Teddy Lupin behind him, probably staring straight at her. The young woman had quick and nimble hands, like the medics back in the camps, but it was her eyes that were the most astounding feature on her pale, comely face. She was white-eyed—no pupils or irises, just blank—like someone forgot to draw them in. And she definitely was not, as Ron had predicted the first time he saw her, blind. However, as strange as the eyes seemed, they held none of the unsettling quality of Kakashi's lone red eye.

"I am going to check your chakra points," she explained, looking down at his palms. She had a startlingly sweet and feminine voice, which seemed to relax the three anxious wizards a bit. Then the blood vessels popped up around her eyes and on her temple, shaking them out of their relief.

"A-are you okay?" exclaimed Harry, "Your vessels…they're…"

"Don't worry, Potter-san," she said, "This is normal."

"Chakra," said Ron, clearing his throat of unease, "Is that…like magic?"

"That is correct."

"Why are you checking for it?"

"To see if they are damaged or closed," she replied, "If they are, your ability to use chakra, I mean, magic, may become impaired."

"I see…and you can see all that with those…eyes of yours?"

She looked up at him, her white eyes staring oddly at him, and then her face suddenly broke into a gentle, knowing smile.

"I'm sorry," she said, collecting her two hands to her lap and bowing, "You must be curious about my eyes. I was told it might alarm your people. I forgot to explain."

"Not a problem," said Ron, smiling at the show of respect.

How calming and pleasant she was! thought Harry. Despite her odd features, she held none of the intimidating aloofness or fierceness of her fellow shinobi. He also figured she would be easier to talk—in other words, she didn't seem as tight lipped as Kakashi. He said to her, kindly, "You must be tired from explaining yourself to everyone here."

Hinata smiled. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am a member of the Hyuuga shinobi clan. These are called the byakuugan, and they are an inherited trait in my clan. We are able to see inside the body and observe the flow of chakra."

"Inherited, as in genetic?" asked Harry. She nodded.

"Blimey, there's no denying relations now, eh?" said Teddy Lupin, "Can't pretend that crazy old coot isn't your uncle, you all got the same bloody eyes!"

Hinata seemed confused. "I don't understand…I don't have a crazy old coot for an uncle…"

"Ignore him," Ron muttered, which Teddy responded with mock injury. This made Hinata smile, though it was slight.

"Hinata," said Harry, "What about Kakashi's eye? Is that inherited too?"

"Hm, you mean the sharingan? Yes, it is said that the two eyes are related, though we have very different abilities."

"Sharingan is it?" said Ron, "So, Kakashi's clan has the sharingan?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, um, I actually don't know how he got his sharingan. I have been told he received it from a friend from, um, the clan."

"So…he was just given an eye?" asked Teddy, quirking an incredulous eyebrow, "Just like that?"

"Um…well, yes. Our eyes are valuable and can be kept outside the body."

"That's…" Teddy started with a look of mild revulsion.

"Fascinating…" finished Harry. Probably not the word Teddy was going to use, but Harry did not want to offend the most accessible shinobi he knew at the moment. Truly though, it _was_ fascinating: magical eyes! The only magical eye Harry had ever seen was Mad-Eye Moody's ever watching x-ray ones. Too bad Hermione wasn't here, though he didn't doubt she was unearthing other juicy information on her own.

"Can the sharingan control people?" asked Harry seriously. Hinata seemed flustered by this question. She frowned and answered, "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. It's not…um…unlikely."

"I see."

"Um…may I ask a question, Potter-san?" Hinata asked.

"Of course," said Harry, "And call me Harry."

"Yes. Um…is Naruto-kun okay?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, is he…happy? I know he has amnesia but…was he…?"

"He seemed fine to me," said Harry, trying to remember those disastrous four days. It seemed like ages since it happened. "My son seems to think Naruto was feeling a little down sometimes."

"I-I see…" Her face fell a bit.

"He's surrounded by friends who are helping, of course," added Harry quickly, seeing Hinata's saddened reaction.

She nodded, a small reappearing on her face.

"Did you know him well?" asked Ron.

At this, her pale cheeks turned pink and she quickly looked away, which Harry and Ron found most amusing. "Ah…well…I suppose. W-we were from the same graduating class."

"Were you? What about the others?" asked Harry, nodding towards the other shinobi was scattered around the room.

"Hm, some of us are all former classmates," she answered, "Sakura-san and Sai-san are his teammates though, so…they're probably closer. Kakashi-san is their sensei."

"Which ones are Sakura and Sai?" asked Ron, looking past her to the other shinobi.

"Ah, yes well…" She turned around. "Hm, Sakura-san is not present in the room. You can't miss her, she has pink hair."

"Right…Pinky…I remember her…" muttered Ron, earning an odd look from Hinata, Harry and Teddy. "What? I had to call her something…"

"And Sai-san over there, with the short black hair," Hinata continued, turning away again and pointing to a rather attractive effeminate young man.

"What about Kiba, Ino and Temari?" asked Harry, pointing to only other three shinobi he remembered.

"Ah, Kiba-kun is in my team," she answered with a fond smile, "He and Naruto know each other well. Um, and Temari is not from the same village as us. She is from Sand. The Kazakage Gaara-sama is her younger brother."

"He seemed very protective of Naruto," observed Ron, "That Gaara."

"Gaara-sama and Naruto-kun have a close bond," she said, nodding, "Gaara-sama owes Naruto-kun a lot." She shuffled next to Harry and took his hands. Again, the veins popped up as she scanned his arms up and down.

"And I'm guessing Ino is from the same class as you guys?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Ino-san is part of Shikamaru-kun's team."

"The second in command?"

"Yes, he is the second command. He and Naruto are close too. Shikamaru-kun is very brilliant."

"Looks like most all of you here are Naruto's friend," remarked Harry thoughtfully, "Do…all of you know about the demon in Naruto?"

She looked up, her movement sharp and sudden, and regarded Harry with a most critical expression. Her soft, pleasant demeanor disappeared in that fraction of a second and her eyes hardened, turning calculating and suspicious. So there was a shinobi underneath that feminine softness after all. Then she frowned, a gloomy kind of frown, and said, "Yes we do. And we appreciate him more for it. Naruto-kun in an exemplary shinobi—no, he is an exemplary person."

"Of course, I'm not saying he isn't. I'm just curious. There are others like him?"

"I am sorry Harry-san, but I cannot divulge information about the tailed beasts."

"I see. That's what Kakashi told us…"

"It is an order, sir. I am sorry."

"No worries."

She nodded. "You are fine too, Harry-san."

"Good to know," muttered Harry, though his attention was taken by the shinobi, a young man hidden underneath an odd baggy hooded jacket, high collared undershirt and black glasses, who was coming towards them. Harry remembered him from the meeting purely because of his rather conspicuous attempt at anonymity with that get up, though Harry couldn't recall his name. Hinata stood up to receive their visitor with a congenial nod of the head, which the other returned.

"Are you done with them Hinata-chan?" he asked, his voice stoic and surprisingly deep.

"I am," she replied, "What is it?"

"Kakashi-san wants to talk to Potter-san," he said, without a glance or acknowledgment of Harry, Ron or Teddy, "And Weasley-san. You are to come as soon as possible."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other briefly and nodded.

"Sure, we'll be there in a bit," said Ron, "What about Hermione? My wife?"

"Uzuki-san is getting your wife," the boy answered, "And the rest of the people from your country are being rounded up."

"Is this about Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"That is to be discussed with Kakashi-san. I cannot say more." With a small nod at Hinata, he turned sharply and left them.

Hinata, smiling, said, "I shall be going too. Please excuse me." She bowed again, and left them as well.

"Blimey," muttered Ron with a short almost incredulous laugh, "These kids are something else..."

* * *

The pensieve enveloped Slughorn, Madam Pomfrey, James, Al, Lily, Rose, Hugo and Jill, transporting them instantly to a very familiar room—Veralong's office. Standing behind the desk was Veralong himself, looking at the space they occupied as though he could see them.

"Hello there," said the Headmaster with a congenial nod, "I suspect—Al, definitely and James. Rose Weasley, you might be there too. Lily and Hugo. Slughorn, if things go right. Madam Pomfrey—that is my fault, madam, please forgive me. And Jill, might you be there too? I do hope so, the alternate is too ghastly. About about Mr. Malfoy? I hope he wasn't hurt too badly. Mr. Deer and Mr. Prewett, I daresay might still be unconscious, I'm not sure. If you two are not, good on you. And I believe Nat, or Naruto, as he is called, is with you but still unconscious. And, you are either in my office using the pensieve or you have found the Room of Requirement."

Stunned, they stared at the memory-Veralong with expression of bewilderment.

"How'd he know?" asked Lily, "Can he see us?"

"I think he's guessing…" said Al, "But how…?"

"No, I cannot see you," said Veralong, beaming, "In fact, speaking like this makes me feel a bit foolish, as from my point of view I am talking to air. But, as this will become a memory for the pensieve for a purpose it should work. Also, if you are watching this, it means I am dead." He gave a slight laugh. "I've always wanted to say something like that. Very morbidly heroic! Now, how do I know all this in advanced? Because…I am a seer. Well, not the best or the most lucid seer, nowhere near the level of Vablatsky, but I am one, and I can see more than our dear old Trelawney can anyways."

"Let's get on with the important stuff shall we? The only reason I expressed interest in the post of Headmaster so it comes to this. I regret being a coward during the dark times two decade ago, and this time I have done everything in my power to prevent another great time of terror. I know I must die soon, and this is how I choose to. With my limited sight, I saw Hogwarts attacked by the foreign wizards, the reclusive and dangerous shinobi. I fought my way to this post so I can look over Hogwarts until that happens, and looks like it has. My sight is not a true sight—I see the many possibilities instead of true prophecies. I usually do not have the mind to handle all possibilities, but I spent much time on this, and the result is what I will tell you now."

"Naruto must regain his memories. You may know now that he is important to these people—they want him to fulfill a requirement for terrible magic that will envelope us in deep darkness if it succeeds. I do not know what it is, but when I see that possibility, I am overcome with great sorrow and fear. It is a horrible future. To prevent this, Naruto must be kept safe, and be awake with all his memories intact. He and we are the most vulnerable when he doesn't remember. Once he is old self, do I see the possibility of that terrible magic to come into being…decrease."

"Now you may wonder why I told nothing of this to the Ministry. I did consider revealing all that I saw to the ministry, but when that possibility came up, my visions turned horrific. Any path I take that included warning the ministries of the world led to a more disastrous future. I do believe that the contact has to happen first, even if it brings with it the enemies that have taken over Hogwarts, because at the same time we are gaining allies. If we did not attempt to the cross the border, then their war will come to a close with Naruto's people losing because Naruto is not with them. When that happens, their enemy will attempt to cross over to our world with conquest in mind, but when that happens, Naruto's people will have been wiped out and unable to help us. The entire Wizarding world alone is not strong enough to go against this enemy."

"The way it is now, Naruto's people and the ministry should come to help, but they will be delayed. Until then, Naruto must be protected if he has not awakened. However, people from outside will not be able to enter Hogwarts, and that is because of the sealing paper magic they've performed. There are five places they put these papers, and you must destroy them, all of them, _at once_. I realize the location of these papers may be hard to track—so I've tried to track them through my visions. Now, listen carefully and remember this…"

"One is on the castle itself. It is on castle side of the main gate. That is easy enough—but the last four not so much. There is one in the Forbidden forest. I do not know where, but there is one in there. Use the forest to help you. Find Hagrid if you can. One is around the quidditch pitch. One is on the other side of the lake—search the south western shores. There is one more that is either around the lake or at the base of the mountains on the eastern side of Hogwarts."

Veralong paused, looking sadly at the empty space that they occupied now. It was chilling the way he looked directly at them, as if he could really see them.

"And unfortunately, that is all I can tell you. I'm sorry, you're all on your own now. Good luck." He paused and a sad smile lit his tired face. "This is good bye I suppose. I hope I made an acceptable headmaster."

The memory dissipated suddenly , and the group was back in the Room of Requirement. They were silent long after the end of the memory—some of them even had tears in their eyes, moved by the humble goodbye of their late Headmaster. They glanced at each other with grim looks, and tired sighs punctured the silence.

* * *

When Harry, Ron and Teddy reached Kakashi, Hermione and the Minister Kingsley were already there. The room they had entered was a slightly smaller room than the meeting hall, lined with beige tatami mats. A large, square short legged table was the centerpiece and only furniture in the empty room, with each side wide enough to comfortably sit three men. Kakashi sat at one side of the square, with the second in command Shikamaru on his right and the man with the scar across his nose at his left. This particular person looked like he was still in his mid-twenties, not too much older than Teddy, though Harry saw that he seemed much more mature and experienced.

The rest of the shinobi sat in behind them, though some stood further in the back. Harry spotted Hinata sitting a few feet behind the scarred-nose man, with Kiba, his dog and that glass-wearing teenager sitting near her. Temari leaned on the back wall, her giant fan slung across her back and, arms crossed and wearing a stern expression. The purple haired shinobi stood near the back, though she didn't lean on the wall like Temari did. She seemed more like she was on guard than merely watching. Ino and the large, burly teenager with swirls painted on his cheeks sat behind Shikamaru. Beside them was the Sai, a pleasant smile on his rather effeminate face. The pink haired Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

The minister was given the seat directly across from Kakashi and Hermione sat to his right. Harry took the seat to the minister's left, while Ron took his place next to his wife. Several other people, including some Daily Prophet journalists and Ministry officers either sat or stood around the table, watching curiously. Teddy stood behind Harry, and then sat down some minutes in, probably due to his tired feet.

Kakashi began right away: "We need to know the layout of Hogwarts."

Kingsley looked grim and said, "Hogwarts is not easy to navigate even with a map. We would need to debrief you on the habits of the castle."

"The castle has habits?" asked Shikamaru with a disbelieving raise of an eyebrow.

"Hogwarts castle is thousands of years old," Hermione explained, "It's almost…grown a conscious, I suppose. I mean…no one really knows everything about Hogwarts."

"You mean the castle is alive?" asked the scarred-nose man, looking genuinely intrigued.

"The magic in Hogwarts in unfathomable," Hermione answered carefully, "It's just…a bit strange sometimes, but I don't think it will be too much of a trouble for us."

"What about its defenses?" asked Kakashi, "Are there escape routes in times of emergency? If enemies attack, is there anything protecting them?"

"There are escape routes," said Harry, "Though not many people know. But, if they are attacked, Hogwarts professors are actually well trained in defense. If anything, they'll be able to hold them back." Harry paused, considering the ferocity and prowess of their current foes. Could the school respond to a sudden attack by these kinds of men? Wizards who could run as fast as brooms can fly and perform true non-wand based magic? "At least I hope so."

"We need to get there as fast as possible," Ron added gravely, "The kids aren't prepared at all for this."

"I am assuming you want to create some sort of attack plan," said Kingsley.

Kakashi nodded. "There are three main objectives. Number one, find and protect Naruto. Two, get your children to safety, and three, get rid of the enemy and make sure they can't increase their number."

"Can't we do that last part here?" asked Ron, "Make sure no more cross over? Fight them on the beach before they can go any further."

"What we are afraid of Weasley-san," began Shikamaru, grimacing, "Is that they are planning to summon more men once they feel like they are threatened."

"Summon?" repeated Harry with alarm, "What does that mean?"

"Getting more men at Hogwarts, but bypassing the barrier."

"How does that work?"

"Summoning technique," Shikamaru answered lazily. It was a rather unhelpful answer. Harry and the rest of the British crew glanced at each other and let it pass. If they stopped the meeting at every term or magic forms they didn't understand, they would never get to Hogwarts.

"Right," muttered Harry, "So we don't want that to happen."

"No, we don't," said Kakashi, "If they've taken over Hogwarts and are searching for Naruto, then they most probably shielded it off so no one can come it. When that happens, it'll be difficult to do anything depending on the type of barrier technique that they use."

"Then from what I understand," said Harry, "We need to get as much men as possible to surround the castle and attempt to get in if they have cast some sort of barrier magic around the school. Once we are in, we look for Naruto and evacuate the children."

"Not as easy as it sounds," said the scarred-nose shinobi with a sheepish smile, "But that is the gist of it. We will have different teams tasked with searching and evacuation…and defense. I am predicting a great battle taking place."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess they aren't just going to let us stroll in and take the children away."

"What we want," said Kakashi, "Is the wizard to help our tracking groups scour the castle for Naruto. The rest of us will engage the shinobi, and your men organize evacuation of the children."

"That's doable," said Harry, "Ron and I know the castle very well, and I have something in mind that will help us track Naruto quickly. I will organize teams for evacuation and offensive teams to help your men."

"We should also set up bulk transport back here to Japan," suggested Kingsley, "A lot of Foo stations and portkey to transport any prisoners, and of course, for you and your men."

Kakashi nodded, satisfied. He motioned with his hands to the younger second-in-command, who took the signal with a knowing nod.

"Good," Kakashi began, "Now—"

"Uh sorry to interrupt," a timid male's voice interrupted him. The entire room's attention went to a small Japanese man who had just come in. "The minister sent me to say that they are done with releasing the barrier. The portkeys are ready to go."

Kakashi looked at Harry and said, "We'll talk about the specifics when we are in your country."

"Sounds good," answered Harry, nodding. He stood up as the others did, and chattering broke the former silence and grimness of the meeting.


	15. The Question of Peace

Telos

Abstracted Charm

* * *

Note:

**Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays and Happy New Years! Also, Happy Valentines! **

[Ahem. Let us forget I haven't updated in months, shall we? Yes. We shall.]

[I had the hardest time with some major writer's block. This is the result of me struggling through it, and the product is not exactly what I imagined. However, I'm back in the groove of things, so expect more timely updates! I'm getting there—almost at the high point of this story…at the final conflicts and resolutions!]

For those still reading, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SOMEWHAT PATIENT and THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUING SUPPORT.

Warning: More talking.

Chapter 14: The Question of Peace.

* * *

_That crazy bastard is probably worse than all of'em combined. Being an asshole is one thing, but betraying everyone who fought with you, for you—fighting your comrades—that's not right at all. If people who don't care about their friend are lower than trash, than what does that make a person who kills his friends? _

_But you know what? We all are some degree of screwed up in the shinobi world. When I look at Sasuke, I know he represents all of us; he's us unfiltered and unrestrained, acting on raw emotion. I know how that feels: to have nothing but hatred and anger pulling the strings of your body. There are no thoughts, hopes, fears or memories, even of the things that brought you to the edge and made you implode. _

_Ahhh, damn, everything has gotten so complicated! _

Naruto woke up straddling a warm body. His left arm was elbow deep in a hot, pulsating stomach. The warm spurting blood and the muscles squirming around his fingers made him nauseous.

"Naruto," said his victim. For the first time in years Naruto saw lucidity in those eyes. "Don't."

* * *

Lily Luna Potter sat in a chair by Naruto's bed, swinging her feet back and forth. She had given herself the job of Naruto's personal nurse, though there wasn't much to do but stare at his sleeping figure. Unlike the others, Naruto was clean and uninjured, having been in the safety of the kitchen and the house elves when the wolves and the shinobi attacked. Still, she would slip out of her chair and check the progress of the memory vial, and she did it so often enough that it seemed like there was no progress at all.

Jill and Madam Pomfrey were treating Scorpius, Gerry, George and Anne, none of whom had even stirred since they had arrived. The miracle that was the Room of Requirement transformed itself into a large hospital ward, equipped with everything from potions to cure baldness (Jill, finding it, laughed at the pure absurdity of it all) to tools that helped grow internal organs. Madam Pomfrey had muttered at one point, "It's better equipped than the Hospital Wing."

Naruto lay still as a stone on his bed, and only the slight movement of his chest told his caretakers that he was still alive. Lily watched him intently, as if she could will him awake. If he woke up, she reasoned to herself, he would know what to do, being one of them. He'd be able to fight them on equal grounds, and he'd save them all. He just needed to wake up before it was too late.

Sighing, Lily glanced at her brothers and cousins with almost a resigned interest as they huddled over a large map of the Hogwarts ground. They were speaking rapidly, anxiously, excitedly even, as they tried to pinpoint all the location of the barrier seals. Professor Slughorn stood by them glumly; the shock hadn't left his aged face and he seemed infinitely older. Once in a while he suggested something, a charm, a potion or knowledge of the grounds, but with each word he spoke he seemed to become gloomier.

Indeed, Potion Master Horace Slughorn felt his heart get heavier and his stomach turn anxiously, as if he were participating in some clandestine activity. In the back of his mind, he knew that for every second passed, every word he spoke, and every idea he contributed, he was expediting the demise of his students, both in front of him and those still clutches of their invaders. The memories of two former wars made his old eyes water, and he sighed, lamenting their misfortune,_ his_ misfortune particularly, as he had thought the chance of him becoming involved in more fighting and hostilities, in _another_ war, was next to none. He did not want to outlive more of his students.

He looked over at Naruto and Lily, and decided it was time for him to check the memory vial. He walked to the bed slowly, and smiled when Lily perked up and watched him with large, expecting eyes, reminding him of a meerkat. Her round brown eyes did not even blink as they watched him check the vial. "You can see it's getting less and less as time passes," the old professor told her with an approving nod, "At this rate, it won't be long until the potion's effect is completed."

"And he'll wake up?" she asked wistfully.

"That's the hope anyways," Slughorn sighed. He glanced at his older students scheming over the map and frowned sadly. "I am too old for this, and they are too young."

Lily looked at Slughorn curiously. He seemed so sad to her, so burdened, wearing an expression that she had seen before on her father, who would never tell her why he looked so upset. She suddenly felt the need to comfort the old professor, as she could have comforted her father had she the chance. "I don't think so," she said finally, trying to sound as emphatic as possible. "I mean, we've survived this far and we escaped. You should have seen us in the dungeon professor—we were brilliant." She wasn't quite sure if that was comforting, so she smiled at him, encouragingly.

"I don't doubt that," answered Slughorn with a grim smile, "You Potters and Weasleys are always so capable. But, you are not invincible, and these people, these _shinobi_, Ms. Potter, are not your average wizards. They're not even your average criminal."

Lily pouted slightly, and insisted, in her childish way, "'Well, it'd be stupider not to do anything right? We can't just sit here and wait for people to save us, Professor, then we'd be waiting forever and who knows what they'll do to people in the Great Hall. And just sitting here safely—that'd be just cowardice, don't you think? I'd feel horrible if I had to do that. Besides, even if you're too old and we're too young, we can do lots because maybe they won't be expecting us too."

Slughorn eyed Lily with mild surprise, and then grinned sadly at her. He summoned a chair and slowly sat down, exhaling sharply when he put a bit too much pressure on his left hip. With a resigned sigh he continued, "I wish there was more I could do."

"I think you've already done a lot, professor," reassured Lily with a bright smile, "You've been super helpful with the veritaserum and all. And you know all about the memory potion!"

Slughorn beamed at her, "You're quite like your namesake you know, your grandmother Lily. I was very fond of her."

Lily brightened, but her reply was drowned out by a loud high pitched noise that sounded like nails on chalkboard. She trembled, grimaced and clutched her ears.

Everyone else in the room froze momentarily, and covered their ears as the sound became harsher and harsher. Then it suddenly stopped, as fast as it came, and the silence fell again. They looked around, alarmed and bewildered.

"What was—" James began, but a loud boom cut him off.

"Sound like something big fell…" Hugo said quietly.

"What's going on?" said Jill fearfully.

Then the high pitched noise came back, but it toned itself down in to a lower pitched humming, which then turned into coherent, audible words, conveying a horrific message in a monstrous voice: "We have 675 children with us. If you want this number to remain unchanged, bring us Uzumaki Naruto. You have thirty minutes."

* * *

"Naruto. Don't."

Those words came from the bloody mouth of the last Uchiha, at least the last_ naturally_ living Uchiha. It was a sincere request, borne from that rare moment of lucidity when the darkness that created the blood-eyed demon abated, and sanity came through.

It startled Naruto, because at that point, he was convinced _that_ Sasuke was gone forever.

"What…?"

"Don't."

Anger flared up in Naruto, and any sympathy Naruto could have had was eaten up by that fire. "Don't?" he growled, "Don't _what_?"

Was he begging? Was _the _Uchiha Sasuke begging to be spared? After all he's done? Naruto's anger stirred more violently at the thought.

But it was selfish anger he was feeling. He wasn't angry because he believed that Sasuke didn't deserve to beg and didn't deserve to be spared—if there was anyone in the world who would spare Sasuke, it was him, _only him_. No, what he was feeling was the bitter feelings of remorse, laced with sentimental indignation. Why now? _Why now?_ Naruto had never wanted to come to this. He had screamed, begged, cried for Sasuke to regain some sense, to give him a reason to not to do this. But why now, when it was too late?

"Don't Stop."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at those words, and all that anger then melted into sorrow.

"What?" he said again. This time his voice was confused, vulnerable and full of pain. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, all the while he was screaming at the back of his head 'Why are you speaking now? It's too late, asshole…too late…'

Sasuke's impassive face seemed almost peaceful, even with the blood that flowed from his eyes and stained his lips. Naruto knew he had very little chakra left.

"You. Hesitated."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. " He coughed. "Moron. I should be dead already. Can't…do anything right…"

"You idiot! You're seconds away from death and you're still trying to insult me!"

"I can…'cause…I'm still alive."

Naruto frowned, deeply confused.

"Anything…that happens from here, Naruto." Sasuke looked into Naruto eyes but there was no emotion there, not even hatred. "It's all your fault. Everything."

"_We have 675 children with us now. If you want this number to remain unchanged, bring us Uzumaki Naruto. You have thirty minutes."_

Startled, Naruto jumped up quickly and looked around. He became vaguely aware of a reality happening elsewhere.

Sasuke started to cough. Naruto looked at him and felt a stab of pain at the pitiful sight of a dying Uchiha.

Catching his breath, Sasuke continued in a raw, raspy voice, "You see. You'll kill as much as I do. Heroes can be murderers too. You just have other people die for you."

Naruto scowled and turned away, not that the sight was better. He felt sick at the sight of the bodies sprawled all around them.

But something wasn't right; this memory…it was messed up. It didn't happen like this, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what was out of place. He cursed violently—he was exactly where he started! Why couldn't he remember? What was wrong with him?

He had wanted to know if he had killed Sasuke, and by the way this memory was turning out…it seemed like he might have. No no…that wasn't right either; there was something else to it. Yes, he remembered now—the fight, the second fight, the dead, and the chakra that burned even into the very fabric of reality.

Then there was horror, anger, and such sorrow! So many deaths, all because of him! And the gratification of the most desperate and cowardly wish, a plea made in a rare moment of fear and self pity: "I want to escape."

"_We have 675 children with us now. If you want this number to remain unchanged, bring us Uzumaki Naruto. You have thirty minutes."_

He grimaced: that voice again, from a place he barely remembered. Whatever it was, someone wanted him and they were going to kill children to get him. If he only knew where it was coming from!

"Are you going to let them die for you again? Like everyone else has?"

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto shouted fiercely, turning to the dying Uchiha again, "Don't say another word!"

"Your morality was always more important than other people, Naruto."

"I'm warning you…"

"Naruto, the hero, the chosen one, stepping on the—"

"Sasuke—"

"Then _don't stop_, Naruto. Because you did. So…everything that has happened, that will happen, is your fault. So next time, finish it."

No. Naruto realized none of it happened like this. Everything was wrong.

A cold laugh. "Yes, everything _is_ wrong."

Stunned, Naruto looked down at Sasuke, who was now propped up on his elbows, grinning maniacally at him.

"What is this?" asked Naruto, "How did you know what I was thinking? Wait—is this your genjutsu?"

"No." Sasuke shrugged. "Not mine."

"Madara's then?

"Nope."

"Sasuke…"

"— It's yours."

Naruto understood then: it was his fault, and guilt was a powerful thing.

Then Naruto blinked, and he felt the world shift in a vicious rush of wind. When his eyes opened again, he was met with a sight Kakashi-sensei drenched in blood, supporting a heavily injured Sakura. All around them on field were the dead soldiers. The smell of rotting flesh and old blood filled his nostrils, and he could have thrown up on the spot.

"He did this to spite you," said Kakashi, his one eyes set intently, even accusingly on Naruto. No, he knew he was just imagining that. Kakashi-sensei would never do that. "Not all of them are dead, though they would be better off so."

"Sakura-chan? Is she alright?" He rushed to her side, though really there was nothing he could do.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura and said, at length, "He knew what would hurt you the most, Naruto."

* * *

A charged silence followed the awful announcement. For several moments no one said anything, stunned by sheer horror of what that message entailed.

"So they've resorted to this…" Slughorn's muttered finally, his voice trembling.

"No," Rose breathed, shaking her head, "They can't…"

"What do we do?" asked Hugo, "We can't let that happen!"

"We also can't hand Naruto to them," added James.

Jill, frowning uneasily, lifted her head a little and said, "Why can't we?"

James turned and looked at her, aghast; his eyes were wide with disbelief, as he couldn't understand what would possess her to ask such a question. His lips curled with indignation.

"What are you saying?" he barked, "That we just hand him over to them?"

Jill swiveled her chair forward to face James, her expression assuming a fierce defiance, which was such a novelty on a usually mild mannered person that every seemed surprised, especially James. "And what are _you_ saying?" she asked sharply, "That we let them kill innocent students to protect Naruto?"

"W-Well no but—" James sputtered angrily, "We—no! We can't give them Naruto. You heard the headmaster—it's game over if we do!"

"But we don't know that for sure!" Jill shot back sternly, "But we know for sure now our classmates will die. OUR classmates James, OUR friends, if you haven't forgotten! We can stop it. Let them take Nat—Naruto, let his people worry about him."

"Some Gryffindor you are," James snarled, "At the first sign of threat you want to surrender!"

"This has nothing to do with being a Gryffindor," Jill cried furiously, "It's not like they want to kill him, but they will most certainly kill the students if they don't find him."

"We don't know that they won't kill Naruto…" said Hugo uncertainly, "It's likely they won't, but…I'm not willing to bet on it."

"And you're forgetting something Jill," said Rose solemnly, "They're not going to leave even if they get to Naruto."

"But they won't kill us either."

James let out an incredulous snort. "Oh, that's just…" he trailed off, shaking his head, at a loss for words. He glared at Jill and shouted furiously, "Cowardly! Just cowardly! How can you even _think _about turning in a friend? _Especially_ to the likes of them!"

"_You _can get yourself killed defending your morals," said Jill, icily, "But I don't want you to make the decision for the kids in the hall."

"He's our friend, Jill, remember that? We played exploding snaps together! YOU doted on him when we first met him! You were so into that big sister act that it annoyed the rest of us! Just a day ago we were drinking butterbeer together at the Three Broomstick! How can you even think—"

"Because they're going to kill innocent students!" shouted Jill, desperately, tears in her eyes, "They're going to kill our classmates! But Naruto is…is one of _them_!"

"So what?" Al interjected hotly, "Now because he's a shinobi we're not his friends anymore?"

"Stop twisting my words!" she snapped, "You know I'm right! He's not the person that we thought we knew. You know he's not. We don't even really know him, the _real_ him—I mean, we just learned his real name. How do we know what he'll be like when he regains his memories? What if he is one their side? And-and they think we're holding him captive? I don't want to take that risk or make that sacrifice, James. We need to protect our own; we need to protect the students."

"We need to protect the Wizarding World!" James snapped, "The entire world will be in danger if we give him up!"

"Oh you love this James don't you," cried out Jill, throwing her hands up, "Having to make this decision to save the world! Like being a hero much?"

James was so shocked and offended by the accusation that he could only stare at her, his mouth ajar with angry words he couldn't verbalize. Lily spoke up furiously in her brother's defense, "That's not fair Jill! You shouldn't say stuff like that!"

Jill looked surprised to be admonished by the second year, but she did not seem apologetic. She looked at James in the eye and asked, "When this is all over James, and if we survive, will you be okay with letting someone in the Great Hall die? Knowing that you could have saved them?"

James held Jill's intense gaze, but he did not respond.

"Let me remind you," Madame Pomfrey interrupted darkly, "Ten minutes have passed. And Ms. Shelser is right, Mr. Potter. Despite what the headmaster said, I don't want to pay with the lives of the students for protecting Naruto."

"No we'll be paying the fate of the rest of the Wizarding world instead," muttered James bitterly,

"Well," Madam Pomfrey began, angrily, "Mr. Potter, listen here—"

But James would not listen. He glared at Jill and insisted, "He can't be on their side. You heard Professor Veralong, he can't—"

"How do we know that what the Headmaster said was right?" Jill cut in impatiently, "Even he said he's not the best seer and that he sees possibilities."

"You're willing to take the chance?" asked Al, "With everything we've seen, you're really going to take that chance? 'Cause he's been right so far."

"She's not being unreasonable," said Rose quickly, ignoring the betrayed look that James was giving her as she spoke, "She's right: we can't let them kill our classmates. We've got to do something about it, even if it isn't giving them Naruto."

"Thank you Rose," Jill said pointedly.

James deflated a bit, and released a long, troubled sigh and messaged his forehead. "Do you think I want them to kill students? Of course not! But what are we going to do? What can we do? Give them a fake Naruto?"

Rose looked at James with a meaningful frown, "Well…I mean…that's an idea…"

Horrified, Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, "Offer up someone else as Naruto? It'll mean death for that person!"

"It would work," mumbled Al thoughtfully, "I mean, just have to fool them long enough so that we can release the barriers and have a chance of escape. We can use a Polyjuice potion."

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to protest, but her words stopped by a chorus of shrill cries and blood curdling screams erupted all around them. Their faces blanched at the sound.

"No!" Jill cried frantically, "They can't have! We have more time! Thirty minutes shouldn't be up yet!"

"It isn't," Pomfrey said as everyone turned to her for confirmation.

They could now hear several of the wolves barking, whining and growling over the rising volume of the screams. Howls suddenly pierced the air, and the floor underneath them trembled.

"What's going on?" Al shouted above the noise.

Then with a loud 'pop', little Nellie appeared in the room again, face glowing with an excited smile.

"Masters!" she squeaked happily, "Masters! Something amazing has happened! The ghosts are here! Peeves, Bloody Baron, Gray Lady! And so are other wizards! Fighting!"

They stared at the small elf in disbelief, trying to grasp this sudden and incredible change of luck.

"Other wizards?" said Rose, "Did the aurors find a way in?"

"Nellie thinks they are professors! But Nellie is not sure…Nellie and others like Nellie only saw little bit!"

James sprinted towards Nellie and demanded, "Take me there Nellie!"

"Me too!" said Al, rushing forward, who was followed immediately by Rose and Hugo.

"I wanna come!" Lily cried, running after them.

"You two stay!" James shouted, pointing at Lily and Hugo, earning angry cries from the both of them.

"No way!" Hugo cried, "Why do we have to?"

"It's because we're the youngest, isn't it?" Lily asked spitefully.

Rose smiled sympathetically and said, "You guys stay here and watch Naruto! If something happens to us, it'll be your job to make sure he's safe!"

With that, before Jill, Madam Pomfrey, Lily, Hugo or Slughorn could get in another word, Nellie popped the three of them away.

* * *

The portkey brought the shinobi and the wizards to their first stop: India, specifically a bustling port town called Tuticorin. The Japanese experts had explained that because of the instability of Japan's magical fields, they were hesitant to create a portkey that travelled as far as the British Isles. They apologized profusely for the short layover, especially to Kakashi, who merely shrugged them away.

A short Indian witch then explained to the British party and the shinobi: "Tuticorin has the largest portkey terminal after Mumbai. We could have gone to Mumbai, but we would able to keep a lower profile here. We are primed to leave in two hours, so please do not wander far."

The Indian Party immediately sent out word to their Ministry. They were to alert all the magical ministries, especially to the Ministry of Magic in London, of the new dangers and to prepare for conflict. Kingsley specifically asked for aurors to get to Hogwarts immediately to either install guards or assess the situation if the school had already been infiltrated.

_Mount an offense_, was his grim message, _and stand on your guard. We are being invaded_.

Unfortunately, in the two hour period, there was nothing much they could do.

"More waiting…" Ron mumbled to Harry and Hermione, "You'd think the world wasn't at stake with all this waiting…"

Hermione nodded in agreement, but she didn't find it as upsetting as her husband for she had always wanted to visit India, a land of great culture imbued with ancient magic. The native witches and wizards were even a more colorful and eccentric bunch compared to their British counterparts, though in a way that muggle Indians didn't find too strange. Like Japan, the mysticism and superstition that still existed in India acted as a cover for the magical community and enabled them to move around a little more freedom, although this stretch of road where the terminal was located was, assured their Indian host, a muggle-free area.

The shinobi looked terribly out of place, however, especially the one-eyed Kakashi and the covered up Shino, partly due to their attires that were so unsuited for India's sweltering heat. People who saw Hinata seemed curious, but it was a passing interest to most. They seemed to conclude that she was blind.

"Confounding charms on snakes and such," someone was explaining to Patrick of the USA group nearby. The Americans were going back to Washington D.C., where the Magical government ruled along with the muggle one. Their layover was only half an hour. Patrick, the highest ranking member of the present Americans as the President was still unconscious, had already offered Kingsley all the manpower he needed to fight off the shinobi, as well as political support in this coming conflict.

Hermione caught sight of Sakura, who looking around with unveiled amazement at the foreign scene before her. The expression on the young's girl face was of childish wonder, and she was so taken in by her environment that Kakashi had to call her name twice to get her attention.

Curious, Hermione looked at the other shinobi, who responded to their new environment in different but all amusing ways. Hinata smiled pleasantly at everything, and once in a while showed marked interest in the booths that sold tinkling gold trinkets or colorful little toys (thereby surprising the owners who had thought her blind). Shino stood like a statue amongst the moving crowd, though the heat was making him perspire furiously and he seemed terribly uncomfortable.

What seemed to really amuse the shinobi as well as other non-native wizards was the sky traffic of majestically gliding flying carpets, carrying stately looking Indian wizards. The carpets were elaborate and splendid in design, each with its own quirk, statement and artistry. It was a magnificent aerial art show, and would have been quite wonderful if it didn't give the viewer such a bad neck ache.

Kiba and Akamaru attracted a lot of attention from the people, especially young kids who came to fearlessly pet the giant dog.

One passing Indian witch asked Kiba, disapprovingly, "Did you cast an enlargement charm on your dog?"

Kiba, who had no idea what an enlargement charm was, shrugged and glanced at Teddy Lupin who was standing nearby, watching the scene with mild amusement.

"Don't think so, ma'am," said Teddy.

The witch looked surprised and replied, "It is dangerous to have a dog that large in such populated area."

Kiba snorted. "Akamaru is gentle unless you provoke him, and he's not stupid enough to be provoked by idiots."

The witch looked at him oddly, and Kiba realize that even though he could understand her (thanks to the necklaces), she could not understand her. Teddy, also realizing, translated Kiba's comment, word for word. The witch suddenly turned red and nearly stomped away. Kiba laughed.

"I don't think these people have fully realized who they really are…" said Harry, laughing at the innocent curiosity with which the natives regarded the foreigners.

"It'd be pandemonium if they knew," said Hermione, smiling.

Ino had joined Hinata in looking at the trinket booths, while constantly looking at Kakashi and Uzuki just in case they might get in trouble for being negligent, while Temari pretended not to be interested. The portly Chouji was eying the food vendors, though the presence of the second in command, the ever so serious looking Shikamaru, kept him in his place. The scarred nose man, Iruka, stood diligently by Kakashi, but he looked at everything with great amusement and seemed itching to explore. Sai's comely appearance had earned admirers of the passing Indians, though he did not seem to notice. Instead, he leaned against a wall and was sketching furiously in book with brush and ink.

"Didn't know shinobi could be artists…" mumbled Ron, "Surprising, isn't it?"

"Why would it be?" said Hermione pointedly, "Shinobi is a job, Ron. I'm sure you being an auror do not mean you can't play quidditch."

"I have a feeling for some the distinction might be a little blurry," mumbled Harry, and Ron nodded eagerly in agreement. Harry, spotting Sakura coming towards them, nodded at Hermione, his eyes looking past her. Hermione turned around.

"Hello, Hermione-san," she greeted pleasantly.

Hermione smiled and returned the greeting.

"May I speak to you about something Hermione-san?"

"Of course," Hermione said, "What is it?"

She glanced at Harry, who nodded knowingly and turned away, pretending to be in deep conversation with Ron. However, Hermione knew that he was listening in—the former hero of Hogwarts was very good at casual eavesdropping.

"Kakashi-sensei told me to coordinate with you to set up a medic team," said Sakura, "You must have field doctors in your country."

"Yes we do," said Hermione, "And I will help you do that, it's a great idea. I assume you will lead the team for the shinobi then?"

"Yes, but I am the highest ranked certified medic-nin here," said Sakura with a hint of pride in her voice, "The others have their specific mission."

"You want to recruit medi-witches and wizards?"

"Yes, but since I do not know the way medicine is practiced here, I'd like assistance. Otherwise I am very skilled in emergency care and triaging."

"I don't doubt that," muttered Hermione, almost sullenly, "We will give you full participation, Sakura."

Sakura bowed slightly as she said her thanks, and she lingered in place for several seconds, eying Hermione expectantly. When the older witch said nothing in return, Sakura looked a bit disappointed, though it only showed for an instant on her face, and she turned to leave.

Hermione realized that Sakura had wanted to continue their earlier conversation. When she called her name, Sakura turned back to her almost immediately, her face brightened and hopeful.

"Yes, Hermione-san?" Even her voice seemed a pitch higher.

"About what we talked about before," continued Hermione with a kind, motherly smile. "I was thinking about it…and I've come to realize Peace shouldn't be a goal."

Sakura seemed shocked by this. "Why not?"

Hermione walked closer to her, leaning in slightly, as if she was about to impart some secret. "Well, I mean, peace is such an abstract and vague concept, Sakura. It's deceptively simple. In reality, no one knows how to achieve it, or what to do with it when we believe we have achieved some degree of peace, if at all."

"But, why shouldn't be strive for it anyways? Isn't some degree of it better than none?"

"Of course," said Hermione quickly, "What I mean is—if you fight with the goal of peace in mind, the act is not only hypocritical, but dangerous as well. Peace can become forced, and in that way we only get a false peace, a veneer of stability while there is much evil, instability and chaos underneath. What ends up happening is people becomes deceived into contentment while the world festers and become worse than ever."

"Then what should be our goal, if not peace?"

"Well, peace comes about when things are fair and right in the world, right? It is an end product of a world working right, I suppose, though that sounds very elementary. At least it should come about in that way. Perhaps, trying to level inequities and protecting the rights of all men and women and creatures in this world." Hermione nodded, satisfied with her own words. "If you are too preoccupied with peace, you can create more chaos in order to achieve it—then what would be the point or value of that 'peace' if it were earned on sufferings of those you are supposed to protect?"

Sakura looked doubtful. "But sometimes we are forced to fight for it."

"Oh yes, I'm not saying we are not supposed to fight to protect justice and equality." Hermione paused, trying to think of a better way to explain what she wanted to say. "Take, for example, two groups of people who are always warring and bringing chaos to the land. If I decided to instill peace by either killing off one or both groups, what kind of peace would that be?"

Sakura considered the scenario carefully and said, "So, you mean the ends don't justify the means?"

"Well…" Hermione continued with a shrug, "Yes, I suppose, but more than justification. The end becomes worthless because of the means. I do admit it is a little idealistic."

Sakura nodded, looking even deeper in thought. She looked up at Hermione with determined eyes and asked, "Then does that mean your world hasn't achieve peace, either?"

"You mean the Wizarding world?" Hermione laughed. "No way. It's better now you see. Used to be so much worse. We got to where we are now by fighting fiercely and bravely for our rights. But there is so much more to fight for. So much more. "

"So it'll never end?"

Hermione was taken aback by that question and by the bitterness that tinged it.

"Maybe," Hermione answered carefully, "But that is no reason to stop fighting, if that is what you are thinking. You can't feel overwhelmed and give up."

"Oh no," said Sakura quickly, shaking her head, "I can't even think that—stop fighting and giving up. No way! I've been around Naruto too long for that." She looked around at her comrades sadly, "We all have. Besides, he'll never allow me to give up."

"He sounds like a wonderful person."

Sakura smiled, and almost seemed excited, "You have no idea, Hermione-san. He's amazing! He's the reason we're all doing this. He wants to achieve peace, Hermione-san. He told me he wants to break the cycle of hatred and bring real peace."

"Hm…the cycle of hatred," mused Hermione, "It's a great goal, almost philosophical. It sounds so very difficult though." Hermione was reminded of the way Harry had described this Naruto, who sounded like any carefree teenager, not one with lofty goals and carrying his world's burden on his shoulders. She looked back at Sakura and added gently, "And, I would also like to apologize, Sakura."

"Apologize? What for?"

"Because I judged your people unfairly. For having young soldiers. I still don't agree with it of course, but I'd be a hypocrite to completely denounce it. Sometimes, desperate times call for it, especially in a desperate world. You are all fighting to bring order to your war torn lands, and we can't stand on a moral pedestal and look down on your nations for that. You see, in our desperate times, we did the same."

"You had young soldiers?"

"No, not really; children were forced to become fighters—to become soldiers. I was seventeen when I fought in a war."

Sakura looked really shocked now, and even amused. "You, Hermione-san? Fought in a war?"

"Yes, believe it or not!" Hermione chuckled. "I was quite good, you know. But we were all doing it to protect our future. We were fighting for good, as trite as that may sound, for a better world not ruled by fear and prejudice."

"You won?"

"Yes, that war, we did."

"And you achieved what you wanted?"

"I'd like to think so, though we are not done. We're never done…"

Sakura frowned and said, "The shinobi world have had so many wars. This is our third great war. Yet, in each, we don't achieve much. Perhaps a treaty of peace or ceasefire between two nations that barely last and…" She trailed off and smiled sadly at Hermione, "I see now. Treaty of 'Peace'. A fake peace." She released heavy sigh. "No wonder. We achieved nothing in those wars, did we? Nothing lasting at least. And this war—"

"Isn't the same, is it?" asked Hermione, "From what I've seen and heard, it's sounds like a war for justice. These nations come together to fight for their futures, right? To fight against a veritable threat to the rights and well being of the citizens of your nations? Let me ask you, is it the first time that all five nations are working as one?"

Sakura thought about it and nodded, "Yes. As far as I know."

"Then it's already a different type of war," said Hermione kindly, "I don't doubt the results will be different from your other wars. Besides, this time you have someone like Naruto."

Sakura seemed encouraged at the name, and she smiled softly. "Yeah, we do. Thank you Hermione-san."

"Thank you too, Sakura. You are very thoughtful and perceptive, you know, and kind."

"You should thank Naruto for that," Sakura said, giggling, "He makes me think and he makes me kind." She paused and looked solemn again. "Naruto suffers so much for us. He takes on so many burdens. Sometimes I'm afraid this war would amount to nothing, and we'll just lose him."

"Then, you shouldn't let him take on the burdens alone," said Hermione wisely, glancing at Harry, who was speaking to Patrick and Ron not too far away, "Even if he is the only one who can do something in the end, just being there along the way makes all the difference."

Sakura grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I won't. Naruto won't be alone."

Sakura bowed and returned to Kakashi, her face glowing with an inspired smile. The masked shinobi noticed this new disposition and observed it with amusement and curiosity. He caught Hermione's eyes, and she could have sworn he smiled at her appreciatively. It was hard to tell with that mask, but his eyes seemed to be grateful. Hermione nodded at him.

She looked around and saw Sai furiously sketching, attempting to catch a moment of a street dancer nearby. Akamaru was laying on his back, enjoying the numerous hands scratching its enormous belly while Kiba looked on, irritated (and even possibly looking a little jealous). Teddy was trying to speak to Uzuki, who ignored him with her stony shinobi silence, which encouraged him even more. He was even changing his features to get an emotion out of her, but if Uzuki was moved to humor, she was certainly good at hiding it.

* * *

Nellie, bless her little soul, popped James, Al and Rose right in the middle of the chaos. As soon as their feet hit ground again, they were assaulted by cacophony of screams and the hot, putrid breaths of two giant wolves. Screaming, they scrambled backwards, waving their wands as they cast the first spell they could think of. The animals were able to evade their panicked, haphazard attacks and one of them pounced on James and pinned him under one heavy paw, fangs baring and going for the neck. Rose and Al were forced backwards as the other jumped between them and James. Nellie, who had climbed onto Al, squeaked and disapparated away, taking him with her. A panicked, confused Rose called out for them, shocked that they had left her, but the sound of James's scream and a familiar voice shouting "Reducto! Bombarda!" brought her back to the present. She caught sight of two jets of light, one red and the other hot white, hitting the pair of wolves, forcing them to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

The smoke began to thin, revealing a trembling James, struggling for breath and a pool of red collecting under his head. The sight of him blotted out everything else out of Rose's mind, and not even an inkling of curiosity existed about who had saved them. For several seconds she found herself forgetting to breathe.

Finally, she ran to his side, her own hands shaking over as she tried to her mind in order. James was trembling terribly and his quivering hand grasped his neck in an attempt to stem the endless blood. His eyes had become wide and his mouth was ajar with silent, pained gasps.

Rose's brilliant mind immediately know what was happening: either a major vein or artery was severed. Blood was leaving his system too fast, and if it didn't stop in the next minute, James was going to die. Rose froze at the though. Her vision bleared with warm tears at the sight of her suffering cousin. She could do nothing but stare, uselessly shaking, her mouth agape at the horror she was being presented with, a reality she could not fully comprehend. Her frantic mind cried out for help, understanding everything yet knowing nothing. Somewhere in that brilliant chaotic mind, there was a memorized procedure for neck wounds that she had learned from years of obsessive reading, but it was lost in the swirl of panicked thoughts.

James Sirius Potter would have bled to death in the next minute if it weren't for Neville Longbottom who seemed to come out of nowhere, pushing Rose out of the way, pulling James's hands from his neck and pressing his fingers on the on the gaping wound to slow down the bleeding.

Rose, although shocked by the sight of Neville Longbottom, had regained her senses. She looked up Neville, who looked a horrible, bloody mess with his swollen cheeks and cut lips, and started to sob.

"Not now Rose!" Neville snapped at her, "Keep yourself together!"

Rose nodded and quickly wiped her tears away. Her shoulders were scrunched up with tension but her trembling had subdued. "Wha-what do I do?"

A sudden snap near them caught Rose's attention, and she looked up. Just a few paces from them, a tall Slytherin girl had transfigured a large piece of wood into an impressive sized boa, which quickly wrapped itself around an unsuspecting shinobi and twisted him as if he were merely a towel. Rose stared with her mouth ajar, terrified yet impressed not only by the skill of one of her peers, but also by the ease with which the Slytherin girl had conducted the killing. When she turned to them, Rose recognized her immediately—Theodosia Nott, the Slytherin Head Girl.

"Get down!" Theodosia shouted at them. Rose could only blink at her due the suddenness and the confusion, but Neville put an arm around her neck and pushed her head down, shielding himself and Rose from a fiery spell that met dozens of ice spikes headed their way.

Just then, they heard a faint pop, and Al was back again, his one hand grasping Nellie's stick thin arms. He looked angry, but his expression quickly changed to terror when he saw them. Still holding onto Nellie, he ran towards them, pulling poor Nellie with him like ragdoll, and knelt by his brother's side. Theodosia joined them, her eyes widening a bit when she recognized Rose and the Potter brothers.

"What happened?" he demanded, "James? James!"

"He's losing blood," Neville explained quickly, "We need to close up this wound or he'll die."

Al looked up at Neville in shock. Die? His ever so healthy, indomitable brother, die? No. This wasn't happening. Just a week ago he led his team to victory over the Ravenclaws, and he was so strong then, so invincible, so young, and so far from death.

"We need to get him back to the Room to Pomfrey," he said, swallowing his fears, "Nellie!"

Nellie, sniffling and crying from fear, nodded. She took hold of James, and Rose, Neville, Theodosia and Al grabbed a piece of the potato sack dress and disapparated away.

Hugo was pacing the length of the Room, anxious. There was something going on in the Great Hall, something horrible. There was no way he could stay here and sit still! His anger flared at James and Rose for making him stay, for treating him like he was someone so weak! Hadn't it been Lim and him who got them out of the last bind? Besides, they shouldn't have gone down so unprepared like that. Hugo witnessed firsthand what these people could do when he was in the Great Hall, and it was more than setting giant wolves on their targets.

As he was marching towards Lily's and Naruto's bed, a faint pop materialized a group of people into the room. He recognized with great surprise Neville Longbottom, their herbology professor, but he jumped, stunned, when he saw that he, the Slytherin Head Girl Theodosia Nott and Al was supporting a trembling, pale James whose neck was an explosion of scarlet.

Lily screamed her brother's name and rushed to him, abandoning her post as Naruto's guard and nurse. Hugo watched all this, nearly frozen, unsure of what to do as Jill and Slughorn helped Neville get James onto a bed while Madam Pomfrey applied pressure on the neck wound. Rose pulled a nearly hysterical Lily away from the bed.

The old nurse worked quickly, summoning bandages, potions, elixirs, and finally was able to seal the wound so the bleeding stop. James was terribly pallid however, and sweat glistened on his face.

"He's cold," said Jill, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, he's gone into shock from the blood loss," said Madam Pomfrey, "But he'll be okay now. Raise his feet!" Neville magicked the end of the bed to elevate, putting James's feet above his head. "I have anti-shock elixirs and blood replenishing potions. He's very lucky you were able to bring him here."

"He'll be okay?" asked Lily in a frightened, high pitched voice, "Will he?"

"Yes, dear, he will," Pomfrey answered quickly as she administered the medicines, forcing them down James's throat.

Hugo finally walked closer to the bed, grimacing at the sight of James's ashened face. He suddenly felt guilty for being so angry moments ago.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A wolf got him," Rose answered, her voice quivering, "It was too fast and…I…" She bit her lips and shook her head. She had lost her composure down there, Rose realized, and that nearly cost her James's life. As Pomfrey worked on James, everyone fell into a grim, tense silence. As James became stabilized, Pomfrey let out a sigh and nodded to them, wiping her blood stained hands on a towel. The previous tension lifted a little at this point, enough for Slughorn to turn the attention on their newest members, Neville Longbottom and Theodosia Nott.

"How did you escape?" asked an astonished Slughorn. Theodosia glanced at Neville, urging him to talk.

"Well," Neville begin, sighing, "I didn't, at first. I tried to fight back, but they got me, as you can see." He let out a humorless chuckle, motioning to his cut lips, bruised eyes and swelling cheeks. "They threw me in a corner with other professors that tried to defend themselves, and I blacked out, but that was a good thing you see. When I came around, they were focused on something else so they didn't notice me moving around in the corner. I had my wand still on me—it was before they took all the wands away. I cast a disillusionment charm on myself."

He paused, and looked around. "I thought to look for the Room, but when I learned you lot were taken somewhere, and I tried to find you all. But instead, I found the ghosts!"

"Ghosts?" said Rose in surprise, remembering now the noticeable lack of the specters earlier, "Where were they?"

"Up in one of the larger classrooms. All of them. See, they had rounded up all the Hogwarts ghosts, every one of them, and trapped them all in this strange circle created by these strips of paper with some Japanese characters written on them. Apparently, they were a little put off by the ghosts and were planning to exorcise them." He almost laughed.

"I see, that's why we didn't see any of the ghosts before," said Al, reflectively, "But there were so many of them in the Great Hall just now."

Neville nodded. "I set them all free of course. Then I snuck around the castle, and was able to get to some of the professors and older students free—like Theo here." He nodded at Theodosia, who nodded back silently. "There's about fifteen of us, plus the ghosts. After I heard them all running for the seventh floor, and catching some of their conversations about escape, we deduced that you all were headed to the Room of Requirement. And from the angry faces I saw, and the lack of dead bodies and the like, I figure you all made it into the Room. Of course, it made it hard for us to get there since they have the seventh floor under constant surveillance."

He paused, looking solemn. "Still, we meant to join you, until that…announcement." He grimaced. "And this Naruto…"

"Is Nat…" mumbled Jill, frowning sadly, motioning to the unconscious Naruto, "That's his real name. He's one of them."

"Not like one of _them_," Lily quickly corrected, "He's a shinobi, but he's not on their side."

Theodosia looked at Naruto with interest. Neville nodded grimly. "Anyways. Then we decided we couldn't wait anymore and tried a full on offensive, hoping we could confuse them and give the kids the chance to escape. The plan was the get them all in here somehow."

"Somehow," Theodosia repeated, drily.

"Yes, of course," said Jill suddenly, "This room is perfect for a hideout. We could bring everyone in here and they can't get to us in here."

"Exactly," said Neville, "Right now, the other fifteen people and the ghosts are rounding as many students as they can to get to the seventh floor. But…" He turned his attention to Nellie, "If we can get more house elves to help us, we can just pop them in here."

"They're all going to be headed towards a House dorm, whichever is the nearest," Theodosia put in solemnly, "We can have the house elves go there and see if they can pick anyone up."

"Of course," said Neville, "Pretty much search a rescue at this point."

"Well then get to it!" cried Madam Pomfrey, "Hurry up! Get more of the house elves to help us! Get the students in here before any of them gets killed!"

Nellie, who had been crouching by Al the entire time, finally spoke up, "Nellie can do this! Nellie can! Will bring back more elves." She immediately popped away.

"Good," said Neville, "There's a way out of here from this room—a passage to the Hog's Head. If we can ask really hard for—"

"One more thing Professor," Rose piped in grimly.

"None of that here, Rose," said Neville good-naturedly, "We're not in a classroom."

"Yes, sorry, Neville," Rose said quickly, "But, the thing is—we might not be able to get actually get outsdie. You see, they have this barrier surrounding the school."

Neville frowned. "Barrier?"

Rose sighed heavily, and related to him everything they knew, from their escapade for the veritaserum, their hostage, the Headmaster's last message, to Nat really being Naruto and a shinobi, to finally, most importantly, the Barrier cast around the castle. Both Neville and Theodosia looked considerably impressed.

"So no one can go out, or go in," added Hugo, "So they say. But there is a way to…get rid of it."

"It's set by these five paper _seals_, I suppose they are like charmed papers," continued Rose, "They're place in certain places around Hogwarts, and they have to be destroyed all at the same time for the barrier to go down."

"Then let's get to it," said Neville immediately, looking at them so intensely that they wondered how they could have ever seen Neville as mild mannered. Here was the first time that they realized they were talking to one of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts and the not soft-spoken Professor Longbottom.

* * *

Kingsley, Harry, Hermione and Ron were the first to arrive in the panicked main room of the Ministry of Magic by portkey. Aurors and officers surrounded them as others started to come appear in the hall. When the shinobi appeared, there was even a louder uproar which Kingsley promptly silenced. Angrily, the minister ordered everyone to remain calm and to await further orders.

He directed the shinobi, along with Harry, Hermione, Ron and several others to the upper floors of the facility where the Auror Department was located. A large team of aurors and officers were already busily running about. When they entered, Jarvis Abbot, deputy head, reported to them immediately, "Sir, Hogwarts has been taken. There's a strange magical force field isolating the grounds and the castle."

"Have you found a way in?" asked Kingsley.

"No sir. We are trying. We don't even know how to neutralize the field."

"You might leave that to us," Kakashi said, stepping up, "We might be able to figure out what kind of barrier technique they are using and neutralize it."

For the first time Jarvis Abbot let his attention shift to the shinobi, specifically to Kakashi who had come forward. Jarvis Abbot was struck by the strangeness and intimidating stature of this masked, silver haired man. It wasn't that Jarvis was considerably smaller or shorter than him. If one were to go by height and built, Jarvis was equal to Kakashi, if not a little bigger. But the air around this man screamed a certain danger, a certain readiness for combat that was far beyond Jarvis have ever experienced. The magic around him was so thick that Jarvis could not only sense it, but could feel it coming out in waves towards him, as if warning him to be cautious. In all honestly, he had no idea what the masked man actually said, which only heightened his apprehension.

"He can't understand you," the Minister informed Kakashi, "He doesn't have the necklace." He turned to Jarvis, eying him carefully, as if he knew what was going on in Jarvis's mind. "Get someone to cast a room wide translation charm, and to get more of those translation necklaces."

Jarvis nodded silently.

"Quickly," said the Minister gruffly, "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

It would go down in the history of Hogwarts as the day the house elves saved the day, for without their help and ability to apparate within Hogwarts hall, more than half the students in Hogwarts would have been gravely injured if not brutally murdered by their foreign invaders. The ghosts, taking advantage of their unwanted guests' almost hilarious fear of them, did everything in their power to hinder and distract the shinobi. However, the shinobi were smart and easy to adapt, and the ghosts soon lost their psychological edge over them, and the shinobi started casting some sort of warding charms with paper and hand signals.

But this was enough distraction for teams of wizards, witches and house elves to carry out search and rescue operations.

The Room of Requirement seemed to expand with every group of frightened, often injured students that were popped into the Room. More beds, medicine, equipments and seats appeared suddenly. A singular dire need for medical attention and safety intensified with each new student that appeared, and the strength of that need seemed to power the Room so much that it was changing and moving continuously, as if it had just awaken from an earlier stupor.

Madam Pomfrey had never been busier. The old woman had to sprint back and forth to take care of different students, who all needed her attention. Jill had her hands full, directing the newly arriving students and running around to get everyone situated. She also started taking head counts and wrote down names, as per Theodosia Nott's suggestion, and had to resort to a Dictation charm on her quill and paper because her hands were need for work. Lily, on her part, did her best to help, but she kept herself near her brother's bed, as well as keeping a sharp eye on Naruto.

In the madness that was that was taking place, Neville pulled Rose, Hugo, Al and Theodosia aside. About fifteen other people joined them, and Al recognized them as peers, usually older students and various professors. At a corner of the room away from all the chaos, Neville explained the barriers cast around Hogwarts to the new comers, whose already tired and dispirited faces became even more demoralized.

"To go this far," muttered Julian Gardener, the stocky Muggle Studies professor, shaking his head, "Why do they want Naruto so much?"

"It doesn't matter," Theodosia cut in brusquely, "The barrier needs to be destroyed or we'll be stuck here forever with them. And they're definitely not going to just let us be."

Neville agreed, and told him that they would split into five teams and go after each seal, and pull them off simultaneously.

"How would we do that?" asked Hugo, "It sounds like we are supposed to be as precise as possible, but how would we communicate with each other?"

"A walkie-talkie or a mobile would be awfully useful right now…" Al muttered. When he saw odd looks some of them were giving him he quickly added, "They're forms of muggle communication."

"We might not have those," said Neville, "But we've got Spreginsto charm."

Rose's eyes widened in recognition. "Of course! That'll work perfectly!"

"What's the—" Flora Thomas, a tall sixth year Gryffindor started to ask, but Rose cut her off, answering, "It's a recently approved communication spell. I've never performed it myself, but I heard it's quite an advanced spell."

"I've done it a few times," Neville said, "It can be tricky, but it's doable. I'll cast the spell on something each of you are wearing that you will not lose along the way, and connect them to each other. We'll be able to talk to each other while we're on the grounds, and coordinate destroying the seals once they're all found."

The group nodded anxiously, each searching for something the Spreginsto charm can connect to. All except Theodosia, who lifted her a little and said to Neville, "I won't be going. I'll stay here and help with the students."

Neville looked at Theodosia, frowning. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied confidently, "I think they'll need a lot of help here."

Rose looked at Theodosia, surprised and a slightly sad. She had seen Theodosia react marvelously in the Great Hall, and her skills would be useful on the barrier scroll hunt.

"Alright," muttered Neville, sounding a little disappointed, "Take care of them."

Theodosia nodded and left the group and headed towards the beds. Neville looked at the rest, and nodded at them. "Let's do this."

* * *

Note: Please expect a chapter in about two weeks!

THANKS FOR READING.


	16. Awakening

Telos

Note: So, I know said two weeks, and it's like what—a couple of months. I'm never ever going to ever predict how long until the next chapter. I'm sorry if you all are angry at me for breaking the 'two weeks' thing, honest—but life, crappy life, just happened. And, I was feeling meh with writing lately.

However, there is the chapter I think most people will be happy to see—just look at the name of the chapter! Haha.

Anyways, yeah. Sorry again. Hope you enjoy this. This chapter is really jumpy and choppy. Sorry if that bothers you.

* * *

Chapter 15: Awakening

Luna and Rolf Scamander were having tea in the drawing room. Dakshi Subramanium, their naturalist protégé, thought this picture was just so very wrong. Tea! Dakshi moaned to himself, agitated, they were having tea when just a ten minute walk away, history was in the making!

The parties from Japan had come through India on their way back to their own countries, and Dakshi could not understand why Luna and Rolf Scamander were still having tea! When Dakshi brought them the news, the two celebrated magizoologist/naturalist merely exchanged a knowing look, thanked him, and then went about enjoying their tea. It was so very _British_.

"I'm sure they don't need two naturalists in the way," muttered Rolf, scanning the day's paper, as if to make it even clearer that he was not interested.

Luna nodded in agreement, not even looking up from the book she was reading, "We'll just be a bother."

Dakshi had been amazed when they chose to work with the family of Romoras than to leave for Japan. (Who prioritizes Romoras over being part of an amazing historical event? The migrations were an annual thing!) He knew they were odd, especially Mrs. Scamander, but this was just ridiculous.

"But, aren't you even curious?" Dakshi asked desperately.

Luna looked up at Dakshi that with that familiar distant gaze, then answered slowly, "Not really."

"But Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley are your friends aren't they? Don't even want to know if they are okay? Sources are saying the shinobi _attacked_ them!"

Luna smiled. "Harry, Ron and Hermione were seventeen when they took on the horrors of an all out war. I trust that they can handle themselves in almost anything."

"Dakshi," began Rolf casually, "If you have time, can you go over the data for the distribution of female Gandaberundas and bring them to me?"

Frustrated, Dakshi nodded and left them. A short while after his departure, Luna looked at her husband. "Rolf."

"Yes, Luna?"

"I really do hope they are alright."

Rolf put down his papers and looked at Luna sympathetically. "Me too."

"Poor Harry," Luna sighed, "Always in the middle of everything."

"I hope they act quickly," Rolf muttered, "To prevent as much death as possible at Hogwarts."

"I do wish there was another way we could have done this…" Luna said sadly, "The poor students at Hogwarts. And that boy…poor dear. I hope he remembers soon."

"But it's been done, hasn't it?" said Rolf in a soft voice, "It's happening. "

Luna nodded and added, with a hint of amusement, "I never thought it would happen in our life time. Things are going to be changing for both worlds."

Rolf took a sip of her tea, and nodded: "I just hope both sides ready for it."

* * *

A large, detailed and three-dimensional map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area was suspended in air, about a few feet above the ground in the Field Tactics room. The miniaturized Hogwarts castle was situated in the middle, with the dense Forbidden Forest on one side, looking very unwelcoming even in its shrunken state. The small lake was dark and placid, and Quidditch Pitch was depressingly drab and empty.

The Minister, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a host of aurors were in the room, as well as the entire shinobi entourage. Kakashi's usual languid look was replaced by one of intense focus, and his dark eyes came alive with a certain cunning and intelligence. The rest of the shinobi stood behind him, alert, and looking on with grim curiosity. The aurors couldn't help but let their eyes travel towards their infamous guests, and some found it hard not to gape the entire time. Kingsley and Harry allowed them this lack of focus, knowing that it would do them well to have a bit of time to process their new situation and wear away the initial shock.

"Unfortunately we can't get a live feed," Jarvis Abbot told them bleakly, "Whatever shield they used keeps all types of magic out. But the area shown here is everything within their bubble."

"Hogsmeade escaped," Kingsley noted, "Have we got men there?"

"Yes we do sir."

"What are their numbers?" Kakashi asked, "Do we know?"

"No, er—" Jarvis Abbot hesitated for moment, wondering how the shinobi should be addressed. Was he a captain? A general? Jarvis Abbot supposed he was higher ranked than he was. He caught sight of the Minister, who nodded curtly at him. "—Sir." Kakashi didn't seem to notice the hesitation or the exchange, or at least he pretended he didn't.

"I think what more pressing," said Harry, "Is neutralizing the barrier. Have any ideas, Kakashi?"

Kakashi frowned slightly, and asked, "Has anyone tried to attack the barrier?"

"Yes, we have," Jarvis Abbot, "In many different ways, but—"

"—But it damaged whatever it was inside the barrier, and the barrier itself was completely untouched," Kakashi finished, without even looking at Abbot.

Jarvis Abbot nodded.

"That narrows it down to a few known techniques," said Iruka, the scar-nose man. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Anything else you've observed?"

"Other than the damage, no—nothing else except that no one get in any manner, physical or magical, and we can't establish any connection."

"I see," said Kakashi. He looked up at Harry. "I want Iruka and Uzuki to take a look at the barrier. Can you transport them to the boundary?"

"Yes, we can apparate them there." Harry looked over his shoulder at Teddy Lupin. "Teddy, take Iruka and Uzuki and apparate them to Hogsmeade."

"Yes sir," said Teddy with a bright smile, searching for Uzuki and Iruka. Harry might have just imagined it, but Uzuki seemed upset by Harry's choice. He supposed she remembered the nuisance Teddy was being just a few hours earlier.

"I want you two to analyze the barrier and report to me when you have figured out the technique," Kakashi told his two shinobi underlings. Iruka, the sweet faced man with the scar on his nose, and the purple-haired Uzuki, nodded seriously.

"This way sir and madam shinobi," Teddy said good naturedly, leading his new charges out the room.

When they had gone, Kakashi wasted no time to steer the topic to operations, "We need organize evacuation teams and offensive teams. Sakura, Team 8 and Temari will be part of the evacuation team from our side. Sakura is an accomplished medic nin, and she will need access to your medical units and personnel."

Kingsley glanced at Sakura with a flicker of doubt he couldn't help but feel. The girl was slight, though solidly built, and looked horribly out of place in the room with her pretty, youthful face and pink hair. Despite it all, Kingsley knew not to doubt her skills. He still remembered, with a bit of uneasiness, witnessing another young female shinobi mercilessly impale one of their attackers with what he recognized as a katana.

"And I will have the evacuation team organized as well," said Harry, "We have several on field healers on staff. Now, about the routes of escape—" Harry took out his wand it and waved it sharply in from of the holographic map, which conjured half a dozen or so arrows that pointed to various areas of the castle. He muttered a spell, and another map, this time and two dimensional layout of each of the Hogwarts floor appeared above the three dimensional map, also accompanied by red arrows. "These red arrows are passages leading out of the castle. Our best bet would be to take the children just out of the reach of Hogwarts anti-disapparation charm to get them out of there quickly. I'll have teams of people waiting around all the possible paths."

Kakashi was looking at the new maps with intense focus, committing as much as he could to memory.

"How many students are there?" asked Shikamaru.

"Students and staff together number over 600 people. And that's not including the house elves that also work there."

Kakashi looked up curiously at the term 'house elves' but didn't comment.

Harry continued, "My aurors will know the area by heart and all the possible routes."

Kakashi nodded, satisfied and to be frank, relieved. He was glad things were going as smooth as they were. In his experience, dealing with just one neighboring country was a delicate matter, and dealing with an entirely new world—well, that was just whole new level of hassle he usually did not like to get involved in. He supposed the urgency of their situation did help smooth away any possibility of a disagreement. There certainly was disagreement—he could definitely sense the tension brewing under the mask of emergency.

"The defensive team will actively engage the shinobi in combat," said Kakashi, looking at the maps again, "I hope you will lend us your most_ able_ fighters."

Harry wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid and insecure, but he thought he heard a hint of sarcasm around the words 'most able fighters'. It might have been the way Kakashi seemed to avoid eye contact when he said it or the slight pause before the world 'able'. He ignored whatever it might have implied and responded, a bit stiffly, "We will. Hogwarts is our territory and our inheritance. And our children are there. We will protect it with our lives."

Kakashi looked at Harry, his dark eyes alight with a new curiosity and, if Harry was reading the expression right, with approval. That was a tad surprising.

"I'm know you will," said Kakashi good-naturedly, "I don't doubt it. But you are not used to fighting shinobi, and I'm sorry—these shinobi are not the best match for newcomers to shinobi style of combat."

"Then give us a crash course," Harry urged impatiently, "Tell us their weaknesses. How we should attack? Where we should attack?"

Kakashi seemed to hesitate a little. After a brief glance at Shikamaru, he spoke: "An individual shinobi is unique. We have different weaknesses and strong points. However, from the reports I've gotten and from what I've observed, the one thing that disadvantages your fighters the most is speed. You are slow, and shinobi are fast."

Harry conceded to that with a nod. These shinobi were amazingly, blindingly fast._ Inhumanly fast. _The aurors would be killed before they knew what was happening. But there had to be a way to rectify that. Harry searched his mind for any spell that would level the field in terms of speed. Just then, an apprentice auror ran into the room and addressed Harry, "Sir. Your wife is here. She wants to see you. She said she has what you asked for."

The attention turned to Harry, and he smiled calmly at the auror, well aware of the questioning stares. "Thank you Heather. Please tell her to wait a bit, I'll be there."

"Yes sir."

As Heather the apprentice auror left the room, Harry looked Kakashi and said, "I have an idea about the speed problem. We can't move as fast the shinobi, but we can make them move as slow as we do. But now, something just arrived that would help us immensely."

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the Kyuubi, looking bitterly grim. It bothered the great demon because bitterly grim was a description Kyuubi rarely had the chance to use to apply to Naruto, but here was Naruto, being just that.

"What is it now?"

"I can hear them…" said Naruto quietly, "Hogwarts. The students."

"Really. I can't." That was a lie. He could hear everything Naruto could, and Naruto knew that. "Are they screaming and begging for mercy?"

Naruto blinked, unaffected by the nasty taunt in the demon's voice. "No, but they're scared." He answered earnestly.

"Hm."

Naruto frowned and suddenly cried out: "How do I break out of this? Why can't I wake up? I remember now, I remember _everything_." The emphasis on 'everything' was riddled with shame and guilt. The kyuubi understood, because he knew what had happened—he watched it happen: Naruto had run away. He ran away from Sasuke. Ran away from the war. But it was only for a split second, but a split second was all the universe needed to grant Uzumaki Naruto his wish, it seemed.

Kyuubi noticed it because it was an unfamiliar feeling—that overwhelming emotion of cowardly fear, wrenching guilt and hopelessness. It was different from other times he had felt Naruto's fear, guilt and sadness, because in those times a surging, bright and annoying optimism acted as the dam that kept those feelings from inundating the boy's psyche. Kyuubi recognized that it was what kept the boy sane and well, _essentially_ _good_, despite all those lonely, loveless years of abandonment and abuse. It was so inherently Naruto that its sudden absence alarmed the great demon.

At a crucial moment of utter weakness, that optimism and light was nowhere to be found, and Uzumaki Naruto fell. His mind broke, and he indulged in a moment of cowardice and deep guilt, and threw away the source of his pain instead of facing it, like he would usually do.

What intrigued the Kyuubi the most was how so brief a moment could come with such incredible results. It wasn't just the self-imposed amnesia that was born from that one-second breakdown, but an unconscious search for a place to escape to from the world giving him this pain, which, thanks to the Kyuubi's nearly endless chakra, ripped a whole in the Ancient Barrier and brought him into the Other World. At least that was Kyuubi's understanding. He wasn't quite so lucid either when everything happened.

And all that, just because Uzumaki Naruto became scared for a _brief moment_. _What a kid. And what willpower._

Kyuubi wondered with grim amusement what would happen if Uzumaki Naruto became seriously _angry_, anger of the deepest darkest kind. Even just for a split second.

"Maybe I am starting to wake up…" said Naruto, "'Cause I can hear stuff now, louder than before. I must be close now!"

When Naruto was serious, Kyuubi noticed, he was much better at logical thinking,

* * *

Ginny Potter was leaning against the wall, watching the fervor of the aurors pacing back and forth. She was holding a worn, old scroll in her hands and looking particularly anxious. When she saw Harry coming around the corner, she straightened up and walked up to meet him. She frowned in alarm at his soiled and rumpled clothes, and traces of dried blood and recently healed injuries. Despite their history and his occupation, she would never get used to it.

"You look like hell Harry," she told him as she pulled him into an embrace, "I'm so glad you're alright. When I heard the reports about the meeting I was…Is Ron and Hermione alright?"

"Yeah," said Harry, and broke away. He smiled at her sympathetically. "We were the lucky ones."

She handed him the scroll.

"Thanks."

"Harry, they have Hogwarts hostage don't they?"

Harry looked into his wife's eyes, full of apprehension. Neither of them dared to talk about the children. "Yes." He released a tired sigh. "I have to go now, Ginny. Tell Molly and Arthur we're alright and we're doing the best we can."

"Of course." Ginny nodded. "And Harry—"

"Yeah?"

"You'll get them back. I know you will."

Harry looked at his wife for a few moments, and nodded. He leaned over and gave her swift kiss on her forehead and hurried back to the Tactic Room.

* * *

Professor Horace Slughorn walked somberly along the wall of the Room of Requirement, the only buffer between them and the seventh floor. He had three others with him, old Professor Flitwick, Professor Caleb Dune and Professor Septima Vector, all looking sufficiently haggard.

"Do you think it will hold up?" Dune asked, frowning at the wall.

"I'm not sure," Slughorn admitted, "We are still physically here and so is the room, so it is possible that they can break the wall. I'm no expert in this of course."

"I don't know how much magic like the Room of Requirement works," Vector said, "But I've read about it, studied it for awhile."

"Did you?" ask Flitwick curiously.

"Oh, yes. Shifted and displaced dimensional magic. But this is beyond a simple Extension charm."

"Oh it is much more than that," concurred Flitwick, looking around the room fondly, "This kind of magic has much depth…and age. Rooms like these are grown within the building they are in. Awfully difficult to grow them too."

"Yes yes, that's all interesting," Dune said quickly, "But will it hold?"

"As long as our presence here is not betrayed," answered Flitwick.

"But surely they know we're in here!" exclaimed Dune in alarm.

"I mean betrayed by a person who has been at the exact space and dimension this room exists in," answered Flitwick, "Which, dear me, should have very little chances of happening."

"Still, we should cast protective spells all around to be safe," said Vector, "Better safe than sorry, they say."

I do agree." Slughorn nodded. "Let's us start."

* * *

Fifteen people remained for the search and destroy mission, and they were looking quite anxious. As brave as they were for taking on such a task, they were not fearless, and each of them fidgeted uneasily as they try not to let the giant wolves and shinobi invade their minds. Julian Gardener, the large, thickset Muggle Studies professor played with his wand, twirling it deftly about his fingers. His Sprenginsto charmed green armband was tied tight to his wand hand wrist.

Flora Thomas, the athletic Gryffindor sixth year and one of the Quidditch team's chaser, had her one of her hoop earrings enchanted, while seventh year Devina Jolwall from Ravenclaw used a bracelet. Eugene Beauford and Silas Gillian, both built seventh year Gryffindor boys, borrowed bracelets nearby girls, and Hiram Brewster, a fifth year Slytherin used his girlfriend's hair tie which he wore on his wrist (Rose thought it a romantic gesture). The Hufflepuff Head Boy, Kingston Abbot, looked determined and slightly red, the adrenaline already getting to him.

Professor Neri Baxter, the assistant teaching staff for Ancient Runes, Darren Reed, the Earth Magic Professor, and Ulfric McCarey, the flying instructor all looked on gravely, each feeling their respective communication charms.

Rose fingered a small circular necklace charm, feeling the magic brushing her thumb as she rubbed its smooth, metal surface.

Roxanne Weasley, seventh year Gryffindor, slumped on the wall near her three younger cousins, grinning grimly at them. "Your mum and dad will have my head for letting me do this. And so will James."

Al shrugged. "We did just fine before. 'Sides, James would be doing this with us if he could."

"Is Louis and Dominique alright?" Hugo asked, "I remember seeing Dominique before we were taken."

"To be honest, haven't a clue," sighed Roxanne, "The only reason I found you lot was because of Neville. I'm sure they're fine though. But bloody hell, James nearly died didn't he? Saw Gerry is out too, and that Anne. What happened down there, anyhow? What'd they do to you?"

Rose grimaced, hesitant to answer, and Hugo hung onto grim silence, looking away from Roxanne. Al let out a sharp breath and answered, "Bad stuff. Just bad. We can tell you in detail later, but, they tried to get information we didn't know from us."

Roxanne raised her eyebrows at them. "You mean 'bout this Naruto?"

Al nodded.

"It's Nat, isn't it?" said Roxanne, nodding towards Nat's bed, "He's Naruto."

"That's right," Rose said hesitantly, eying Roxanne warily.

"And you all are quite noble, and all—not giving him up, even when they threatened to kill the students."

Roxanne knew then she had made a mistake saying what she did. She sensed tension spike between them. Hugo frowned, Rose looked uncomfortable, and Al looked a little angry.

"Yeah," muttered Al, sounding defensive, "And we're not about to either, if that's what you're implying."

Roxanne snorted dismissively. "I'm not implyin anythin'! Put a bit more trust in your big cousin, yeah? I'm not that insensitive."

Al nodded slowly, and mumbled an apology, but the tensions remained in the air. Fortunately, Neville called for everyone's attention at this point.

"Everyone all set with their communication charms?" he asked. There was murmur of answers and nodding. "Good, any question about them before we move on?"

"Can we still hear each other if we've cast a silencio spell on ourselves?" Al asked.

"I'm afraid not," Neville answered, "But if you don't feel the need to communicate with us until you've gotten to your goal, then do use the silencio spell. You will still be able to hear sounds transmitted over charm."

"Isn't there a way to make it so that only the wearer can hear the sounds produced by the charm?" asked Julian Gardener, "I thought the spell had the perk?"

"Yes it does," said Neville, "But I'm afraid my knowledge of it doesn't allow the perk. And it would take more time than we want to spend. I just advise you all to be as careful as possible when walking the grounds." He paused again to allow more questions. When they didn't come he continued, "There are five places, and each team will be taking a house elf with us. Once we've destroyed all five of the magical scrolls, we apparate back here ASAP. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"There are fifteen of us, and fives scrolls. So three to a group."

He split them up into groups quickly, balancing professors with students. The easiest one to get to was the one on the castle, which Devina, Hugo and Hiram was assigned to. "You two will probably find it before anyone else. Stay low and in hiding until everyone is ready."

Next, the mountain side scroll was assigned to Silas and Eugene, and Rose. The lake side scroll was assigned to Kingston Abbot, Neri Baxter and Al Potter. Flora Thomas, Ulfuric McCavoy and Roxanne Weasley were to search around the Quidditch pitch. Finally, Neville assigned himself, Darren Reed and Julian Gardener to search the Forbidden Forest. Meanwhile, five of the bravest elves volunteered to join each group.

"Good luck everyone," Neville said, looking around with gravely, "You know what to do. If you're in immediate danger, apparate back instantly and report. Understood?"

A choruses of yeses answered him.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

Lily went to check on Naruto again. He still hadn't moved, but the liquid in the vial was very low. It wouldn't be long now, she thought excitedly, and he would wake up. She poked his cheeks, and wondered about the trio of lines on his face. Could they be some mark pertaining to a shinobi? Well, they didn't have any—maybe it had something to do with him having a demon inside of him.

Now that was something Lily had a problem wrapping her mind around. How could they stuff a demon in him? Was it like a trapping a ghost or a spirit into someone? Like…dare she even think it, horcruxes? She shuddered. No way.

But of course, she had to wonder, horcrux or not, why would anyone do this, especially to someone like Naruto?

Sighing, Lily stalked back to her brother's bed. It was unfortunate too, since just as she left, Naruto's eyes shifted under his lids.

* * *

Releasing a sigh, Jill Shelser ran a hand through her hair but quickly withdrew it when she remembered that she hadn't wiped the blood off of it. Groaning, she quickly cleaned the blood on her jeans.

"Jill!" Lily's excited, girlish voice cut through the loud clamor of the Room. Jill looked up, and saw the second year waving to her, a small smile on her face. When she was sure she got Jill's attention, she pointed to two beds. Jill's heart jumped when she saw Scorpius Malfoy propped up on his elbow, looking at everything in bewilderment, and Gerry, looking about in a daze. Jill made her way across the room, stepping over and squeezing between people to reach the beds.

"Thank goodness!" she cried, throwing her arms around Gerry, "You're alright!" She released him and even hugged Scorpious, which surprised the young Slytherin boy. Lily giggled.

"What's going on?" Gerry asked, "Where are we?"

Jill's grin was infectiously wide and teary, and she looked at the two of them with the most loving and warm expression. She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted when Theodosia Nott joined them.

"Good to see you awake, Malfoy," the elder Slytherin girl said in way of greeting. She acknowledged the others with a curt nod.

"Nott, likewise," Scorpious returned politely, "It's good to see you're alright."

Theo nodded, but sharply turned towards Jill and asked sternly, "Have you finished taking everyone's names?"

"No," Jill answered, suddenly anxiously, "But I've taken a count of everyone."

Theo frowned and looked at the Gryffindor prefect expectantly.

"564 people so far-that's including professors," continued Jill, lowering her eyes, "We have over 100 students unaccounted for."

Theodosia's expression hardened and her frown deepened. Scorpious and Gerry looked on in shock.

"What's going on?" Gerry asked again, "What's happened?"

"We're in the Room of Requirement," Lily piped in, almost cheerfully, "We got as much people in here as possible and as long as we're in the room, we're safe."

"The Room of Requirement," Scorpius repeated as recognition lit his eyes, "I see." He looked around the noisy, packed room. "This is…I mean, brilliant idea."

"The house elves are helping us," Jill continued, "So we're trying to get as much people as possible in here."

Gerry looked at Jill, "But…how—"

"Have Lily Potter tell you more," Theodosia said abruptly, motioning to the Potter girl, "I want to speak to Shelser."

Jill looked at Theodosia in surprise, and let herself be lead away to a less packed area.

"What is it?" asked Jill, looking at Theodosia expectedly. The Slytherin Head Girl looked incredibly grave. An aura of suppressed anger hung about her that made Jill wary.

"Earlier, I was told that the person they want, this…Naruto Uzumaki…is…Nat."

Jill hesitated momentarily, and then slowly nodded. "Yes, he is."

Then Theodosia's expression changed: her eyes narrow dangerously and that aura of anger around her intensified. Jill found herself suddenly frightened.

"If you had him, why didn't you give him up to them?" Theodosia asked sharply, "What were you doing, allowing the people in hall to be taken hostage like that?"

Jill, stunned by the sudden inquisition, could not speak at first. She looked at Theodosia in astonishment and cringed under her harsh, threatening gaze. "Well, we were—"

"We need to end this quickly," Theodosia continued, "If there isn't a good reason why he hasn't been given to them, then we need to give him up."

"Yes but—"

"We can't allow more of our people to die," said Theodosia, "This shouldn't be a decision that you should have to think about."

Jill, who earlier had the same sort of argument with James, suddenly found herself feeling affronted by Theodosia's desire to throw Naruto out. Perhaps it was because Naruto, despite the fact that he was a shinobi, had been a friend and a fellow Gryffindor that she felt an instinctive need to defend him from a rival House member, especially one as notoriously formidable as the Slytherin Head Girl. Jill recognized this was a very hypocritical instinct, but it was it was and she couldn't help but feel a little defensive. It also helped to know that the previous threat to the whole student body was, for the moment, gone, and that giving up Naruto would just be unnecessary now. "Theodosia, it's more complicated than that!"

"Is it?" Theodosia snapped angrily, "Is that why you lot were up here, safe and sound, trying to decide whether or not you should attempt to save people in the Great Hall or keep him…one of them…safe?"

"Look," said Jill, agitatedly, "I understand what you're saying, I do, believe me. But it is more complicated. Now that a lot of the students are here, there's no need—"

"We're safe, but not for long," growled Theodosia.

"But they won't leave even if we gave up Naruto to them!" Jill glared up at Theodosia, something she never would have been able to do before. Theodosia Nott was known to be stern and intimidating, and Jill Shelser, as a Prefect, was always wary of her. Not many people were brave enough to stand up to the menacing Slytherin Head Girl.

"Do you really think, Jill Shelser, that the shinobi will leave us alone in here?" Theodosia continued, her voice quiet and menacing, "Are you this naïve?"

"Didn't you hear me Nott?" Jill demanded angrily, "Even if we give him up, they won't let us be. Besides, we told you about what Veralong said—"

"I don't put much stock in self proclaimed seers," Theodosia said tersely.

"Still, they won't leave us alone—we asked them, and they said they wouldn't!"

Theodosia Nott rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently. "You're smart, Jill, but not at all clever. Don't you see? We have the leverage, because we have someone who they crossed the worlds for. We have something they really really want, and they have nothing on us."

"Except the fact that they have Hogwarts hostage, you mean?"

"But we're protected here," Theodosia insisted, "They can't get in. So they can't get Naruto either. And we can make them leave. Make them take down that barrier."

Jill bit her lip, and frowned at Theodosia, mostly because what Nott said made sense to her. They did have control now, however strange of a turn it was. "In exchange for Naruto?"

"Yes."

Just then, Lily's shrill voice filled her ears, "Jill! Jill! James is awake!" Jill looked around, then glanced back at Theodosia apprehensively.

"Go," Theodosia said, smiling, "Meet me at the prison at the back, where that shinobi is when you can get away."

* * *

Kingston Abbot, Al Potter and Neri Baxter appeared near the lake with the quietest pop their accompanying house elf could manage. They were close to the Hogwarts wall that separated the grounds from a road that allowed people coming from outside to gain access to Hogsmeade. The castle was at least half a mile away now, and they didn't see any shinobi of wolves. Yet, that is.

Their elf house escort, Fergo, looked around and shivered a little.

Neri Baxter, being the professor, bravely took the lead. "Alright," she said quietly, "I'm going to cast a disillusionment charm. And we'll start walking along the wall and see if this scroll thing is on the wall somewhere. Understand?"

Al and Kingston nodded, and shivered as the disillusionment charm washed over them, and their bodies disappeared.

It was very useful being invisible, Al decided, very useful indeed. If he ever makes it past this whole ordeal, the first spell he was going to learn was the disillusionment charm. It got him up seven floors of bloodthirsty wolves and equally bloodthirsty shinobi, and he would have made it too if it weren't for the Nelly the house elf. Now, that very spell was going to help him, Fergo, Kingston and Professor Baxter pass by right under the nose of three diligent shinobi and two wolves. Of course, the odor cancelling spell and the silencio spell were used to keep them from being detected in other ways.

They hadn't walk search long when they came upon the three shinobi guard and two wolves, standing in formation around a section of the wall. The three of them glanced at each other meaningfully—this must be it! They crept closer and did indeed see a long strip of white paper stuck on the wall. Large, black Japanese characters (at least what looked like Japanese characters) were written on the paper. To Al, it was all very anti-climatic, as he expected it be a lot more than a piece of paper.

Professor Baxter motioned to Fergo, Al and Kingston to move away from them, indicating she had something to say. When they were a good distance away, she cancelled the silencio charm.

"Alright. I'm going to report in," she said, "When everyone is ready, I will destroy the paper using a fire spell, and Fergo—" She looked down at the elf, "You will get us back to the Room of Requirement right away. Are we understood?"

The three of them nodded, and Professor Baxter sent a quick message through her communicator to the rest of the team. The four of them went back to the paper, their steps hidden by silencio once again, and stoody nervously around the paper, waiting. It was unnerving, like sitting in a lion's den, watching the shinobi and the wolves, quickly moving out of the way so they weren't bumped into, and absolutely making sure the spells that granted their safety were strong.

Al wondered if the others were as lucky as them in locating the seals.

* * *

Theodosia Nott was clever, serious and perceptive, and most of all, she was particularly sly—a Slytherin to the T, her father would say proudly. She was a worrier by nature and thus had a touch of pessimistic streak, and the only thing she could think of was how they, 500 plus students and professors, were trapped in a room, protected only by a wall and thick but not impenetrable layers of magical barriers.

But these shinobi were not one to give up. They were clever, adaptive, and they were bound to find a way inside—unless something was done to make them uninterested in the students. The effects of the ghosts had worn off, and she would not have been surprised if they had the ghosts trapped again in their odd little warding circles. Something needed to be done, and the only thing she could think of was giving up the very thing they wanted—Naruto. Which was why she needed to do something, and needed Jill Shelser, who she designated as someone useful, to help her accomplish whatever she needed to do.

As her eyes scanned the room, she noted the professors attempting to calm down some grieving students, Madam Pomfrey running about with bottles of potions in her hands, and the house elves doing their best to help. Her dark eyes locked onto the steel bar prison at the very back of the room. The area was deserted, and quite right too, because the imprisoned shinobi lay crumpled on the floor behind the bars, stunned. Theodosia deftly made her way to the prison. Arriving, she flicked her wand to open the cell, stepped inside and closed it behind her. She glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to her, and cast an attention-distracting charm around herself (so that anyone who looked at her would suddenly get distracted by something else, unless they were specifically looking for her).

She looked down at the shinobi, affecting an impassive expression on her face, though her heart raced with anticipation. She wasn't scared, but her confidence in what she was attempting to do was not complete.

She released the stunning spell just on his face, and cast a translation spell. The face sprang to life, and attempted to speak, but discovered that his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

She smirked. Langlock. "Finite." And out came a string of angry curses from the prisoner's mouth. Theodosia Nott just raised her eyebrows in disapproval.

"Are you just about finished?" she asked sternly.

The shinobi growled at her. "Who the fuck are you then? Where're those brats?"

"Busy," she answered.

"So what you want huh? Gonna force some weird shit down my throat?"

"No. I want you to answer my questions."

The shinobi snorted. "And why would I do that?"

"Because your life is in my hands. And because you and I can strike a deal concerning one Uzumaki Naruto. Does that interest you?"

The man looked at her, surprised by the proposition. But the surprise turned into a nasty smirk, and he said, "What you've got for me then?"

* * *

"So, what did I miss?" James asked, looking around at the guests at his bedside. There was Jill, who sat at his side and little Lily perched on a tall stool on his other side, her large eyes sparkling with tears. He sat up on his bed and looked around at the scene in amazement. "Blimey, what happened? How did everyone get here?"

Jill and Lily exchanged grins, and the two of them launched into the story of how Neville had saved his life, and all about their professor's invisible army that went around with House elves transporting all the students they could find into the room.

"So where is he now?" asked James, "We need to tell him about the barrier and the scrolls!"

"We already did," said Jill, "And they've already gone out looking for them."

James looked severely disappointed when he learned that Neville had already taken a group of people out, and seemed even more put out when he found out that Hugo, Al and Rose were part of the team. He sighed and groaned, "I was just a little late waking up…"

Jill frowned and bit her lips. "I'm so glad you're alive," she said quietly.

James looked at her oddly, and then grinned. "Didn't take you to be the dramatic type, Jill."

"I'm not being dramatic," Jill snapped harshly, "You were seconds away from dying, James Potter! We thought we were going to lose you! Poor Lily was crying her eyes out!"

James looked reasonably chastised, and shrank back a little under Jill's anger. He looked at his sister and muttered a quiet, "Sorry."

Lily smiled affectionately, "I'm just glad you didn't die."

James chuckled. "I didn't mean to almost die you know." He shot Jill an amused look. "It was kind of out of my hand…"

"I know…" Jill sighed, guilt written on her face, "I was just…if you had died—the last thing I would have said to you was that…you were enjoying the heroics…"

"Yeah…" agreed James, nodding, "That was pretty harsh."

"I'm sorry, I was just—"

"I know…" said James, "And you were right, I mean not about me enjoying the heroics, but about the other stuff. And uh, sorry about calling you a coward."

"And accusing me of not being Gryffindor enough…"

"That too."

Lily was beaming at the two of them. "Now we're good!" she exclaimed happily, "If anyone of us died, then our last words to each other aren't so mean spirited now."

James laughed, while Jill didn't take it with as much humor. "None of us will die, Lily," she said, "We're safe in here. Neville and the others will get that barrier down and we will get help. We'll make it out of this."

Sighing, Jill Shelser glanced around distractedly, and spotted Theodosia Nott in the cell with the shinobi. Remembering that she promised to meet the Head Girl, Jill tried to formulate excuses to slip away from the newly awakened James. Thankfully, it came in the form of Gerry and Scorpius, who had dragged themselves, sore legs, wounds and all, to see James. Relieved, Jill muttered a vague excuse about needing to see someone, and escaped the group. As she did, she felt the heaviness of guilt weigh down on her mind. James would hate her for this, she realized, but if she could convince the shinobi to leave in exchange for Naruto, it was something she was willing to be hated for.

* * *

Theodosia smiled as Jill Shelser stepped into the cell.

"Good of you to come."

Jill didn't return the greeting. She looked down at the shinobi, who sat, still stunned except for his face, against the wall. She looked up at Theodosia and asked, "So, what are we doing?"

"An unbreakable vow," said Theodosia, sounding very self-satisfied.

Jill eyes widened. "What?"

"Hiroshi and I will make an unbreakable vow. I will let him go and give him Naruto, and he will not harm anyone or anything from Hogwarts, and all the shinobi will leave."

Jill looked at the shinobi in astonishment, "Do you know what an unbreakable vow entails?"

"Yes I do little missy," the shinobi replied with grin.

"And you're agreeing to it?" Jill asked incredulously, "You get Naruto, and you'll just leave?"

"Yup. That's what the vow is for, ain't it?"

"Yeah…" Jill murmured, "I just can't believe…" She looked at Theodosia. "You need me to be the bonder."

"Exactly," Theodosia answered. Jill nodded slowly, looking fazed. It sounded so simple, and so good, but there something nagging at the back of her head: it was too simple, and too good. But, surely an unbreakable vow was a good enough insurance for the shinobi to keep his promise, right? Yes, this would work.

"Alright," she whispered, "I'll do it."

Hiroshi Abe grinned. "Atta girl."

* * *

No one noticed that the captured shinobi disappeared from his holdings, save for Jill and Theodosia who helped him.

Jill returned to James's bedside, trying to act like nothing happened. The closer she got to her friends, the more the betrayal she knew she just committed burned inside of her. All the while, she repeated to herself "it's for everyone's safety."

She glanced at Naruto's sleeping form and apologized. "This is for everyone's safety."

* * *

Naruto felt odd tingling sensations in his hands. He looked at them, puzzled. They felt weird. He could also hear a swirl of noise coming from nowhere, surrounding him.

"I'm close," he muttered. He sighed, and was about to sit down when a deafening BOOM made him jump.

* * *

James nearly toppled out of bed when the first hit happened. The room trembled. The first boom was accompanied by frightened silence and a pause. Everyone glanced at each other, eye wide with fear and anticipation.

"They can't get in can they?" James asked his friends. Jill bit her lips.

Then another boom, and another, and another, and the whole place exploded with panicked screams.

* * *

Terrified shrieks invaded his mind. Naruto looked around, bewildered, and ultimately angry because he couldn't get anywhere. He was there in the blinding white space with a bored demon fox. Something was happening. People were in danger—the noises were no longer the idle chattering of his schoolmates.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted angrily, "I need to wake up!"

* * *

Theodosia Nott fought her way up to the wall that separated the room from the seventh floor. The panicked students were all pushing the opposite way, trying to get away from the wall as much as possible.

"They can't get in can they?" she heard a frightened Dune ask of Flitwick, "You said that if they didn't know the exact position, they couldn't get in!"

Theodosia grimaced, still trying to get to the wall, buffeting the stampede of students with blocking spells. Yes, they could get in, she thought, because Hiroshi the former imprisoned shinobi knew the exact location of the room, having been in here. But, there was still the vow—they wouldn't break the vow or he would die. All they needed is to hand over Naruto, and it'll be all over.

The pounding went on like thunder, like the march of giants.

Theodosia made to the wall, and stopped in front of it. They would tear open the wall, but all they would be able to do is get Naruto. She was ready to make the exchange.

* * *

Naruto clamped his ears tight to drive away the screaming. Suddenly, he felt himself become lightheaded, and his body seemed to burn with sensations, both pleasurable and painful.

He screamed, and the sensations seemed to get more and more solid until finally, they disappeared, and was replaced by the feeling of cool air touching his skin—real, proper air. Everything went dark and he became aware of weight—he became aware of his body lying on a warm and sweaty bed. Refreshing air filled his nostrils as he took in his first, conscious breath.

* * *

The walls burst open, accompanied by clouds of dust and rubble. The magic defenses flickered out as well, astonishing the old wizards who had taken the time to make it as strong and as impenetrable as they could.

Theodosia couldn't make out anything in dust. When she did, it was too late—what seemed like flock of dagger flew out of the dust cloud. Theodosia Nott was fast enough to deflect the ones come towards her, but others weren't as skilled as she was. The first wave of daggers lodged themselves into the backs of a dozen fleeing students.

"NO!" she cried out in horror. _No no no no no, this wasn't supposed to happen! No, the vow! They had an unbreakable vow!_

"Theo, look out!" a voice warned her.

She turned around in time to see a giant wolf bounding towards her. She managed to tumble out of the way, and shot a stunning spell at it. However, Theodosia was a seventeen year old witch—albeit a skilled 17 year old witch—and she, really, was little match for shinobi who were in their best and most murderous form. The ground beneath her turned to a strange swamp and trapped her, and there was no way she could escape the giant fireball heading her way now. She opened her mouth to scream for help—

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Theodosia felt herself suddenly hoisted out into the air, freeing her from the swamp, though she lost her wand somewhere in that mess. White clouds exploded around her, and everything became white. She coughed, waving her hand around to clear up the mess. Did something explode? She wondered.

She looked around, confused, trying to make sense at what just happened. Whatever this white smoke was, whatever just shot her up in the air had just saved her life. She peered down at what she was standing on, and crouched down to feel what was underneath her—it felt, smooth and rubbery.

The cloud dissipated, and the screams seemed to also. Instead, there was a collective gasp and suddenly, everything became quiet.

"Okay, sempai?"

She jumped at the voice. It was a familiar voice—she knew it. With a small gasp, Theodosia turned around.

And there he was, Uzumaki Naruto standing just a few feet from her. He had been stripped of his cloak, and stood there in an orange shirt and dark jeans. His hair was the usual spiky blond mess, and he wore an expression of concern—for her.

Dumbfounded, Theodosia could only stare at him.

He smiled at her, and she felt a spark of guilt within her. Theodosia shook herself out of the reverie and looked around. Her eyes widened in amazement, and her knees fell weak at the sight.

She was standing on a giant toad, one that was also as tall as the ceiling, and wearing clothes. It was not the only giant toad in the room—half a dozen or so of the gigantic amphibians stood in a line, creating a formidable protective barrier between the students and their assailants.

Uzumaki Naruto, the shinobi, was finally awake.

* * *

NOTE:

So, a lot of things in this chapter. The sudden appearance of Rolf and Luna. Why did I put this in? Because I forgot to about 2-3 chapters back. They are not that important in this story, but they are in the crossover world I made up in my mind. In fact, that fic/prequel will be coming out soon!

And Theodosia is not as clever as she thinks, is she? She certainly thought an unbreakable vow was enough to keep the shinobi from killing the students, because she did not recognize that shinobi are completely okay with dying/killing comrades for their goals like this. She is the naïve one, and she manipulates Jill into helping her. Kind of. Jill still hadn't let go of the desire to turn Naruto in. I really wasn't at all subtle about this-but amazing how two well meaning but stupid girls can do huh?

But Naruto is awake now. Shit's about to get real in the next chapter. Promise. The barrier is close to coming down. And the shinobi have a surprise for Naruto, so really, they wouldn't be so badly curbstomped by Naruto and his army of giant toads. Plus, Harry has an idea that might effective in fighting some shinobi.

This is exciting again. Too bad it's finals season though. See you next month!


	17. Invasion

**Telos**

Note: Go ahead, curse at me for taking forever to update. I had a nice break though. *crack fingers* Now let's get back to work.  
Remember, I do love all of your support. I really do. I'm sorry that this took forever. But life gets in the way of enjoying...well...life. TBH, had this chapter written for months now...just didn't feel...I dunno...updatable.

* * *

_Previously on Telos_: Hogwarts has been invaded by a group of shinobi, while Kakashi and the rest of the Allied Shinobi have teamed up with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the British Ministry to save the students and retrieve Naruto. Neville, Al, Rose and others are going after the barrier seals. Theodosia Nott, Slytherin Head Girl, and Jill Shelser, Gryffindor Prefect, teamed up so they can secretly exchange Naruto for the shinobi to leave Hogwarts, which backfires on them magnificently. Fortunately for them, dramatic plot device allowed Naruto to wake up in the nick of time to save their ass and everyone else's.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Invasion**

Hermione Weasley swallowed the last bit of her coffee, wincing as the cold, bitter liquid assaulted her taste buds. She hadn't slept since the first departure from Japan and her body was rebelling now, making her eyelids burn and her bones ache. She tried to shake off the fatigue as much as she could—rest would have to come later. Sighing, and steeling herself for more work, Hermione followed an anxious assistant into the second floor meeting hall, leaving the Aurors and shinobi to plan the rescue mission.

"I was told to get the Minister of course," the assistant twittered nervously, "But it seems so intense in there, and I couldn't get Mr. Potter, so I thought, if anyone, _you_, Mrs. Weasley would know what to do." The tone of admiration in her voice was unmistakable. She opened the door of the meeting hall for Hermione, and winced in advance at a scolding she knew was coming.

Inside the room, the Deputy of Head of the Department of International Cooperation paced the length of hall, his eyes wild with fear and alarm. A handful of equally shell shocked officers were inside, shuffling through stacks of paper and trying to shoo off large, tawny owls, eagles and other delivery animals Hermione vaguely recognized.

The Deputy Head—Whittlespoon—looked up when Hermione entered the room, and sudden anger flashed on his face, directed at his personal assistant. "I told you to get me the Minister!" he barked at her. The young woman wilted, drawing closer to Hermione.

"The Minister is busy," Hermione returned sharply, "You can speak to me."

Frustrated, Whittlespoon threw his hands up, shaking his head. "No. No. I can't leave this room. It's too dangerous! This needs to get out quietly. We could be done for! I need to see the Minister!" He froze suddenly, terror seizing him. "No…but they could have gotten him too. Oh Merlin, no! No no, wait, calm down, Derek old boy." He paled dramatically, and held a shaking hand to his chest, just over his heart.

Hermione frowned at the erratic behavior. "What are you talking about?"

"Hermione Weasley!" he shouted, making her jump.

"What?"

"Three years ago, my son got engaged. What was the gift you gave them for their engagement party?"

Hermione stared at the man incredulously, recognizing paranoia in his expression. "Derek, what's going on?"

"Answer me!" He brought him wand and pointed it at her.

Hermione jumped in alarm at the threat of a pointed wand. "Derek!"

"Answer!"

"Alright! It was an-an oak trunk with an extendable charm on it!"

"What color?"

"Derek, please—"

"WHAT COLOR?!"

"Royal Blue!"

A moment passed before Whittlespoon decided it was the right answer, and he lowered his wand. His wide, frightened eyes were still trained on Hermione. She was still staring at him in shock and disbelief, at what had just happened. Something was wrong, she realized, ice cold dread creeping down her spine.

"Derek," she began, her voice low, "What's going on?"

The Deputy Head shakily motioned to the letters on the table. Hermione slowly made her way to the mess of paper. She picked one up, the seal of the Magical American Congress catching on her attention. Her heart fluttered with trepidation, but she pushed away the feeling, and started to read.

* * *

Al's mood soared when the voice of Hiram Brewster crackled over the communicator, confirming his group's success in an excited but hushed tone. Al allowed himself a small sigh of relief, but briefly of course. There was no news from the remaining teams yet.

_Still, two down, three more to go. _

Now, it was the waiting game for Al, Kingston and Professor Neri Baxter.

Waiting-as-an invisible-ghost game was a more accurate description. Al watched anxiously as the shinobi and wolves around them as they strolled about the seal, not knowing that they had already been infiltrated by two kids and an assistant professor of Ancient Runes, not exactly a subject that suggests great espionage. Al thought it very ironic, out ninja-ing the ninjas, and if he wasn't so scared out of his mind he would be really enjoying this. It was not every day a 14 year old British wizard got to out-ninja ninjas. He let himself marveled at this fact for a few second, ignoring a nagging whisper in the back of his mind that told him the worse was yet to come.

It was a while before he noticed another group of shinobi some distance. Frowning, he could make them out: they were standing about, looking like they were guarding something. He wondered, alarmed, if it was another barrier seal they didn't know about, or if they had the location of one of the seal completely wrong. He glanced at Kingston and Professor Baxter, both of whom also noticed the odd group, and the anxiety in their eyes told him they were thinking the same thing.

Neri Baxter motioned very quickly that she would go check it out, and, she signed very emphatically, Al and Kingston were to stay here and watch their barrier seal.

Al shivered. He had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

Ron smiled knowingly when his best friend had reentered the room with a very familiar scroll in his hand. _(Ah, so that's what he meant, Ron mused.) _

"This is the Marauder's Map." Harry Potter smoothed out the well-worn scroll on a free table.

Kakashi, Shikamaru and Kingsley stepped up to examine this new and unexpected artifact. The rest of the shinobi and auror looked on curiously from afar.

The minister took a while to realize just what it was he was looking at, and when he did, he looked astonished. Kakashi, who had memorized the layout of Hogwarts from the earlier hologram maps, recognized it was an interior map of Hogwarts, but appeared a bit more puzzled than impressed. When his eyes fell on a clutter of moving dots and names on the seventh floor, he had moment of realization. _Now this was impressive._

"Does this map show what I think it does?" asked Kingsley, looking up at Harry, then Ron with a critical eye.

"Yes sir," said Harry with a small smile, "And it'll tell us exactly what we need to know."

Kakashi, who was still staring at the map, agreed with Harry silently. The wealth of information in this unassuming piece of parchment was startling. His eyes searched the entire parchment, and his eyes kept falling on the clutter of dots on the seventh floor, which were all types of names he was familiar with, and thus probably the shinobi. The rest of the map, he realized, save for a few unmoving dots scattered across the different floors, was empty. _That was odd._

"If this map does what it supposed to," said Kakashi grimly, "Where are the 600 students of Hogwarts?"

Harry and Ron frowned, concernedly, and looked down at the map carefully. The shinobi was right: the usual sight of busy travelling dots and names was absent. Harry's eyes too travelled to the seventh floor, where non-Anglican names and dots were concentrated about a section on the seventh floor.

"There are fifteen shinobi on that floor," noted Kingsley, "And much less elsewhere."

"Why the seventh floor?" asked Shikamaru, "Is there anything special about the seventh floor?"

Harry knew immediately. He and Ron exchanged meaningful looks, which Kakashi and Shikamaru observed with interest.

"What?" Kakashi urged.

"Seventh floor," said Ron, letting out a tired sigh, "It's the Room of Requirement." A tone of relief tinged Ron's words, which confused the shinobi.

Kakashi looked at them blankly. "And this is…?"

"Hope," said Harry quietly, "The Room of Requirement, Kakashi, is probably where our 600 students are. And _they_ can't get in."

"They're protected," Kingsley supplied, "For now." He looked up at the wizards and shinobi and flashed them a small, hopeful grin. "This is good. Very good."

* * *

Professor Neri Baxter had been in Ravenclaw when she was a student, just a short five years ago. Her passion for academic pursuit of Ancient Runes had taken her all over the world in those short five years. She had studied runes, or rune-equivalent magic from all over the world. She studied the art of seal making in eastern countries, which inevitably included Japan. The Japanese art of seal making was unique and fascinating, and its ancient history reported stories of their intricate seals being able to summon elements, weapons, disaster and other worldly creatures, even Death itself. They were sensitive, nuanced, complicated—a lot more complicated than Nordic Runes, and thought to be a lot more flexible and powerful because it directly harnessed the raw magical energy within the witch or wizard, and the natural magic in the environment. Of course, the knowledge of using Japanese seals in such destructive ways was lost to the world centuries ago (and outlawed, just in case). No one in the contemporary magical Japan or the world knew how to properly use these seals.

No one until now.

Neri Baxter stared at what she puzzled out to be a giant summoning circle. She recognized enough of the individual elements, the symbols and the style to know that this was the ancient Japanese sealing art, and it was drawn and formulated in a way she's never seen before.

And of course _they_ would know it, and they _would_ use it. She trembled at the implication. And as her eyes roved the intricate and wonderful patterns, she recognized enough elements to figure out what this summoning circle was supposed to summon—an army.

Neri Baxter let out weak, trembling breath, and fell to her knees.

* * *

The students and professor could only gape at the sight before them. Eyes filled with awe and trepidation was locked onto the figure of Naruto standing so resolutely on top of the largest toad.

James stared up at his friend with astonishment, his mouth open slightly at the sight of it all. He knew he should not have been be surprised; it had crossed his mind that Naruto the shinobi would be well…strong and shinobi-like and ultimately very different, but actually seeing the power for real was something else. And there he was, easily beating back the enemies who were previously dismantling one of Britain's most enchanted castle and brightest staff with gleeful ease—and James could not do anything else but stare. Stare at the classmate who, the week before, could barely perform a disarming spell. He knew he should be overjoyed, because Naruto the shinobi's arrival meant that they were safe, for now, but he couldn't help feel sadness and alarm at the sight of Naruto's back. It could have been his imagination, but Naruto seemed to hold himself differently—his back was straighter, his stance more confident and the air around him seemed tighter and more burdened. He certainly wasn't Nat anymore.

James had his arms around Lily, who wore a similar expression, but an excited smile lit up her small face. Naruto had woken up just in time to save them all, like she had hoped.

The shinobi, now that they saw that their target was not only awake but was fully himself again, affected an entirely new persona collectively. They recognized that they could not go against Uzumaki Naruto, especially not one who was glaring so angrily at them and had full use of his shinobi faculties. However, they were not as frightened as they should have been, because they came prepared to fight the jinchirikuu.

"Who the hell are you people?" Naruto growled, glaring down at the handful of shinobi. His fists clenched angrily as his mind quickly assessed the situation. He could smell the fear and blood of his fellow classmates. On his way to save the Head Girl, he had seen the bodies of the students, guilty of only being in the same place he was.

His stomach burned with indignation. _How dare they? _These kids were more than innocent. They were not shinobi, or shinobi in training. He had gotten to know so many of them in the year he spent at Hogwarts, and he had never known more peace or friendship in his life. They were so painfully harmless, so amazingly peaceful and naïve that the thought of them being caught up in a war like this, in his war, in a war waged by mad men who had no business being in this world at all, made Naruto's stomach turn painfully.

He couldn't forgive this.

One of the shinobi, a built sandy haired man with steely gray eyes, answered Naruto, "We are your guides to hell, Uzumaki." He turned to the red-haired women on the right and said, grinning, "Activate the summoning circle."

Naruto frowned. "Summoning circle? What are you summoning?"

Lips curling in a sneer, the shinobi replied, "A surprise for you, Uzumaki."

Naruto flashed them a bitter, challenging grin. "I like surprises, but I'll enjoy beating you all to pulp more." Anger danced in his blue eyes, and his cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point. "You come here and take this school hostage while I'm here, and you expect me to play your little game? You gotta be kidding me. I mean, I know I'm not the smartest shinobi on the world, but you guys are just plain dumb. You know what? I don't give a damn who you are! 'Cause these people mean a lot to me, and you'll wish you were dead once I'm through with you all!"

"Ohh, the boy has venom," the red haired kunoichi said with a smile, "A bit clichéd though, shortstuff—you need to brush up on your threats. But don't worry, you'll love what we have in store for you. We wouldn't insult powers like yours Uzumaki."

"You don't touch them," Naruto spat back furiously, "I'll fight you, I'll go back with you, but leave Hogwarts alone. They're not involved in this war."

"Unfortunately, that's not a choice," the sandy-haired man sighed, shaking his head, "You see, we have this grand vision of conquest, and these people are just ripe for the taking. You have to think big, Uzumaki."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I am." He put his hands together into his favorite sign, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

* * *

The shinobi and the wizards worked quickly to divide everyone into teams and assign missions and tasks. The details of the rescue missions were drawn up according the task of each team, which were either rescue ops or fighters. The shinobi were mainly going on the offensive while their main goal was to retrieve Naruto. Kakashi himself teamed with Harry and Ron for the main search mission which would undoubtedly require pushing in deep into enemy lines. A handful of the best aurors and shinobi were assigned to back them up.

Reports from Uzuki and Iruka confirmed that the shield was indeed a 5-seal barrier. There were ways to penetrate into such barriers, but such a task required minute chakra control, skill, some knowledge of seals and a whole lot of chakra. Unfortunately, there was no one in the current shinobi company that had such combination of skills. They needed reinforcements. Kakashi sent a message and request back to the Shinobi Alliance.

Despite the drawbacks, it upped the morale of the shinobi and auror to know that now they didn't have to wait for someone on the inside to wise up and release the barrier. So relatively, things were going as smoothly, that is until a flustered Hermione Weasley burst into the Tactics room.

Harry was just going over a special spell that he believed would help put the wizards on relatively equal grounds with the shinobi when his best friend appeared. Everyone's attention turned to their new distraction. Hermione made a beeline for Harry, Ron and the Minister.

"Hermione?" Ron called out, worried, "What is it?"

Hermione stopped a couple of feet in front of them, and looked at them with an analytical glare. "Minister, Ron, Hermione, and…Kakashi. May I speak to you all in private?"

The four men looked at each other, puzzled.

"Hermione," Harry said uncertainly, "Is something—"

"Yes, it is. And it's important. I need to speak to you all. Now!" Her expression was grave and unyielding. Harry knew that expression, and Ron knew it even better. Worry struck to the two of them, and they quickly agreed to go with her. The Minister also acquiesced, not even minding the tone she was using against him. He knew Hermione well, and she wouldn't come to them like this if something wasn't serious. Kakashi looked between the wizards and Hermione, impressed by the amount of respect and authority she had over them. He was also perturbed by the fear and trepidation in Hermione's aura and wondered what could be wrong now. He threw Shikamaru glance before following the wizards and witch.

Hermione took them to empty conference room down the hall, and shut it behind them. Harry, Ron, Kingsley and Kakashi watched in bewilderment as she started casting protective charms and barriers on the door, including a sound silencing charm and finally turned around, and pointed her wand at them.

"Alright," she began, letting out a breath, "I'm going to ask you some questions."

Ron frowned. "What's—"

She held up a hand, "JUST answer them. You first Ron." She pointed at wand at his chest. "When the locket opened, what did you see?"

Ron blinked at her. "The locket?"

Hermione nodded. "In the forest. Slytherin's locket."

Ron's eyes widened, realizing what she was going on about. Understanding also dawned on Harry, Kingsley and Kakashi: Hermione was confirming their identity, checking for imposters. Kakashi frowned at the implications—they were likely compromised, infiltrated, and he hadn't noticed.

"I saw…my worst fears. You telling me I wasn't good enough for you. And you wanting Harry." He shuffled uncomfortably: even after all these years, it pained him to say those words.

Hermione gave her husband a loving, sympathetic smile. She moved onto Harry, her wand pointed at his chest. "When you looked in the Mirror of Erised in your first year, what did you see?"

"I saw my parents and my family, and how much they loved me," Harry answered automatically. Hermione nodded, and turned her attention to Kingsley.

"Minister, on the night of Bill's and Fleur's wedding, what message did you deliver, and how?"

"I sent my patronus, a Lynx, to send a message that said the ministry had fallen to the Death Eaters." Hermione nodded, and then licked her lips nervously, realizing the irony of the Minister's answer. She had come to deliver a similar message.

Then her wand turned to the shinobi, and her expression hardened. "Kakashi, this is where it gets tricky. You are a shinobi and we honestly don't know if you are playing us, waiting for us to lower our guards, or if you are really here to help us."

"And what brought on this suspicion?" asked Kakashi coolly. He was not at all offended or upset that she did not trust him. In fact, he lauded her for her vigilance. This Hermione Weasley was an exceptional woman, and would have made an exceptional shinobi if she were trained well enough. Intelligence was in shortage among the shinobi recruits.

Hermione glanced at the shinobi briefly, then looked at Kakashi again, her gaze challenging. "I've gotten word from seven of the nine other countries that were involved. They've all been infiltrated and attacked. The American President of Magic has just been killed by Patrick Hensley."

Harry's eyes widened at the name. "Patrick? The Patrick we met in Japan? He couldn't have! He—he fought with us!"

"That's what the report said," Hermione told him grimly, "That's not all. The entire American cabinet has been compromised. In France, their entire magical council building was bombed, and both ministers are missing. The Korean ministry just shut down after their heads of the departments were massacred. Thankfully, their minister escaped. The magical Canadian government just sent us a plea for help. Uh, China—we got one distress message but they've been silent for a while. Germany and Russia reported attacks on the administrative buildings, and attempts of the lives of their president and ministers. We have word they are also targeting muggle leaders."

Harry, Ron and the Minister could only stare at Hermione, stunned. Kakashi seemed a little dazed, but easily shook himself out of it.

"It seems that we have been invaded," said Kakashi, his voice low and neutral, "Somehow, shinobi passed through our notice and got to every country that came to the meeting."

Hermione nodded. "Possibly through mimicking someone. One of the reports claimed an officer that came back from Japan was actually one of the shinobi in disguise. Some sort of cloaking spell—I didn't even know."

"It's a _henge,_" Kakashi provided calmly, "A transformation technique. Perfect spy and infiltration technique, especially on unwitting victims."

"And we are definitely unwitting," Ron growled, "So, what are you thinking, Hermione—someone here disguised as a shinobi? Besides, you know, the shinobi? Is someone going to betray us?"

Kakashi raised his one visible brow at Ron. "There is no betrayal from us. It wouldn't hurt to screen any everyone who was in Japan, but I have feeling that they didn't have anyone come here."

"Why not?" asked Kingsley, "Britain is even a bigger target, since we have Naruto here."

"Yes, but we're here also. And, they already have a team here, at Hogwarts. What they are doing now is weakening the power center of the other powerful countries Tsubaki chose for them. They're creating chaos and confusion so the countries won't be able to work together to whatever invasion they have planned."

Harry frowned. "And why should we trust you? For all we know, _you_ could be the infiltrating team for the UK."

"You are right: you can't trust us," Kakashi conceded with a knowing nod, "I can't give you anything to make you trust us, but we're the best shot you all have at this point. We're going to get to Hogwarts and get Naruto whether you help us or not. The decision is yours: do you want to be fighting us also?"

Harry looked at Kingsley. "Minister?"

The muscles in the Minister's jaws flexed as he stared at Kakashi, his eyes narrowing in thought. After a moment of silence, he spoke, his baritone grave and threatening, "We will continue to work with you and your team. It maybe be foolish to put our trust in you, but Hogwarts is important, and so is that boy, it seems. We will carry on as planned, but we are going to be spreading out our forces to aid the other countries and stop the spread of the shinobi threat. Do we agree to this?"

Kakashi, Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Hermione." Kingsley turned to her. "You will set up the screening process. Check everyone who was in Japan, and put out an alert for imposters. Harry, Ron and Kakashi—I need you all to mobilize all the aurors we have and assemble aid teams."

"If I may," said Kakashi, "I can request for shinobi teams to help fight the threats in the other countries."

"Do it," said Kingsley, nodding, He looked around at them, "Everyone understands what we need to do here? Good—dismissed."

* * *

Theodosia gasped when dozen or so identical Narutos popped out of nowhere, all wearing identical menacing expressions. She didn't understand a word of the exchange between Naruto and the other shinobi, but whatever had passed had royally pissed off the blond. Theodosia found herself intimidated by the expression of pure fury on Naruto's face, and it wasn't even directed at her.

One of the Naruto clones turned to her, his expression softening as he did. "Sempai," he addressed her gently, "Gonna get you down. Dangerous here."

Theodosia managed a small nod. The clone grinned at her, and suddenly scooped her up. The next moment, they were bouncing down the side of the amphibian and towards the crowd. He gently let her down, muttering an apology when he saw that she had become sick from the sudden motions.

After making sure that she was okay, Naruto turned to his classmates—well, former classmates: he was definitely no longer a student. The thought hit him hard, and unexpectedly too. He had liked being a student, even if he hadn't remembered his name or his parents. Ever since he could remember, he had experienced the cold and loneliness, fear and rejection. That sting of isolation was one he could never move pass, no matter how popular of a shinobi he was now. And even if he wasn't so lonely anymore, his life was still a rollercoaster of emotions—of tragedy and happiness, of fear and courage, of hatred and love, infused with pain and numbing violence.

But the past year he spent as Nat, he had none of that troubling him. Make no mistake, he was sad about not remembering anything, and had that gut feeling that told him things weren't as peachy as they seemed, but there was a lightness and innocence to his existence that he had not experienced since he understood, as a five year old, that the those glares that people threw at him were full of hatred. He had cheerfully accepted the weight of the world, the burden of his friends, the mission of his teachers and parents, and the responsibility of his village, and it only struck him now how heavy they all were. It had all been lifted with amnesia, and for awhile, he was just a student, a kid, and nothing else—and that, he realized, was peace. Peace that he fought so hard for in his world. Peace he was determined to protect in this one.

And his classmates, his friends—the way they looked at him made his heart ache. Their gazes were fearful and nervous. He would never hurt them, they had to know that! But now was not the time.

"Stay behind Gamakiruu," he told them gravely, motioning to a giant toad wearing the purple robe, "He will protect you. Don't fight. Don't help me."

Naruto gave them one final look, and then hopped back up the toad to join the other clones.

* * *

Note: Sorry, had to end there. Next chapter will be leading up to the climax. Shit is happening. I don't want to make promises on when the next chapter will be lest I can't keep it and I have angry readers.

Thanks for sticking with. Lovyall!


End file.
